Spark of Sedition
by Madcap Minstrel
Summary: Sequel to "Us & Them" and "Life Renewed, Love Renewed". Five years have passed since Avalanche's split. Old friends are reunited, but all is not well in Midgar when an exiled Avalanche member resurfaces with a vengeance. AerisXSephiroth, CloudXTifa, RufusXJessie, CidXShera
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Square Enix.

Also, if this is the first story of mine you are currently reading, I urge you to hit the "back" button and go read my first story "Us & Them", unless you want to be completely confused about this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Beud A'evori, 2183

"Marriage is a sacred rite," the preacher spoke, "And in our culture, it is symbolized by the markings that two lovers receive. The black and red runes that demonstrate eternal love, proudly displayed on our wrists. Just as the tattoos last forever, so does the love that binds the two souls. When one spouse dies, the red ink blackens on the arm of the surviving spouse, just as the fire that is marriage dies with the deceased. But the markings remain all the same.

"Do you, Sephiroth Crescent-Valentine, take Aeris Gast to be your loving wife? From now, throughout the rest of your days?"

Turquoise eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "I do,"

"And do you, Aeris Gast, take Sephiroth Crescent-Valentine to be your loving husband? From now, throughout the rest of your days?"

The young woman closed her eyes and smiled. "I do,"

"By the power invested in me by the empire of Beud A'evori, and by the spirit of this planet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

The new Mr. and Mrs. Crescent-Valentine didn't need to be told twice.

Not far behind the newlyweds, Professor Gast gave his wife's hand a brief squeeze. Ifalna Gast turned to look at her husband, smiling, despite the melancholy look in her eyes.

"We'll have another chance soon enough," the professor whispered in his wife's ear, "This time, we'll get to do things the right way,"  
Ifalna nodded.

* * *

Three Years Later, Outside Midgar...

"Hang in there, buddy…" Zack Knightblade said as he patted his friend on the head.

Cloud Strife didn't respond as he lay in the bed of the truck he and Zack were riding in.

The former trooper had been in a state of semi-consciousness since Zack had found him in a raid he'd been assigned to. There had been reports of suspicious activity coming from an abandoned farmhouse northeast of Junon. What he'd found had shocked him beyond belief. Inside was a makeshift laboratory, complete with various illegal mako processing devices. Hooked up to one of them was none other than his old army buddy.

The last Zack had heard from Cloud, the twenty-year-old had been an up-and-coming jockey at the Gold Saucer. Then, over two years ago, he'd disappeared without warning.

Zack looked down and finally noticed that Cloud's prosthetic leg was missing.

"Approaching Midgar, sir!" the trooper driving the truck informed Zack. "We're gonna have to get you a new leg once we get to Midgar," Zack told him cheerfully. "Where can we set you up though? Maybe at Avalanche's old headquarters? You haven't been there, have you? Tifa lives there now. I know you guys broke up and all, but I also know she's worried sick about you,"

"Ngggghh…" Cloud groaned as his vacant eyes finally began to focus on Zack.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, "Hey, you coming back to us, Cloud? It's gonna be okay, all right? We'll get you to a good hospital. Couple hot nurses fussing over you and you'll be back to normal in no time!"

Cloud sluggishly reached over and began pulling up his pants leg.

"What's the matter, bro?" Zack asked him, "Got an itch or something?"

The soldier gasped as Cloud revealed his stump. Zack was certain that Cloud's leg had been amputated only a few inches below the knee. Below that point was about three more inches of the limb, with what looked to be toes sticking out. The new addition to Cloud's stump was completely white, as if it had never been exposed to the elements.

"Cloud, what the hell…?"

Suddenly, Zack found himself ducking to avoid the sudden rain of gunfire that had come out of nowhere. The truck began swerving, and then came to a halt as the two troopers in the front got out, fully armed with the guns they'd stashed behind their seats. They began firing back at the unknown assailants.

Zack cautiously looked around to see the attackers firing about twenty feet away, from behind the safety of their own truck. Instantly, he picked up the spare machine gun lying in the truck bed and began firing as well.

To his horror, he saw both troopers fall over. He kept firing back, but the three assailants managed to avoid his gunfire. They were now running straight toward him. Zack tried to remain calm, knowing that if he didn't score a direct hit on all three of them, he was done for.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Zack watched in surprise as all three of the young men fell over, each with gunshot wounds to their heads. Bewildered, he turned around.

"Shit, man- you were this close to buying it," Reno said with a grin as he sat behind the wheel of a van. Behind him, Rude lowered his gun and waved through the open window.

Zack heaved a sigh of immense relief. "Looks like we're safe for now, Cloud,"

He turned back to his friend, only to see that the truck bed was completely empty.

"What the-!" Zack looked around, but saw no sign of the one-legged ex-trooper.

"What's wrong, dude?" Reno asked.

"He was right here!" Zack exclaimed.

"Who?" Rude asked.

"Cloud! He was right next to me! I took my eyes off him for a second, and now he's gone!"

"You found Blondie?" Reno asked.

Zack looked around once more, and then sighed dejectedly. "Cloud…what the hell did you get yourself into…?"

He looked at the ground, and then noticed something else.

"The hell-! Where'd my sword go!"

* * *

A/N: …..Miss me? 


	2. Chapter 1: Masked Encounters

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...obviously.

* * *

Chapter 1: Masked Encounters

Yuffie Kiseragi clutched a hand to her forehead as she stepped off the tram leading to the Gold Saucer. She'd always been sensitive to motion, but the two-minute ride had to be a world record in how quickly she'd managed to get sick.

Thankful to be off the ride, she heaved a giant shuriken over her shoulder as she headed over to the admissions booth.

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer!" the woman at the booth said cheerfully, "A single pass is three-thousand gil!"

"Three-thousand gil!" Yuffie squawked.

"Three-thousand," the woman affirmed.

"But I'm here to enter the Masqued Tournament!" Yuffie protested.

"Admission is the same for everyone," the woman told her.

Grumbling, the sixteen-year-old walked away from the booth. Those asses who had given her a ride to Corel had told her admissions was only two-thousand! Now what the hell was she supposed to do?

Looking around, she watched as several well-dressed people entered the giant amusement park. Suddenly, an idea came into her head…

* * *

Cloud Strife stood up after stashing his duffel bag underneath the twin bed in his hotel room. This room was considerably smaller than the ones he'd stayed in the last time he'd come to the Gold Saucer. The heater clanged noisily, and he could hear the increasingly rapid creaking of bedsprings from the room right above him.

_ Definitely not the suite I stayed in five years ago…_

Even the rooms he'd stayed during his days in the Chocobo races were better than this. But what could he do? His lack of cash was the reason he'd decided to enter the tournament in the first place.

Looking around at the peeling paint, listening to the creaking, he decided to step outside and check out the Wonder Square. After all, he still had an hour before he had to report to the Battle Square.

* * *

Yuffie slurped away at a soft drink as she held a lifetime pass in her other hand. Rich people sure tended to be careless with their belongings. Not like…Ameila Lovejoy…couldn't simply get herself a new one, though. That old hag whose pocket she'd picked _had_to be loaded. She looked at the name in disgust. Oh well. Not like she could use her real name anyway.

_Unless I wanna be married off to some creep who will run Wutai in my place while I'm doomed to be conducting tea ceremonies and 'pleasing my man'…_

Yuffie shuddered at the thought. None of the young noblemen back in Wutai were right for her. None of them had any aspirations to go off adventuring. To see the world, to travel. To sleep in a different place each night. No, it was much easier for those young men to have everything handed to them by their servants, and their parents.

And thus, she'd done the only thing she could think of: run away. She had fled Wutai while the getting was good. Another couple weeks, and she'd have the family of her betrothed watching her like a hawk. Yes, it had been the perfect time to leave before she became a prisoner in her own home…or someone else's home.

Despite the severity of the situation she was now in, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her father's reaction once he found out she was missing. She'd left a note to be certain he wouldn't think she'd been kidnapped and then start a war. She imagined it would be in shreds by now. She was so busy smirking at her own cleverness, that she failed to see where she was going, and crashed into someone. Her drink slipped from her hand and crashed to the ground, spilling everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry," the young man mumbled, "Didn't see where I was going, I guess. How much was that drink?"

"Five gil," she answered.

The man ran a hand through his spiky blond hair as he reached into his pocket with his other hand, pulling out his wallet.

"What's a scrawny guy like you doing walking around the Battle Square anyway?" Yuffie mused, "I'm surprised you can walk around with that thing strapped to your back. Must weigh as much as you do!"

Cloud glared at her. "You must be a hit at parties,"

"You used to be a SOLDIER or something?" Yuffie asked, "I'm pretty sure that's a Shinra sword you have there. Plus, you've got the mako eyes,"

"Yeah," Cloud shrugged, "That was a few years ago, though. Here you go," He handed her some money and left.

_ What? Doesn't even say goodbye? What a weirdo!_

Shaking her head, Yuffie turned around and left the Battle Square.

* * *

Cloud stood in the men's locker room, eyeing himself in the mirror. He was wearing the costume he'd picked up at the Battle Square. It had consisted of a Samurai-type looking helmet, but with a black visor attached, which went just below the nose. There were two steel pauldrons, and a blue jumpsuit. Around him, the other men who'd entered the contest were also dressed in their getups, some chatting excitedly with each other, some sitting alone in silent anticipation.

"Do you happen to have the time?" one of the men asked him.

Cloud scowled underneath his helmet. Where had he heard that voice before?

"Five o' clock," Cloud answered, looking at his pocket-watch.

"Contestant number 42! Contestant number 42!" a man announced as he stepped into the locker room.

Cloud turned around only to see the door closing behind the other man. Shaking his head dismissively, he sat down, and began to polish his sword.

* * *

Yuffie had been watching the first few rounds of the tournament on the TV inside the ladies' locker room.

She had to admit, this was probably the best idea she'd had so far. Even third prize would make a profit for her, with it being a 50,000 gil reward. Second prize was a brand new top-of-the-line motorcycle, complete with a sidecar. First prize would be 100,000 gil. Enough for several months' worth of hotel rooms.

_ And then what?_

Yuffie pushed that thought out of her head, annoyed, and continued to watch the battle.

The Silver Angel was _nailing_ his opponent. The poor fool didn't have a chance. Without a doubt, it had to have been the quickest match she'd seen so far.

Still, something puzzled her about the sword he was using. It was practically as long as the swordsman was tall. Yuffie could have sworn she'd seen it somewhere before, years ago.

She then noticed one of the other girls standing behind her, barely able to contain her excitement at the Silver Angel's performance.

"Just hope I don't have to fight him," the young woman giggled.

"I bet he wins the whole tournament," Yuffie agreed, inwardly cursing herself for not having placed any bets on anyone, "Guess the best I can hope for is that motorcycle. By the way- cool getup,"

The other girl looked at her outfit and laughed. She was clad in a tight pink and black leotard, with black knee-high boots. Obscuring her face was a pink helmet with a black beak-shaped visor. In her hands, she carried a long staff with a star-shaped barb on the end. "Yours is adorable," she replied.

Yuffie smiled behind the mask she wore as she gave her costume a once-over. She secretly hoped they'd let her keep her wardrobe- it would most definitely keep her warm in the cold weather. It did look a little childish, but what could one expect when they were wearing what looked almost like a moogle suit?

"It's the hat," Yuffie said with a grin, "I lose all credibility," _Of course, while my opponent is busy laughing his or her ass off, I then take 'em out when their guard is down!_

"Well, good luck!" the pink-clad staff-user said brightly as she walked away.

"Same to you, Pinky," Yuffie called to her.

"Number 72!" a woman called out, "Number 72, report to the arena!"

Yuffie looked at her number and grinned again.

_That's me…!_

* * *

Cloud winced as he cast a low-level cure spell on his right arm. After a few seconds, he began to flex the muscles, and relaxed as he realized the pain was gone.

He'd just come back from his second victory. Funny how fighting was a lot easier than it had been during the Jenova incident. Perhaps his years of extensive training since then had paid off.

Bored, Cloud walked over to the TV in the corner of the locker room and began watching the battle going on up above. His eyes widened as he noticed one of the fighters, who was significantly smaller than its opponent, took the large man down effortlessly, scoring a point. To add insult to injury for their opponent, the fighter was clad in white robes, and a hat that resembled that of a moogle.

He couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.

The fight ended with the "Moogle Ninja" creaming her opponent, eliciting a thunderous applause for the small underdog.

"Amazing work for one of your brethren, eh?"

Cloud turned around to see a small robotic cat hopping up and down excitedly on a large stuffed moogle he was speaking to.

"That's it, lassie! Take that big oaf out! Ho, this tournament is Dio's best idea yet! It's been so much fun watching this! Ha _hah!_"

Cloud smiled slightly. "Good to see you, Cait Sith,"

"I must say," Cait Sith declared, "You're doing some amazing things out there too, boy! Much more fun to watch ya out there duking it out than it is to watch ya riding big stupid birds around a track, eh?"

"It _has_ been fun," Cloud admitted.

"So where've ya been?" Cait Sith asked, "You disappeared for three years an' don't tell anyone!"

Cloud sighed. "It's…complicated,"

"So complicated that ya had to let everyone worry about you? What about that SOLDIER boy who used to watch ya race? Spunky lad, he is. He comes by here every once in a while to see if you've been by,"

"Tell him I'm doing alright," Cloud said, "I'll be looking him up when I leave anyway,"

"He'll wring your neck for taking off like that," Cait Sith warned him.

"Yeah, I'm sure a few people are pissed at me," Cloud admitted, "Just let me worry about it when the time comes,"

* * *

Yuffie was pumped.

She had made it to the semi-finals, barely even breaking a sweat. She'd beaten oafs who were twice her age.

_ Whoever said a spoiled princess couldn't kick ass?_

"Number 72 to the arena! Number 72!"

This was it.

* * *

"_Welcome back to Masqued Tournament, '86!_"

Yuffie stared at her opponent. It was the same woman she'd briefly talked to in the locker room.

The staff-user waved briefly before assuming a fighting stance.

"_All you men in the audience are in for a treat! Two lovely ladies, though you can't see their pretty faces, will be duking it out in this round. The Moogle Ninja versus the Pink Phantom!_"

Yuffie noticed the Pink Phantom putting a hand to her helmet in disgust, wondering if her opponent had also been arbitrarily assigned some stupid name by the committee. Of course, the blatantly chauvinistic remark the announcer just made might have also had something to do with it as well.

"_Ready? Fight!_"

As the bell rang, Yuffie immediately sprang into action. She heaved her four-sided shuriken at the Pink Phantom with all her might.

Her opponent simply stepped back and swung at the large throwing star, catching it by the edge carefully, and then heaving it back at Yuffie.

The ninja managed to sidestep the counter-attack and carefully caught her weapon. The other woman wasted no time in stabbing the blunt end of her staff at Yuffie's exposed mid-section.

The teen wheezed loudly as the staff connected with her ribs. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuffie could have sworn she'd seen her opponent reaching out to her as if making sure she was okay.

_ Gonna have the nerve to pity me! Screw you!_

Angrily, Yuffie leaped forward, aiming a kick at the woman's head. The Pink Phantom was all too aware, and quickly flung Yuffie's foot away with her staff, sending the teenager to the ground.

"_The Moogle Ninja is down! That's one point for the Pink Phantom!_"

Yuffie cursed under her breath as she got back on her feet. It wasn't even as if her opponent had left her sweet, innocent demeanor back in the locker room. It was still there, with every giggle whenever she blocked one of Yuffie's attacks.

It was pissing Yuffie off even more. Aiming carefully, she launched her weapon at the Pink Phantom once more, deliberately missing the older girl's head. What the girl hadn't expected was for the large throwing star to come back at full-speed, hitting the edge of her staff and knocking it out of her hands.

The Pink Phantom looked completely shocked.

"_The Moogle Ninja has disarmed the Pink Phantom!_" the announcer yelled, "_That counts as one point! The two contestants are now tied!_"

Yuffie wished she could have seen her opponent's expression, and tried not to gloat as she watched her pick up her staff.

_ One more shot…she thought, and I'll at least have that 50 grand!_

Thinking that long-range combat would be better suited to her advantage, Yuffie backed up and heaved her weapon again.

The Pink Phantom was not about to fall for the same trick twice, and held her staff out again, batting it back toward Yuffie.

Yuffie anticipated the counter-attack, grabbing her weapon out of the air, this time, holding her left arm out, the heavy plastic shield she wore protecting her from any surprise attacks.

The Pink Phantom took the opportunity to rush over, and swung her staff at the back of Yuffie's knees. The young ninja noticed at the last second and jumped out of the way. Letting anger get in the way of technique, Yuffie swung her shuriken at her opponent as if it were a club. The Pink Phantom ducked and swung her staff at Yuffie, who also ducked.

The Pink Phantom quickly noticed the awkward way Yuffie had had to position herself to avoid the attack. She then swung, hitting Yuffie's outer thigh.

Yuffie grimaced as she suddenly lost balance, but just barely managed to regain her footing with her other leg. The Pink Phantom flipped her staff, jabbing at Yuffie's solar plexus with the blunt side. Yuffie let out a loud gasp as she collapsed to the ground.

"_The Moogle Ninja is down! The Pink Phantom wins!_"

_Pressure points_…Yuffie thought miserably as she struggled to breathe. _Where…did she learn pressure points…?_

* * *

Half an hour later, Cloud stepped into the arena.

"All right!" the announcer yelled, "This is the final battle of the semi-finals! Whoever wins this match will go on to face the Silver Angel in the final match! This match will be the Blue Samurai versus the Pink Phantom!"

Cloud had seen the match between his opponent and the Moogle Ninja. He knew not to underestimate the woman standing before him. Still…he'd cut up a few of his past opponents. Would he be able to do the same with a woman?

No, he decided, he wouldn't. He turned the blade around, so that the blunt end was facing the Pink Phantom. Seeing this, the Pink Phantom gripped her staff tighter, as if annoyed by her opponent underestimating her.

"_Ready? Fight!_"

Cloud and the Pink Phantom stood, neither one moving, much to the eventual annoyance of the audience.

"Somebody take a swing already!"

"The hell!"

Cloud then charged at the Pink Phantom, swinging at her head. Ducking, the Pink Phantom attempted to swing at Cloud's thigh as she'd done before with Yuffie, but Cloud jumped out of the way in time.

Swinging at her right arm, Cloud's sword only connected with the woman's staff, which she'd quickly brought up in defense. In an unexpected move, the Pink Phantom quickly brought her knee straight to Cloud's ribs. The swordsman stumbled back, wheezing, at which point, the woman's staff shot forward, sweeping Cloud off his feet and sending him to the ground.

"_Point for the Pink Phantom! Looks like the Blue Samurai was bedazzled by our enigmatic beauty! Better start thinking with your other head, Blue Samurai!_"

"Ugh…who the fuck asked you!" Cloud wheezed at the speakers. That did it. Time for the kid gloves to come off.

Still holding his sword with the blunt edge facing forward, he leaped forward, aiming to hit the Pink Phantom upside the head. If she was tough enough to come this far, she was tough enough to stand a couple bruises and bumps.

His opponent yelped as she dodged his attacks, ducking expertly, not even bothering to block with her staff.

"_And the Blue Samurai has apparently lost it, and is simply going wild with his attacks. Not getting him much farther_,"

Cloud was tempted to aim his next attack at the speakers if that announcer didn't shut up soon. Nevermind, though. The announcer was right. Going wild wasn't going to help him win.

Focusing all his energy, Cloud leaped into the air, landing right behind the Pink Phantom. Before she had the time to react, Cloud's large sword connected with the end of his opponent's staff, knocking it out of her hands.

"_The Blue Samurai has disarmed the Pink Phantom!_" the announcer declared, "_Once again, folks, we have a tie!_"

The Pink Phantom reached for her staff. Once the two fighters were ready, she lunged at Cloud, swinging at his ribs. Cloud smoothly blocked each attack. Then before his opponent had time to react, he swung his sword, hitting her squarely in the stomach.

The Pink Phantom staggered back, but was still standing. Not hesitating, Cloud swung again, this time aiming at her head, but the young woman wasn't fast enough as she took a blow to her head, shielded by her helmet, but knocked off her feet nonetheless.

"_The Pink Phantom is down!_" the announcer cried, "_The Blue Samurai wins!_"

Cloud took a deep breath and looked around, only to notice that most of the crowd was jeering at him.

"_Oh, but it looks like the Pink Phantom was the crowd's favorite in this match!_" the announcer chuckled, "_Even though the Blue Samurai won, he's not getting much glory in this round!_"

Cloud heaved a sigh as he watched the Pink Phantom slowly get back on her feet. Then, turning to him, she waved a salute in his direction as she slowly walked out of the arena.

Cloud smiled triumphantly despite the jeering, and then walked out of the arena as well.

* * *

Yuffie sat sulking in the back row of the arena, about to watch the final match between the Blue Samurai and the Silver Angel. Her leg was no longer stiff, but her pride had definitely taken a worse beating. She had been so close to getting her hands on a prize! Now what? Where would she go from here?

Where could she train to get better now that Wutai was no longer an option? How could she afford to train? Anyone she could find outside of Wutai would cost her. She knew that people like Zangan practically charged an arm and a leg of their students, or more likely, the students' parents.

No, finding a new teacher was out. But where would be a good place to hone her skills?

Just then, the idea hit her. Midgar! If the Gold Saucer had proven to be quite the test in stealth, speed, and agility, then Midgar would be even more so considering how densely populated it was! Plus, there were always mercenaries running around there, why not try her hand as one herself?

Smiling, she leaned back in her seat just as the final round was about to start.

* * *

"_Welcome to the final match of Masked Tournament '86!_" Cloud warily eyed his opponent, the Silver Angel. There was something familiar about that man, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As the name suggested, silver hair peaked out from underneath the black hood the man wore. A single, black wing protruded from his right shoulder. A black mask covered his face, but his piercing, green-blue eyes were staring right at Cloud. The corner of his mouth twisted upward in a menacing smirk.

"_And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! This match is between the Silver Angel, and the Blue Samurai! The match to end all matches today!_"

Cloud braced himself.

"_Ready? Fight!_"

The Silver Angel immediately sprang into action, quickly swinging his sword at Cloud. The smaller swordsman ducked, cursing. His opponent's sword was significantly longer, giving him the advantage.

His opponent swung downward, only for Cloud to block the attack, having to hold his other hand against the flat part of his large sword. No doubt about it, the Silver Angel was extremely strong.

"Not bad," the Silver Angel mused before swinging again.

Cloud tried to keep up with the Silver Angel's barrage of attacks, but the taller swordsman proved himself to be much quicker. The Silver Angel spotted an unguarded spot and moved in.

All Cloud could remember were the half-dozen attacks his opponent was able to get in after that, and then, blackness.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake! Good…"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a bench in the locker room.

A stocky, middle-aged man wearing a stethoscope was hovering above him. "You've been out cold for a few minutes, son. How do you feel?"

"Tired…" Cloud blurted out.

"Can you stand up?"

Cloud lifted himself into a sitting position, and then carefully got to his feet.

"I think I'll be fine," he said to the doctor.

"I think so too," the doctor said, "Just try to take it easy for the next couple days. Don't do anything too strenuous,"

Cloud nodded.

"Take care, then," the doctor said as he got up and left. Cloud noticed his samurai helmet sitting next to him. Just as he was about to remove the rest of his costume, the announcer burst inside.

"No! What are you doing!" he exclaimed, "Don't take your costume off! Dio wants the winner and the two runners-up in costume when he presents you with your prizes! That means you, bucko!"

Cloud put the helmet back on, rolling his eyes as he allowed the announcer to drag him out of the locker room.

* * *

Yuffie watched from a distance as the beefy owner of the Gold Saucer presented the three winners with their prizes.

Grinding her teeth, Yuffie realized that she lost the match for the same reason she'd won all the others. Just as her other opponents had underestimated her, she had underestimated the woman standing up on the podium ahead of her. Who knew that woman had learned all the right places to immobilize her opponents like that? Only fighters from Wutai and students of Zangan learned about pressure points. The woman seemed to have a Corel accent when they had spoken briefly, ruling Wutai out. Plus, Zangan's style was strictly hand-to-hand combat, and the Pink Phantom had only used her staff in battle.

Just as the Silver Angel was handed a large check for 100,000 gil, a woman wearing the uniform of the Gold Saucer daycare stepped up onstage, carrying a little boy. The toddler immediately reached for the Silver Angel, who promptly scooped him up with one arm, and placed him onto his shoulder, holding him in place with his hand. The audience burst into a chorus of "awe's" and applause.

"Daddy!" the boy squealed happily.

Yuffie stared in shock. The Pink Phantom was actually a powerhouse fighter, and the Silver Angel was a family man?

Her jaw dropped ever further as the Pink Phantom went over to the Silver Angel, who promptly set down the check and put his other arm around her shoulder. The two shared a hug amidst more applause, and the little boy then reached for the Pink Phantom.

"Mama!" the toddler shouted.

_He's _with_ her? Miss Pink-and-Giggles?_ Yuffie thought incredulously. _Gawd, I need to get outta here! This day's been too surreal for me…  
_

* * *

"She sure is a beauty, isn't she?" Cait Sith commented. Cloud smiled slightly as he examined the motorcycle as they stood outside of Corel.

"So…" Cloud said as he looked at Cait Sith, who now sat on the seat instead of its usual stuffed moogle. "Why again are you coming with me?"

"I already told you!" the robot cat said impatiently, "Reeve wants me back in Midgar so he can do some work on me. With any luck, I won't need to ride the moogle, since I'd have enough power to walk on my own without falling over after he's through with me,"

"But I'm not even going straight to Midgar," Cloud protested, "Wouldn't it be more convenient for one of the Shinra workers to bring you back?"

"I don't trust 'em!" Cait Sith snapped, "They'd probably try to shut me off, maybe break me by accident in the process. I'll have none of that, thank you very much! _You_ at least have the decency to treat me like a living creature!"

Cloud sighed. "So that's what being a nice guy gets me, huh?" "Look at it like you're getting a fun traveling companion!" the cat said while hopping up and down on the seat excitedly.

"Nice wheels…" said a familiar female voice.

Cloud looked behind him to see Yuffie standing there, still wearing her moogle outfit, minus the hat. Her shuriken was strapped to her back, and she was looking appreciatively at the motorcycle.

"Ah, so you're the Moogle Ninja, huh?" Cloud smirked, "You did pretty good out there,"

"Thanks," Yuffie said, "You did great yourself. I honestly thought you might actually beat the Silver Angel,"

"Ah well," Cloud shrugged.

"So that's your prize, huh?" Yuffie gestured at the motorcycle.

"Yeah, a real beauty," Cloud smiled, "Can handle up to three passengers,"

"Perfect!" Yuffie exclaimed, "So there's you, the robot kitty, and then me!"

"Come again?" Cait Sith and Cloud chorused.

"I'm asking you for a ride out of this place," Yuffie said impatiently, "I need to get out of here, and you'd be the fastest way,"

"I don't even know you!" Cloud protested.

"What do you want to know?" Yuffie asked, "My real name is Yuffie, I'm sixteen, and I'm traveling the world, because I want to!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well, my mother always told me never to talk to strangers…"

"Oh come on!" whined Yuffie, "I'm not gonna offer you a piece of candy and kidnap you! I just need a ride!"

"Ah, let her come," Cait Sith said to Cloud, "If she's up to no good, remember that she got her arse handed to her by that pink lass, who then got _her_ arse handed to her by you! She wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Aw, who asked you?" Yuffie fumed at the cat.

"Get in," Cloud said wearily, gesturing to the sidecar.

"You're gonna make me ride in the _kiddie_ car?" Yuffie balked.

"Take it or leave it," Cloud shrugged as he got on the bike and put his helmet on, and tossing the extra one to Yuffie.

Yuffie grumbled as she got in the sidecar and sat down, buckling her seatbelt and putting on the helmet.

"Right!" Cait Sith shouted eagerly as he hopped into Yuffie's lap, "Let's do it!"

"So then where are we off to?" asked Yuffie.

Cloud stared off into the horizon.

"Cosmo Canyon," he replied, "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" Yuffie beamed.

"Ready!" Cait Sith said excitedly.

"All right, then. Let's mosey…"

_ Dork_…Yuffie thought as Cloud revved up his new motorcycle.

* * *

A/N: What happened to Cloud three years ago? Where's Tifa? Who are the Pink Phantom and Silver Angel?(okay, okay, you've most likely figured that out by now)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Vincent Valentine sat in his bedroom trying to get his thoughts off of work. It wasn't exactly working.

He'd been running his wilderness store for the past four-and-a-half years. It was a small business, but it was doing fairly well. Or at least, it _had _been doing well until his two-man staff had both quit. One was gone, and the other had given his two-week notice. But, he supposed, that was probably what one should expect from hiring teenagers. One had quit on a whim, the other was leaving to focus on his studies at Midgar University.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the front door opening.

"Vincent?" his wife Elmyra, who was sitting next to him reading a book, looked worried.

Cursing silently, the middle-aged gunman grabbed a simple handgun and rushed downstairs. Not bothering to find the light switch, he saw a cloaked figure skulking about the living room and immediately cocked his gun.

The figure froze and immediately put its hands in the air.

"What do you mean by trying to break into my house?" Vincent asked sharply.

"Thank you, Vincent. I feel the love," the intruder remarked dryly.

Vincent nearly dropped his gun in shock after hearing the familiar voice. He then reached for the light switch, flipping it on.

The figure pulled the hood of his cloak back, revealing…

"Sephiroth!" Elmyra exclaimed from behind Vincent.

"It's good to see you again," Sephiroth said with a smile.

"I could say the same thing!" Elmyra laughed as she went over to Sephiroth and hugged him.

"Sorry if we scared you," another familiar voice said.

Vincent looked past Sephiroth to see another cloaked person behind his son, her hood down, and her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Aeris!" Elmyra gasped.

"Thank the Planet you're alive," Vincent sighed as he went over to Aeris and took her hands in his.

"Alive, and then some," Aeris laughed as she lifted up her cloak, revealing two smaller legs standing extremely close to her. She then removed her cloak altogether, revealing a small child whose arms were wrapped tightly around her leg.

Vincent's eyes widened in shock.

"All right, now," Aeris said as she gently pried the child off of her and then picked him up.

Vincent took a good look. It was a little boy, no more than a couple years old. He looked at Vincent, his green eyes wide with wonder. His pupils were catlike, though, just like Sephiroth's own eyes. He then noticed the familiar cowlicks that both Aeris and Sephiroth had. But the most striking feature, at least to Vincent, was the color of his hair. It was jet-black, just like Vincent's had been before age and stress had brought about the grey streaks that covered half of his head now.

Aeris smiled. "Vincent- meet your grandson Keter. Keter, can you say hi to your other grandfather?"

Keter waved.

"Well?" Elmyra pressed Vincent, "Aren't you going to say something, 'grandpa'?"

The middle-aged gunman stared at the toddler, still shocked that his son was here, for the first time in five years, let alone that he was now a grandfather.

"I…" Vincent said slowly, "I think…I need to sit down…"

He headed for the couch.

"Again- sorry for barging in like that," Aeris said a few minutes later.

Keter was sleeping in her lap.

"Aeris was convinced Keter would catch cold if we stayed out in the rain too long," Sephiroth explained, "We knocked, but no one answered. I still had the house key on me after all these years, so I hoped we could let ourselves in,"

"So you two got married, then?" Elmyra asked.

"Nearly three years," Aeris said happily, "Sorry it took so long for us to come back. I was in pretty bad shape for a while. It was almost a year before I was given a clean bill of health,"

"After those stunts you pulled, I'm surprised it wasn't longer," Vincent said pointedly.

Aeris hung her head sheepishly. "I already got the third degree from my own parents once I was strong enough to listen,"

"How are they, incidentally?" Vincent asked.

"I think they're really happy living where they are," Aeris told him, "They're just worried about us, and more than a little sour over having to say goodbye to their grandson. Though my mother's still in a slight case of denial over being a grandmother at thirty-nine, especially since she has her own kid who's the same age as Keter. In fact, if you even refer to her as 'grandma', well…watch out. Keter doesn't even address her by any specific title. He just points,"

"They also had another child," Sephiroth added.

"Oh?" Elmyra sounded surprised.

"I've got a baby sister," Aeris said with a smile, "They finally have a chance to raise a child from infancy to adulthood,"

Vincent nodded silently, understanding their situation all too well.

Aeris then giggled. "Sephiroth and I had to wrestle the camcorder away from Papa though when Mama went into labor. I heard he actually videotaped my own birth?"

"He did," Vincent answered, remembering how the others had dared to watch the private footage at Icicle Inn as if it were the latest summer flick.

"Papa's always been…eccentric, I guess," Aeris giggled.

"How did you get back from there?" Vincent wanted to know.

"There was a portal leading to a planet called Deux Terre," Sephiroth explained, "They decided to send out a team of Cetra from Deux Terre to build one of the newer gateways that people use, and we hitched a ride with them. Then we got shipwrecked on the planet next to ours, which had a gateway of its own, leading to here, although it was right at the bottom of the Wutain Ocean. But we managed to get here safe and sound with some engineers. They're probably back at the Ancient city right now,"

"Does this mean that the Ancients are finally returning?" Elmyra asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how many," Aeris said, "But _I_ plan to stick around anyway. Long enough to see if this world has really changed,"

"It has," Vincent told her, "We were once under Shinra's persecution. Now it's more as if we're under their protection. You'd be free to raise your son here without him being hunted down,"

"He's adorable," Elmyra said warmly, "I think there's actually still a crib in the attic from when this was a Bed & Breakfast, if you want me to get it for him,"

"Wait- you stopped running the B&B?" Aeris asked.

"We converted it into a boardinghouse," Elmyra told her, "Actually, one of your old traveling companions has been living here for a few years now. Tifa Lockheart,"

Aeris grinned. "Oh wow- small world, huh? Maybe I'll go say hi to her tomorrow,"

"If you want to give her a heart attack," Elmyra chuckled, before her expression turned sober. "Everyone's been debating for five years over whether you were even alive or not,"

Aeris winced. "Yeah. Cid told us when we ran into him and hitched a ride here. I'm really sorry. And I thought it was just my parents and Sephiroth who were the ones suffering because of me,"

"Don't get started on that again," Sephiroth told her, "The Planet put you through the wringer when you needed to gather your strength. Reidmar could have ridden Weapon and summoned the Lifestream by himself if the Planet weren't so paranoid about strangers,"

Aeris rolled her eyes.

Something told Vincent that this wasn't the first time the two had disagreed over what had happened five years ago.

"What's happened to everyone since we left?" Sephiroth asked, "How are Medea and Reidmar?"

"Living happily in Mideel with their four-year-old daughter," Vincent told him.

"I guess everyone is making babies these days," said Elmyra, "Dyne and Eleanor also have a little girl. And you remember Jessie? She's due in about two months,"

"Jessie's pregnant?" Aeris blurted out, "Who's the father?"

"Rufus Shinra," Vincent answered.

Both Aeris and Sephiroth looked at each other in shock.

"Apparently Rufus and Jessie began seeing each other secretly toward the end of the whole Jenova crisis," Vincent explained, "They were married two years ago,"

Aeris frowned, trying to comprehend what she'd just heard.

"Jessie and…Rufus…" she said amazed. Then remembering all of the rumors she'd heard over the years, she asked: "He's good to her?"

"Working with Avalanche changed him," Vincent reassured her, "He'd lost all faith in humanity's courage and perseverance until then. He's still a self-centered and often rude man, but according to Biggs, he's treated her like a queen the whole time,"

* * *

"Rufus, you bastard!" Jessie yelled as she searched the bedroom the next day.

Dark Nation, Rufus' large feline companion, looked up briefly, and then put his head back down and continued to snooze at the foot of the bed.

The president of Neo-Shinra Inc. walked inside, a slight smirk on his face. "Something wrong, my dear?"

Seeing the look of mockery on her husband's face only angered her further. "You hid it, didn't you? I go out for _one_ little midnight snack last night, and you hid my fucking laptop!"

"You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of the baby," Rufus said indicating Jessie's stomach.

"Oh, shut up!" Jessie snapped, "Where the hell's my laptop!"

"It's on the dresser," Rufus told her.

"Not _that_ one! Don't play innocent with me- I meant the one I use for work!"

"You're on leave now, remember?"

"Working from home is _not_ going to hurt me or the baby!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You're always stressing about it, and that's _not _good for either of you,"

"It's _good_ stress!" Jessie argued, "What you're doing is _bad_ stress!"

"Neither kind of stress is good for you," Rufus told her, "Look, I'm not doing it to make you miserable. You're on an extended vacation- just think of it that way. However, expectant fathers don't get as long of a break. I'm jealous. Really. Now I have to leave,"

He leaned in to kiss Jessie, who quickly turned away, still sulking.

"I'm loving those hormones," Rufus said dryly, "If you need to vent your frustrations, I dug out my old _Larceny_ games and my Gamebase Entertainment System. Just be careful with it- I've had it since I was fourteen,"

Jessie glared at him, though her harsh expression had softened a bit.

"I thought you loved old-school video games," Rufus said with a shrug, "Besides- what's a better way to relieve stress than to shoot a bunch of cops who don't know what the hell they're doing? And if you're still mad, you can pretend it's me you're shooting at. Go on- blow my brains out. It's obvious you want to,"

"God, you're twisted!" Jessie burst out laughing.

"Twisted, and late for work," Rufus observed as he looked at his watch. "I'll see you tonight,"

He kissed her again and left the bedroom.

Jessie waited a few moments, and then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Elena- get over here, I need your help…to hell with Rufus' orders- you're _my_ bodyguard! Rufus' authority does _not_ 'exceed' mine! I'm his _wife_, not his subordinate! I'll give you a bonus…I'll have Rufus take me out to dinner tomorrow night, and then you and Tseng will end up working together. I'll keep him out really late too…! Okay, see you in a few minutes!"

She hung up and smiled triumphantly.

It was almost a kind of game the two had started years ago, where one would constantly try to outsmart the other. There was never any ill will toward each other, just something they did for fun.

_Even if everyone else thinks we're nuts._

Dark Nation hopped off the bed and went over to Jessie, nuzzling her leg.

"He thinks he's so smart…" Jessie said to the large feline as she scratched his head gently.

Dark Nation purred softly.

Still smiling, she went into the living room to wait for Elena to help her find her missing computer.

* * *

Sephiroth tumbled out of the twin bed he and Aeris had been forced to share the previous night, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

Undisturbed, Aeris rolled over to face the wall, taking most of the covers with her.

Grumbling, Sephiroth looked up at the clock. Seven-thirty. While he would have preferred to sleep late, he couldn't stand another minute of being cramped in that tiny bed with Aeris.

_No matter how much she means to me…last night was pure hell._

He'd awoken a few times to Aeris pummeling him, trying to get him off of her every time he'd roll over the wrong way.

"Not tonight, Sephy…" she'd mumbled the first time, to his chagrin.

Deciding that this was to be the start of his day, Sephiroth stretched, and then picked himself up off of the floor.

"Hey, you didn't have to sleep on the floor for my sake…"

Sephiroth looked over at the bed to see his wife smiling sleepily at him. Biting off a sarcastic remark, he merely sighed.

* * *

"So what are your plans?" Elmyra asked as she, Vincent, Aeris, Sephiroth and Keter sat around the breakfast table.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his stepmother.

"You just came back to the Planet," Elmyra went on, "What about jobs? How are you going to provide for Keter?"

"Aeris and I managed to come across some money on our way here," Sephiroth replied, "It ought to tide us over until we can find work,"

"I was actually planning on going to look for a job today," Aeris said.

"But then who will watch Keter while _I _try to find one?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Vincent- what about your store?" Elmyra asked her husband.

"What about it?" Vincent asked absently between bites of his food.

"You're short-staffed," Elmyra said to him impatiently, "Why not hire Sephiroth?"

"Aw, they'll have their own father-son business!" Aeris said as she handed Keter his juice.

Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other, and both shrugged uncomfortably.

Aeris smiled and shook her head. Some things never changed.

* * *

Tifa Lockheart sat at the playground watching the children running around happily. Among them was her charge: four-year-old Marlene Pierson.

She'd been babysitting the little girl regularly for about three months now, ever since the girl's mother had taken on a job to save up extra money. Marlene's parents Dyne and Eleanor Pierson valued a good education, and wanted to send their daughter to a good private school.

Thus, Tifa had acquired her second of two jobs. The first and more lucrative one was as a bartender at a pub in Sector 7, known as 7th Heaven.

She had been living in Midgar for the past four years, earning her keep, and keeping up with her martial arts studies. She still saw her old comrades quite frequently. Reno and the Turks were regulars at the 7th Heaven, as well as Zack, who was still in SOLDIER, and now a good friend of Tifa's.

"Tifa!" Marlene slid down the slide and ran over to her.

"What's up?"

"Can we go to the church today? The sun's out, and the flowers look pretty that way,"

Tifa smiled. "Sure. Let's go,"

* * *

Aeris couldn't help but smile as she watched Keter looking around the church interior with wonder. So many things would amaze the two-year-old. Sephiroth had told her once that she'd been the same way at that age.

Her gaze fell back on the large patch of flowers near the altar, the light shining through the windows from the skylight above the church. Five years, and they were still growing.

Aeris held up a small pair of gardening shears. It was the only thing she could think of while she waited for the three(and likely more) places she'd applied to work at to get back to her. To sell her flowers for extra money made sense.

In all honesty, Aeris was surprised that the beggars hadn't taken up residence in the church again. The smell of body odor and beer she'd remembered from her first time coming here was gone. Only the fragrance of the flowers remained.

Keeping an eye on Keter, Aeris began filling the small basket she'd brought with the flowers.

* * *

"Who told you there were ghosts in the church?" Tifa asked as she and Marlene walked hand-in-hand through Sector Five.

"Mister Reno said the lady who planted the flowers was dead," Marlene said, "And…dead people turn into ghosts, right? Doesn't the ghost lady want to see her flowers?"

"Don't ever listen to anything Reno says," Tifa said annoyed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about,"

* * *

Aeris held up one of the flowers to Keter. "Doesn't it smell nice?" she asked him.

The toddler promptly opened his mouth.

"No- not for eating!" Aeris laughed as she quickly took the flower away. "Eww…yucky," She made a face.

"Yucky!" Keter exclaimed, and then toddled over to the pews.

Aeris turned around, startled as one of the large doors opened. A young woman about her age and a little girl stepped inside, seeming quite familiar with the place. The woman then looked at Aeris, and froze.

* * *

_My god, was Reno right…? _Tifa thought briefly, as she saw Aeris standing there, holding one of the flowers.

"That's her, isn't it?" Marlene tugged on Tifa's hand excitedly. "You said she had brown hair and green eyes, and liked wearing pink. Mister Reno _was_ right! There _is_ a ghost living here now!"

"Who's a ghost?" Aeris put her hands on her hips and pretended to frown. "I'll have you know I'm just as alive as you are, so there!"

"Aeris?!" Tifa finally spoke.

Aeris took a better look, and then smiled in recognition. "Tifa!" she said at last.

"My god, you're actually alive!" Tifa exclaimed as she went over to her old comrade. "You finally made it back!" she clasped the other woman's hands in her own.

Aeris beamed. "Sorry I'm late,"

Keter walked back over to the two. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"Well, hi there!" Tifa smiled and knelt down in front of the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Kee-tah," the toddler replied happily.

Marlene stepped forward. "My name's Marlene," she said as she took Keter's hand and began to shake it.

"Hi!" Keter said again.

"That's Tifa," Marlene pointed, "She takes me to the playground every day,"

"So is she your mommy?" Tifa asked Keter, indicating Aeris.

"Mama?" Keter pointed at Aeris questioningly.

"Aww, he's adorable," Tifa said.

"Thanks," Aeris smiled as she sat down on one of the pews, keeping an eye on Keter, who was walking over to the flowers with Marlene. "He's a ham sometimes, but he's our world,"

"Yours and Sephiroth's?" Tifa asked.

"That obvious?"

"Well, he does have the same eyes as him," Tifa said, "They're kinda hard to forget,"

"So who's Marlene exactly?" Aeris asked.

"I baby-sit for her a lot," Tifa explained, "Her parents work, so I watch her while they're away. At least until she can start kindergarten,"

"She looks really familiar," Aeris said as she watched the two children squatting next to the flowers.

"Oh- right! I'd forgotten you knew her parents. She's the spitting image of Eleanor,"

"Ah! That's right! I'd heard Dyne and Eleanor had a little girl. Wow…time sure flies by…I remember when those two were still dating,

"Time sure _has_ flown by," Tifa agreed. Then she looked excited. "So tell me! What's that other planet like?"

"Which one?" Aeris giggled, "I've been to a few. The last one I was at, you know that one giant star in the sky? It's a planet, and it's inhabited by humans just like here. It's less advanced, but gorgeous, and with a lot of other interesting intelligent species,"

Tifa smiled. "Sounds magnificent. I guess I can see why it took you so long to come back here,"

"Oh, it wasn't that," Aeris said quickly, "After I was finally over the virus, Seph and I tried to find a way back, but the board of space travel simply wasn't interested in re-establishing a link with some random planet abandoned centuries ago. Especially since Medea and Reidmar had given their notice that their job to stop Shinra and find me and Seph would be their last. Had they not quit, the organization would have done their best to retrieve them,"

"That's messed up," Tifa sighed.

"What about here?" Aeris asked, "How have things been in general since Rufus took over? I've noticed Sector Five looks a lot nicer than I remember,"

Tifa frowned. "Tense, I suppose you could say. Rufus issued a new political plan recently called 'Only The Strong Survive'. Means that everyone has an equal chance for success, but no one will be getting any special help. So now some of the rich have gone bankrupt, some of the poor have become rich...but it's the same ratio of wealth as before,"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Couple new laws he passed and even more that he got rid of altogether. The people in the slums aren't happy. They think they should be monetarily compensated for all the things his father had done to them in the past. And I know for a fact that there's no way Neo-Shinra can afford to do that, but sometimes you really can't please people,"

"Tifa!" Marlene wailed suddenly, "Keter won't get up!"

Aeris and Tifa looked over and saw Keter sprawled on the ground, his eyes vacant.

Tifa stood up alarmed, but Aeris grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry," Aeris reassured her, "He's just listening to the Planet. It's all right, Marlene! He does that sometimes, but he's just fine. He's just…listening to his special friend,"

"Oh," Marlene looked confused, but let the issue go as she bent over to smell one of the flowers.

"I'd forgotten all about that," said Tifa.

Aeris suddenly remembered something, and then checked her watch.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "We're late! Elmyra was going to make lunch for us and I completely lost track of time!

She got up and went over to Keter, gently rousing him from his trance.

"Let's go, sweetie," Aeris said as she picked him up, "Time for lunch,"

The two-year-old's face lit up at the mention of lunch.

"Bye, Keter!" Marlene called out.

"Hey, wait!" Tifa said, "Do you drink?"

"Never had the chance," Aeris replied, "There's no alcohol on Beud A'evori,"

"You and Sephiroth should stop by Seventh Heaven," Tifa said, "It's a bar in Sector Seven. Really easy to get to. I work there every night except Sunday and Monday. You should swing by sometime. I'd much rather have you guys anyway than the usual crowd that shows up,"

Aeris smiled. "I'll do that. Marlene, it was nice to meet you! See you, Tifa!"

Tifa and Marlene waved as Aeris and Keter left the church.

* * *

"Ah, Reeve," Rufus smiled.

Reeve Tuesti smiled back as he sat down at a booth in the corner of one of Shinra headquarters' many restaurants.

"Hello, chief," Reeve nodded at the president.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what's this all about?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Reeve laughed nervously, "All right. Are you aware of that riot of housewives outside the flophouse in Wall Market?"

Rufus tried not to laugh at the idea of middle-aged women in aprons beating pimps and drug dealers with rolling pins.

"It is what it is, Reeve," Rufus said. "We've had similar discussions before. You're a good man, Reeve. Good worker, and a man I know I can trust. But you've got a bleeding heart sometimes,"

"It's serious, sir. I'm the person who has to deal with all of this, and seeing how things are, makes me worry about this 'Only The Strong Survive' plan. It was bad enough when all those high school graduates died in that horrible bus wreck outside Midgar three months ago,"

"Your failure to enforce the ban on Bahamut's Leaf and Shiva's Kiss-!"

"Was bound to cause trouble until the novelty wore off," Rufus said, "But nobody forced those teens to take whatever it was they were on. No one forced them to get behind the wheel when they drove off that cliff. The law doesn't need to be there to protect people from their own stupidity. It's not like it's legal for people to drive while intoxicated, or even be out in public. If it had been alcohol instead, people would have regarded it as a sad tragedy, and not be as riled up as they've been,"

"The one who was holding should have been charged!"

"He's charged with the guilt of knowing that his friends are dead because of him. The parents of the deceased can file civil suits,"

"But the people aren't happy!"

"What people? The ones squawking the loudest? The ones who are content are too busy buying a nice SUV for their family, or smoking or shooting up to say anything,"

"Be serious, sir!"

"Midgar's budget won't have to be spent on jails holding people who have done nothing wrong otherwise. Having laws against this kind of thing is in the end more destructive than the drugs themselves,"

"The people who have overdosed on Shiva's Kiss-!"

"-Were asking for it,"

Reeve was silent. Then he spoke again:

"Sir…forgive me if I'm intruding…but do you…?"

"No, neither I nor Jessie partake in any of that," Rufus said, "It's not something I had done based on any personal desire. But the fact is, Midgar saves money on jail cells. On trials. On compulsory rehabilitation programs. Instead, we can spend that money on say, schools that teach children to exercise their own judgment and make their own decisions not to abuse something, even if it's right in front of them?"

"Since when did you become such an idealist?"

"Since I started thinking about the future of my own child," Rufus said, "My child will receive the best education possible, and, the Planet willing, will flourish as a result, whether or not he or she chooses to take over Neo-Shinra. I also flourished as a result of a good education. My wife, however, flourished _despite_ her education in a fourth-rate public school. Not everyone is as resilient as her, though. I realized long ago that most people are weak enough to let that system beat them to a bloody pulp,"

Reeve nodded. He knew that well enough. Had Rufus never fallen in with Avalanche, he might have brushed off all of Midgar as being "weak".

Maybe that was part of the problem though. Even though there was no more tyranny against the people of Midgar, Rufus as the new president was opening up a whole new can of worms. Perhaps this was the problem with having someone so young running a corporation _and_ holding an important political title.

How long would things be able to hold out…?

* * *

A/N: Sorry if any of you expected Jessie to change Rufus into a kind, warm, loving man. He's still an ass-hole.

Next: Tragedy in Cosmo Canyon.


	4. Chapter 3: Farewells

Chapter 3: Farewells

Cloud immediately knew something was wrong the minute he saw there was no one standing guard at the gate.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked.

"There's always a sentry at the gate to Cosmo Canyon," Cloud said.

"Maybe they're taking a break?" Cait Sith suggested.

"There's _always_ someone there," Cloud repeated as he stepped into the town.

A loud howl could be heard in the distance.

"Nanaki!" Cloud took off in the direction of the sound.

He only made it so far before one of the residents grabbed his arm.

"Whoa!" the woman said, "Cloud, you might want to give Nanaki some space,"

"But what's wrong with him?" Cloud asked.

The woman looked somber. "Bugenhagen just passed away not even an hour ago,"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh…man,"

"Who's Bugenhagen?" Yuffie wanted to know.

"Cosmo Canyon's chief elder," Cloud told her, "Very well-respected man. I guess it was just his time. He _was_ over a hundred years old. Still…his grandson is obviously taking it really rough,"

Nanaki continued to howl from afar.

"Um…Cloud?" Yuffie began uncertainly.

Cloud sighed again, He knew what she'd be asking him next.

"Bugenhagen's grandson Nanaki is adopted," Cloud explained, "Nanaki isn't human. He's the last known member of a race of quadrupeds that were the protectors of the canyon. That's why he's howling.

"But don't underestimate him. He may look like someone's exotic pet, but he's smarter than the three of us put together. Really well-spoken,"

"Geez…poor guy," Yuffie said quietly.

"Cloud, didn't you tell me this was supposed to be a _happy_ place?" Cait Sith asked, "What gives?"

The woman glared at the robotic cat.

"Still as tactless as ever, huh?" Cloud muttered, "Let's head to the inn,"

"Pity this had to happen while your girlfriend was visiting," the woman remarked.

Cloud did a double-take and turned red. "Wha-! No- it's not like that!"

Yuffie didn't miss a beat, wrapping one arm around Cloud's. "Oh, Cloud- don't be so embarrassed! Oh, he's so cute when he blushes!"

"I'll leave you two alone then!" the woman smiled sadly as she headed off, glancing up at the observatory.

"Whaddaya mean 'alone'?!" Cait Sith shouted after her, hopping up and down angrily. "Don't ya ignore me!"

"All right now," Cloud said to the cat. He then glared at Yuffie, shrugging her off his arm.

"Aw, lighten up," Yuffie punched Cloud's shoulder playfully. "You make it so easy to tease ya,"

Cloud cringed, knowing she wasn't the first person to tell him that.

"Let's just head over to Shildra Inn," Cloud grumbled.

* * *

"That lass sure is a ham, isn't she?" Cait Sith said while jumping up and down on Cloud's bed. 

"I'm beginning to wonder why I even brought her along," Cloud muttered.

"Maybe the 'lone wolf' is getting a little lonely?" Cait Sith suggested, "Enough to let an annoying girl he claims he's not interested in, and a crazy cat such as myself tag along with him?"

Cloud didn't say anything.

"Maybe she's a little young, yes," Cait Sith said thoughtfully, "But whatever floats your boat, right?"

"She's not my type,"

"Oh? So what _is_ your type?"

"Nevermind,"

"What? You're going to clam up now? I thought we were having a bonding man-to-man moment!"  
"That's quite the imagination you've got. Especially the part about you being a man,"

"You're so cold,"

"……"

"Anyway," Cait Sith landed on the mattress and lay down, "What have you been up to here anyway?"

"I was hired here a few months ago to help with sort of…an exorcism if you will. The Gi tribe, who tried to conquer this land long ago, were defeated by Nanaki's people, at the expense of their own lives. However, the spirits of the Gi tribe still roamed the underground caverns here, unable to return to the lifestream. That's how I got to know Nanaki. After I did my part in clearing out the caverns, I decided to stay here a while. It really is a nice place,"

"Yet, you're going to Midgar soon,"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I think…I need to make things right with some people,"

"How long are we going to stay?"

"I figured we could probably head out tomorrow afternoon. But now, I'm not too sure. Maybe I should stick around for the funeral. I really should pay my last respects to Bugenhagen,"

Cait Sith nodded. "All right. I suppose Reeve can wait a little while. I hope that lass can wait as well. Honestly, I wonder what her story is,"

"It's none of my business," Cloud shrugged.

"She might be a bit of a handful on the way back to Midgar,"

"Probably,"

"You think she might cause trouble here?"

"I hope not,"

"Should we possibly find her and make sure?"

"I'm not her babysitter,"

"So what should we do now?" Cait Sith asked, "There isn't even a TV in here or anything,"

"We can go out," Cloud suggested.

"The heat might make me shut down. Incidentally, isn't there an A/C unit?"

"Cosmo Canyon's like a big camp-out," Cloud explained, "It's just the bare basics here,"

"Bah! Humans are so strange. Either want to make things ridiculously easy on yourselves, or make things unbearably hard,"

"I'd hardly call not having an air conditioner and a TV set 'unbearably hard'. Would you rather I simply shut you off and make it easier?"

"NO!!!" the robotic cat recoiled, "You're so cruel!!"

"I was kidding,"

"Meanie!"

Cloud shrugged indifferently. "I'm going out if you wanna join me. It's eighty degrees. I seriously doubt you'll shut down in this weather,"

Cait Sith quickly hopped on Cloud's shoulders. "Lead the way! But if I break, it'll be on your conscience,"

"I'll take my chances,"

* * *

Cloud didn't have to go very far before he found Yuffie skulking around the shops. 

"What are you up to?" Cloud asked.

"Just checking out the materia shop," Yuffie told him as she adjusted the strap on her backpack, "You know…it's just so amazing when you really think about it,"

"About what?"

"The power," Yuffie grinned, "So much power in such little orbs. To command the elements. To defend yourself. To stop your enemies. You know…Shinra nearly won the war against Wutai with materia. If they'd had better strategies, and a better general, Wutai might have ended up going to pot,"

"So you're from Wutai?" Cait Sith asked.

Yuffie suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, yeah," "You do have that Wutaian drawl," Cait Sith commented, "I noticed you talked funny right from the start,"

"Look who's talking!" Yuffie snapped, "What the hell kinda accent are you supposed to have, anyway?"

"It's a Northern accent!" Cait Sith told her defensively, "Reeve came up with the designs for me when he was vacationing in Bone Village seven years ago, and there you have it!"

"Whatever," Yuffie said, "I think I'll go get something to eat,"

She quickly exited the room and hurried down the stairs outside.

"The hell?!?!" the shopkeeper yelled from inside the materia store, "Five of my orbs are missing!!"

Cloud and Cait Sith slowly looked at one another.

"Maybe I'm mistaken…?" Cait Sith said.

"It's none of my business," Cloud said.

The two headed out of the store.

"Cloud!" one of the elders waved at the former trooper.

"Elder Hargo," Cloud greeted the old man, "Good to see you,"

"I know you tend to come and go as you please," the elder said to Cloud, "But Bugenhagen's funeral is tomorrow. I know Bugenhagen would have liked to have you there. Plus…Nanaki looks up to you,"

"Of course," Cloud nodded at the old man, "I'll be there,"

"Thank you, Cloud," Elder Hargo said warmly as he walked away.

"They're not wasting any time," Cloud observed.

"That works for us though, doesn't it?" Cait Sith said brightly.

Cloud sighed. "Is Reeve planning on installing any kind of empathy in your system? The man just died today,"

"I'll let him know,"

"You do that,"

* * *

"Born from the Planet, now returning to the Planet. May he be at peace, until he is once again spun out into the world of the living," 

Cloud stood near the funeral pyre the next day. He had left Cait Sith in Yuffie's care, afraid that the robot cat might say something stupid to offend the hundreds of mourners that stood nearby.

The preacher soon finished speaking, allowing time for each of Cosmo Canyon's elders to come forward, and say a few words for Bugenhagen.

Cloud listened to the speeches, occasionally casting a glance in Nanaki's direction. The young, intelligent feline stood there, completely expressionless. Cloud remembered being in a similar situation five years ago, when his mother had been one of the many people killed during Meteor's fall.

At least people had a bit of breathing room here. Cloud's mother's funeral had only been one of many held over the week following Meteor. People's attentions were divided, and aside from a couple of neighbors, Tifa had been the only other person who had showed up.

_She did so much for me, yet I couldn't do anything for her in return…not there anyway. Nothing had changed…except Tifa not only knew I was alive, but made a point to come and see me every day at work. But there were still fights with the other guys…her father still hated me…still…I put up with it, because she made it all worthwhile._

Cloud snapped out of his brooding as he remembered where he was.

_Forget it, Cloud. It's over. You blew it when you left. You could have taken her with you, but you didn't. Make up your mind. Were you worthy of her or not?_

"…The Planet is responsible for the greatest gift of all," Elder Bugah was saying, "That gift being life. Bugenhagen was blessed to have a slightly longer life than most of us, and he didn't waste any of his 130 years. His life was lived to the fullest, and he always told me he had no regrets,"

_Well, I'm off to a bad start then…_Cloud thought.

"Regrets, he said, were the result of trying to take the easy way out of a tough situation,"

_Like when I never contacted Zack…_

"…And thus, with peace of mind, he was able to leave us, and take his final journey, before he is spun out for a new journey altogether,"

Cloud had been hesitant over his trip to Midgar, but he knew he had to find and apologize to his old army buddy for dropping out of sight.

_Even if it turns out the friendship didn't mean as much to him as it did to me…I still have to see him at least one more time…_

He watched as Elder Bugah finished his speech. The old man then took the torch that had been lit nearby and held it up to the pyre. Watching as the small fire worked up to a full blaze, Cloud stepped back, confident that he would be able to do what he needed to do.

* * *

"I thought you'd never show up!" Yuffie exclaimed as she opened the door to her hotel room, letting Cloud inside. 

"This child tried to turn me off!!" Cait Sith shrieked angrily, "Nearly ripped off my fur in the process as well!"

"Because you never shut up!" Yuffie shot back.

Cloud closed his eyes wearily. "Are you two ready to go then?" he asked.

"We're outta here?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded.

"All right!" Yuffie cheered, "I'll get packed right now!"

"We'll be waiting at the gate," Cloud told her as he stepped back outside the door.

"Don't leave me!" Cait Sith wailed as he scrambled onto Cloud's shoulders.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the robot cat before closing the door.

* * *

Cloud was somewhat surprised to see Nanaki waiting by the gate. 

"Hey, Nanaki," Cloud acknowledged the large feline.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Nanaki asked.

"I have some stuff to take care of in Midgar," Cloud told him.

"Can you give me a ride?" the young beast asked instantly.

Cloud did a double-take. "Come again?"

"Midgar is exactly where I was planning on going," Nanaki said, "But I've never been anywhere more than a few miles from Cosmo Canyon. I'd get lost too easily. Besides…I know I wouldn't be a very common sight. Going to Midgar alone would be way too dangerous for me. Going with you, though, I'd feel a lot safer,"

"Well, aren't you becoming Mr. Popular?" Cait Sith teased the young swordsman.

Cloud winced. _What is it about me these days that makes people want to tag along on my travels?_

"What's this all about?" he asked Nanaki, "You've never been interested in traveling before. Isn't it you mission to protect the people of this canyon?"

"Things have changed," Nanaki sighed, "Grandpa said something to me before he died. That the eternal flow of time…everything that is going on outside. He said it would teach me far more than I'd ever learn staying here. And…he gave me hope for the future of my people. A future I didn't think existed. But there may be other people of my kin out there. And if that's true, then I have even more of a responsibility…"

He paused, remembering a conversation he'd had over ten years ago…

* * *

"_Hey, Nanaki?"_

"_Do you always have to pat me on the nose like that?"_

"_Hee! You like it and you know it!"_

"_Don't argue with her, Nanaki. She's just going to keep doing it,"_

_"Nanaki!"_

_"What is it, Aeris?"_

"_Do you ever get lonely?"_

"_Why should I? I'm sitting here with my two friends, and I live with the best grandfather I could ever ask for,"_

_"Because…" the nine-year-old shrugged._

"_Because there's no others like me?"_

"_Well, yeah. I never thought about that when Mama was still with us, but…I've learned so much from the elders about the Cetra, and about the Promised Land. I know Mama would've taught me all that, but…I'm all alone now,"_

_"What about me?"_

"_I know, Sephy…but what if I really am the only Cetra?"_

"_I know the feeling too. Even when our family was all together in Corel…at least your people have a name. I don't even know _what_ I am. But being depressed about it isn't going to help. After all, in the end, none of us are alone, are we?"_

_The three youths sat silently for a moment. Then Nanaki spoke up:_

_"If you were to ever find others like you, would you do everything in your power to make your people thrive again?"_

"_Not if it resulted in a race of inbred half-wits," Sephiroth replied._

"_Of course I would!" Aeris exclaimed, "Then we could figure out how to travel through space again!"_

"_And if I did everything I could," Nanaki said, "We could protect the canyon again,"_

"_So that's that then!" Aeris declared happily, "Until we're proven wrong, none of us can say that we're really alone. And if we're not…then we'll make sure we never stay alone…!"_

* * *

"Are you sure then?" Cloud asked. 

"More sure than I've ever been," Nanaki told him.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked as she walked up to them, her backpack swinging from her shoulder, and her shuriken strapped firmly to her back.

"I received a letter last night," Nanaki said thoughtfully, "It was from a childhood friend. She's married now, and has a little boy. She said I should stop by if I'm ever in Midgar. I've never really been interested in traveling, but now…after what Grandpa said to me, I think I _should_ leave Cosmo Canyon for a while,"

He then bared his teeth in a smile. "It's like he said to me- who knows what I might find out there in the world? I think it's time for me to have my very first adventure,"

He took a deep breath before continuing: "I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior Seto! And when I come back, I will be a warrior who can be true to such a noble name!"

Cloud smiled helplessly at the young feline. "Well, the sidecar might just be large enough to fit you. Yuffie can ride behind me. Guess we'll see how well the bike travels with four of us riding,"

"I suppose we'll seem quite the freak show, won't we?" Cait Sith commented.

"Speak for yourself!" Yuffie snapped.

"I'll help you pack," Cloud offered.

Nanaki nuzzled Cloud's leg. "Thank you, Cloud," he said, "For everything,"

Cloud looked slightly embarrassed, but then followed his friend as he bounded off in the direction of his home.

"So I guess we're all heading for Midgar," Cait Sith said excitedly, "What are you going to do there, lassie?"

"I dunno," Yuffie said thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll become…a mercenary?"

"So fighting is all you think about?"

"Well, it's a lot more fun than working at some fast-food joint," Yuffie said with a shrug, "I mean, that's the only other job a girl my age would be qualified for. With some evil grey-haired manager making me work on Saturdays for minimum wage, and my pride and joy here," she held up her shuriken, "only being used to slice up potatoes. 'Yuffie- the lunch rush is starting! We need more French fries!! We need more goddamn frozen patties!!' 'Yessir, I'll get them right away, sir!' 'That's not good enough, Yuffie! Unpaid overtime for you! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!'"

Cait Sith stared silently at Yuffie, as if she'd lost her mind.

"What?" Yuffie snapped.

* * *

A/N- Sorry, I couldn't resist a little homage to Robot Chicken in Yuffie's rant. :P 


	5. Chapter 4: Catching Up

Chapter 4: Catching Up

Biggs belched loudly as he placed his beer back on the coaster bearing the "7th Heaven" logo.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed, "Nothing like the first drink after a hard day's work!"

His friend Wedge his mug and took a gulp.

"Here's your food," Tifa said as she placed a platter before Wedge.

"Oh, Tifa- you're the best!" Wedge exclaimed before attacking his food. "I'm all roly-poly now thanks to you! I don't know whether to be happy or sad!"

"Right," Biggs said dryly as he poked Wedge's stomach, "And I suppose you were stuffing kittens in your shirt before Tifa started working here?"

"Ah, to hell with you," Wedge grumbled before taking another bite.

"Let the games begin!" someone shouted as the door to the Seventh Heaven opened.

Tifa smiled and shook her head resignedly when she saw the familiar redhead stepping inside with Zack and Rude following behind him.

"What's the special tonight, sweet thing?" Reno asked as the three of them sat down at the bar.

"Nothing if you ever call me that again," Tifa said flatly, "Hey, you two,"

"Hey," Zack waved.

Rude nodded in her direction.

"What's new?" Zack asked Tifa.

As Tifa remembered what happened the other day, a big smile spread across her face.

"You really need to get your PHS fixed, Zack. Guess who's back in town?" she said excitedly.

"Cloud?" Zack guessed.

Tifa's smile faded slightly as she shook her head.

"Cid?"

"Nope,"

"Oh god- not that alien broad and her goofy husband!" Reno whined.

"No, it's not them either," Tifa said, "You were kinda close though. Give up?"

"Yes," Zack and Reno chorused.

"Aeris and Sephiroth!" Tifa declared happily.

Zack's eyes shot wide open. "She survived?"

"The hell?" Reno exclaimed, "That chick was completely white, wasn't moving…Mrs. Chief said she didn't feel a pulse! The alien lady even said there wasn't much of a chance she'd even survive!"

"She's alive," Tifa insisted, "I saw her in the church the other day! She's alive, she married Sephiroth, and they have a kid,"

She turned to Zack. "Sorry, Zack,"

Zack chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Ancient history," he said, "And no pun intended. I'm just glad she's alive. What have they been up to?"

"Sephiroth started working at Vincent's store," Tifa explained, "And Aeris has been selling the flowers she grew in the church. She just takes the kid along with her. They're living at the boardinghouse, so I've been seeing them every morning and evening,"

"So she's not sick anymore then?" Biggs asked, "If she's got a kid now, she must be fine now,"

"Yeah, she's fine now. Though she was in pretty bad shape for almost a year,"

"Hey, speak of the devils!" Reno exclaimed as he saw Aeris and Sephiroth walk in.

Tifa, Reno, Zack, Biggs, and Wedge all began applauding as the couple made their way over to the bar.

"We seem to be rather popular tonight, don't we?" Sephiroth commented dryly to Aeris.

"Well, it _has_ been five years!" Tifa pointed out. "Come!" she motioned them over, "Sit! First drinks are on the house for the Planet's two heroes…"

* * *

Sephiroth hesitated as he stared at the beer next to his now empty plate of food.

It was funny. During the three years he'd spent in Midgar, he hadn't bothered to do much drinking, save for the time Barrett had taken him out one night for a couple whiskies. That had been a mistake for sure.

He glanced over at his wife. Aeris was busy chatting with Tifa, her hard lemonade already half finished. Aside from being slightly more giggly than usual, she was holding her liquor well.

Taking that as a sign that he shouldn't worry, he began to drink.

* * *

"This place is pretty nice," Aeris commented.

"It can be," Tifa agreed, "Definitely is when the idiots aren't here. They usually don't show up when Zack and Reno are around. They're all scared of SOLDIER and the Turks,"

"Speaking of SOLDIER," Aeris said, "The only one of us from back then I haven't heard anything about was Cloud. What's he been up to?"

Tifa's expression turned somber. "I don't know," she said, "I haven't heard from him in a few years,"

"What? But you guys seemed so close,"

"Things were really nice for a while," Tifa recalled sadly, "But things were also kinda rough. I'm not sure if you know this, but Cloud lost his leg fighting with one of Jenova's monsters,"

"Yeah, I think I remember either Medea or Reidmar telling me," Aeris said, "Actually…it's one of the last things I remember before I woke up in the hospital,"

"Cloud didn't belong in Nibelheim," Tifa sighed, "But I insisted things would be alright, since we had each other. I sure was naïve back then,"

"What happened?"

"Cloud was always an outsider there," Tifa went on, "It didn't change. I told everyone what he'd done for the Planet, but no one would believe me. Even my own father thought I was just getting carried away. Just an adolescent fantasy, I guess. He never liked Cloud either,"

"Why?"

"A long time ago, I did something stupid, and I got hurt really bad. Cloud was the one who took the blame. My father's never forgiven him for that.

"Anyway, eventually, he left. He asked me to come with him. But I was afraid. Aside from our adventure, I'd rarely ever been out of Nibelheim. How would we be able to provide for ourselves? Where would we go? Cloud didn't care. He just wanted out. I couldn't do that just yet. So he left.

"Things were pretty strained between me and my father for several months. Then one day, Zack, Reno and Jessie showed up to say hi. Zack told me Cloud was working as a chocobo jockey. And then…well, you know how Reno is. He started a bit of trouble once he got drunk enough. Then Jessie and Zack both got to drinking as well…and well, I won't get into the details, but there was a bit of…property damage. Jessie and Zack apologized profusely and offered to pay for the damage once they sobered up, but nothing doing. My father threw them all out of Nibelheim the next day, and declared that Shinra ruins everything it touches. We got into a horrible fight after that. He…disowned me,"

"What?!" Aeris exclaimed, "How could someone do that to their own daughter?!"

"He said Shinra ruined me as well…" Tifa sighed.

Aeris stared in disbelief.

"So I headed off to the Gold Saucer to find Cloud. Maybe it was kinda pathetic, I know. But when I got there, he was gone. He'd just disappeared. And I haven't seen him since,"  
"What happened to him?"

Tifa shrugged. "No one knows. Zack thinks Cloud got himself into some real trouble. He apparently found Cloud in some lab a few months ago that SOLDIER raided. But somehow, Cloud disappeared again,"

Aeris sat silently, contemplating everything she'd just heard.

"I still can't believe your father would do that to you," Aeris said quietly.

"Look, don't worry about me," Tifa said as she forced a smile, "Life's been alright for me living in Midgar. I've got two jobs, a roof over my head, and good friends,"

"Any new guys on the horizon?" Aeris asked.

Tifa shook her head. "Nah,"

"She's saving herself for me, aren't ya?" Reno butted in as he came over to the two girls.

Tifa reached over and patted Reno on the head.

"You're funny," she chuckled.

"Reno, hasn't Tifa suffered enough sexual harassment from you for one night?" Zack scolded his friend as he and Rude approached.

"That chivalry crap is getting old, buddy," Reno remarked as he got up and went over the other end of the bar.

He found Sephiroth sipping quietly at his beer.

"Oh, that's just pathetic!" he exclaimed.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Reno.

"It's beer! Not a glass of wine! You gotta _chug_ that thing, man!"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Forgive me. I'm a little ignorant on the subject of beer. There's no alcohol in any of the places I've been to,"

Reno's eyes widened in shock as he fell silent.

"You…oh god…you poor guy," he said as he put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"It's all right," Sephiroth droned, "You didn't know,"

He then held up his mug and began to chug the rest of his beer.

"That's a little better," Reno commented, "But you're still slow,"

"I wasn't aware that I was in a race," Sephiroth commented.

"Well, now I'm challenging you," Reno declared, "I'll even buy your next drink. Yo, Tifa! Two more beers here!"

"Where did Aeris go?" Sephiroth asked as Tifa placed two more mugs on their end of the counter.

"Went to the ladies' room," Tifa chuckled, "I blame the hard lemonade. She'll probably make a couple more stops there tonight,"

"Yeah, they should just take that shit and dump it in the toilet," Reno said, "Just eliminate the middle man. I say, if you're gonna pee a lot, might as well get a _good_ buzz at least,"

Tifa shrugged as she went over to clean a couple of glasses.

Sephiroth was staring uncertainly again at his new mug.

"What's the matter?" Reno taunted, "You afraid to go up against me?"

Sephiroth glared at the Turk as he picked up the mug and proceeded to down the drink.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Reno cheered before raising his own mug and trying in vain to catch up.

* * *

Aeris finished drying her hands and then stepped out of the bathroom to see her husband chugging his beer along with Reno. She smiled and shook her head, and then went over to the bar.

"Hey, Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that Jessie's the president's wife and all…how can I even get in touch with her now? I'm guessing I won't find her in the phonebook,"

"Oh, I've got her email address," Tifa tore off a piece of receipt paper and grabbed a pen. "I'll give it to you,"

She quickly scribbled it down and handed the piece of paper over to Aeris.

_THUD!_

Both girls looked over to see Sephiroth lying on the ground.

"Sephiroth?!" Aeris got up and ran over to him, where Reno was standing over him laughing. "What happened to him?!"

"Guy's the biggest freakin' lightweight!" Reno laughed, "He passed out after only three beers! That is fucking hilarious!"

Aeris ignored Reno's amusement and knelt down next to Sephiroth. "Sephy…? Come on, wake up!"

Sephiroth belched, and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'll take that as a forfeit," Reno declared happily.

Aeris looked up at him. "Forfeit?"

"Just a little chugging contest between former comrades," Reno shrugged.

"Honestly…" Aeris winced as she tried in vain to haul Sephiroth to his feet, "A chugging contest? You're not a frat boy!"

"Let's see if I can help," Biggs offered as he went over to Sephiroth. He put one of Sephiroth's arms around his shoulder, and attempted to help Aeris move him. They all fell over, Sephiroth pinning Aeris underneath him.

"AHH! GET OFF ME!" Aeris shrieked as she flailed her arms and legs.

Renolaughed even harder.

Tifa went over to help. She and Zack each grabbed an arm, while Biggs and Wedge each grabbed a leg.

"On three!" Zack said, "One…two…three!"

The four of them easily lifted the passed-out swordsman off of Aeris, who began coughing and gasping for breath.

"I owe you guys…" she wheezed.

Sephiroth was placed back on the ground, and Tifa went over to help Aeris up.

"I'm all right now," Aeris said, "I guess I can call a cab…maybe Vincent can help get him to the couch or something,"

She pulled out her PHS and began to dial.

"So that means we'll have to carry him outside and help him into the van," Biggs said.

"Have fun," Reno remarked as he resumed his drink.

"I can't help once they're outside," Tifa pointed out, "I'm still on shift for another five hours,"

Reno said nothing.

"Well? Go help them!" Tifa ordered.

"Will you give me a backrub if I do?" Reno asked sweetly.

Tifa reached underneath the counter and pulled out her Dragon Claw, putting one on and pointing her fist at the Turk. "Sure. How about a deep tissue massage?"

Reno grimaced as he looked at the sharp points gleaming in the lamplight, and then went over to help the others.

* * *

"How much did he have to drink?" Vincent grunted nearly an hour later as he and Dyne placed him on the sofa in the Valentines' living room.

"I'm not sure," Aeris said, "I was talking to Tifa, and the next thing I know, he's out like a light!"

"What if his body can't handle alcohol?" Elmyra asked worriedly as she got a couple of blankets out of the closet, "For a man his age, height and weight, a friendly drinking game in a bar shouldn't do that to him,"

"Relax," Vincent told her, "He's not showing any signs of alcohol poisoning. This happened once before,"

"Wait- what? When was this?" Aeris wanted to know.

"About eight years ago," Vincent explained, "When Sephiroth first settled in Midgar. Barrett took him out drinking. Barrett's a bit of a heavyweight. Sephiroth wasn't. And apparently he still isn't,"

Aeris took one of the blankets and draped it over Sephiroth. He then began to snore loudly.

"But he'll be fine," Vincent said, "I suppose everyone has to have a weakness,"

"I guess so," Dyne agreed, "Well, I'm headed back to my apartment,"

"Thanks for your help," said Aeris.

"No problem," he yawned as he went to the other building next door where he lived.

Aeris kicked her boots off and lay down on the other couch nearby. Elmyra handed her a blanket.

"Good thing Keter's already asleep," she muttered as she got under the blanket, "I'd hate for him to see his daddy passed out like that. Did he behave?"

Elmyra smiled. "Oh yes. He sat in Vincent's lap while they watched TV, and he fell right asleep,"

Aeris looked at Vincent, who seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I always knew you were a big softy," she teased.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Well, you two seem comfortable. I suppose I'll turn in as well,"

"Goodnight, Vincent," Aeris yawned.

"Goodnight,"

"I might as well get to bed also," Elmyra said, "Goodnight, Aeris,"

"Goodnight," Aeris said as she closed her eyes.

_Seph…you knew this might happen, yet you did it anyway. What am I going to do with you…?_

The silver-haired swordsman continued to snore.

* * *

Reno snickered as he walked through the slums.

_For all his brute strength, flying abilities and exceptional swordsmanship, the guy Sephiroth is a freakin' lightweight._

Somehow, that didn't cease to amuse him.

"Yo, Reno!"

The Turk turned around to see a young man with wild brown about his age standing behind him.

"Iggy!" Reno exclaimed as he clapped a hand over the guy's back, "How the hell have ya been? God, I haven't seen you in like, six years! Where the fuck you been?"

"Ah, just chilling, ya know?" Iggy replied, "Hey, you're an inside man now, right? The hell's been going on these past five years? I hear Midgar became a paradise for businessmen and stoners!"

Reno laughed. "Yeah, man. So that's why you're back in Midgar, huh? Wanted to smoke a few blunts in the street?"

"Nah, dude," Iggy shook his head, "Remember Reuben?"

"Reuben? Ugh- yeah. Man, I know he's your brother and all, but that guy was such a tool. People only hung out with him because he was the only guy who'd sell to freshmen,"

"Right? Yeah, guy's totally broke now. Since nobody cracks down on drug use anymore, the black market's gone all inside-out. Told me he was getting involved in something big. Said I should come down and check it out. I figured I'd humor him, and then I'll haul his ass over to Junon and set him up with a real job. If he can't hold it down, then I'm done helping him,"

"Gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Yeah. Though speaking of blunts, I do happen to have one if you wanna join me…"

Reno smiled. "Sorry, dude. Maybe you're off the hook when it comes to that shit, but I still gotta pee in a cup every two weeks for my job. But at least I've still got my booze,"

"Sucks to be you, man. I guess I'll head off then. Good seeing you,"

"Good seeing you too, man,"

_Wonder what Reuben's gotten himself involved in this time…_Reno wondered as he continued on his way.

* * *

"Here we are," Cloud declared as he, Yuffie and Nanaki stood outside the boarding house in Sector Five the next morning.

The ex-trooper couldn't have been more relieved to arrive in Midgar. Between Yuffie and Cait Sith's constant squabbling on the way to Costa Del Sol, the children who wanted to play with Nanaki, and Yuffie's seasickness aboard the ship that carried them to Junon, the time they'd spent traveling hadn't been that much fun.

Still, they'd made it back all right. Cloud had delivered Cait Sith back to Shinra Headquarters safely, much to the gratitude of Reeve. He, Yuffie and Nanaki went on to grab some breakfast before heading over to Sector Five.

Cloud buzzed one of the numbers. Nobody answered.

"Guess nobody's home," Yuffie commented, "Hmm…I wonder what the rent is here…maybe I can get a room here,"

"Can we help you?"

The three of them turned around to see Aeris standing a few feet away, holding Keter. Next to her stood Sephiroth, grimacing and rubbing his temple.

"Aeris!" Nanaki exclaimed as he went up to her.

"You got my letter!" Aeris exclaimed as she knelt down and hugged the large feline.

She then peered at Cloud. "Hey…I remember you!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Aeris? You're alive?"

"Yeah, I'm alive! I'd heard last night that you'd disappeared though! Speak of the devil and he appears, I guess,"

She then noticed Yuffie still wearing the moogle suit minus the hat. "Wait a second- I remember you too! The Moogle Ninja?"

Yuffie suddenly recognized Aeris' voice, not to mention the toddler she was holding.

"Oh gawd- you're the Pink Phantom?" she squawked loudly.

Sephiroth winced and rubbed his head again.

"Then that makes you…" Cloud stared at Sephiroth blankly. How could he have missed it? That long sword Sephiroth had…it was the same sword he'd seen him use when they all had gone to the Northern Crater to fight Jenova!

"You're the Silver Angel?" Yuffie blurted, "Wait- you're Sephiroth!"

"Mmm…do I know you?" Sephiroth groaned.

"Uh…yeah. You saved my life five years ago. In Wutai, remember?"

Sephiroth stared blankly.

"Sorry," Aeris apologized, "My husband's a little out of it this morning. Not only can't he think straight, he's also a little grumpy,"

"Wait- so both of you know Aeris?" Nanaki asked.

"Kinda," Yuffie said, "Didn't know her actual name until now. Aeris, is it?"

"Aeris Crescent-Valentine," the half-Cetra extended her hand to Yuffie, "Nice to meet you,"

"Name's Yuffie," the young ninja said.

"What about you, Cloud?" Nanaki asked, "How did you meet Aeris?"

"Ah, Cloud's an old comrade of mine," Aeris said with a smile, "Wow, this is great!"

"You've probably had to answer to a lot of people about where you were for so long, I'll bet," Cloud said.

Aeris nodded. "Yeah. Let's just say that bureaucrats are, well

"Hey, are there any vacancies at this place?" Yuffie asked.

"I think so," said Aeris, "The landlady lives in the building down the steps outside. You might want to ask her the details,"

Yuffie nodded. "Cool. I think this is where I'll be going my own way now,"

"Oh," said Cloud, "All right. I guess I'll see you around,"

"Yeah," Yuffie said with a smile, "It's been fun,"

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Nanaki bowed his head.

"See ya, Red," Yuffie waved as she walked off toward the Valentine residence.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Aeris asked.

Cloud looked frustrated. "No," he said irritably, "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"You're a man, she's a young woman," Nanaki answered, "Isn't it naturally expected for your people to mate at this age?"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. _Why can't anybody accept the fact that I just felt like giving her a ride?_

"Don't press him," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, fine," Aeris relented, "Anyway, would you two like to come inside? I wouldn't mind catching up with you guys,"

She then noticed Keter reaching down towards Nanaki.

"Yes, you can meet him as soon as we go inside," Aeris promised him.

"So you must be Keter," Nanaki said to the boy.

Keter stared.

"Are you surprised I can talk?" Nanaki chuckled.

Aeris opened the door with her free hand and went inside, the others following her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Aeris said to Nanaki.

"So am I," Sephiroth added after swallowing the last of his water, "Bugenhagen was one of my role-models growing up. Yours even more, I'm sure,"

"It's because of him that I decided to come here," Nanaki told them, "I decided to see what was outside of Cosmo Canyon. So that I may be better prepared for my destiny,"

Aeris smiled. Sephiroth nodded solemnly

"I hope you're able to achieve whatever it is you need to," the silver-haired warrior said.

"Thank you," Nanaki said to them. "But…how do you two know Cloud? You said he's a former comrade. Grandpa told me about what you did to stop Meteor. Did you help?"

"I tried," Cloud muttered.

"You helped defeat Ruby WEAPON, didn't you?" Aeris reminded him.

Cloud shrugged.

"What brings you to Midgar anyway?" Aeris asked.

"I'm trying to find Zack," Cloud told her.

"Hmm. We saw him just last night," Sephiroth recalled.

"He's been stationed here for a while," Aeris added.

Cloud nodded. "Good,"

Aeris could tell he wasn't willing to elaborate any further. "How long are you staying here?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud confessed, "What about you two?"

"We're staying indefinitely," Aeris said with a smile, "This planet is our home. And now that it's safe for us to live here, not to mention raising Keter…"

She then smiled as Keter raised his hand and petted Nanaki on the head.

"Kitty?" Keter asked.

"Not exactly," Sephiroth smirked.

"That's our friend Nanaki," Aeris explained to him, "Can you say Nanaki?"

Keter stared blankly.

"Alright, some other time then," Sephiroth chuckled.

"So what have you been up to all these years?" Aeris asked Cloud.

"Ah, various things," Cloud answered, "Chocobo racing, exorcisms, masked tournaments, all sorts of stuff,"

It took all of Aeris' willpower not to ask Cloud about the lab Tifa had mentioned last night, yet she managed to stay quiet. She figured if Cloud wanted to talk about it, he would.

"You've shaped up into quite the swordsman, Cloud," Sephiroth commented, "Where did you train?"

Cloud's expression was blank for a moment. "Well, Zack trained me a little on the side,"

Sephiroth scowled. "That's all? Then the student has certainly surpassed the master, I'd say. You were much faster than I remember Zack being in battle,"

Cloud chuckled. "Not fast enough,"

"You're still young," Sephiroth pointed out.

"Thanks," Cloud said, slightly embarrassed.

Aeris, Cloud and Nanaki continued to talk as Sephiroth sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

He'd seen Cloud's other matches in the Masqued Tournament. The boy was fast. Fast like Sephiroth's own kin. But for a human not in SOLDIER to have that kind of speed, was quite remarkable.

_At this rate…he might even surpass me in combat if he keeps it up…_

Still feeling a dull, throbbing pain in his head, he excused himself to get another glass of water.

* * *

A/N: Just felt like popping in to say thanks to everyone for the reviews.

What will happen when Cloud and Tifa meet up again? Will there be more riots from disgruntled Midgar residents? How will Yuffie adjust to life in Midgar? Will Sephiroth ever get rid of his hangover?

Stay tuned and find out.


	6. Chapter 5: Ready, Set

A/N: I changed the name of Sephiroth's people to the Seraphim, since it now makes more sense. It's been corrected in "Us & Them" as well. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ready, Set…

"I still can't believe it," Jessie said with a grin, "You're alive, and you're here!"

She and Aeris were in the living room of the Shinra suite. Aeris was sitting on the sofa, while Jessie sat at her desktop a few feet away.

Aeris smiled. "I still can't believe you're married to Rufus Shinra. Seriously- how did everyone take that?"

Jessie chuckled as her swivel chair swayed from side to side. "Well, my parents were more outraged over the fact that I'd been lying to them for over two years about where I was working. Not like I could go 'Hey, Mom and Dad! I'm moving in with cousin Biggs so I can work for a terrorist organization!'

"As for Rufus…they just kinda blinked when I introduced them. My little brother wasn't happy at first, but he's warmed up to having Rufus as his brother-in-law. My sister got carried away thinking it was 'oh so romantic!'. What about your parents? How did they deal with you and Sephiroth, given that they raised you as siblings and all?"

"I was still in a coma when all of that unraveled," Aeris admitted, "Apparently, Sephiroth made a few scenes at the hospital, which made my parents raise their eyebrows. Eventually, they figured out he was _in_ love with me, rather than just loving his kid sister. But they had so much to deal with that it didn't even take that much priority until after I was awake, and able to talk.

"My mother ended up having a talk with me about the whole thing, as I told her everything that happened, from the times that I'd get a letter from Sephy saying he'd be coming home for a few days. I'd get so excited…I'd scramble to clean the house, and then I'd make all of his favorite dishes. At the time, I thought I was just lonely. But now that I look back…"

Jessie smiled. "I used to get excited when I knew I'd be hanging out with Rufus. And it doesn't really ever go away, huh?"

"Still…I don't get it. You were making snide comments about him along with everyone else when he first agreed to help us. What changed?"

"Well, first off, we have a lot of the same interests," Jessie explained as she opened up a bottle of juice, "Rufus may have been depicted as the suave, handsome playboy, but at heart, he was just as geeky as me. Video games, comic books, cards, all that stuff. He even used to collect Space-Bot Freedom Fighter action figures when he was a kid…and still has them,"

Aeris laughed. "Really?"

"Really. Plus…god…he's just so smart. He challenges me. No guy who ever hit on me had ever done that,"

"It's like a fairy-tale," Aeris giggled as Jessie took a few sips, "The poor girl from the slums melts the icy heart of the prince,"

Jessie's hand flew to her mouth as she made a choking sound. She managed to swallow her juice, and reached for a tissue to wipe the rest of it that was dribbling down her chin and nose.

Aeris burst out laughing, and Jessie joined her.

"Yeah…" Jessie snickered, "…Good one. Then he gave away his fortune to one-armed orphaned moogles. He's still pretty much an asshole to everyone just like before,"

"What about you?"

Jessie smirked. "I give it as good as he does,"

"What else have you been up to?" Aeris asked.

"Aside from working in software development," Jessie said, "I've also been doing a bit of work in weapons development as well. Rufus was actually impressed with the bomb I'd made years ago to blow up that reactor. I've been a bit of an advisor in making explosives since Scarlet was fired,"

"So he still wants to have a powerful army," Aeris looked disappointed, "I thought that would have ended with the death of his father,"

Jessie's expression sobered a little. "No, if anything, the new changes are a reason to keep the army strong. We can't let anyone think that Neo-Shinra has let its guard down.

"People still think of him the way I used to. It's gotten hard. My friends from my old neighborhood…they think I'm some kind of sellout. The last time I went there…well, it's true that you can't go home again,"

Aeris sighed. She knew how that was. She and Sephiroth had passed through Corel on their way to the Gold Saucer. Passing by the street their old house used to be on had been bittersweet. Where Aeris' childhood home had once been, now stood a completely different house altogether, as if the Lanier residence had never existed.

"Yep…" Jessie forced a smile, "It's a whole new life we're living now,"

Aeris nodded. "Yeah. I hear that,"

* * *

"So what the hell happened?" Zack asked as he and Cloud sat in Zack's apartment.

"I…don't remember," Cloud confessed, "I really, honestly, don't remember,"

"Cloud, re-growing your leg is something that just doesn't happen. The only person I ever saw do that was Medea. How is that possible? You're not a Seraph,"

"I just said I can't remember," Cloud said irritably.

"Anything?"

"Well…" Cloud furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "It was after I'd had a little accident with my mechanical leg. It just kept malfunctioning. Then one day, after a particularly bad race, I was checking out the flyers posted near the Gold Saucer's entrance. I'd read something…but I don't remember what. I just remember it being so important for me to go find that place. So I left. And…that's all I can remember,"

"You were gone for nearly three years, buddy,"

"I know,"

"And I found you left for dead in some abandoned lab,"

"Yeah,"

"Tifa's never stopped worrying about you,"

Cloud stared at his friend.

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time I'd told you," Zack said, "But Tifa's living in Midgar. At Avalanche's old headquarters, no less,"

Cloud's eyes widened in shock. He'd been there only this morning!

"You should go see her," Zack suggested.

"So…she doesn't hate me?" Cloud asked quietly.

"No, man. Go see her sometime. I don't think you guys are done yet,"

"All right," Cloud stood up and headed toward the door. "I guess I should go out and look for a new sword,"

"Hmph!" Zack crossed his arms, "About time you brought the Buster sword back!"

"Sorry," Cloud reached for the door.

"And Cloud?"

The ex-trooper turned around.

"Thanks for letting me know you're okay. I really missed you, man. If you need a place to crash, you're totally free to stay here for a while."

"Thanks, Zack,"

Cloud left.

Zack scowled. As happy as he was to have Cloud back, this whole thing was far from over. And he knew that President Rufus felt the same way. Since the incident near Midgar when Cloud had taken off(which he was still trying to figure out how that had happened), there had been an ongoing investigation into the abandoned lab.

Perhaps now would be a good time to get an update on what was happening.

* * *

Sephiroth strode through the streets of the new Wall Market, Keter riding happily on his shoulders.

The area had certainly changed. The first thing he'd noticed was that the Honeybee Inn had been torn down and replaced with a grocery store. Without the brothel, Don Corneo had sold his mansion and left Midgar.

"Sir," a young man went up to Sephiroth and held up a clipboard and pen, "Would you care to donate to the Friends for a New Era of Humanity?"

Sephiroth was in no particular hurry. "What is that exactly?"

"We're a non-profit organization dedicated to the eradication of the corporate monster ruling Midgar,"

"Corporate monster?"

The youth smiled anxiously, eager to demonstrate all his knowledge on the subject. "Shinra Inc. has bought out nearly every business that attempts to start any kind of franchise. How are people expected to run any businesses here at this rate?"

"Aren't these people being paid a hefty amount of money by Shinra to sell their business?" Sephiroth asked.

"Exactly!" the man exclaimed, "These people seem to think that money rules everything,"

"But these people are willingly selling their businesses, aren't they? So long as people aren't being seized and forced to do something against their will, then what's the problem?"

"Money isn't everything!" the young man whined.

Sephiroth seemed to weigh the issue for a second. Then he reached into his backpack, and handed the youth a pencil.

"What's this?" the young man asked.

"Your donation," Sephiroth told him.

"But-!"

"Money isn't everything, right?" Sephiroth smirked as he walked away, "Have a pencil,"

"Sir- that's not what I meant!"

"Honestly," Sephiroth said to Keter, "If you're going to champion a cause, at least sound like know what you're talking about,"

"Daddy…?" Keter stared at his father inquisitively.

Sephiroth smiled. "Let's go pick up those groceries,"

* * *

The young man sighed dejectedly and looked down.

"I'd be glad to make a proper donation," someone said.

The youth looked up to see another man standing before him.

The man ran a hand through his unruly dark hair, and with the other hand, adjusted the glasses he wore.

"Thank you!" the young man exclaimed.

"I just need you to do something in return," the man with the glasses said as he fiddled with the cuffs of his grey shirt, "Nothing important,"

He handed the youth a check. The young man's eyes widened in shock.

"…Sure!" the young man exclaimed, "Of course! What do you need me to do, Mister…?"

The man with the glasses smiled. "The name's Fuhito,"

* * *

The sound of someone pounding on the door woke Tifa up from a deep sleep the next morning.

_No…why? Why, on my day off?_

Groaning, Tifa pulled the covers over her head. The knocking didn't stop. Tifa growled and reached for an oversized T-shirt hanging on her bedpost. Getting out of bed, she slipped the shirt on, and trudged over to the door. She opened it, and her eyes popped open in shock.

"…Hey, Tifa," Cloud greeted her nervously.

* * *

Several minutes later, the two sat downstairs in the common area. The young martial artist had dressed, and had fixed some coffee for the both of them.

Tifa closed her eyes, fighting the desire to either throw her arms around Cloud and never let go, or to beat him senseless and demand to know where he had been all those years.

Instead, she calmly asked him:

"What have you been up to?"

Cloud shrugged. "Just doing random things here and there,"

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" Tifa struggled to keep her voice neutral.

"Sorry," Cloud said, "You seemed so angry when I left, I didn't think you'd want to hear from me,"

"I tried to find you when I left Nibelheim," Tifa told him, "But you were already gone. I went to Midgar, I ran into Zack. He said he hadn't heard from you either. Cloud, it's been four years since I heard from you. No matter what happened between us, I was still so worried about you. And what about Zack? You two were fine. Why didn't you write to him either?"

Cloud rubbed at his temple and winced. "There isn't anything I can really say that'll make things better. To be honest…I don't really remember a lot from these past few years,"

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Tifa blurted out.

"Just what I said," Cloud said, frustrated.

Tifa looked at her ex-boyfriend worriedly.

"I didn't know," Cloud said quietly, "If I had known, I wouldn't have made you worry,"

Tifa said nothing.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and your father. If it weren't for me, you'd still be on good terms with him,"

"Cloud, you idiot!" Tifa exclaimed angrily.

The rogue swordsman looked up, startled.

"You didn't sit on my father and force him to say the things he said!" Tifa shouted, "He did that all on his own! My father was never exactly the most reasonable man! He's hated Shinra and Avalanche ever since Meteor! In fact, I'll bet if he ever met Sephiroth, he'd probably try to take a sword to him,"

"No offense, but your father would never be any match for Sephiroth," Cloud commented.

"Like I said- he's unreasonable," Tifa said quietly, "I just…never thought he'd be unreasonable with his own daughter like that…"

She trailed off as she felt a hand gently grab her own. She looked at Cloud, and smiled.

"It's okay," she laughed softly as she slowly pulled her hand away, "I'm just being silly again. It's been three years since I was there…I guess I expected to be over it by now,"

Cloud stared at her. _I can relate…I thought I might be over you by now, but I guess not…_

He stood up.

"It's been good catching up," he said, "I should probably get going now,"

"All right," Tifa nodded.

"I'll be crashing at Zack's pad for a while," Cloud told her, "I know you two are friends now,"

Tifa suddenly looked uneasy. "Yeah," she said, "He's a great guy. I can see why he's your friend too,"

"Good old Zack,"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you later,"

"See ya,"

Tifa watched Cloud leave, and heaved a big sigh.

_I feel as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders…_

* * *

"And our resident genius returns…"

Fuhito said nothing as he sat down in front of the desk in the room.

"Any progress?"

"There's a new fighter in the making as we speak," Fuhito replied as he took off his glasses and began to clean them, "Almost too easy. College students are terribly naïve,"

"Shame on you, Fuhito. Those kids are the future of the Planet,"

"I beg to differ," Fuhito put his glasses back on, "I'd like to think this organization is the future of the Planet,"

"Will this new batch of fighters actually turn out alright? I saw what happened to that blond kid you left in the old lab. You couldn't have even had the decency to shoot him and put the boy out of his misery?"

"There are plenty other good uses for a bullet than to kill someone who was already done for," Fuhito answered, "I've learned from my mistakes. I used too much mako, and I should have never bothered with the Jenova cells your people stole for me. I thought they would allow for regenerating limbs in battle, but the process was much too slow,"

"The only perfect specimen to have Jenova cells in him was Sephiroth. He hasn't been seen in five years, though,"

"And Hojo's notes on Sephiroth must have been buried with the professor,"

"Not to mention that Gast's were pillaged by the man himself when he quit Shinra. No matter. We tried the Jenova cells, and they didn't work. I think this new prototype will turn out just fine. And I owe it all to your funding. If those idiots at Avalanche had only listened to me, this could have all been finished years ago,"

"You only wanted in on Avalanche to find the Zirconiade…which you still haven't explained to me what that is,"

"Patience, Miss Scarlet. You'll know soon enough. Everything is happening as it should,"

"That it is," Scarlet agreed as she leaned back in her chair, "Down with the Shinra indeed…"

* * *

A/N: Okay! Time for the actual story to commence! Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 6: GO!

Chapter 6: …GO!

"I don't understand this," the doctor frowned, "I don't understand it at all,"

Cloud didn't reply.

"This has never happened before…not even in the days of the Ancients has this happened,"

"Calm down, Doctor," Zack eyed the man meaningfully, "We're just trying to make sure Cloud's healthy, and maybe figure out what might have happened to his leg,"

"A miracle happened," the doctor said as he shook his head in wonder.

"Well, if you could keep that miracle under wraps, we'd appreciate it," said Zack, "So would President Rufus, I'm sure,"

The doctor stared at the two young men. "But this can't just be ignored!" he protested.

"For Cloud's safety," Zack pointed out, "He's got every right to get on with his life without some doctor or scientist harassing him about his leg,"

"All right," the doctor acknowledged, "That much is true. Well, honestly, Cloud, you're in perfect health. Aside from how your leg regenerated itself, there really isn't much else to worry about,"

"Good to know," said Cloud as he stood up.

"Of course, now you're simply going to torture me with this knowledge," the doctor joked.

"Sorry," Cloud shrugged irritably as he left the room.

Zack followed him into the waiting room and out the door. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah," Cloud muttered.

"Really?" Zack wasn't convinced.

"I'm completely healthy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

Cloud didn't answer for a while as the two walked down the streets of the plate. Then, Cloud spoke suddenly:

"How will everyone react when they find out about my leg?" Cloud asked absently, "Should I go to Shinra Headquarters and turn in my purple heart?"

"What?"

"Or should I just go back to Cosmo Canyon?"

"Strife, stop being a moron. Everyone was happy to see you back, right? What about Tifa?"

"She knows I'm okay. I'll write to her this time around,"

"What the hell are you scared of, man?"

Cloud looked at Zack confusedly.

"I mean," Zack went on, "You show up after all these years, you say hi to a few people, and then you wanna take off. What's up with that? Considering what happened to you, I'd be afraid of leaving and being on my own knowing that someone might be looking for me. Instead, you're afraid of sticking around!"

"What if the wrong people find out what happened to me?"

"I'm not talking," Zack held up his hands innocently, "And I know Tifa won't. And if Aeris and Sephiroth find out, they'd be the last to say anything- come on, you should at least know _that!_"

"Rufus Shinra?"

"Rufus never had any interest in Sephiroth, why should he have any interest in you? And for all the bombs Jessie builds, she's not going to do anything to hurt her old comrade.

"Okay, so you've got a reason to be scared, I guess. But why can't you let your friends help you, man?"

Cloud was silent.

"Tell ya what," Zack put an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Let's hit the bar tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll work out a plan about all this. But for now, let's just have some fun like old times,"

Cloud managed a small smile. "You talked me into it," he shrugged.

* * *

"What's this all about that you had to drag me out here of all places?" Aeris asked as she, Jessie and Rufus stood in the middle of a vacant lot that used to be a reactor.

Jessie smirked. "Aeris- what do you think you could do with this big patch of dirt here? What might you have already done had you never left us five years ago?"

Aeris looked around.

"Jessie tells me you've been looking for work since coming to Midgar," said Rufus, "I'd like to offer you a job,"

Aeris stared suspiciously at the president. "…Doing what?"

"Aeris- that hurts," Rufus said as he shook his head, "Must you always be so wary of me? Do you still think I'll turn into my father and lock you up somewhere? I'm sure my wife and your husband would have something to say against that,"

"Just hear him out," Jessie urged.

"I'm listening," Aeris said.

"Imagine, if you will, a subterranean park. Full of grass, trees…basically all that nature has to offer. The children can run around freely, lie in the grass, climb the trees, play tag, Red Rover, kickball…"

"And you want me to make it happen?"

"You're the only one who can do it," Jessie told her.

"I'm willing to pay you a good deal of money," Rufus informed Aeris.

"You can even bring Keter with you and look after him while you work," Jessie pointed out.

"What's there to consider?" Rufus shrugged.

Aeris looked at Jessie, and then Rufus, and then smiled, shaking her head resignedly.

"You twisted my arm," Aeris said as she threw her hands up in surrender, "All right- I'll help out. Looks like you won out in the end. I'm aiding the Shinra after all,"

Rufus smiled. "Excellent. Be at this site at nine a.m. tomorrow. I'll have your materials waiting for you then,"

* * *

"That was a rather unexpected move," Jessie commented as she and Rufus sat in the limo on their way back to Shinra Headquarters.

"Aeris might be the key to getting those damned environmentalists to shut up,"

"Ah, yes. I knew planting trees wasn't one of those things that comes from the goodness of your heart,"

"…It might be nice to see our own child playing there someday,"

Jessie smiled. "You've never catered to those people before. Is the prospect of fatherhood making my big bad husband go soft?"

"Hardly…since my 'badness' seems to be such a hit with my wife. Are you hungry?"

"Famished! But I think I'll have Elena keep an eye on you and make sure you don't touch my things anymore,"

"You found your laptop, yet you're not touching it,"

"I'm on vacation, you said,"

"Just wanted to outsmart me again, didn't you?"

"It worked,"

"Hmph. As long as I'm keeping you on your toes for when the baby arrives. If the kid's anything like his or her mother, we're going to have an interesting eighteen years ahead,"

"Excuse me? You're the one who told me you were prone to temper tantrums up to the age of twelve. I stopped throwing those when I was three,"

"_You_ were the one who learned how to hack at the age of twelve,"

"I changed _one_ grade on my report card! My gym teacher had it in for me and I needed to level the playing field!"

"Maybe I'll tell your parents about it the next time they visit?"

"Hey! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm obviously having another temper tantrum,"

"You know, you and Sephiroth could become best friends. You both have that same obnoxious sense of humor,"

"And I can see why you and Aeris are friends. You both play into our teasing so easily,"

Jessie smiled coyly. "Yes, but in the end, I'm the one who can make you beg,"

"I don't beg,"

"Beg, negotiate, it's all the same in the bedroom…"

Just then, the window to the front seat rolled up.

"Sorry!" Jessie called out to the driver.

* * *

"Ah, Sector Seven!" Zack exclaimed as he and Cloud stepped off the train, "Good to be here. I tell ya, Cloud- Tifa is an amazing cook!"

"I know," said Cloud, "She made me dinner once a week when we were living in Nibelheim,"

"Why don't you try to get her back?" Zack suggested.

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!" Zack imitated his friend, "I'm serious! She's not seeing anybody right now, and it's obvious you still like her. And from how she's always talked about you…I think you should go for it, man,"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Unless I see her mackin' on some other guy when we get to the bar, then no,"

"You're impossible,"

"I care,"

"You're impossible when you care,"

Zack laughed as they headed toward Seventh Heaven. "I'll take that as a compliment…"

* * *

"Hey, you two!" Tifa beamed as she saw Cloud and Zack coming in.

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud greeted her, "How about a beer?"

"How are things going tonight?" Zack asked.

"Eh, the crowd's been a little rowdy, but nothing I can't handle," Tifa shrugged as she filled a mug for Cloud.

"…They're ruining everything!" one man was ranting loudly in the corner, "The Shinra are not to be trusted! Yes, the president married a member of Avalanche, but Avalanche are nothing more than a bunch of sell-outs! Shinra's new bitches!"

"I'm about ready to throw that one out," Tifa grumbled.

"Want any help?" Zack asked.

"Possibly," Tifa mused.

"You!" the man shouted, pointing at Zack, "You're one of them, soldier-boy! You're one of his favorites! You get paid to enforce the president's goddamned policies! My food stamps! How about that?! Rufus got rid of them! How the fuck am I supposed to eat?!"

"Spend your money on food rather than booze?" Zack suggested, "I mean, I'm just saying…"

"Fuck you! Don't you fucking judge me!"

"Then don't open your mouth and walk right into it," Zack retorted, "Now if you don't mind, the rest of us would like to eat and drink in peace,"

Cloud nodded his head in agreement before drinking his beer.

The man rolled up his sleeve, revealing a gun-arm on his right arm. "Don't mess with me! I used to be one of the best Turks until Rufus fucking black-listed me for no reason!"

Zack and Cloud immediately got up from their seats and drew their swords.

"I'd cover that gun if I were you," Cloud warned him.

"Or what?" the man sneered, "Come on! Let's see what you've got!"

He raised his arm to shoot at Zack, but Cloud quickly intervened at lightning speed, slashing his new sword at the man's gun arm. As the blade connected, sparks flew from the prosthetic limb, and a piece fell off.

Zack then wasted no time and grabbed the man's other arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Time to get the hell out of here, oh-so-powerful-Turk-man," he announced as he steered the man toward the door, "You won't be shooting anyone tonight, so I suggest you get some sleep and cool off. Maybe even find a job tomorrow,"

The man exploded into a rage, screaming a torrent of obscenities.

"SLEEPEL!" Zack shouted in exasperation. The man went limp.

"And who says those kinds of spells are useless?" Tifa quipped to another customer.

Zack opened the door and carried the man outside.

"Cloud- that was amazing!" Tifa exclaimed as the blond swordsman sat back down at the bar, "I've never seen you move that fast!"

Cloud shrugged uncomfortably as he resumed drinking his beer.

"I think he'll be sleeping comfortably in the nearest dead-end alley," Zack announced as he came back inside.

"All right, two drinks on the house for my two heroes!" Tifa said cheerfully.

Zack laughed. "Cut the damsel-in-distress act, Teef. We all know you could have kicked that guy's ass in seconds flat…I'll still have that free beer though,"

"Of course you will," Tifa responded sweetly.

While Tifa went to go pour more drinks, Zack watched Cloud chugging the rest of his beer.

"Don't tell me you have to down a couple drinks just to make your move," Zack chided his friend.

Cloud irritably waved his friend away before setting down his empty glass.

"Here you go," Tifa set down two new glasses before the two young men.

"Zack told me people were restless," said Cloud, "But does this kind of thing happen often?"

"Well, it's a bar," Tifa said with a shrug, "People do get rowdy. But these days, it's been different. Political ranting seems to be a lot more common than it used to be. Of course, Rufus doesn't do anything about it. He says if he did, he'd be no better than his father,"

"Freedom of speech," Zack pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess he's got a point," Cloud acknowledged before starting in on his new drink.

"Doesn't give people the right to pull a gun in a public area," Tifa muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Zack agreed, "There should be more people policing the area,"

He then nudged Cloud. "Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Cloud mumbled.

"Let's talk about something a little more cheery," Tifa suggested, "Cloud- any leads on finding a job?"

"Nothing yet," Cloud admitted, "I was thinking I might…"

He blinked as his vision blurred suddenly.

"Cloud?" Tifa looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"…Yeah," Cloud said slowly. "…No,"

He passed out, falling into Zack's arms.

"What the-?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Cloud?" Zack got out of his seat and knelt down on the ground, still holding Cloud and trying to rouse him.

"That's exactly what happened to Sephiroth the other night!" Tifa said frantically, "Did we get a case of bad beer?"

The door swung open.

"YO!" Reno announced loudly as he entered the restaurant, followed by Jessie, and a blonde female Turk.

He then stopped short. "Hey, man- you're not gonna go and kiss him now, are you? I mean, if you decided that's your thing, that's cool, but I don't wanna watch, dude,"

"Shut up, Reno," Zack said irritably, "Cloud just passed out,"

"Wow," Reno commented, "And the sun just went down too!"

"Should I call a doctor?" Jessie asked.

"Please do!" Tifa was getting really worried. "He only had two drinks!"

"I'll get right on it," Jessie whipped out her PHS and began to dial.

_Thank goodness it's a slow night…_Tifa thought as she looked around. Cloud, Zack, Jessie, and the Turks were the only customers there.

"So much for getting a drink," Reno commented to the other Turk.

"You're supposed to be protecting Mrs. Shinra!" the blonde Turk scolded Reno.

"One drink isn't gonna put me out of commission," Reno scoffed, "…like it does to Blondie here…or Sephiroth,"

"But anything could happen! That's why we're supposed to be Mrs. Shinra's bodyguards!"

"Elena, you talk too much," Reno said flatly.

Meanwhile, Zack had laid Cloud out on the floor, trying to do what he could to at least make his friend comfortable.

_Something's really weird…first Cloud re-grows his leg…just like that woman Medea five years ago…then he passes out after just a couple drinks…just like Sephiroth…what the hell is going on here? Cloud couldn't possibly be...  
_

Zack's thoughts were interrupted by the door being knocked off its hinges and slamming to the ground. Then, two masked men dressed in black entered.

_Great…_the SOLDIER thought as he stood up and drew his sword. _Now we've got robbers as well…!_

Tifa leaped over the counter and assumed a fighting stance.

"Stand back, ma'am!" Elena ordered Jessie as she pulled out her gun and Reno pulled out his nightstick.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jessie snapped as she obeyed and headed behind the counter.

One of the black-clad men attempted to follow her, but Zack immediately blocked his way.

"Robbing a bar and grill?" Zack sneered, "That's pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" the man hissed as he quickly punched the SOLDIER in the stomach.

_Shit…_Zack thought as he doubled over, gasping for breath. _So fast…I didn't even see it coming!_

Elena quickly shot the man in the legs, while Reno and Tifa blocked the other man's path.

"What the hell do you want?!" Tifa demanded to know.

"The Shinra woman," the man in front of her growled.

Jessie's blood ran cold.

"Don't see that happening!" Elena snarled as she shot the first man in the head. He toppled over, blood pouring from his wound.

Having recovered, Zack rushed over and slashed his sword at the other man, who was barely fazed.

Tifa delivered a sharp front kick to the man's groin. It didn't stop him either.

"What the hell?!" Tifa exclaimed as she dodged the man's fist.

Elena held her gun up warily, trying to get a clear shot at the man.

"Just give us the Shinra woman!" he snarled.

"Like hell we will!" Zack shouted, "Tifa, get back and watch over Cloud! I think I can handle this!"

Tifa obeyed and rushed over to Cloud, who was still passed out. Grabbing his arms, she dragged him behind the counter.

"Bring it on, man!" Zack taunted the man in black, "You'll have to get past me first!"

The man pulled out a dagger and slashed at Zack's arm. The SOLDIER staggered back, clutching his bleeding arm, which still held his sword.

"Now you've made me mad!" Reno yelled as he charged at the man. He struck the assailant with his nightstick, which hardly even jolted him.

The man reached over and grabbed Reno by the neck, lifting him up into the air.

Reno's face began turning red as he struggled to breathe.

Moving his sword to the other hand, Zack gathered all of his strength, and swung his sword at the man's neck, decapitating him. The body and Reno both fell to the floor.

Tifa covered her mouth, trying not to throw up.

"What happened?" Jessie asked as she tried to get up.

"Don't look!" Tifa gagged as she turned away.

Reno staggered to his feet. "Call for backup right now!" he ordered Elena.

Elena obeyed and pulled out her PHS.

"Who the hell were these guys, anyway?" Reno wondered aloud as he bent over the first man. Curious, he pulled off the mask covering his face.

Reno recoiled in horror as he saw the young man with the familiar wild brown hair.

"Oh god…" he whispered, "Iggy…?! No…no this isn't happening!"

"You know him?" Elena asked.

Reno furiously kicked over a chair.

"DAMMIT ALL!" he yelled, "What the HELL is going on?!"

* * *

Aeris cheerily hummed a tune the next day as she stood in the elevator taking her to the Shinra apartments.

She'd spent hours tending to the vacant lot, spreading grass seed, planting flowers, and a couple of trees. She'd brought Keter along and had let him toss some of the grass seed around, to the best of the toddler's ability.

Now Keter was at the wilderness store with Sephiroth, and Aeris was on her way to meet up with Jessie. The two had made plans to go shopping for baby clothes.

The door opened, and Aeris showed her pass to the guard, who let her through.

"Hello, Aeris," the doorman greeted her as he opened the door to the Shinra apartment suite.

Aeris smiled. "Afternoon, sir,"

She stepped into the living room and saw Jessie sitting on the sofa, wearing a robe over her pajamas, and a sulky expression on her face.

Aeris frowned. "You're not even dressed!"

"Sorry, Aeris. But it looks like I'll have to do my shopping online from now on," Jessie bitterly informed her.

"What happened?" Aeris asked worriedly, "Is there something wrong with you or the baby?"

"Yeah," Jessie muttered, "We're part of the Shinra family is what's wrong. Didn't you hear what happened last night?"

"No, I went to bed early last night. What happened?"

Jessie reluctantly filled Aeris in on the events that happened the night before.

"You and the baby weren't hurt?" Aeris asked.

"No. We're both fine. The doctor checked us both out,"

"How's Zack?"

"Needed a mastered restore materia to close up the wound he got, but he'll be fine. They released him right after they fixed him up,"

"And you said Reno knew one of the two men?"

"Yeah. I think they might've been close. I'd never seen him so upset before,"

"How'd Rufus take it?"

"He's been absolutely livid," said Jessie, "I don't know how he's getting through the work day. I don't see him having cooled off since this morning,"

Aeris nodded silently.

"Shit!" Jessie yelled suddenly as she slammed her fist against the coffee table, "I can't fucking take this anymore!"

Aeris sat down next to her friend.

"First my old friends all turned their backs on me when Rufus and I made our relationship public," Jessie said, "Then when I marry him, I can't go anywhere anymore without at least one Turk guarding me. I can't just come and go as I please anymore! It's been like this for over two years! And now this…!"

She burst into tears.

"I always told myself it was worth it," she sobbed, "Because, the Planet help me, I love Rufus! And I love this baby…even though I'm so scared! I don't know anything about being a mother! And what kind of life is this for a kid? Growing up in a fishbowl, not being able to really see all this world has to offer? I don't know how much more I can stand this!"

Aeris sighed and put a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"I don't know what I can tell you that'll make you feel any better," Aeris said gently, "I can't say I know how you feel. At least about your friends, and not having any freedom or privacy.

"But as far as being a mother goes, I was just as scared when I first found out I was pregnant with Keter. Truth is…he was a bit of a surprise for me and Seph. But then I realized, panicking wasn't going to do me any good. There I was, nineteen and pregnant. I'd just barely gotten used to married life myself. A whole new adventure, you could call being married. And then I realized, this was also just another adventure. And not as bad as the last one you and I shared, right?

"I mean, if we could face life-and-death situations like we did, then what's a little thing like raising a kid?"

"You know it's not that simple," Jessie sniffled.

"Maybe not, but I know you're a smart person who knows what's wrong and right. And that's already a pretty good start for raising a kid, don't you think?"

Jessie sniffed again. "Thanks, Aeris," she said quietly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Aeris smiled. "Anyway- where's your computer?"

Jessie stared quizzically at Aeris.

"Well, you said you'd only be able to shop online, right? And we _did_ make plans to go shopping together, right?"

Jessie laughed softly as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I guess you're right. I'll go get my laptop…"

* * *

"What exactly is this about?" Sephiroth asked.

He, Cloud, Zack and Tifa stood in Rufus' office. The president sat at his desk across from them, while Reno stood behind him.

"Everyone else here is already aware of the events that transpired last night," said Rufus, "While my wife stopped in at the Seventh Heaven bar and grill to see Tifa and get some food, two men dressed in black burst in, and specifically targeted her,"

"Is Jessie all right?" Sephiroth asked.

"She's fine, thanks to everyone who was with her," Rufus said.

Cloud winced slightly.

"However," Rufus added, "The assailants were unusually powerful. Whoever sent them obviously knew what they were doing. I know for a fact that you're all skilled fighters to have faced WEAPON and/or Jenova. Plus, I don't want word of this to get out. I trust the four of you can keep this under wraps,"

"Five of us, sir," Reno butted in.

Rufus turned to face Reno. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm going too," Reno announced, "Iggy and I were friends since we were five years old. Yeah, I hadn't seen him in a while, but we still go way back. I wanna find out what happened to him, and who did it to him,"

"Well, if you're going to be so insistent, then I guess I might as well," Rufus shrugged, "Just don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your job,"

Reno nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you,"

"Then it's settled," Rufus declared, "Tseng and Elena will accompany my wife to a secluded hiding spot while you four get to the bottom of this…and we WILL get to the bottom of this, and crush whoever is behind it…"

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to all my readers. Keep those reviews coming!

What's going to happen to our heroes now? What exactly are the masked men in black?(BC fans will know this one) How did Reno's buddy end up being one of them, and why did he turn on his old friend?

Stay tuned and find out!


	8. Chapter 7: Scratching The Surface

Chapter 7: Scratching the Surface

"I've almost got it open!" Cloud grunted as he struggled with what looked like a trap door.

Sephiroth reached over and grabbed part of the handle, wrenching the door open.

"Thanks," Cloud panted as he stood up.

Zack took a look down below. "Looks safe to climb," he observed as he began making his way toward the bottom. Cloud, Sephiroth and Reno followed immediately.

Once at the bottom, the four men turned on their flashlights and began to look around.

It had been two weeks since Rufus had given his special assignment to Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack and Reno. For the first week, Cloud and Sephiroth had been on standby while Reno and Zack were sent out to investigate any leads Rufus had happened to come across. After two dead ends, the four seemed to be hitting pay-dirt in the wilderness right outside Nibelheim.

"There's a hallway right here," Reno announced as he waved his flashlight.

The others quickly followed Reno down the hall, moving quietly in case there might be anyone lurking inside the underground hideout.

"Check this out!" Reno called out as he entered a room and turned on the lights.

He and the others took a good long look at their surroundings.

In one corner of the room was a desk covered with notes, with a small machine on the end. In the middle of the room was what looked to be an operating table.

"Witnesses did say they saw men dressed in black in the general vicinity," Sephiroth remarked.

"They're still doing tests to determine what exactly was done to the guys who attacked the Seventh Heaven," said Zack.

Reno smirked. "This might just be what we're looking for. Let's check out the rest of the place,"

They backed out of the room and went over to a large metal door, only to find it locked.

"What now?" Cloud asked.

"I'll handle this…" Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin metal stick that was about four inches long. "Lock-picking was my specialty when I was a kid,"

He knelt down and stuck the pick in the lock. After fiddling with it for about half a minute, the door suddenly popped open.

"You can all bow down and thank me later," Reno quipped as he opened the door all the way, allowing the others to pass through.

Cloud's hands fumbled for a light switch. Eventually, he found one, and the room lit up.

"What the hell is this?" Reno asked as the light revealed several pod-like structures in the room.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he gripped Masamune's hilt even tighter than normal. The room reminded him of Hojo's labs. Even after twenty-three years, the memories of his early childhood still got to him.

"What the hell?!" Zack exclaimed as he saw two of the pods in the back.

The others quickly rushed over.

The two pods contained two young men who seemed to be asleep.

"Holy shit!" Reno exclaimed as he went over to one of the pods and began banging on it frantically with his nightstick.

Zack went over to the controls next to the pod, and examined them.

"Hmm…these seem pretty easy to figure out," Zack commented as he pushed a couple buttons.

Immediately, there was a hissing sound as the door opened. The young man inside tumbled out into Reno's surprised arms. The Turk dropped his nightstick and began shaking the man.

"Reuben!" he shouted, "Reuben wake up, you bastard!"  
"You know him?" Zack asked.

"He's Iggy's brother," Reno said angrily, "Whatever happened to Iggy, I'm absolutely sure this was his fault!"

Reuben slowly began to awaken.

"Reuben!" Reno shouted, "What the hell happened, man?"

"Reno…?" Reuben said groggily.

"Yeah, long time no see, ass-hole," Reno said sarcastically, "Now tell me: who is behind all this? Tell me so I can go kill the fucker myself!"

"Reno, at least give the man a few minutes to regain his senses," Sephiroth told him.

"Aw, the hell with that!" Reno spat.

"Cloud, go scout out the rest of the area," Zack ordered the ex-trooper.

"Right," Cloud left the room.

"What was the person's name, Reuben?!" Reno demanded to know, "Iggy's dead because of something _you_ were involved in!"

"I…" Reuben tried to say.

"Go easy on him, man," said Zack.

"Like hell I will!" Reno snapped.

"Fuhito!" Reuben blurted out, "I remember the guy's name! Messy brown hair, and glasses!"

Sephiroth's blood ran cold.

"Who the hell is Fuhito?" Reno asked.

"The guy who put us in there!" Reuben answered, "He was the one who convinced us to participate in this!"

"You're brother is dead," Reno said coldly, "Was he put in one of those tubes?"

Reuben shook his head. "I didn't even know Iggy made it over to Midgar,"

Reno let go of Reuben in disgust. Zack managed to catch the man before he hit the hard floor.

"We'd better get in touch with headquarters," Zack said as he gently laid Reuben down on the ground. He took out his PHS and began to dial. "Damn- no signal down here. I'll be right back,"

Zack left the room, and Sephiroth went over to Reuben.

"What can you tell me about Fuhito?" Sephiroth asked him.

Reuben shook his head. "I dunno. All I remember was him introducing himself right after they locked me in that thing back there. Real smart-ass too. Always snickering,"

_I'll bet…_Sephiroth thought.

"Find anything else?" Reno asked as Cloud entered the room.

"Found a few more pods in the next room," Cloud told him, "But they were all empty,"

Sephiroth went over to the other pod and opened it, catching the man inside.

"Wake him up and ask him what he knows," Reno ordered Sephiroth.

"Don't you think that both of these men have been through enough without an interrogation right off the bat?" Sephiroth asked as he laid the man to rest next to Reuben, "Why don't you calm down for a bit?"

"I'll calm down when I'm damn ready to calm down!" Reno growled.

Sephiroth straightened himself up, and went over to Reno, towering over him.

"Go outside," Sephiroth ordered him. "Calm down. _Now_,"

Somehow, Reno sensed that the swordsman wasn't going to take no for an answer. Grumbling a string of curses to himself, he stormed out.

Sephiroth took another look at the man he'd released from the pod. Remembering something, he scowled and knelt down, taking a good look at the man's face.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked.

"I've seen him before," Sephiroth said as he stared at the man, "I'm almost certain that he was walking around Wall Market. One of those tree-hugging college activists that try to get you to sign some petition or donate money to stop the world from ending,"

"What would a guy like that be doing all the way here?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth muttered, "But I could swear I saw him. He was so annoying, you couldn't forget him. I don't understand it. Reno told us about his friend. Is he just kidnapping everyone now?"

"Who?"

"Fuhito,"

"I wonder who that guy even is," said Cloud.

"I know who he is," Sephiroth said, "I met him once about seven years ago. This isn't going to look good, but he was a member of Avalanche,"

"Huh?"

"Thrown out by my father after only four months. He was originally from the Wutaian branch, but he came to Midgar with the idea of a superhuman warrior. But…the means to create one…they hit a little too close to home for both Vincent…and myself. Plus, Fuhito had the audacity to request samples of my DNA, since he knew I was the product of the Jenova Project. That combined with a couple other incidents with him ended up being the last straw. Vincent saw that he was kicked out of Avalanche altogether. No one ever heard from him again.

"However, it seems somebody must have liked his proposal after all. The question is, who is it that's funding him? And more importantly, who would have such a twisted mind as to allow him to go on? We knew his proposal was sick, but to see the results…"

"Those men completely lost their humanity," Zack agreed as he stepped inside the room. "Unfortunately, we've got other things to worry about right now,"

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"We have fifteen minutes to clear the lab and get out of here before the vigilantes run us out with their pitchforks," Zack explained, "Reno and the Turks who were standing guard outside are trying to hold them off right now. I don't want us to start some kind of riot, so maybe it's best we take those two men and leave for now. They're all the evidence we need, plus the perfect source of information,"

"I agree," Sephiroth grunted as he hoisted the unconscious activist over his shoulder, "We shouldn't start any trouble where it's not needed. Let's just take the men and leave,"

Zack went over to Reuben, who had since passed out, and gathered him into his arms before hoisting him up.

"Let's move out," he said.

* * *

"Well, you've certainly let your guard down," Scarlet announced as she entered a small lab.

Fuhito's eyes narrowed at the woman as he continued to scribble notes at his table.

"I should have security posted outside my lab," the man muttered.

"Shinra is onto us. They know we'd been using their old underground bases to conduct your…" she glanced at the man sleeping in the pod in the corner and grimaced, "…experiments. What's more, they have two of our would-be Ravens,"

"You're over-reacting," Fuhito chuckled, "We've evacuated most of those old bases and moved nearly everything important elsewhere. We've got too much of a hold on things now. The fun is just about to start,"

"This…Zirconiade you mentioned…it would really be powerful enough to bring down SOLDIER and the Turks?"

_Heheheh…you have no idea, woman…_Fuhito thought. _All of the Planet's problems will be solved once I find it…Elfé...we'll meet again soon...  
_

"And you think you'll be able to find it if your plan succeeds?"

"Heh…It'll flush our target right out into the open,"

"And yet you wasted time sending those two Ravens to kidnap Rufus' woman instead?"

"That was to get under the president's skin," Fuhito explained, "Now we've got him wary, and right where we want him…"

* * *

"I don't care what he says!" Rufus barked into the phone as he sat in his office, "What's he going to do? Start a war? Them and what army? What weapons will the people use? Pick-axes? …Bad blood?! They already hate the Shinra company! Playing nice isn't going to catch whoever tried to harm my wife! …Fine, that's fine. Have the rest of the report sent to me tomorrow morning,"

"Problems, sir?" Tseng asked as he stood against the wall.

"Nibelheim's mayor is at it again," Rufus sighed, "He pretty much ordered everyone in the investigation out of the area. It's been like this for the past four years now. Nibelheim certainly doesn't want anything to do with Midgar or Shinra,"

"Isn't Tifa Lockheart the mayor's daughter, sir?" Tseng asked.

Rufus looked at his bodyguard. "Yes…that's right. She is. I'll get in touch with her ASAP…"

* * *

Cloud stared absently out the window of the van he and Zack were riding in.

"Hey," Zack laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "How you doing?"

Cloud shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I mean, I'm kinda lucky, aren't I?"

"You could've ended up like the guys in the bar," Zack acknowledged.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "I wish I could remember what exactly happened,"

"Don't worry about it right now," Zack reassured him, "Maybe you're better off this way,"

"One thing I keep thinking of, though," Cloud continued, "I mean…these underground bases still belong to Shinra. How could they be used like this and not be noticed, especially when they're using power? Wouldn't some technician notice that power was being used in a place that shouldn't be?"

Zack frowned. "That's a good question. And thanks to Tifa's dad, one we're gonna have a hard time finding an answer for,"

Cloud nodded.

"Hey, buddy…" said Zack, "There's something that's been bugging me for a while. All the weird stuff that's happened to you. Your leg re-growing, your increased speed in combat, not to mention your passing out after only a couple beers…you weren't adopted, were you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But…those are traits of a Seraph. Like Sephiroth, or Medea,"

"My mother was completely human," Cloud told Zack, "So was my father, unless my mother lied to me. But even if they weren't, this stuff never happened until a few months ago,"

"Sephiroth did say that guy Fuhito was interested in Sephiroth's DNA,"

Zack shrugged. "We'll have to check in with headquarters about the first two guys, I guess,"

Cloud sighed. _What the hell did I get myself into three-and-a-half years ago?_

* * *

Rufus sat in his office the next morning, reading various reports.

"_Mr. President? Tifa Lockheart here to see you, sir,_"

"Send her in," Rufus told his secretary.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Tifa entered the office.

"What's this about?" Tifa asked as she sat down across from Rufus' desk.

"I needed to speak to you about something," Rufus told her, "Recently, we've come across a new lead in our investigation…in Nibelheim,"

Tifa's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her hometown.

"Unfortunately…" Rufus leaned back in his chair, "We've recently been met with a little opposition from the mayor,"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Of course,"

"We've been deadlocked for nearly four days now. The mayor won't listen to anyone…"

"And so you thought I'd be able to convince him?" Tifa asked skeptically.

"He _is_ your father," Rufus pointed out.

"He doesn't want to see me," Tifa argued.

"I'm sure he'd like seeing me or my people even less,"

"He is convinced that Shinra is nothing but a recipe for disaster,"

"So convince him we're not,"

"…"

"I'll reimburse you for the trip, obviously,"

"Don't hold your breath," Tifa warned Rufus, "My father has always been pig-headed,"

"You're still my last chance," said Rufus, "You've got to try. For Cloud's sake if nothing else,"

Tifa glared at the president. _You bastard…you had to mention _him_, didn't you?_

For a moment, there was silence in the room.

"I'll see what I can do," she said at last.

* * *

"Well!" Aeris declared as she entered her apartment with Keter in her arms, "We certainly had a productive day, huh?"

Keter, who was completely covered in dirt and mud, began to squirm.

"Oh, no you don't," Aeris said to him, "You're not getting out of this so easily. You know what comes next. You need a bath, mister!"

"No bath!" Keter wailed as he frantically looked for something to grab onto.

_Everyone tells me he's the sweetest little boy they've ever seen…_Aeris thought as she tried to hold onto Keter while they headed for the bathroom. _Not one of those people have ever given him a bath when he doesn't want one…_

Just then, the door opened, and Sephiroth stepped inside.

"Oh!" Aeris exclaimed, "You're back early!"

Keter managed to break free and ran over to Sephiroth.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he lifted his arms in the air, waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too," Sephiroth commented as he scooped the boy into his arms, "Have you been behaving while I've been gone?"

"Aside from a little trouble getting him to take a bath today, he's been perfect," Aeris said as she went over to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, the bath-time wars," Sephiroth sighed, "I should have known,"

"No bath!" Keter whined.

"Sorry, but you're filthy," Sephiroth told his son.

Keter, knowing he could occasionally outrun his mother, but never his father, looked away, sulking.

"I'll handle this," Sephiroth offered.

"No, you just came home!" Aeris insisted, "I'll do it, just like I planned. He won't try to run if he knows you're here,"

"All right then," Sephiroth said as he handed Keter over to Aeris.

"You can tell me everything that happened after we're done," Aeris said to him as she carried Keter off to the bathroom.

* * *

Cloud buzzed Tifa's apartment one more time, waiting a moment.

"Guess no one's home," he said with a shrug.

"Strange," Zack frowned, "She's usually home on Saturday afternoons. Maybe she stepped out or something,"

"You seem to know her schedule pretty well," Cloud observed casually.

Zack suddenly grew uncomfortable. "Yeah, well. When you've been friends for a few years, it tends to happen, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll just come back later,"

* * *

"I should have known something like this might happen," Vincent said as he and Sephiroth sat in his living room. "I was honestly surprised that there was never any backlash against either Avalanche or Shinra since Meteor,"

"Fuhito…" Sephiroth muttered absently.

"The man did have some incredibly…radical ideas," said Vincent, "Seems like he was finally given the proper funds to do what he wanted,"

"What do you think he's up to?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing good, obviously," Vincent answered, "I suppose it all depends on how much help he's receiving, and from whom,"

"But why?" Sephiroth wondered, "What would be the purpose of all this?"

"I can't say," Vincent said, "I always figured he had ulterior motives when he joined Avalanche,"

"Do you remember…?" Sephiroth spoke suddenly, "He was extremely interested in Elfé. At first, I thought it might have been some bizarre crush he had, but now…"

"Elfé also disappeared not long after Meteor," Vincent remembered.

"Shears vanished with her as well,"

"Well, he was quite taken with her,"

"Not the best timing for Jessie to be away," Sephiroth muttered, "She was always good at locating people."

"You really think she might be involved?"

"Something Aeris said earlier today…" Sephiroth said absently, "She felt a connection to her during the few brief times they ever interacted with one another,"

"Fuhito was very much of an environmentalist," Vincent recalled, "If there was anything that could help his cause, he'd probably use it,"

"Or her," Sephiroth added.

"So much for peace,"

"At least we got a reprieve,"

"Yes,"

* * *

"I see you've got a good connection over there," Rufus observed as he looked at his computer monitor.

On the screen, Jessie smiled at him. "It's Mideel- not some backwoods village. We surfed the net here before, remember?"

"Ages ago…" Rufus recalled, "How's the baby?"

"Doing just fine," Jessie told him, "I think Elena might be going insane from boredom, though,"

"I've noticed that new Turks always expect some kind of explosive action when they receive their first real assignments. She's just restless,"

"Any new developments?"

"They're still running tests on the bodies of those two men," Rufus told her, "And they're still treating the other men before beginning the interrogation. But I promise I'll let you know when something new happens,"

"I know you will,"

"_Sir?_" Rufus' secretary said over the intercom, "_Tseng says he has news,_"

"Send him in," Rufus said. He then turned to the computer screen. "I guess I'll have to wait until tonight to talk to you,"

"I understand,"

"…I love you,"

Jessie smiled, knowing those words were more of a given, and not thrown around often, as far as her husband was concerned.

"I love you too,"

Rufus signed off.

The door then opened and Tseng entered the office.

"What's the news?" Rufus asked.

"Another suspicious area was located earlier this morning," the dark-haired Turk told him.

"Have it checked out ASAP," Rufus ordered him, "Then after that, I'm sending you on the next flight out to Mideel. Two bodyguards might be better for Jessie. You're the only one I can spare right now,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Tifa thanked the family who had given her a ride part of the way to Junon. As they sped off, the young martial artist looked around. Junon was still a good five miles away. It had already gotten dark. Thankfully she had a couple flashlights, and several materia on her.

Getting out of work for the next week had been easier than Tifa had anticipated. Rufus had already sent one of his personal bartenders to cover for her, and Aeris had agreed to look after Marlene in Tifa's place.

It was what came next that was going to be difficult.

Tifa had always loved her father, and had secretly hoped they could eventually reconcile. The problem though, was that he couldn't stand most of her new friends, and now that Cloud was back in her life, things would be difficult at best. Even if they weren't together, her father still hated the spiky-haired young man.

_Plus…if there's any chance Cloud and I could give it another try…I don't even want to think about what Papa would do…_

Tifa continued to walk down the side of the road leading to Junon for the a good half hour, lost in thought.

As she kept walking, the sound of the tall grass rustling made her turn around. Warily, she ran her flashlight around. Nothing. Shrugging, she turned and kept walking.

Without warning, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the grass. Immediately, she dropped her flashlight, reached behind herself, and grabbed her assailant before they could pull her to the ground. Before they had time to react, she then reached with her other arm and grabbed the side of their shirt. Then, with all of her strength, she threw her assailant over her shoulder and to the ground, pinning them there.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tifa shouted as she fumbled for her flashlight. She soon found it, and shone the beam in her attacker's face.

The bartender was shocked to be staring into the surprised grey eyes of a girl not that much younger than herself. A few feet away lay a large four-sided shuriken.

Just then, two other figures emerged from the grass as well. Tifa lifted the flashlight, and noticed it was two other teenagers: a boy and a girl.

Tifa got to her feet and assumed a fighting stance.

The boy immediately lunged at her, attempting to tackle her to the ground. Tifa side-stepped the attack and delivered a quick chop to the boy's collarbone.

That was all it took to stop him. The youth fell to his knees, howling in pain.

"Shit…" the girl who had first attacked Tifa had gotten to her feet and witnessed the whole thing. "All right! Fine- we surrender! Drake, stop bawling and let's get outta here!"

"Fuck you- I'm not bawling!" the boy snapped at her as he also stood up.

Just as the three youths were about to run, a loud screeching noise could be heard from up above.

Tifa looked up to see a large purple winged creature circling above them menacingly.

"Good one, Yuffie!" Drake remarked sarcastically, "I _told_ you this place had Formulas flying around, but of course, you didn't listen!"

"It's the closest road to the hideout, which _you_ found!" Yuffie snapped as she grabbed her shuriken. She then turned to Tifa. "Think you can handle teaming up with me? These guys haven't gotten the hang of fighting yet,"

"I have no choice," Tifa said as she checked the materia slots on the edge of her gloves, "Good thing your weapon's got good range,"

The monster swooped down, aiming its claws at Tifa. The martial artist leaned out of the way and executed a bicycle kick on its head. As it faltered slightly, Yuffie swung her shuriken at it, slicing its right eye.

Shattering the night with an ear-splitting cry, the Formula flew back up again. Panicking, the now half-blind creature swooped down again, this time bearing down on Drake and the other girl.

"I don't think so!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her shuriken at it.

The weapon sliced the Formula's tail as it was about three feet away from the others.

"Watch it!" the other girl shouted.

Tifa sped over and delivered a flying sidekick to the monster's wing. She could hear the bone snap as the creature fell to the ground. Yuffie then rushed over and brought her foot down on its neck, snapping it. The monster then lay still.

"You guys all right?" Yuffie asked the others.

"Yeah," Drake said, "You okay, Kylie?"

"No sweat," Kylie said shakily.

"Damn!" Yuffie was impressed, "You should have entered the Masqued Tournament they had over at the Gold Saucer a while back! Maybe you might have even been able to fight my friend Cloud!"

Tifa's eyes widened. "Did you say Cloud?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah. Blond guy with spiky hair and a large sword, right?"

"How do you know Cloud?"

"Who the hell is Cloud?" Drake asked impatiently.

"He's the guy who gave me a ride to Midgar before I realized how damn expensive it is to live there," Yuffie told him.

"Oh, your fling?"

"Up yours!" Yuffie snapped, "He gave me a ride and that was it! Besides- there were other people with us anyway. How do _you_ know Cloud?"

"We're good friends," Tifa answered, "So you're the girl he came to Midgar with. He mentioned you and Cait Sith,"

"You know Cait Sith too?" Yuffie asked, "Wow. My sympathies,"

The other girl looked confused. "So this guy escorts a perfect stranger like you to Midgar, but leaves his old friend to defend herself?"

"This wasn't really something he would have wanted to do," Tifa said, "It's complicated,"

"Yeah, butt out, Kylie," Drake teased.

Kylie ignored him. "So we just attacked a friend of someone who knows you? That's just wonderful,"

"Why did you attack me anyway?" Tifa asked, "Are you guys bandits or something?"

Drake shrugged. "Gotta make a living somehow. We don't have a place of our own, and Midgar isn't a kind place for homeless kids,"

Tifa's expression sobered and she nodded. Had she not already had friends in high places in Midgar, she might have ended up doing the same thing when she was sixteen.

"All right," she said, "I guess I can let bygones be bygones since-"

Tifa stopped as she felt a drop of rain on the top of her head. She then looked up and cringed as she felt another drop hit her forehead, followed by several more.

"Ugh, that's just perfect!" Tifa moaned.

"Well…" Yuffie said hesitantly, "Since you're a friend of Cloud's, maybe I can offer you a place to crash until the rain lets up,"

"Why?" Tifa was suspicious, "How do I know you and your little friends won't tie me up in my sleep and steal all my stuff?"

"Because then Cloud would find out and get pissed," Yuffie replied, "I owe the guy big time. I'm not gonna mess things up by trying to rob his girlfriend,"

"I'm not his-!"

"Or whatever you are," Yuffie interrupted, "I guess what I'm saying is, any friend of Cloud is a friend of mine too. Okay?"

She held out her hand to Tifa. The bartender hesitated, and then shook Yuffie's hand.

"So let's get the hell out of this rain!" Yuffie shouted as she ran off, "Follow me! The place is about two minutes from here by foot!"

* * *

"How did you find this place?" Tifa asked as she looked around the concrete room.

Drake opened the closet door and pulled out a beat-up old metal detector.

"I came across it looking for buried treasure three months ago," he explained, "This place is huge! Just enough room here for the twelve of us,"

"You've got a dozen kids living here?" Tifa looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all sleeping in the other room," said Drake, "We're the oldest, so we always take care of the late-night missions and let the younger kids get their rest,"

"Drake thinks this place used to be some secret lab," Kylie said.

"There were pods in the other room!" Drake argued, "What else could the place be?"

"My uncle told me that Shinra's army originally used to have underground bases all over the eastern and western continents," Kylie told him, "They haven't been used in about forty years though,"

Yuffie entered the room with a sleeping bag. "Lucky we have a spare. I don't think the rain's gonna be letting up anytime soon,"

Tifa took the bag. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Yuffie said. She then turned to her companions. "I guess we'll get some sleep then,"

Drake turned to Tifa before leaving the room. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Tifa said, "And thanks again, you guys,"

"Don't worry about it," Yuffie said as she left the room.

Tifa looked around the dark empty room as she placed the sleeping bag on the floor. She had to admit the place did look creepy.

_Oh, stop it! If a bunch of kids can sleep here every night, I can handle just one night._

Kicking off her shoes, she climbed into the sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

* * *

Tifa wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before waking up to a loud crash.

The bartender's fighting instincts came alive as she struggled out of the sleeping bag and scrambled to her feet.

She could hear several young children crying from a nearby room. Not hesitating, she sprinted down the hallway and saw the door on the end open, the lights on.

Barging into the room, Tifa stopped short as she saw three Turks in the room. One of them was sprawled on the floor while the other two were failing miserably at restraining Yuffie.

"Run!" Yuffie shouted at the frightened children, "Get out of here before they get you!"

The children immediately fled the room.

"We're not trying to 'get' anyone!" a dirt-blonde female Turk shouted at her.

"Bullshit!" Yuffie spat.

"Rude?" Tifa exclaimed.

The bald Turk paused momentarily as he got a better look at Tifa.

Yuffie seized the opportunity to land a well-placed kick to Rude's groin. The Turk fell over while the female Turk tried to grab Yuffie's other arm and wrestle her to the ground.

"Aren't you gonna help me?!" Yuffie shrieked at Tifa.

"You know her?" Rude winced.

"Isn't this a little overkill for a band of kids?" Tifa asked.

The female Turk was getting annoyed. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Let go of her, Samantha," Rude grunted.

"But-!"

"Trust me!" Rude insisted.

"You'd better not try anything, kid," Samantha said to Yuffie as she let her go.

"Bite me!" Yuffie snapped.

"How's Durman?" Rude asked as Samantha knelt over next to the other Turk.

"Knocked out, but fine otherwise…"

* * *

"You mean this had nothing to do with us?!" Yuffie exclaimed a few minutes later.

She, Tifa, and the three Turks were now sitting in one of the rooms while Drake and Kylie were in another room taking care of the younger children.

"Our search led us to this place just today," Rude explained, "We had no idea that there were people living down here, much less a group of kids,"

"And so you messed up our hideout anyway," Yuffie sulked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find someplace else to live," said Samantha.

"And where the hell is that gonna be?!" Yuffie exclaimed incredulously.

"That ain't our problem," the third Turk known as Durman growled.

"The hell it isn't!" Yuffie shouted as she charged toward the Turk, only to find herself being held back by Tifa.

"Calm down!" Tifa ordered her, "Fighting isn't going to help anything at all!"

"Perhaps…" Samantha said thoughtfully, "…we might be able to work out a deal. In any case, I'll contact headquarters and see about getting Tifa a ride to Junon,"

"Wait- Tifa's with you guys?!" Yuffie was shocked.

Tifa shifted uncomfortably.

"In the meantime, we'll give the children a ride to Kalm," said Rude, "And perhaps Tseng can figure out what to do with this one," he pointed at Yuffie.

"What?!" Yuffie squawked, "What the hell do I have to do with some secret revolt?! We've got nothing to do with it! How were we supposed to know this was the bad guys' turf?"

"You didn't know," Rude answered curtly, "But you're involved now that you know about it. It's our job to take you in for questioning. I trust you'll cooperate,"

"What if I don't want to cooperate?" Yuffie shot back.

"Then you and your friends will be arrested for counts of armed robbery," Samantha told her, "You may be a kid, but stealing is still against the law. If you do as we say, we might be able to get you all off with just a warning. It's up to you,"

"What the hell do you guys want with me?" Yuffie asked.

"You managed to bring two Turks to the ground with those fighting skills of yours," Samantha pointed out, "Tseng might find a use for such a talent,"

Yuffie looked at Tifa, who shrugged helplessly.

"You guys suck…" Yuffie muttered, "Fine! I'll come with you,"

* * *

A/N: Phew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written!

The other Turks in the last part of the chapter are actually Turks that were in BC. I used the names that the website Gunshot Romance gave them.

Next: Tifa returns home, and things only get worse for our heroes.

In the meantime, feel free to review! Good or bad, I want feedback!


	9. Chapter 8: Arrival

Do I still have to do this? Well, in any case, I don't own Square Enix, Final Fantasy 7, or Before Crisis. I own a copy of Final Fantasy 7, and a copy of Dirge of Cerberus. But so do millions of other people around the world. Guess I'm not special. :(

* * *

Chapter 8: Arrival

The bottle of all-purpose remedy Tifa had drank five minutes ago wasn't doing anything to calm herself. Her hometown had been visible for a few minutes now, and the flip-flops her stomach was doing now wasn't making things any easier.

Four years. It had been four years since she'd slept in her old bed, played her old piano, talked to any of her old friends, or climbed the mountains outside of town. Four years since she had spoken to her father.

For so long, she had been tempted to try to reconcile with him. But every time she picked up the phone, she chickened out. Zack had once suggested she write to him instead, but every letter she had attempted had ended up lying crumpled up in the wastebasket.

It was no use. Tifa had acknowledged long ago that she was pretty rotten at expressing herself, especially when it came to matters of the heart. She'd nearly flunked her creative writing class she'd taken in the eighth grade, and had gotten a C in the public speaking class her father had pushed her into taking.

_I'll see him, and I'll just start to stutter…what makes it worse is that I'm here under Rufus' ulterior motive. Everything's stacked against me…yet here I am anyway._

"…I'm telling you, it's her!"

"No it isn't! She's been gone for years. The mayor still gets in a pissy mood on her birthday _and_ during the holidays! Why would she come back now?"

Tifa noticed the two young men arguing next to the tree behind her, and turned around, vaguely recognizing the voices.

She scowled. "Tate? Rayas?"

"Holy crap- it _is_ her!" the chestnut-haired young man exclaimed, "See, Tate? You were wrong!"

The young man with the shaven head glared at his friend. "Bite me,"

"You guys haven't changed, huh?" Tifa sighed as she smiled.

"You have," Rayas observed, "I can tell. My brother had that same thing about him after he left town. He headed over to Midgar to do his thing. I'll bet that's where you ended up, huh?"

Tifa nodded.

"Hah- I've still got it!" Rayas declared triumphantly.

"Come here to patch things up with your old man?" Tate asked her quietly.

Tifa sobered up a bit, and nodded again.

"Need a couple escorts?" Tate offered.

Tifa laughed nervously. "Sure. Let's go,"

* * *

"My, my,"

Yuffie glared at the middle-aged Turk perusing through some files on his desk.

"Well, _Lady_ Yuffie, you've certainly made a mess of things for yourself, haven't you?"

"Mister Veld…you're not going to ship me back to Wutai so my crummy father can marry me off to some idiot…are you?" Yuffie asked, her body tensing in case she needed to make any desperate attempts to escape.

"Relax," Veld told her, "If you're that desperate to get out of going back to Wutai, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement,"

Yuffie still wasn't at ease. "What kind of agreement?"

Veld reached into a drawer and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. He then grabbed a pen and handed them over to Yuffie.

"What's this?" Yuffie asked as she began to read the paper. Her mouth then dropped open in shock.

"It's your ultimatum," Veld explained, "We have enough witnesses to known that you have commendable fighting skills. …We also looked at the tapes of the Masqued Tournament,"

"How did you know about that?!" Yuffie demanded to know.

"It's not that hard to run a background check when you work for Shinra," Veld told her, "You should be honored. If you were to fill out that application, you'd be the third-youngest Turk we've ever hired,"

"If I agree to this…" Yuffie said slowly, "You'll let my friends off?"

"We will," Veld agreed, "At least, after we're done interrogating them about the lab you all lived in for that time. Don't worry- they'll be fine. I'll see to it that their inquisitors are people who won't frighten them,"

"And you won't let on that you know who I am…and where I am?"

"I may not agree with it, but I won't say anything,"

"Don't agree? What the hell is it to you anyway?"

Veld looked sideways, glancing out of his window. "When a father finally knows that his daughter is safe…that he can finally relax…"

He then caught himself.

"Fill those out, and then take them down to the end of the hall," Veld instructed her, "You'll be able to take the physical examination tomorrow, so I suggest you rest up, even if the exam is just a formality,"

Yuffie stood up and left the room, occasionally casting a confused glance at the door as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"I don't understand…you're as nervous as you were when I was a kid!"Aeris paced around the tiny living room while Keter looked confusedly at his mother.

"Tell me, Planet," Aeris sighed, "Have you _ever_ been content? Should I try to round up more Cetra to come here? Do you need us that badly?"

Silence.

"Fine, don't answer me," Aeris growled as she sat down on the small sofa in a huff.

Keter hopped onto the sofa next to her, imitating his mother's sullen expression.

The door then opened, and Sephiroth came inside. He stopped short at the identical expressions on his wife and son's faces, and coughed loudly.

Aeris turned to look at Keter, and then burst into giggles.

"Yes, thank you for reminding Mommy how silly she looks when she's in a bad mood," she laughed as she took the boy and placed him in her lap.

"What's the matter?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Planet…" Aeris sighed, "It's giving me the same old song and dance. I don't get it…I never heard this kind of pain when we were on those other planets…is this Planet just weak, or are the inhabitants that careless?"

"Possibly a combination of both," Sephiroth offered.

"How can we get so many people to listen?" Aeris wondered, "How did the Cetra get the Seraphim to listen to them? The spirit of Beud A'evori's planet was always happy…always singing,"

Sephiroth went over to the couch and sat down next to Aeris.

"It takes an entire civilization of the Cetra to try and unlock the Planet," Aeris said quietly, "Yet, it only takes a couple of people to try and destroy it all…"

* * *

"You mean he's not even _here?!_" Tifa exclaimed as she stood in the town square.

"We didn't mention that?" Rayas looked perplexed.

"No, you didn't!" Tifa put her hands on her hips and glared at her two old friends.

"He went to a conference to hear some new military dude speaking," Rayas told her, "He should be back around tomorrow afternoon,"

"All right," Tifa sighed, "I guess I'll just stay at the inn until he shows up. When he does, if any of you two can let me know…that'd be great,"

She turned to leave.

"Well, hey!" Tate called after her, "It's been four years- can't you at least join us for a drink tonight? We were about to hit the bar anyway,"

Tifa smiled sadly. "Sorry, guys. I don't think I'd be good company tonight. I'll come see you guys before I leave, though. I promise,"

"All right,"

"Don't sweat on this too much,"

"Good luck!"

"We'll catch you later!"

Tifa smiled again and waved at her two old friends before going into the item shop.

Looking around, Tifa suddenly found herself smiling as she recalled many happy afternoons hanging out in the store. Cloud shyly greeting the customers, her sitting at the box of shipment tossing bags of Phoenix Down to him while he'd restock the higher shelves…

* * *

_Tifa looked around the store, which was now empty save for her and Cloud. The owner had gone on his break, and an elderly customer had just left._

"_Hey, Cloud?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You shouldn't let that old man pick on you like that when he comes into the store,"_

"…_It doesn't matter,"_

_"Why not?"_

"_Not worth my time. He'll probably croak next week anyway,"_

"_Cloud! That's a horrible thing to say!"_

"…"

_"But I guess it's a little easier to pity him instead of hating him,"_

_"You did the hating enough for both of us. I wasn't the one who marched up to him and demanded he stop calling me 'Gimpy',"_

"_You have a name. He's not so senile as to not remember it,"_

"_Can you toss me that bottle of Maiden's Kiss?"_

"_Sure. Seriously though- what kind of monsters have been creeping out here that can cast toad spells?"_

_Cloud caught the bottle with ease. "That's why it's a commission item. Three gil in my pocket if I can ever convince someone to buy a bottle of something they don't need,"_

_Tifa tossed another bottle to Cloud._

"_How was school?" he asked._

"_Dane tried to cop a feel in biology," said Tifa, "I smacked him good and told him if he ever tried that again, biology would be a rather useless subject as far as he was concerned,"_

"_Want me to kick his ass as well?"_

"_Oh, Cloud!" Tifa giggled jokingly, "Keeping your promise from all those years ago?"_

_Cloud grinned- a rare sight for Tifa's eyes only. "There's rumors that Rufus had a man maimed for doing something to Jessie years ago,"_

"_It's only a rumor…though I could see Rufus doing some elaborate revenge scheme like that,"_

"_Yeah,"_

_Her eyes twinkled. "Would you seek revenge on someone who wronged me?"_

"_Ah, Teef- don't tell me you actually want me to fight that guy,"_

_"No, I'm just teasing. I don't need you to feel like you have to prove anything. You've already done that,"_

_Cloud hopped down from the ladder._

"_When do you get off?" she asked._

"_In about fifteen minutes,"_

_"Cool. I finished my homework right before that old man came in. Let's sneak off near the mountains again,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"My dad should be home soon. Gotta pretend I was there the whole time. Let's meet in about a couple of hours? He's going to be at the town meeting until late. The moon's out tonight, so it'll be safe for us to walk around,"_

"_Sure,"_

"_Right, then. I have to get home and start dinner,"_

_"See you at seven," Cloud pulled Tifa close to him in an embrace. Holding her a little longer than he'd meant to, he finally stepped back, blushing slightly._

"_Bye…" Tifa said sweetly as she left the store._

* * *

Tifa sighed as she walked absently around the store. Purchasing a couple of potions and remedies, she quickly left.

_Cloud…another person always on my mind these days…_

She remembered how he used to hug her…as if he were desperately trying to hold onto something that would fly away if he weren't careful. And in the end, he was the one who flew away…only to come back into her life four years later.

Tifa spotted the familiar inn where she used to work all those years ago, and made her way inside.

The staff at the front desk had changed, obviously. A young man Tifa had never seen before checked her into her room, where she now lay on the bed, staring absently at the ceiling.

Feeling the knot in her stomach growing again, Tifa reached for the radio next to her bed and switched it on, hoping to drown her thoughts in the music.

* * *

"As promised…"

Fuhito stared at the huge wads of gil placed on his desk before him. "Yes…this should be enough to put the finishing touches on our new headquarters," he said absently.

He then caught the man before him staring curiously.

"Something wrong, Don Corneo?"

The former pimp/mob boss shook his head. "It's nothing. You remind me of an old client sometimes,"

"I see," Fuhito wasn't the least bit interested as he took the money and began to count it.

"I'll be going then," the Don said to him, "You know where to reach me if you need me again,"

"Scarlet's PHS, am I right?"

Don Corneo wanted to smack that man for his outright disrespect as he left the room. Five years ago, he could have gotten his goons to do that for him. A lot had changed in that time though.

Never had he dreamed that a Shinra man would ever choose his wife over the Honeybee Inn. Rufus Shinra's father and grandfather had both been hound dogs, constantly cheating on their current wives. As it was, Rufus' father had been married five times. The first one had died after bearing Rufus. The other four ended in messy divorces.

It looked like the next generation's Mrs. Shinra was there to stay, though. And without the president's sanction, the Honeybee Inn was closed down barely a month after Rufus' wedding.

When Scarlet had approached him with a brilliant plan to take revenge on Rufus and the Shinra company, he knew he couldn't say no. Especially not to such a stunning woman, even if she was a bit older than the usual girls he liked.

He'd then been introduced to Fuhito, who gradually reminded the Don of his aforementioned former client. Nearly twenty years ago, the late Professor Hojo had become a somewhat steady customer. It was amazing how a man so completely absorbed in his work still found time for the best kind of fun.

Both had similar body types, although Fuhito stood up perfectly straight. They both had similar features, from the glasses to the lanky frame to the greasy hair.

Still, Don Corneo had the feeling that all the whores of the world, be they female or male, wouldn't distract this thirty-something rogue scientist from his master plan. Hell, if the guy had no sex drive at all, he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised.

Chuckling to himself, he began to walk down the corridor toward the exit.

_Professor Hojo…Mach 2…_

* * *

Cloud walked out of the lab feeling slightly ill. Whether or not that was a side-affect of the tests he'd undergone, or the idea of being in a lab, he wasn't sure.

The doctor had been nothing but kind and reassuring, but Cloud still couldn't keep his hand from shaking at times. He still didn't remember anything that had happened during the time he'd disappeared, but ever since he and the others found those two men trapped in the pods, he'd begun to have nightmares that he couldn't remember once he woke up.

"How was it?" a voice asked him.

Cloud turned around to see Sephiroth standing in the hallway a few feet away from him.

"I survived," Cloud shrugged, "What are you doing here? I heard you flat-out refused to undergo any tests,"

Sephiroth nodded. "And because of that, they figured the next best thing would be to have me come out here and verify the reports that were cleared out of Nibelheim. They needed my judgment on how much was accurate, and how much was just Hojo getting carried away in his findings,"

"So are the documents worth comparing to my test results?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Not all of them. Most of them were written up to only a couple years after I was born. They still refer to me as an Ancient, as it was a few more years before Shinra found out I wasn't one,"

"Sounds like a mess," Cloud remarked.

"Which way are you headed?" Sephiroth asked.

"To the deli, I guess," said Cloud, "They took a lot of blood…I might as well get myself a snack,"

Sephiroth nodded. "Hmm, I was feeling hungry myself. I'll walk with you,"

"Alright,"

The two headed down the hallway together.

* * *

"How much blood did they take from you?" Sephiroth asked amusedly as the two of them sat at the counter.

Cloud paused to swallow part of his third milkshake. "It's kind of strange," he said, "I've been eating a lot more these days,"

"And yet, when that monster attacked us on the way to Nibelheim and stole all of our rations, you weren't complaining from lack of hunger like Reno and Zack were the whole time there,"

"Yeah. I didn't even think about it at the time,"

"Neither do I when I don't have the opportunity to eat. However, once there _is_ food available…well, Aeris has scolded me a few times for not leaving any leftovers for the next day. It seems my son has just as big an appetite, at least for a two-year-old,"

"…So you think I've got Jenova cells in me too?"

"The word is Seraph, Cloud," Sephiroth quietly admonished him.

"Sorry,"

Sephiroth took a bite out of his pastrami sub, chewing thoughtfully, before he swallowed and spoke:

"I'd figured out on my own a while ago that you have Seraphim DNA inside of you…and I wouldn't worry. You can't drink anymore, and you might want to wear a hat on a hot, sunny day. Other than that, there's nothing to worry about,"

"Who said I was worried?" Cloud asked defensively.

"You did," Sephiroth told him, "Not out loud, but you were thinking it. That's another thing I'm going to have to teach you about…"

* * *

"_And last week, Nibelheim's new chief of defense gave his first speech to the crowds. Mayor Lockheart of Nibelheim's capital city, was among the crowds. Tonight, a council will be assembling to address the recent incidents concerning Shinra's Turks and members of SOLDIER…_"

Tifa sat on the edge of the bed as she listened intently to the broadcast coming from the radio.

"…_The main concern being Shinra's people swarming in on Nibelheim territory, and to build up our own defense squads…_"

Tate and Rayas had been right. Her father would be returning today, and would be at city hall tonight discussing the exact same thing she had planned to talk over with him. Yes, everyone would get all excited and angry, and the mayor would be even more deaf to Tifa's pleas.

No…she knew she had to nip this in the bud before things got out of hand.

She looked at the time on the radio. Six o' clock. She had two more hours to figure out exactly what to say to get not just her father, but a whole board of leaders to listen to reason.

Tifa could feel her stomachache coming back.

* * *

A/N: Bah. I was hoping the shit would hit the fan this chapter, but it was not meant to be. Next time…I promise you.


	10. Chapter 9: Pariah

Chapter 9: Pariah

Cloud lay on Zack's couch, contemplating all that Sephiroth had told him earlier that day. He still didn't know what to think about this new development.

A Seraph. Cloud had always been an outsider in Nibelheim, but now he was an outsider to the whole Planet. How much were things going to change now? What would Tifa say about all of this?

Zack had never told anyone about Cloud's leg- not even Tifa, who would have been the most concerned. Cloud still hadn't figured out a way to tell her himself without making her freak out. Still he knew he had to tell her everything if there was to be even a chance of making things work with her again.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow," Sephiroth had told him as the two parted ways outside of Shinra Headquarters, "We can talk more about this after. I'll teach you more about telepathy. Once you learn to control it, it may aid us in our work,"

Cloud groaned. He was tempted to grab a couple of beers from Zack's refrigerator just so he could pass out from his newfound alcohol intolerance. It sure beat having to deal with all the thoughts swimming around in his head.

Reno had told Cloud that Rufus had sent Tifa to Nibelheim to try and convince her father to allow Shinra to continue its investigation of the hidden lab. The ex-trooper had been genuinely surprised at such a turn of events. Still, it meant he had time to figure out how he was going to say what he needed to say.

…_About the leg…about the lab…and about how I still love her…_

* * *

"Wow…" Aeris said quietly as she lay in bed that night, "So he's really part Seraph?"

"He is," Sephiroth answered as he slid underneath the covers to join her. "Which makes me wonder how in the world Fuhito managed to find Seraph DNA to fuse with Cloud's,"

"You think he might have an inside man working for Shinra?"

"Hojo has been dead for fifteen years, yet his archives still exist. Why any Seraph cells are still in the labs is something I'll need to ask Rufus about,"

"You don't trust him?"

"I trust him enough. The fact that he was good to Cloud after his injury five years ago, plus the fact that Jessie obviously loves him makes me doubt that he had any sinister plans. She's not blind. If he were up to something, she would know. Not to mention how he'd stated numerous times that creating super-humans wasn't something that particularly interested him. It's the science department I'm wary about,"

"Yeah. I have to admit, the guy's all right. He's a little like you sometimes, though"

"Hmm?"

"Intimidating, rough around the edges, but in the end, cares about people…even if it's just a few,"

"Hmph. I trust him, but do you still need to compare me to that arrogant bastard?"

Aeris giggled. "Oh, right. Because you're so humble…I forgot,"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you'd win a sparring match against someone, you always have that smirk on your face. Not that much different from the one Rufus always wears,"

A devilish look crept across Sephiroth's face. "You may want to reconsider what you say, my dear,"

He then poked Aeris in the ribs, causing her to squeal and twist away.

"Seph! Don't do that!" she protested.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You _know_ I'm ticklish!"

"Mmm, yes. I've known that since you were four years old,"

"Stop smirking! It wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now. And _there!_ You did that same smirk Rufus does!"

Sephiroth reached over and tickled her again.

"No! Stop it!" she giggled as she tried to kick him away.

"If it isn't funny, why are you laughing?"

"You're impossible!" Aeris laughed as she tried to swat Sephiroth's hands away from her ribs.

"Take it back," Sephiroth teased her.

"Take _what_ back?"

"That I'm arrogant. Take it back,"

"Never!"

Sephiroth grabbed Aeris' hands, pinning them above her with one hand while he poked her again with the other.

"No, not the stomach!"

Sephiroth attacked her armpits instead.

"I take it back!" Aeris shrieked with laughter.

Her husband relented and released her hands, lying back down.

He was promptly whacked in the face with a pillow.

"Jerk!"

"I love you too,"

"Oh, go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"…Arrogant,"

* * *

She stood about twenty feet away from city hall. It was about fifteen minutes before the meeting would start. She'd already seen a few people going inside.

She continued to scan the area until her eyes fell on a familiar figure. Walking with another man while conversing with him, was her father.

He still looked the same as always. The mayor had always been a good-looking man, with a clean-cut image that photographed well. He wore a pressed white oxford and dark brown slacks that matched his hair. Tifa noted that his hair now sported a couple of grey streaks. Walking with him was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, dressed in a variant of Nibelheim's standard police uniform. His dirt-blond hair was slicked back, even more so than Rufus'. Not a single strand hung loose.

_Must be that new chief of defense…_Tifa thought to herself.

The two men paused while they continued to talk.

_It's now or never…_she thought as she marched over to them.

The mayor glanced briefly at Tifa before doing a double-take.

"Something wrong, Mayor?" the other man asked.

Tifa swallowed nervously before mustering up all the bravado she could. She looked her father square in the eye.

"Hello, Papa," she said.

Tifa's father continued to stare for a few seconds, before turning to the other man.

"Go on without me," he said, "I'll be there once it's time for the meeting to start,"

The other man looked at the mayor, and then at Tifa. He then nodded and went inside the building.

"It's been a long time, Papa," Tifa said as she walked closer to her father.

"Why are you here?" the mayor asked warily, "I thought we said all we needed to say four years ago,"

"It doesn't have to be that way," Tifa replied sadly.

"…Does this mean you've come to understand the threat that the Shinra pose on us?"

Tifa clenched her fists. "Why do you continue to insist that? Shinra is a completely different entity than it was when Rufus' father was running things!"

"If that's true, then why are their goons skulking about here like they own the place?"

"Because someone's been using Nibelheim as their base of operation for something rotten. If you hadn't chased the people investigating it out, then maybe we would have gotten to the bottom of things by now,"

"Still supporting the Shinra then. Ever since Rufus Shinra kidnapped you…"

"For the last time, he didn't kidnap me!" Tifa exploded, "I went along because I was worried about Cloud at first, and then because I realized how serious the situation was at the time!"

"Yes- a deranged freak of nature was out to destroy the Planet. And who was it who found that madwoman in the first place? If I'm not mistaken, it was Professor Gast, who worked for Shinra before he disappeared. Probably snuffed out for knowing too much…"

"Professor Gast wasn't 'snuffed out'!" Tifa argued, "He's alive and well, and his daughter happens to be a friend of mine! In fact, _he_ was the one who undid some of the harm that was caused by the real people at fault!"

"I distinctly remember you telling me _in tears_ that his daughter died from an illness the same day that meteor caused the big fire. If you're going to lie to me, at least keep your stories straight!"

"I'm not lying! Yes, she was _clinically_ dead, but the doctors on the other planet were able to-!"

"Oh, yes," the mayor laughed bitterly, "The 'other planet'. One more fabrication to add to the list! Did you visit the other planet as well? Does the spawn of Jenova send his regards?"

"Sephiroth is back now, and he's trying to _help!_"

"Everyone knows _he_ was the one who freed Jenova in the first place!"

"She tricked him into doing so…!" Tifa began before trailing off, "Oh, what's the use? We had this same argument four years ago and it hasn't made any difference! I don't know why I decided to do this…I guess I was an idiot for thinking we could patch things up,"

She turned to leave as she felt her eyes welling up.

"Tifa…!"

She turned around.

The mayor sighed. "We can talk after this meeting I have…if you want to meet me…at home,"

Tifa's heart lurched at the mention of "home", before remembering what would likely happen if she let him go to that meeting.

"I'd like nothing more than that…" she said earnestly, "But that meeting is only going to fire you up, and I won't be able to say anything to you,"

"I don't want this wedge to stay between us…I've thought about it a lot over the years…I shouldn't have sent you away, Tifa…you're all I have left,"

"Shinra isn't the one that drove this wedge between us…" Tifa said quietly, "…And I'm not a liar. When did I ever lie to you before this happened?"

"Tifa…"

"Don't go into that meeting," Tifa pleaded, "Let's go home. Let's talk…"

The mayor stood there, wavering between the choice of either continuing on into the meeting, or attempting to reconcile with his estranged daughter.

"…I said get out of here!" a woman yelled, "We don't like your kind! Just wait until we get our own armed forces up and running!"

"Yeah? I don't see any soldiers now, lady!"

Tifa and her father turned around to see a woman yelling at three Turks. The Turks didn't seem the least bit fazed.

_Strange…_Tifa thought, _I don't recall seeing those guys at the Seventh Heaven…and just about everyone in the organization shows up there…are they rookies?_

Tifa's father cast an "I told you so!" glance at her before marching over to them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sharply.

"We're just following Rufus' orders," one Turk said with a shrug, "This old bag seems to have a problem,"

"Mayor, I hope those new changes you're all planning to make happen soon, so trash like them will _stay_ out of Nibelheim!" the woman snapped.

A small crowd was beginning to gather.

"You idiots just don't know what's good for you, do you?" another Turk snarled.

"Go to hell!" someone shouted. Just then, one of the Turks was hit in the back of the head with a rock.

The Turk grabbed the back of his head, swearing loudly. Blood began to drip from under his hand.

The other two Turks whipped out their guns and began shooting at the crowd. Everyone ran screaming, save for the one young man who fell over.

"RAYAS!" Tifa screamed in horror and ran over to her old friend.

Another young man burst out of his house with a rifle and began shooting back at the Turks. One bullet managed to hit one of the Turks in the stomach.

Ignoring their comrade, the other Turks fired back into the street where the man stood, causing a couple of passing trucks to swerve.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion and a flash of light caused everyone to look at city hall, where most of the outside walls were now covered in flames. From a safe distance, another Turk stood holding what looked to be a small detonating device.

"Our work is done!" he announced.

As the residents flew into a frenzy trying to find some way to put the fire out, Tifa noticed the other Turks picking up their injured comrade and running off while everyone was distracted. The Turk with the bomb dropped it and joined them.

"…Tifa…"

The martial artist gazed down at her injured friend.

"…Tell Tate I'm sorry that I won't be able to go camping with him next week," Rayas whispered, "And if you ever run into my brother, tell him that bastard never paid me back the 20 gil he borrowed from me…"

"…Don't die on me, Rayas…" Tifa pleaded.

"On second thought…" Rayas mused, "Nevermind. I don't want my brother feeling guilty…hey- come on. Don't look so sad. At least we got to say goodbye…hey…why don't you climb the mountains one of these days? Maybe we'll run…into each other…again…just…don't fall…next time…"

He then trailed off and lay still. Tifa hugged the young man, sobbing openly, his blood staining her shirt.

* * *

"You think Tifa did what the chief told her to go do?" Reno asked as Rude sat behind the wheel of their van.

"He seems to think so, if he had Mr. Veld send us out here to investigate the lab again," Rude answered, "I'm sure she can sweet-talk anyone into doing what she wants,"

"Hmmmm…?" Reno grinned at his colleague.

"What?"

"You've got the hots for her too, huh?"

"…"

"Heh- I thought so. Hey- what's that light up ahead?"

"Hmm. That's a good question…"

Rude continued to drive in the direction of Nibelheim.

* * *

Tifa frantically cast another Aqua Breath on the city hall. The place had been ablaze for over two minutes now.

Leaving Rayas' body in the hands of his grief-stricken parents, Tifa had joined the other residents in trying to put out the fire while a few brave people rushed in to save the trapped members of the city council.

"Hey, someone's coming out!" someone exclaimed.

Stumbling through the double-doors, the blond man emerged from the inferno.

"They have Fields with them," he coughed loudly, "I think he's the only one who's still alive!"

Tifa collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. The police chief was okay. Her father was safe, and that man was alright now. Still, there had been a lot more people inside that building. It was just more to add to the death toll.

The blond man then noticed Tifa, and pointed at her.

"Why hasn't someone removed this girl from the city, if not arrested her altogether for aiding and abetting rebels?" he continued to cough.

Tifa's eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Mr. Rector, you can't be serious!" Mayor Lockheart protested.

"Not serious?!" Rector exclaimed, "After what you've told us about what happened with your daughter, and now she comes waltzing back after how many years, and instantly brings destruction with her?"

"I had no idea this was going to happen!" Tifa insisted frantically.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing that," Rector said coldly.

"She's my daughter…" the mayor pleaded.

Rector straightened himself up and smoothed his hair back.

"I'm in charge of Nibelheim's defense," he said to the mayor calmly, "We're currently in a state of emergency. As of now, I can override your authority, Mayor," He then turned to a couple of police officers.

"Take this girl out of Nibelheim's borders," he ordered them, "If she resists, shoot her,"

"Yes, sir," the two men saluted Rector before advancing toward Tifa.

"No!" Tifa protested, "You can't do this!"

She looked at one of the officers approaching her.

"I remember you!" she said as they grabbed her arms and began to lead her away, "You had the same piano teacher as me! Your lesson was right after mine!"

"Just shut up," the young man said curtly.

"Papa, you can't let them do this!" Tifa shouted at her father.

Mayor Lockheart looked back and forth from Rector to Tifa. He then lowered his head, and turned away.

"PAPA, NO!" Tifa screamed.

"Whatever, I'm done with this," the other officer muttered as he raised his Billy club over the struggling girl's head.

_WHACK!_

* * *

A sudden jolt sent Tifa rolling into something soft. It smelled like vinyl and tobacco.

Groggily, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in the backseat of a van, littered with scraps of machinery and broken explosive devices.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice joked.

Tifa then turned her head and saw Reno sitting in the front passenger seat, grinning at her.

"Are you all right, Tifa?" Rude's voice asked her.

Tifa then looked to her left and saw him driving comfortably.

"I'm fine," she said, "Nibelheim is another story,"

"Yeah, I saw some blaze going on in town," Reno acknowledged, "Then we found you lying on the ground and got you in here. But when we tried to get in, especially when they saw you in with us, they tried to shoot at us. Think you can clue us in as to what the hell's going on?"

Tifa sighed and then began telling the two men her story. When she finished, Reno and Rude looked at each other in their usual wordless exchange.

"Those weren't Turks," Rude said finally.

Tifa looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"From everything you told us," Rude answered. "You know just about every Turk, yet you didn't recognize those three. There's only been two rookies recently recruited, and you already know both of them: Yuffie and Elena. Plus, they referred to the chief as simply 'Rufus'. No Turk would do that on official business, even if the president is slightly less formal than his father was. Plus, even if one of their own WAS being attacked, they would not just shoot indiscriminately at a crowd. And to simply forget about a fallen comrade in the middle of a fight, even if they took care of him in the end…those men were imposters,"

"Man, brilliant as always, huh?" Reno said appreciatively.

"So this means…this was all a set-up," Tifa said sadly, "And my father…the whole town…completely fell for it,"

She hugged her knees and looked out the window as a tear slowly rolled down her face.

"Hey, now," Reno said cheerfully, "No more waterworks, alright? We'll figure something out. We cleaned up the mess with Jenova, and we'll clean up the next one. Hell- it'll be even easier now that we've got even more people helping us out,"

Tifa sniffed and wiped her face. "Thanks, Reno. You're a pal, even if you're crude and obnoxious most of the time,"

Reno grinned mischievously. "I can make you feel a lot better if you-!"

"No, Reno," Rude interrupted sharply.

"Ah, I guess you're right," Reno sighed. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone old Reno's a big softy inside. Might tarnish my bad rep,"

* * *

"And what have our eyes and ears in Nibelheim to report?" Scarlet asked as she entered Fuhito's lab. "You didn't seem too happy over the phone when you told me you had news. I thought the whole bomb set-up went off without a hitch,"

She then stopped as she noticed another man in the room with the scientist.

Fuhito exhaled sharply and rubbed his temple. "A conversation between Mayor Lockheart and his daughter revealed some rather unsatisfying news,"

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked.

"The two people who may be able to thwart my plans have returned from out of the blue," Fuhito muttered, "The last known Ancient, and the product of Shinra's Jenova Project,"

"Sephiroth could easily take out your Ravens," said Scarlet, "Everyone knows about what he did with WEAPON in Wutai. And you had access to those stolen Jenova cells. Pity you never did figure out exactly how to administer them without making your subjects deathly ill,"

"I guess humans were never meant to have super powers," the other man remarked, "The Ravens aren't even human anymore,"

Fuhito ignored him. "However…there's a chance the Ancient might be able to offer us some assistance. I want her brought here. She may be useful in helping us track down the Zirconiade. This is where you'll really come in handy,"

"If it means taking Rufus Shinra down, I'll do whatever it takes," the man said, "I'm just glad I didn't go to Nibelheim after all. I didn't know that barmaid at Seventh Heaven was the mayor's daughter. She might have recognized me,"

He then glanced at his mechanical arm.

"So much anger at Rufus Shinra," Scarlet mused, "_You_ were the one who shot his wife's sister, even if it was a couple years before the two of them even met,"

"Shut up, you old hag," the Turk sulked.

"I'll brief you on the details later," Fuhito told him, "Right now, I need to speak with Scarlet,"

"Right," the Turk stood up and left the room.

"That man's an idiot," Scarlet declared.

"It was his own stupidity that cost him his job as a Turk," Fuhito agreed, "But he has his uses,"

"As does Don Corneo? And myself?"

"Isn't that how it always works?" Fuhito mused, "We all use each other for our own gain in the end. But for me, in the end, what I do will benefit everyone on the Planet. It will benefit the Planet itself. We've gone too far. It's time to start over,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually," said Fuhito.

* * *

A/N: Okay- time to respond to my loyal reviewers:

James Firecat: Hmm…Hojo Quagmire, eh?

turtlerad17: Heheheh…rubs her hands gleefully

Incidentally, which ones? I always love a good A/S story.

GeneralDragon: There's more than one way to reunite an ex-army man and a barmaid. Bear with me here. :)

Glad to know people are happy with the Gunshot Romance names. There may or may not be a couple more Turks appearing in the future. We'll see.


	11. Chapter 10: For Those We Love

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is just a series of games I play. Nothing more. I have no ties to Square-Enix. I should get back into playing FF12 though. Damn moving walls that take barely any damage...!

* * *

Chapter 10: For Those We Love

Cloud turned off Zack's TV and stared off into space.

"Hey, man…you okay?" Zack asked as he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"…Not like I was close with any of the victims," Cloud mumbled, "But Tifa…that's a different story. She got along with everyone,"  
"So what the hell are you doing here, then?"

Cloud looked at Zack confusedly.

"I mean, she could be back at any time now," the SOLDIER went on, "She's gonna be all alone in that little apartment room she has, dealing with the aftermath. She'll need someone to comfort her…like you, perhaps?"

Cloud sighed.

"Come on- just let her cry on your shoulder, hold her hand, make her some hot food…it's really not rocket science,"

"Aeris could do all that for her. Why doesn't she just go down the hallway?"

Somehow, the idea of Aeris "comforting" Tifa didn't quite seem so bad to Zack. He briefly wondered if Sephiroth would agree, much less let him watch.

Cloud waved his hand over the SOLDIER'S dreamy facial expression. "Come on, Zack! Be serious!"

"Right- sorry," the raven-haired man apologized, "And I wasn't saying _jump_ her! I doubt she'd be in the mood for 'Little Cloud' at this point. But I'm just saying, she knows you a lot better than she does Aeris,"

Cloud rolled his eyes just as his PHS went off. Zack waited patiently to continue talking as Cloud opened up the phone.

"It's a text message…" he observed, "From Tifa. She says she'll be back via helicopter tonight, and wants me to meet her in front of Shinra Headquarters,"

"Hah! Just a sign that I'm right!"

"Really, Zack. Why is it you're not letting this go?"

_Because you're my friend, Cloud. I want to see you happy. And maybe if you finally got back together with Tifa, I'd feel less guilty about what happened two years ago…_

Cloud then shook his head. "Forget it," he said, "You're right. I…yeah. Tifa shouldn't be dealing with this on her own,"

"Exactly!" Zack exclaimed as he clapped a hand on his friend's back, "Gotta be _aggressive_ when it comes to getting the girl! Come on, man! We've _had_ this talk before! Seriously- what would you do if you didn't have me around? Ride around on that motorcycle and mope all the time?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can stop nagging me," Cloud muttered, "I'll get outta here,"

"Attaboy, Strife!" Zack cheered his friend, "Go get 'er, tiger!"

Cloud went over to the door, and then paused.

"By the way, Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call it 'Little Cloud' again. It makes me sound like a six-year-old with a gas problem,"

Zack couldn't resist. "So what do _you_ call it?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I don't know. Stanley?"

Zack nearly fell over as Cloud stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Aeris brandished her staff and looked over to Sephiroth, where he stood waiting for her.

Sephiroth had taken her to a field not far from the plate. They'd left Keter in Elmyra's care for a chance to practice their respective fighting skills, but not before the two had shared a picnic lunch an hour earlier.

"I guess I was always more of a staff-wielder," Aeris said as she walked over to her husband.

"Maybe I wasted my time teaching you to use a sword," Sephiroth mused.

"No," Aeris grabbed his hand and gave it a brief, reassuring squeeze, "You didn't. It's come in handy…it's just…I hate the sight of blood,"

"I know. At least you don't faint anymore like you used to when you were a kid,"

"Healers shouldn't pass out at the sight of blood. But…healers shouldn't have to make people bleed in the first place,"

"You seem a bit sad these days,"

"I'm disappointed that this whole thing is going on, but otherwise…well, I'm actually pretty happy. I know Vincent must feel a lot better knowing we're okay. And I got to reconnect with my old friends…Nanaki, Jessie, Tifa…it's been great.

"Still…as great as it is to be home, our lives were much more simple before we came back. Look at how often we have to leave Keter with Vincent and Elmyra. Good thing he doesn't mind,"

"He takes everything in stride and still smiles," Sephiroth agreed as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Just like his mother,"

Aeris smiled. Then suddenly, she whirled around and swung her staff at Sephiroth with all of her might.

Her husband wasted no time in dodging the attack. Then, he unsheathed Masamune and swung back, the sword clanging against the metal of Aeris' staff.

"My dear, your methods of catching me with my guard down are getting a bit predictable," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Should I flash you next time?" Aeris joked.

"That _would_ get my guard down, I suppose," Sephiroth remarked thoughtfully as he swung at Aeris' legs.

The half-Cetra effortlessly jumped out of the way, using her staff to push herself even farther away from Sephiroth.

The swordsman quickly caught up, delivering a series of blows, all of which were blocked by Aeris.

"You're defense _has _improved with a staff," Sephiroth observed, "I suppose having two hands to block with makes a big difference,"

"Yeah, but Cloud's the only person I've seen so far who can actually block your attacks when you fight at full strength, and even he struggled a bit,"

Sephiroth leaped into the air, landing behind Aeris, swinging Masamune again. Aeris had turned around the minute she heard Sephiroth land and had her staff ready once more.

"You haven't swung even once since you first attacked," Sephiroth admonished her as he leaned forward, Masamune still struggling against Aeris' staff.

"Not with my staff, no. But you _do_ know you're wide open for a knee to your 'crown jewels', don't you?" Aeris asked slyly, "If this were a real battle, that is,"

"Yes, but considering you want more children in the future, we're using the honor system today,"

Aeris managed to shove Masamune away, and she jumped backward. The two continued to circle each other, each poised to attack.

"Touché," Aeris giggled, "Anyway- no offense, but you're not exactly the best for practicing offensive strikes. I can't _get_ in a blow…well, except the one time I practiced wearing a skirt,"

"_And_ the red panties," Sephiroth reminded her, "I still think you fell down with one leg flying in the air on purpose,"

"Hmph!" Aeris crossed her arms, "So now I'm using my sex appeal to win fights? _Who_ is the one who's practically naked when he practices, hmm?"

The bare-chested Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his wife as he gestured toward his black leggings. "I've _never_ practiced naked in my entire life,"

Aeris swung again. This time, Sephiroth merely side-stepped the attack.

"Pity," Aeris said with a pout, "Maybe I'll try it sometime, though,"

For a brief second, Sephiroth absently lowered his sword in quick contemplation of his wife practicing forms in the nude.

That brief second was all it took for Aeris to bonk him on the head with her staff. Sephiroth stumbled a bit, surprised, and Aeris didn't hesitate to take the chance to knock Masamune out of her husband's hands.

As soon as the long sword landed on the grass, Aeris then dropped her staff and leaped forward onto Sephiroth, knocking the already vulnerable swordsman off-balance. He fell, taking her down with him.

"Guess you were right about the sex appeal after all," Aeris giggled as she sat on his chest grinning down at him.

"That was a cheap trick," Sephiroth admonished his wife.

"And the Pink Phantom has beaten the Silver Angel!" Aeris shouted, imitating the announcer from the Gold Saucer, "By way of seduction!"

She cupped her hands to her mouth and imitated the crowd cheers. She then gave a cry of surprise as Sephiroth wrestled her hands away from her mouth, and managed to pin her on her back in seconds flat.

"Very well," Sephiroth leered down at her, "Now I want my consolation prize,"

Aeris giggled. "Fine with me…"

She reached for the blanket where their picnic basket and paper plates lay, grabbing it and sending the contents flying.

Nearby, their chocobo raised its head from a peaceful slumber, watching curiously, until a black trench coat was tossed onto its eyes, lulling it back to sleep.

* * *

Cloud watched as Tifa got off the helicopter, saying goodbye to both Reno and Rude.

She then looked up, seeing Cloud waiting for her on the other side, and broke into a run.

Tifa threw herself onto Cloud, wrapping her arms around him and burst into tears.

"Cloud…!" she sobbed.

"Yeah…I know," he said softly as he led her out of the hangar.

* * *

Aeris sat on the chocobo, humming idly as she waited for Sephiroth to come out of the small store a few miles away from Midgar.

Apparently, their little…romp, had taken far too long for the giant bird's liking. It had managed to tear through most of its tether, until only about half an inch was keeping it together. Sephiroth was inside the store buying a new one while Aeris stayed outside, making sure their new bird didn't run off.

Aeris remembered her old chocobo from her childhood in Fort Condor, whom Vincent had given her on her eleventh birthday. The bird had been as flighty and difficult as this one had been when she'd first gotten it. All chocobos were like that until they got used to their masters. Hers was no exception. Eventually, it warmed up to her, and the two became inseparable, particularly when Sephiroth had left for Midgar, and Aeris spent most of her time alone for three years.

That bird had then taken her to Midgar on that day five years ago, where she reluctantly left it in a stable on the plate. Chocobos were forbidden inside the subterranean city, as they were much too easily spooked by automobiles.

She was relieved to find that Medea and Reidmar now cared for her old friend. Aeris knew the enigmatic couple had, and would continue to take good care of it, and hoped their daughter would be able to enjoy the bird's company as much as she had during her younger days.

Suddenly, her chocobo warked loudly and stumbled, breaking her train of thought. The bird then collapsed limply to the ground.

"What the-?!" Aeris got off the unconscious chocobo and began examining the bird, only to find what looked like a dart in its neck.

She was so shocked that someone would try to hurt an innocent chocobo, that she didn't notice the black-clad figure until he'd clamped a hand over her mouth.

Aeris' reflexes kicked in right away. She quickly grabbed a small, cylindrical object out of the sheath hanging from her belt. before the man could restrain her. As he then grabbed that arm, she immediately pushed a button on the side.

Two slender ends popped out of each side, one of them ramming into the man's chest. While the man let go and gasped for breath, Aeris jumped a safe distance away and assumed a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know as she gripped her staff, "You have a lot of nerve if you think I'm going to just let you drag me off and have your way with me!"

"Just come along quietly, Ancient," the man hissed as he pulled out a pair of metal nunchucks.

The hairs on the back of Aeris' neck prickled upon hearing that old label again. To her, the word "Ancient" meant persecution…something that she had hoped would no longer be a part of her life.

She glared at him. "Sorry, but I decided long ago that I don't take orders from people who call me by that name,"

"Come along or you'll regret it," the masked man hissed.

"I'll scream," Aeris warned him.

"No one will help you," the man taunted her.

"Think so?" an icy voice asked.

The assailant turned around to see Sephiroth standing behind him, his face an unreadable mask of fury.

_My hero…_Aeris couldn't help but smile.

"So you must be one of Fuhito's infamous 'Ravens'," said Sephiroth, "I didn't think I'd have the pleasure of meeting you so soon, and harassing my wife, no less,"

The Raven responded by pulling out another pair of nunchucks.

Sephiroth smirked evilly. "So be it, then. Aeris- stay back,"

Aeris obeyed and went over to tend to the wounded chocobo.

"Now…" Sephiroth said to the Raven, "Let's finish this,"

"My orders were to get the Ancient," the Raven replied, "You have nothing to do with this,"

"What happens to my _wife_ has _everything_ to do with me," Sephiroth shot back, "Particularly when someone is trying to abduct her. You see…I have a problem with that. So needless to say, you'll need to go through me to get to her…and that won't happen,"

The Raven came at Sephiroth with a speed that rivaled his own, his nunchucks a complete blur. Surprised, the swordsman jumped out of the way, but managed to slice at the Raven's back.

Aeris cringed. Never had she actually had to watch Sephiroth use a sword on anything that wasn't a monster, much less Masamune.

Undaunted, the Raven came at Sephiroth again, blood dripping from his back.

_Zack wasn't kidding when he said these men could handle a lot of damage…no matter, though._

Sephiroth leaped behind the Raven. The assailant was fast, but not fast enough. He raised Masamune and stabbed the man through the chest.

Aeris covered her mouth and looked away.

Sephiroth withdrew the blade, sending the Raven sprawling on the grass. But to his shock, the man got up, despite the blood pouring from his wounds.

"I'm not going down as easily as the others did that night," he taunted Sephiroth, "They were just the prototypes…eh-heh-heh…"

"So they saved you for me, did they?" Sephiroth said with a smirk, "How thoughtful. I'll have to thank Fuhito personally…whenever he decides to come out of the rock he's hiding under,"

He swung at the man's head, attempting to decapitate him above the metal collar-like armor he wore around his neck. But the blade was met with metal instead of flesh.

_Some kind of armor underneath his mask…_Sephiroth observed silently, _which means decapitating him is out…_

He swung at the Raven's arms, only to have his blade clanging against armor there as well. The same thing happened with the man's legs.

_Fuhito seems to be one step ahead of me…there's no way to dismember this man, and even Masamune can't make a clean cut through his torso, which is the only exposed spot._ _He'll wear me out if this keeps going on…but how do I keep him from regenerating like he does?_

Suddenly, an idea came to Sephiroth. He then turned to Aeris. "Run into the store and stay there! I'll lure him away so you don't have to see what I'm about to do!"

"But-!"

"Trust me!" Sephiroth insisted.

Aeris reluctantly got up and ran inside the store, where the frightened owners were already watching the battle from behind the window.

"Come and get me…" Sephiroth taunted as he jogged backwards, hoping the Raven would take the bait.

Sephiroth smirked menacingly as saw the masked man following him. He raised his sword, glancing at the mastered Fire materia lodged in the hilt.

_He can't regenerate…if there's nothing left _to_ regenerate…_

* * *

"I would've made you dinner," Cloud said sheepishly as he handed Tifa some of the take-out Wutaian food that had just been delivered to her apartment. "But I'm a lousy cook,"

Tifa smiled sadly. "It's okay. I know you're not the cooking type,"

"If I wasn't crashing with Zack, I don't know how I'd eat," Cloud acknowledged, "That guy's great at everything. Cooking's no exception,"

Tifa nodded and began to eat her food.

"How are you feeling now?" Cloud asked.

"I…guess I'll be okay for now," Tifa sighed, "I just…so much has happened, Cloud, and I don't know what to make of anything. God, I was so close to patching things up with my father…I could_ feel_ it! And then…that bastard had his goons throw me out _and_ club me…"

She absently touched the small bump on her head.

"And I just…I see Rayas lying there…" Tifa said shakily, "I know he wasn't nice to you when we were little, but-!"

"I'm not one to wish death on a guy just for giving me a couple wedgies," Cloud muttered, "He didn't deserve to die,"

"All the council members…except a few people…"

"You saved his life, Tifa,"

The martial artist looked up at Cloud.

"If you hadn't been there, your father would have gone into that building too. He might have been killed in that explosion,"

Tifa sat on her couch, looking thoughtfully at her dinner. She then set the food down and went over to the arm of the couch where Cloud sat. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Cloud," she whispered into his shoulder.

He smiled and tentatively returned the hug. "Don't mention it,"

"I'm glad you're here," Tifa said as she stepped back, "I don't think I could handle this on my own,"

She then brushed against Cloud's leg accidentally. Frowning, she grabbed his pant leg and rolled it up, revealing his regenerated leg.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Cloud…?!"

"I'm sorry…" Cloud said softly, "I meant to tell you…I just…didn't want to scare you. Nobody knows except for Zack and a few doctors. Oh, and I told Sephiroth while you were gone,"

"How…?" Tifa wanted to know.

Cloud grimaced. Well, at least the answer would take her mind off of Nibelheim…

* * *

Rector took a long look at himself in his bathroom mirror. He then straightened up, took a deep breath, and began to rehearse his next proposal for the emergency meeting Nibelheim's remaining officials were to have later that night.

It had been two days since Tifa Lockheart was thrown out of Nibelheim. Her appearance had been a sudden twist of events, but through Rector's quick thinking, he had recognized Tifa from a photograph the mayor had on his office desk. He was able to put the blame on her and cause further unease among the people of Nibelheim.

The attack would make people much more receptive to the idea of doing whatever it took to create an army stronger than SOLDIER. This would ensure a hefty paycheck from his superiors.

"…And so concludes my proposal. A fighting man to exceed SOLDIER, but for a better cause. A peaceful province that will stand on its own, and not have to look over its shoulder for imperialists,"

Rector smiled and then left his bathroom. This whole thing was just much too easy. All he had to do was study everything his "coach" came up with, and make it look as if he'd been the one to come up with it. War was not his forte. He knew he was just a pretty face for that stupid bearded man to hide behind. At least he didn't share the man's annoying laugh, though. He _and_ that stupid blonde whore, no less. The two of them could have an entire conversation that was all, "Gya-ha-ha!" and "Kya-ha-ha!" for all he cared.

He opened his front door and stepped outside. Yes, working for the rejects of both Shinra and Avalanche had been interesting, and still was.

* * *

"…I see,"

Rufus looked out the window of his office, contemplating all that Sephiroth had told him.

Sephiroth had managed to lure the Raven out further into the fields, which had given him enough time to prepare the most powerful Fire spell he could conjure up. By the time the spell had finished, the only thing left of the Raven was a heap of mangled armor and nunchucks molded together.

He'd then gone back to the store where Aeris was waiting. He'd then apologized to the store's owners for the scene, as did Aeris. They left and led their dazed chocobo back to Midgar in an uneasy silence. Instead of heading for Sector Five, they went straight to Shinra Headquarters. While Aeris waited outside and made a phone call to Elmyra and Vincent, Sephiroth briefed the president on the whole incident.

"Apparently, my wife is now conducive to Fuhito's grand scheme," Sephiroth remarked angrily.

"I can send her somewhere safe," said Rufus, "The same place Jessie is right now. I can have her brought there along with your son, and an extra Turk for extra safety,"

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead for a moment. "All right, then. I'll accompany them for the ride. I should be back the day after, at the latest,"

"Come to the hangar at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. There'll be an airship waiting for you there,"

"…Thank you, Rufus,"

"…Don't mention it,"

* * *

A/N: Well, I had some time off of work, and lo-and-behold! Two new chapters within a week of one another. Enjoy. And don't be shy! Review:)


	12. Chapter 11: To Faraway Lands

Disclaimer::YAWWWWNNN:: You know what? If you made it this far, you should get the picture by now about my not owning or working for Square Enix. However, I _will_ use this moment to yell at the company(and Atlus and Bandai-Namco) for sitting on their asses with those PS3 games. Come on, people! Make that system's price tag worth it!

* * *

Chapter 11: To Faraway Lands

"I thought we'd cleaned up the Shinra's mess years ago," Cid grumbled as he watched Sephiroth, Aeris, and Yuffie ascend the Highwind's ramp. Keter rode on Sephiroth's shoulders.

"Someone else made a new one," Sephiroth told him.

"So what's the problem now?" Cid asked.

"Remember Fuhito?" Sephiroth sighed.

"Fu-what? Oh- that stuck-up weirdo who used to be in Avalanche?"

"You know him then?" Aeris asked.

"I'm the one who gave him a lift to Midgar when he joined Wutai's branch of Avalanche," Cid explained, "God, what a _dick_ he was! Didn't he get kicked out for some hare-brained scheme that went against Avalanche's principles?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, and now he's found the means to carry out that scheme. He still wants the Shinra eliminated, it seems,"

"Oh, yeah. Heard about what happened to Shinra's wife," Cid recalled.

"And since she's also pregnant," Aeris said angrily, "they tried to hurt her _and_ her unborn child,"

Cid took a drag from his cigarette. "That's no good. That ass-hole needs someone to take him down. Maybe Rufus' old man was a bastard who deserved to die, but the kid ain't that bad a president…just a little reckless. Ah, whatever- I don't live in Midgar, so what the hell does it matter to me?"

"I'd prefer you not swear in front of my son," Sephiroth said evenly.

"No, Keter!" Aeris scolded the toddler, who was reaching over Sephiroth's head and trying to grab Cid's cigarette, "That's not for you!"

"Eh, kid's just gettin' a head start, aren't ya, little guy?" Cid teased.

"Dick!" Keter exclaimed happily.

Yuffie burst out laughing.

Aeris gave Cid a look of death.

"Hooo-kay now!" Cid stamped out his cigarette and held his hands up in surrender, "I get it- don't mess with Mama Valentine. I'll be at the wheel. You all make yourselves at home,"

* * *

"Wife…" Fuhito muttered as he digested all that the ex-Turk had told him.

"That's what I heard him say during the whole thing," the man said with a shrug, "Looks like those two are really gonna be looking out for each other. You wanted the girl, but even _she's_ not as helpless as she looks. What? You look confused,"

Fuhito scowled for a moment, and then put two and two together.

"That Sephiroth is even more twisted than I gave him credit for," he chuckled, "Marrying his sister…heheheh…"

"_What?_"

Fuhito shook his head. "Nevermind. I suppose I underestimated the situation. From here on out, we only go after the Ancient when we're positive she's alone. And obviously, more than one Raven will need to be deployed,"

"And I get to baby-sit those freaks again, am I right?"

"Very astute, Buchanan," Fuhito droned.

"I'd much rather have a few words with our dear president,"

"Soon enough. Now go speak to Scarlet. I'm sure she can use all the help she can get with her special project,"

"Whatever you say," Buchanan replied off-handedly as he left.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes and immediately felt the stiffness in his neck.

Looking around, he noticed that he'd fallen asleep sitting on Tifa's couch. He then noticed Tifa's head resting against his shoulder. In front of them, the TV was still on from last night.

_We must have dozed off last night...  
_

Tifa stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh…" she murmured, "I missed the end of that movie…darn…"

"I've seen it before," Cloud mumbled, "The Planet's spirit turns out to be a rock star and everyone lives happily ever after,"

"Those movies always turn out weird like that," Tifa yawned as she got up.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. _Zack's not gonna let me hear the end of this…I swear- he's like a high school kid when it comes to my love life._

"You want some breakfast?" Tifa asked, "I haven't been grocery shopping in days, so all I have is a couple cereal bars,"

Cloud smiled. "That sounds fine,"

Tifa returned the smile and opened up her cabinet.

"Tifa…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cloud asked tentatively, "I mean…after everything I told you last night…"

Tifa tossed a bar to him. "It doesn't change anything, Cloud," she said, "You're still you, right? You still came for me when I needed you…just like you promised…"

Cloud looked at the floor, recalling the night shortly before he left for Midgar, seven years ago.

* * *

"_Sorry I'm late…" Tifa said as she hurried over to the well where Cloud sat, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"_

"_Come this spring…" Cloud said solemnly, "I'm leaving for Midgar,"_

_Tifa looked at him, and then smiled sadly._

"_All the boys are leaving…" she remarked._

"_But this is different," Cloud said earnestly, "I'm not just going to find a job. I'm going to join SOLDIER. I wanna be the best there is…have my name in the papers or something,"_

_"General Cloud Strife…" Tifa mused, "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_Cloud nodded. "I probably won't be able to come back here for a while,"_

"_I see…"_

"_Yeah,"_

_"So…what if you made me a promise?"_

"_What?"_

"_If you get really famous, and I'm in a bind, you'll come and save me, okay?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that at least once,"_

"_I…"_

"_Come on," Tifa pleaded, "Promise me!"_

"…_All right. I promise,"_

"_Thanks, Cloud. Hey- isn't that a shooting star…?"_

* * *

Cloud absently took a bite out of his cereal bar. "It's not the same thing," he said.

"Isn't it?" Tifa asked, "You're here for me, aren't you? You took my mind off everything. I always feel hopeful whenever I'm with you,"

Cloud looked away, embarrassed.

Tifa sighed, exasperated. "Cloud, can't you ever take a compliment?"

"I'm sorry," Cloud apologized.

"You really should give yourself more credit," Tifa told him.

"That's what Bugenhagen said," Cloud muttered absently.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Hey, aren't you supposed to report to Rufus or something?"

"I did it via web cam when I was riding with Reno and Rude," Tifa answered, "I'm all set. I just need to get my head on straight before I head back to work tomorrow night. How about you? Any new developments to check out?"

"Nah," Cloud replied, "They have us on call, but nothing's happened yet,"

"I see…"

Just then, Cloud's PHS began to ring. He checked the screen to see who it was. He cringed when he saw the name he'd been dreading.

He answered the phone. "Hey, Zack…at Tifa's…we fell asleep watching a movie…oh, you saw it too? …Yeah, it's hilarious when we find out it's a rock star…no I didn't! …I told you not to call it that…! Zack, I'm hanging up now, okay? I'll be back soon…what…?"

Tifa noticed Cloud's expression changing from annoyance to worry.

"…Is she all right…? Okay…I understand…what does Rufus have to say about this…? …I see. Well, then thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later,"  
"What's wrong?" Tifa asked as Cloud hung up.

"One of the Ravens attacked Aeris last night," Cloud told her, "She was able to hold him off until Sephiroth showed up and took care of him,"

"Did they bring the body back for analysis like the others?" Tifa asked.

"There _was_ no body," said Cloud, "They were even stronger than before. Sephiroth had to completely incinerate the man to finish him off,"

"It's just getting worse, isn't it?" Tifa sighed."Hey, don't worry," Cloud reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "This maniac can't hide forever. And we'll figure out if he's connected to what happened in Nibelheim. I…I promise you,"

Tifa stared at the former Shinra trooper. Then, without hesitating, she leaned in, their lips meeting in a tentative kiss.

She then leaned back and smiled. "You never change, Cloud,"

Cloud laughed nervously.

"What goes on in that head of yours?" Tifa asked amusedly, "Maybe I should call Sephiroth and ask him. I still can't believe you two can read each other's thoughts,"

"No, he can send me his thoughts if he wants to," Cloud corrected her, "I just leak mine to him uncontrollably. We were supposed to meet up today to work on it, but now he's on Cid's airship escorting Aeris to the same place Jessie's been hiding out,"

_And another one of my friends is gone…_Tifa thought sadly, _Jessie, Rayas, Aeris…_

Cloud finished off his cereal bar and threw the wrapper away.

"Was that honestly enough for you?" he asked, gesturing at Tifa's own half-eaten bar.

"Well…no," Tifa admitted.

"Let's go out for breakfast, then," Cloud suggested, "My treat,"

Tifa stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth and tossed the wrapper in the trash can. "Meshgo," she mumbled.

Cloud smiled and extended his hand. Tifa took it, and the two left the apartment together.

* * *

While Sephiroth chatted with Cid, Aeris had left Keter with him to wander around the giant airship.

The other times she'd been on the Highwind, she hadn't bothered to do much exploring. Now, her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

There honestly hadn't been much to check out. All of the sleeping quarters were the same, and she'd seen the cockpit and the meeting room. The only thing left was the deck.

Thinking about how incredible a view she might get from the deck, she made her way down the corridor past the engine room. Suddenly, she stopped.

_An old voice…_

She glanced at the door to the room. There it was again. A familiar sounding voice…but in pain.

Memories flickered briefly before Aeris found herself opening the door to the engine room, despite the sign that specifically said NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL.

She could still hear the voice over the roar of the engines. Walking around, she began playing a silent game of "Marco-Polo" with the voice.

"Is that you, Shera?" a female voice called out.

Aeris followed the new voice to the corner, behind a large pillar holding up two large propellers high above it. As she approached it, a woman in her late-20's with short, unkempt hair stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Did you not read the sign?" the woman asked curtly as she folded her arms, "Only authorized personnel can be in here,"

Aeris squinted. "Didn't you used to be in Avalanche?"

"I don't see how that would concern you, but yes,"

"You're Elfé!" Aeris finally recognized the woman.

The woman took a good look at Aeris. "And you're Sephiroth's little sister, aren't you?"

Aeris blanched at the old forgotten title. "Well…we weren't actually related…we're…actually married now,"

Elfé stared blankly for a second. "Well, congratulations, I suppose," she said finally, "But you still can't be here,"

"Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but now that we've run into each other, I have to speak to you about something important," said Aeris, "If you're not going to let me stay in here, can you at least come outside with me?"

Elfé glanced back at the pillar. "I suppose so,"

The two left the room and walked down the corridor near the meeting room. Aeris opened the door, and upon finding the room empty, stepped inside, Elfé following her.

"I'm assuming the others told you about me at some point," Aeris said to the other woman, "About what I am,"

"After the Jenova incident, everyone knew you were an Ancient," Elfé replied.

Aeris winced slightly. "I prefer the term 'Cetra',"

"Oh…sorry,"

"Anyway," Aeris continued, "I hear a lot of things others can't. That's nothing new, but…we've only interacted a couple of times…but each time, I can hear the same thing whenever you're around,"

The normally stoic woman seemed intrigued. "What do you hear?"

"Voices," Aeris tried to explain, "Memories…if you will,"

"Whose memories?" Elfé asked, even more interested now.

"I don't know…" Aeris looked discouraged.

"Memories…" Elfé looked thoughtful.

"Do you know anything about this?" Aeris asked.

"Maybe. I don't remember…" Elfé confessed.

Aeris regarded her curiously.

"I'd have thought the others might have told you," said Elfé, "Either Sephiroth, or Vincent or someone. I don't remember too much about my life before I joined Avalanche. It's all just a blur,"

"I see…" Aeris said quietly. She then remembered something. "What about your sickness?"

Elfé glanced at Aeris. "So they told you that much, did they?"

"Well, I know you were originally supposed to be involved in the kidnapping of Rufus Shinra," Aeris recalled, "But Vincent said you'd been having a particularly bad attack during the time, so he passed you over. Seems like you'd gotten over it when you, Biggs and the others were fighting Emerald WEAPON though. Sephiroth said it was one of your spells that finished it off,"

Elfé nodded.

"I was also told as far as strength and skill go, you were second only to Sephiroth," Aeris continued, "Yet, you have this illness that saps your strength,"

"I have it under control now," Elfé told her.

"You do?"

"Since I stopped fighting, my attacks have bee much less frequent," Elfé explained, "I've just been working for the Captain in Rocket Town. I haven't touched my katana in years…was the best advice I ever took,"

"Doctors' advice?"

"No. My father's,"

"Your father…?" Aeris looked confused.

"Yes. I can't even remember my own father, even though he's part of my life…that itself is another story altogether,"

"I see,"

"So, you think my illness and these…voices you hear are connected?" Elfé asked.

"It's possible," Aeris said.

"And you tell me this only a few hours before we drop you off in Mideel?"

"Sorry. I really had no idea you were here. None of us did,"

"I've just been in Rocket Town this whole time,"

"And Shears?"

"What's Shears got to do with this?" Elfé asked defensively.

Aeris giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Elfé shot a withering glare in the half-Cetra's direction.

"All right!" Aeris conceded as she held up her hands, "I'll back away from that now…"

Elfé then scowled, thinking of something else.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked.

"You've captured my interest," Elfé confessed, "Maybe you can help me out. You've managed to shed light on something in a matter of minutes what no doctor or healer has been able to figure out for years,"

"But I'll be in Mideel, and you'll be on your way back to Rocket Town," Aeris pointed out.

"Well, I suppose I'm due for a vacation," Elfé said dryly, "If you can come with me and help explain the situation to the Captain, it'll only take him about half an hour or so to stop cursing,"

Aeris giggled again. "If you say so…"

* * *

"What?" Sephiroth asked as he stood on the deck of the Highwind, holding Keter.

Keter continued to point at the propeller situated at the top of the large airship.

"Ah, that," Sephiroth said with a smile. "That, Keter, is part of what makes this ship fly,"

"Fly!" Keter exclaimed.

"That's right," Sephiroth praised his son.

"Dat?" Keter pointed behind him.

Sephiroth glanced at the propellers on the back of the Highwind. "Yes, those too,"

He then pushed his hair out of his face, annoyed. "Why don't we go back downstairs and find your mother? This wind is getting rather irritating,"

The father and son went back inside the Highwind. Just as they made their way toward the cockpit, the door flew open and a woman in her early thirties walked out, looking both nervous and annoyed. From within the room, he could hear Cid's angry swearing.

"Maybe your mother went this way instead," Sephiroth quickly said as he turned around.

"Good idea," the woman said, "I'll join you. It'll be a little while before he calms down,"

"Dare I ask?" Sephiroth said dryly.

"One of our crew members announced that she was taking an impromptu vacation," the woman said, "The Captain's been throwing a fit since it happened,"

"And he certainly can throw them," Sephiroth remarked.

"Oh, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," the woman said, "My name is Shera,"

"Sephiroth," the swordsman replied as he offered his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Shera said as she accepted it, "And who's this little man?"

"Hi!" Keter said.

"Well hello to you too, cutie!" Shera gushed, "What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Keter. He's two years old. Have you seen my wife?"

"I think I saw her wandering around somewhere. I'm not sure,"

"Play?" Keter asked Shera.

Sephiroth sighed. "Sorry- he sometimes gets the idea that anyone he meets will play with him,"

"Oh, that's all right," Shera said, "I'm used to it. I love kids. I used to baby-sit all the time when I was younger. Helped me pay my way through college too,"

"Interesting," Sephiroth said before an idea popped into his head. "Erm…Shera…I hate to be a burden, but…could you?"

"I'd be glad to watch him for a bit," Shera said as she held out her hands for Keter.

"Thank you. I'm sure you must have other things to do…"

"Not really," Shera said frankly as she took Keter in her arms, "My work was done before take-off. I think the Captain just likes having me around. But if he's going to mouth off like that…you'd think I single-handedly stopped him from going to the moon! I don't need that!"

"Ah, nice to know your hometown is living up to its name," Sephiroth remarked.

On the way from the Gold Saucer to Midgar, Cid had told Sephiroth and Aeris of his plans. Sephiroth had told Cid about the civilized twin planet. Now the captain had a place to aim his rockets for.

"He only took time out for this job since his compensation from President Rufus will help pay for the project," said Shera, "He took most of his crew here with him. Then one of them up and announced at the last minute, according to him, that she was taking a vacation as of _right now_,"

"Not very considerate of her," Sephiroth stated.

"Ah, what can I expect? She's a talented worker but…well, not the most sociable person. What that boyfriend of hers sees in her, I don't know,"

She suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't mean to gossip. I'll let you go find your wife now. And don't worry- I'll keep Keter away from the cockpit. I have to go figure out what to make everyone for lunch. And don't worry- I can make a few sandwiches and still keep an eye on him,"

"Thank you, Shera," Sephiroth said as he walked off.

"Well!" Shera exclaimed, "Maybe you can help me figure out what to make for lunch. How about that?"

"Mmm!" Keter said at the mention of food.

"All right, let's go!" Shera laughed as the two headed toward the kitchen near the meeting room.

* * *

Aeris frowned as her husband entered the room they had chosen for the ride.

"Where's Keter?" she asked as she sat up on the bed she'd been resting on.

"Abducted by yet another smitten woman," Sephiroth deadpanned, "Don't worry, though. It's Cid's girlfriend,"

"Oh. Yeah, I think we can trust her," Aeris agreed, "She's a good woman. I could tell from talking to her earlier this morning,"

"Well then if you trust her, I feel even better," Sephiroth admitted, "I trust your instincts completely,"

"Why did you leave him with her?" Aeris asked curiously.

"Just had a slightly spur-of-the-moment idea on how we might pass some of the time before we arrive…"

Sephiroth locked the door behind him and stared meaningfully at Aeris, a faint, knowing smirk on his face.

"Sephy…not here!"

"Why not?"

"In Cid's airship? An empty field is one thing, but do you really think Cid intended his pride and joy for _that?_"

"We're in a private cabin. It's not like we'd be doing it in the engine room. Though if you'd rather we go there…"

"Seph!"

"Don't make me beg,"

Aeris giggled as Sephiroth walked over to the bed and attempted to stare her down. For all the times he'd push her buttons, this was one of the few times she'd get the chance to make him squirm.

"I'm a man leaving his wife, so that I can fight evil for the Planet knows how long. Is it so wrong of me to want to spend time with said wife before I go?"

Aeris shrugged, feigning indifference.

"It's always about _your _needs, isn't it?" she teased him, yet still drawing herself closer.

"Who was the one doing all the seducing the other day?" Sephiroth reminded her.

"Oh, shut up…" Aeris giggled as she raised her head to kiss her husband.

* * *

Walking was overrated.

Standing up was too.

In fact, just moving in general, wasn't very important.

Yuffie groaned, resting her head against the wall. Next to her, a trash can was starting to smell.

It just wasn't fair. For all her ninja skills, Yuffie just couldn't help but get motion sickness at the drop of a hat. Even when she was a baby, she'd spit up on anyone unfortunate enough to have lifted her up too high in the air.

And now here she was, her new blue suit already stained with sweat, without having fought a single battle yet. She was expected to help protect the pregnant Mrs. Shinra, and yet here she was puking in a garbage can from riding a harmless airship.

"_Attention, everyone! Lunch will be served in the meeting room in fifteen minutes, courtesy of Shera. Be there if you wanna eat. Thank you for riding the Highwind. Have a fucking wonderful day,"_

Yuffie groaned again and got to her feet. Slowly, she walked past the cabins, trying to find the meeting room. It wasn't likely she'd be able to keep her food down after just losing it, but maybe she could get a doggie-bag for later.

She stopped at one of the doors as she heard Aeris' laughter coming from behind it.

"Hey, come on! You heard Cid!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Don't you have to 'defend my honor'? Time to start thinking with _this_ head and not _that _one!"

"Not yet,"

"You're such a baby sometimes,"

"Baby's still thirsty,"

Aeris squealed. "Seph! Stop it!" she laughed.

_Good thing I already lost my lunch…_Yuffie grimaced as she hurried away. At least her airsickness had suddenly disappeared, though she would have preferred it over that uncomfortable situation.

Who knew that she would end up falling in with a bunch of weirdos when she left Wutai? Dorky ex-soldiers, annoying robots, talking lions, shape-shifting swordsmen and their eccentric families, and now she was a Turk? Maybe marrying some buffoon in Wutai wasn't such a bad thing like she'd thought…?

…Nah.

* * *

A/N: Time for shout-outs to my reviewers:

Ardwynna Morrigu: Yeah, good old Zack. And yes…it was intentional. :P

Tishannia: Welcome back. :) Glad you like how things are going with Tifa. I've begun to really enjoy writing her, and I'm really looking forward to writing the rest of her storyline.

James Firecat: Actually, the lady-killer thing is VERY prevalent in Before Crisis.

Glad everyone else was pleased with my A/S and C/T scenes. Now that Aeris and Sephiroth are officially together, I was a bit worried at how to write them without the angst. Glad to see my fears are unfounded.

Next: The Ravens strike again in Midgar, while Aeris, Jessie and Elfé enjoy the perks of Rufus' Mideel estate.


	13. Chapter 12: Paradise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix. I also don't own any more original ways to say it…unless I find another way.

* * *

Chapter 12: Paradise?

"Oh wow…" Aeris breathed as she stared in awe at the sight ahead of her.

The Shinra vacation estate consisted of a large two-story concrete house that was obviously well-maintained. Behind it stood lush fields, surrounded by the jungles of Mideel.

"Damn!" Yuffie exclaimed, "I think I'm gonna like working here!"

The front door then opened, and Jessie stepped out, followed by Tseng and Elena.

"Hey, welcome!" Jessie greeted everyone as she waddled over to the group.

"Good to see you again," Aeris said as she hugged her friend.

"You've been well, I take it?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Yeah, I've been fine," Jessie said as she stepped back, "But so _bored!_ Glad I'll finally have a friend to keep me company. Well, what are you all waiting for? Come on inside!"

"Nice!" Yuffie was prepared to dash into the house and make herself at home, but Tseng quickly caught her arm.

"Elena, go inside with the others," Tseng told the blonde Turk, "I'll take care of briefing the rookie out here,"

Yuffie promptly assumed a sulky expression as she watched the others head inside.

"Come with me," Tseng said as he motioned for Yuffie to follow.

"Where are we going?" Yuffie asked.

"We watch over Mrs. Shinra two ways," Tseng told her as they made their way across the field, "Elena and the others are watching from within the grounds. The rest of us get to use that,"

Yuffie turned pale as she saw what Tseng was pointing at. In the distance, hidden by a small mountain that managed to lean over slightly, stood a helicopter bearing the Shinra logo.

"What's wrong?" Tseng stopped walking and turned to look at Yuffie. "I figured you'd be all excited to fly in one of those. Both Reno and Shuriken could barely contain themselves the first time they got to ride in a helicopter,"

"You figured wrong," Yuffie sulked.

"Afraid of heights?"

Yuffie shook her head.

"Motion sickness," Tseng guessed.

Yuffie nodded.

"I'll bet you get pretty queasy then?" Tseng asked.

"You have no idea," Yuffie sighed.

"There's airsick bags right next to the front passenger seat," Tseng said firmly, "Try not to stare at anything inside- it's the same as reading in a car. I need you looking out the window anyway,"

"But I just _got_ done being sick on that airship!" Yuffie protested.

"Then you won't have to worry about using the airsick bags, I suppose," Tseng answered.

"Ugh…" Yuffie groaned.

"We're going to work on this problem until you get over it," Tseng told her pointedly, "We can't accommodate any weakness in the organization. You get over it, or it'll get you _and_ possibly your comrades killed,"

Grudgingly, Yuffie followed Tseng over to the helicopter.

* * *

"Whoa- Elfé?" Jessie exclaimed as she finally recognized her old comrade, "Geez- when did you manage to sneak in?"

"Last-minute change of plans," Elfé answered as she sat on one of the living room couches, "Aeris thinks she might be able to put a few pieces of my past together,"

"So you still don't remember anything, huh?" Jessie asked.

"Afraid not,"

"Hey- why'd you go and disappear like that after Avalanche split up?" Jessie asked, "I wanted to invite you to my wedding, but we couldn't track you _or_ Shears down,"

"I've been around," Elfé answered vaguely, "A lot of…complicated things have happened,"

Knowing that her taciturn former teammate wasn't likely to say anything else, Jessie decided to let the matter go.

"Jessie, this place is amazing!" Aeris exclaimed as she, Sephiroth, Keter and Elena walked into the living room, "Elena just showed me my room, _and_ the nursery!"

"Yeah, the nursery's been there for years," said Jessie, "Rufus used to play there when he was little, so the toys might be a little out-dated for Keter, but…"

"Oh, that's fine," Aeris said, "Keter's happy if you give him a plastic shovel and a pile of dirt,"

"Play!" Keter begged as he pointed behind him.

"See?" Aeris giggled, "Yes, we'll go back in the room as soon as we say bye-bye to Daddy,"

"Bye-bye, Daddy!" Keter said as he tried to head back to the nursery.

Aeris rolled her eyes and gently grabbed her son's arm while Sephiroth laughed lightly.

"Not yet," Aeris told him as she held onto his hand.

"Mmm, actually, it might be time," Sephiroth observed as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Cid did say not to drag my feet,"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Aeris sighed.

"Well, I hate to be brief," Sephiroth announced, "But I should probably be getting back to the Highwind,"

Jessie nodded. "Good to finally see you again,"

"Likewise," Sephiroth said with a faint smile, "Until next time, then,"

"Later, Seph," said Jessie.

Elfé waved silently.

* * *

"What's the plan now?" Aeris asked as she, Sephiroth and Keter headed back to the Highwind.

"I'm sure Rufus will have new orders for us once I get back to headquarters," Sephiroth replied, "I'll let you know as soon as I can,"

"It's just going to get more and more dangerous, huh?"

"Probably,"

"I'm sure you'll come out of it just fine," Aeris said, forcing a smile, "Just…look out for the others as well. I'd like to see a happy ending for Cloud and Tifa,"

"Always the romantic type," Sephiroth teased her.

"Worked out for you, didn't it?" Aeris joked.

"Point taken,"

The three reached the airship. Sephiroth sighed and picked Keter up.

"I trust you'll be a good boy for your mother while I'm gone?" Sephiroth said to Keter.

"Good boy!" Keter repeated happily.

Sephiroth chuckled before pulling his son closer in a long embrace. After a moment, he set the boy down.

_My turn…_Aeris thought sadly as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Don't do anything crazy," she whispered.

"I won't if you won't,"

"Deal,"

"Once this is over," Sephiroth told her, "Let's go on a long vacation, just the three of us,"

"Can we go to Costa Del Sol?"

"Anywhere you like,"

Aeris smiled as she stepped back. Then, cupping his face in her hands, she stood up on her toes and gave Sephiroth one last long kiss goodbye.

Just then, the screech of radio static could be heard, giving way to a slow, sappy love ballad coming from the Highwind's large speakers.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and stepped back, clearly annoyed.

"Someone up there has an interesting sense of humor," Aeris laughed.

"Someone up there needs to mind their own damn business," Sephiroth muttered.

"Oh, lighten up," Aeris playfully shoved her husband in the direction of the Highwind.

"So eager to get rid of me, are you? What have you got planned while I'm gone?"

Aeris' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, nothing really. Maybe I'll let Keter eat candy for breakfast, or maybe throw a kegger….maybe toss in a few male strippers…"

Sephiroth turned and raised an eyebrow at his wife. Aeris then assumed an innocent expression, and then took the opportunity to steal one last, brief kiss from Sephiroth.

"Bye, Sephy," she said quietly.

"I love you, Aeris,"

"I love you too,"

Aeris knelt down next to Keter as the two watched Sephiroth ascend the ladder. She quickly picked him up and backed away as the Highwind's engines roared to life.

"Can you wave bye-bye to Daddy?" Aeris prompted Keter as they watched the airship lift off.

The toddler began to wave at the giant aircraft, and then began to squirm impatiently as it eventually vanished from sight.

"Well!" Aeris exclaimed briskly as she looked at Keter, "Let's go back to that nursery and see what kinds of fun stuff we'll find there!"

"Daddy there?" Keter pointed up at the sky as the two made their way to the main part of the estate.

"Yes, he's flying now," Aeris answered him as she forced a smile.

_Be safe, Sephiroth…make this all end soon…_

* * *

"Tifa?"

The barmaid glanced down at Marlene as the two of them sat in a bench in the playground that afternoon.

"How come you're smiling like that?" the little girl asked.

"Am I smiling?" Tifa asked absently.

"Yep," Marlene answered, "Did something good happen when you were away?"

"No, not while I was on my trip," Tifa's smile faded slightly, "I'm just in a good mood today, I guess,"

"Why?"

"…"

"You're turning red, Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed.

Tifa laughed nervously.

"What happened?" Marlene pressed.

"I…had a really good breakfast today," Tifa told her.

"What'd you have?"

"Scrambled eggs from Skeeter's,"

Marlene made a face. "Skeeter's isn't that great,"

"It is when you eat there with a good friend,"

"Was it the SOLDIER with the black hair and big sword? Mrs. V says he used to come over a lot when I was littler,"

"Hey, isn't that your friend coming?" Tifa pointed at the young boy approaching the playground.

"Yeah!" Marlene got up and ran towards the boy. "Hi, Denzel…!"

Tifa leaned back and relaxed. Perhaps if Marlene continued to play with her friends for a while, she'd forget about interrogating her about her love life.

Still, Tifa couldn't help but smile. Breakfast had been great, even if it had been at that shoddy diner. Watching Cloud devour the Super Sized Pancake Platter had been amusing. The two of them had talked, not really about anything important. It had been nice not to have to discuss anything heavy, and for one morning, just pretend that her life had gone back to the way it was before the Ravens had started showing up.

Then the two had parted ways; Cloud headed back to Zack's flat, while Tifa went to go pick up Marlene. Cloud had, in his usual bumbling way, offered to walk Tifa home from Sector 7 later that night. Tifa had happily accepted. Knowing she would see Cloud again later that night was the reason she'd been smiling.

"Tifa!" Marlene called from across the playground, "The ding-dong cart is coming!"

Tifa snapped out of her daydream and began rummaging through her small backpack until she pulled out her wallet.

"I guess we could all use a little ice cream!" she said cheerfully as she approached the two children, "What would the two of you like…?"

* * *

"First of all," Cloud said the minute he walked through Zack's door, "I can do without the winking, the nudging, and all the 'bom-chicka-wah-wah' jokes,"

"Fine, I'll save it for when you finally do the deed," Zack chuckled as he put down his newspaper.

"Any new developments?" Cloud asked, eager to change the subject.

"Nothing," Zack answered, "Sephiroth should be back this evening, but we've got another day of waiting. The president's got Reno, Rude and the others checking out another lead near Gongaga,"

"Well, at least I don't have to break my plans for tonight then," Cloud said absently before catching himself.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Oh…? Plans with whom? I don't recall us making plans to hang, and you don't have any other friends except…"

"I have more than just two friends," Cloud butted in irritably.

"Oh, gonna chill with that lion dude who's staying at the boarding house? Or the little ninja girl who was with you two? Maybe you're gonna baby-sit Mr. Tuesti's robot kitty?"

"Fine- I'm seeing her again tonight. Would you lay off? God, I remember back in the army when we were all on leave in Kalm, and Curt had that little date with some girl. You dumped two handfuls of condoms in his lap. Zack…have you _ever_ needed that many condoms for one night?"

"Oh, come on, Cloud, that was six years ago," Zack said with a grin, "I was immature then,"

"You still are," Cloud remarked dryly.

"So I'm excited for ya," Zack shrugged, "It's a good thing to think about,"

"What about you?" Cloud asked suddenly, "I haven't seen any scrunchies or pantyhose or whatever hanging on your doorknob,"

"Like I said," Zack told him, "I've grown up since,"

"Since…?"

"Well…okay. See, after the whole losing Aeris to Sephiroth thing…"

"You can't lose what you never had…" Cloud muttered under his breath.

Zack ignored him and continued talking: "I still kinda got used to the idea of settling down with someone. And, I just haven't happened to have found the right girl yet,"

"Nobody's interested you since Aeris?"

Zack's expression turned slightly somber. "Well, there was one a couple years ago…I thought it was gonna turn out really nice…but it kinda ruins the mood when you're in bed with a girl and she calls out someone else's name,"

Cloud winced. "Wow,"

"…Yeah,"

"Nothing else?"

"No,"

"Maybe you should talk to Tifa," Cloud suggested, "She might know people,"

"All right, I see your point about being too helpful," Zack said hastily, "We'll drop it,"

"What do you wanna do now?" Cloud asked as he sprawled himself across the couch. "There's a few hours to kill before I have to take off,"

"Wanna go rent a horror movie?"

"Sure. Let's go,"

* * *

Yuffie slouched unhappily next to Elena as the two of them stood sentry outside Jessie's bedroom door that night.

"What's that?" Elena gasped as she held up her pistol.

"Watch where you point that thing!" Yuffie whispered frantically.

"You don't hear it?" Elena whispered.

"My luck, being assigned to work with possibly the most paranoid Turk ever," Yuffie muttered.

"Shut up," Elena grumbled as she sheathed her gun.

"Hey, I met your sister Rosalind before I got sent out here," Yuffie said suddenly, "I didn't know Turks were a family activity,"

"Oh,"

"What, you don't get along?"

"…"

"Okay, moving on then. How long are we expected to do this?"

"All night,"

"What?!"

"Shh!" Elena hissed, "Mrs. Shinra doesn't take kindly to being woken up. At this stage of her pregnancy, she hasn't been getting enough rest,"

"But yet _we're_ expected to stay up all night?"

"There'll be two more backups sent in to relieve us in the morning so we can sleep for about five or six hours…"

Yuffie groaned at hearing the other woman's words.

"Suck it up," Elena warned her, "Rookies like us are fresh meat for the other Turks, and whining about your missions will only make you an easier target. You think this is bad? Try waking up only to find your colleagues decided to carry you and your mattress up to the roof of your apartment building, when it's raining buckets outside, and the temperature is only _just_ above freezing level.

"Anyway, it's worse outside," she went on, "Tseng has to deal with bugs, the weather, and any wild animals that might happen by. Last week, he had to stand out there during a thunderstorm. We probably will too at some point,"

"Sounds like my dad's training regiment all over again," Yuffie muttered.

"Well, that's what these are for," Elena reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small flask.

Yuffie shook her head and grinned. "Drinking on the job, huh? What would Tseng say about that?"

Elena smirked. "Tseng is the one who gave me this flask,"

"Man, you guys have weird priorities," Yuffie remarked.

"What? It keeps you warm on a cold night. The trick is not to take more than a couple sips,"

"That guy Reno probably needs to hear that," Yuffie joked.

"Oh, Reno? Yeah, he's…special, I guess. Guy really likes his booze, but he could down a whole flask and still be ready for action. You met Reno, huh?"

"I actually met him before when I was a little kid. The guy blew this HUGE fart right in front of my dad, and my dad actually tried to pretend it never happened. He tries to pretend a lot of stuff doesn't happen…"

"Don't get along with your dad?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"…"

"Anyways," Yuffie went on, "Yeah, I met both Reno and your sister right before I headed over here. They were about to check out another lead over near Gongaga. I wonder if they'll find any of those masked men there?"

"I'm sure good old Rosalind can save the day,"

"Bitter?"

"You talk too much," Elena said annoyed.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out, and the two girls resumed keeping watch.

* * *

Tifa could feel her hand starting to sweat as she held Cloud's hand. The two had left the Seventh Heaven together about a half-hour ago. Neither of them had said much, aside from the occasional shy smiles the two would exchange.

_Should I ask him inside? What would happen? Would…_it_…finally happen? I can't believe it…I'd given up hope for so long…I've got butterflies in my stomach!_

Tifa giggled nervously as she put her free hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Fine," Tifa quickly lied, "Just a little indigestion. Shouldn't have eaten that jalapeño burger for dinner,"

"Oh,"

Tifa stirred restlessly, trying to think of _something_ to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember a couple months after Meteor? At the Fall Festival?"

"Yeah, when we snuck off and sat on the roof of the mansion?"

"I remember. What did we do that night…other than make out?"

"Nothing. I remember that night like it was yesterday. We just looked at the stars until the festival ended. Oh, and your mechanical leg got caught on the trellis and I had to use a float spell on you…and then _I_ almost fell and you grabbed me…somehow, we both managed to get down,"

"Didn't your hair get tangled in the trellis also?"

"No. I lost my hat on the gutter, though. I had to throw a couple rocks at it to get it off, but it got ruined when I threw too hard…and then you bought me a new one…but I left it at my house when I left Nibelheim…"

"It's okay," Cloud said shyly, "The hats were cute…but you look just fine the way you are now,"

Tifa's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, Cloud,"

Cloud smiled, then licked his lips nervously. He leaned in slowly, and his lips met Tifa's in a slow tender kiss.

Tifa tried not to giggle. _How fast can we run to get back to my place again…?_

The sounds of sirens were getting closer, until two fire trucks raced by, the noise now blaring.

The couple pulled apart, mildly irritated at the distraction.

"Wait- that's headed past the church!" Tifa realized suddenly, and broke into a run.

Cloud immediately began to follow.

"It could just be a false alarm," he suggested.

"That's what I'm hoping!" Tifa said as she continued to run.

The two kept following the fire trucks until they stopped, staring in horror at the sight before them.

The boarding house and the Valentine residence were completely engulfed in flames.

"No!" Tifa screamed as she blindly ran toward the inferno.

"Tifa, stop!" Cloud grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"MRS. V!" Tifa screamed, "MARLENE!"

"We're right here!"

Cloud and Tifa looked to the side and saw Elmyra approaching them, clad in a robe and slippers. To the side, Vincent stood, looking slightly groggy. Dyne and Eleanor were doing their best to console the crying Marlene, while Nanaki stared venomously at the blaze. The other residents were pacing around a safe distance away.

"Everyone's fine!" Elmyra reassured Tifa, "Everyone got out all right!"

"Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"He's not due back for another twenty minutes or so," Elmyra answered.

"What happened?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Nanaki says he was reading in his room when he smelled gasoline," Elmyra told her and Cloud, "He found three masked men dressed in black setting fire to each building. If he hadn't smelled the gasoline…!"

"I was able to warn everyone in time," Nanaki said as he padded up to Cloud, "But I wasn't able to catch the men,"

"Men in black…" Cloud muttered, "They struck again…"

"You think they might have been trying to target Sephiroth?" Tifa asked worriedly, "Maybe not to kill him, but to warn him? Or maybe me! After all I did what with trying to get clearance to explore the labs…?"

"Mrs. Valentine?" a firefighter went up to Elmyra and handed her a piece of paper. "We found this inside the mailbox,"

Elmyra took the piece of paper and looked at it.

_BRING US THE ANCIENT AND THE SWORDSWOMAN, _it read.

Vincent walked up to the group and put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"The Ancient…_and_ the swordswoman," Vincent pondered aloud as he read over Elmyra's shoulder, "Perhaps they _are_ after Elfé…she was the only swordswoman other than Aeris. Fuhito never even met Aeris, so he wouldn't have known about her sword skills anyway,"

"So they targeted us, thinking we'd know where they both are," Elmyra said shakily, "What are we going to do, Vincent? Even if insurance covers this, it'll take months to rebuild this! Where are we even going to stay tonight…?"

"I don't know," Vincent admitted quietly as he ran his hands across Elmyra's shoulders reassuringly.

"I've got an idea…" Cloud said as he dug his PHS out of his pocket, "I hope I'm not asking for too much…"

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Yuffie asked the next day.

"Working on something," Jessie droned as she sat at her computer in her office. Did that girl have to stand over her shoulder like that?

"Working on what?"

"Project for work,"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Yuffie asked.

Jessie was getting impatient. "I've been resting all week. I'm sick of soap operas and video games. Besides- this is an important project I'm working on,"

"How is drawing a materia orb on your computer an important project? I thought you were some kinda expert on explosives and stuff,"

"It's the plans for a new kind of materia that I'm working with the science department to create,"

"No kidding!" Yuffie was extremely interested now. "What's it do?"

"It would cast an enhanced version of Shell, protecting people from explosions. If successful, it'll be manufactured exclusively for Turks and SOLDIER,"

"So I can use it too?"

"When it's done,"

"When's it gonna be done?"

"When it's done," Jessie answered testily.

"Need anything in the meantime?"

"Peace and quiet,"

"Can't do that. My orders were clear. Tseng said I stay with Mrs. Chief while he and Elena go buy groceries with Pinky and the brat,"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "'Mrs. Chief'? You've met Reno, haven't you?"

"Oh, I met that idiot years ago. Real class act, that guy. He hasn't changed a bit,"

Jessie was about to agree when there was a knock at the door.

Yuffie sprang to her feet. "Who would that be? The others wouldn't knock!"

She then noticed Jessie leaving the office and walking over to the front door.

"Mrs. Shinra- you can't just answer the door!" Yuffie protested as she tried to run ahead of Jessie.

"It's my house," Jessie pointed out as she tried to step around Yuffie.

"It could be the enemy!" Yuffie argued, "I'm not blowing my first real assignment with the huge paycheck I'm getting- ACK!"

Jessie had reached ahead of Yuffie, grabbing the rookie Turk's tie and flinging the girl behind her.

"That was a low blow!" Yuffie wheezed as she regained her balance and loosened her tie slightly.

Jessie ignored her as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Tifa greeted her, "Got room for a few house guests?"

Jessie stared at the small crowd in front of her. Before her stood Tifa, Vincent, Elmyra, Nanaki, Dyne, Eleanor, and Marlene.

"Our apologies for showing up on such short notice," said Vincent, "Judging from the expression on your face, you were not forewarned about our upcoming arrival,"

"Uh…come inside," Jessie said, completely bewildered.

She stepped aside, allowing everyone to enter.

* * *

A/N: Whoops! Sorry for the wait. I know it's taken longer than usual. As always, feedback is most certainly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 13: Elfé

Chapter 13: Elfé

"So when were you going to tell me about this?"

Rufus smirked at Jessie from her computer screen as he shrugged. "I figured you might be bored with just a few people on my estate,"

The techie groaned.

"What?" Rufus wanted to know, "Tifa's your friend, isn't she? She was even one of your bridesmaids,"

"Yes, I know, but you could've given me at least a little notice so I could've had the rooms set up for everyone…oh whatever. I _was_ lonely. I appreciate the company. But I don't like surprises!"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Fine. Getting hardly any sleep these days, though,"

"I know the feeling…"

"Don't work too hard, Rufus. I'm sure Sephiroth and the others will take care of it all. Hopefully it'll all be over before I'm in any shape to get involved,"

"That's what I hope too,"

Jessie touched her stomach. "…It's not much longer, is it?"

"No, it's not. And you call me the minute it starts happening. I'll have one of our fastest jets bring me out here. I've already made arrangements for Reeve to cover for me again,"

"I will,"

"I'll talk to you soon,"

"Bye," Jessie said.

Rufus' image disappeared off the screen. Jessie stood up from her desk and left her office.

* * *

Elfé wandered around the fields silently, taking in the sights around her.

_Not a bad place I picked for my impromptu "vacation",_ she thought. _A little hot for my tastes, but I like it._

Wondering where Aeris went, Elfé had decided to track her down.

_Time to start working through this thing…will I finally be able to remember…? Do I _want_ to remember…?_

She then looked around as she heard voices, and noticed Marlene and Keter sitting near a patch of dirt. Nearby, Dyne and Eleanor sat keeping an eye on them, while in the distance, she could see Aeris practicing swordplay.

"…Now you put the rocks over there while I pick more flowers, okay?" Marlene was saying to Keter.

Keter took a handful of pebbles from Marlene and attempted to put one up his nose.

"Keter, you're not supposed to do that!" Marlene scolded him.

Keter dropped the pebbles and lay down, un-focusing his eyes.

"Not again!" Marlene whined.

Elfé walked past the children, making her way over to where Aeris was.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to take Muramasa with her.

Aeris took a deep breath, and slashed at the air again.

However, she knew that things were getting serious. More serious than with Jenova and Shinra. Jenova was just one person, and Rufus had solved the Shinra problem himself.

When she'd heard the story about what had happened to the boarding house, Aeris knew that Sephiroth had been right to insist she brush up on her swordplay.

_Swords are meant to maim…to kill…Sephiroth killed Jenova…Resara Delrayo…he killed a Raven…what if he has to kill real people now…?_

_What do you expect…_a voice in the back of her head taunted, _considering Sephiroth was given a sword so he could become the perfect killing machine. Even when Vincent freed him from the labs, little Sephiroth didn't want to leave his precious wooden sword. The only thing that made him happy…_

Aeris thrust Muramasa furiously at the air several times.

_No_…_Keter and I are the ones who make him happy…stop reading too much into this, Aeris! You'll end up with greyer hair than Sephiroth before you turn thirty!_

"Impressive,"

Aeris turned around, surprised, and saw Elfé standing a few feet away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Elfé apologized.

"Oh...it's all right," Aeris giggled, "Just shows my reflexes are in top working order, right?"

Elfé said nothing as she peered at Muramasa.

"A Wutaian sword, huh?" Elfé observed, "Where did you get that?"

"They gave it to Sephiroth after he destroyed Diamond WEAPON. Then he gave it to me,"

"Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

"No, not at all," Aeris said as she handed the sword over.

"Hmm…" Elfé looked at the sword admiringly. "Amazing…so light…"

She then whirled around and sliced it through a small dead tree trunk. Small chips flew everywhere as the trunk fell.

"Not a very clean cut, though," Elfé observed.

"No," Aeris agreed, "It'd probably make for a huge mess if I ever had to use it in combat…thank goodness I've never needed to,"

"You dislike fighting? You seem to enjoy your workout,"

"Exactly," said Aeris, "I like practicing, I just hate having to apply what I've practiced in real life. Does that make sense?"

Elfé nodded. "Plenty of people who study martial arts or any combat style are like that,"

Aeris reached for her sheath and drew her compact staff.

"What is that?" Elfé asked.

Aeris smirked as she held the staff above her head and pushed the button. Elfé watched, amazed as the two ends popped out of it.

"Was that also for killing Diamond WEAPON?" Elfé asked.

"No, they sell these things everywhere in Beud A'evori," Aeris told her, "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Bowed…what?"

"It's the planet where Sephiroth's people come from," Aeris explained.

"You sure seem to lead an exciting life, don't you?"

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't," Aeris sighed, "Hey, since you're holding Muramasa, do you feel like sparring? Maybe your sickness went away,"

"I…" Elfé looked thoughtful, "Sure. No other way to find out, is there?"

Neither one noticed the back of Elfé's hand beginning to glow slightly as she assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

"…And?"

Buchanan shrugged. "Neither Veld's little girl nor the Ancient were in the house. We wasted a lot of valuable time,"

"…"

"It's getting tougher," Buchanan told him, "Heidegger's brilliant plan to flush out our targets failed. That guy needs to stick to Nibelheim and butt out of Midgar's affairs,"

"Don't want him 'treading on your turf'?" Fuhito asked mockingly.

The ex-Turk ignored him. "The logical thing to do it would seem, would be to trail the people closest to them. However, that would mean going up against the leader of the Turks, and an alien hybrid,"

"It doesn't have to be just those people," Fuhito pointed out, "Granted, I don't know who else would be friends with Elfé, save for that idiot Shears, who also seems to be missing…"

"What- now we have to hunt down _another_ ex-Avalanche member?"

"No. Forget that, I was just thinking aloud. No, the fact is, our dear Elfé has the social skills of a tree stump. Best to stick with Sephiroth's wife,"

"The Ancient was friends with Mayor Lockheart's daughter," Buchanan remembered.

"Then maybe Rector can take a shot," Fuhito said as he bent over a stack of papers, "Even if Mayor Lockheart's knowledge is limited, I need to talk with Rector anyway. Once Nibelheim is all set, we can work on Wutai…"

* * *

Aeris stared in shock at the point of Muramasa, as she lay pinned underneath Elfé's foot.

"Wow…you really _were_ second only to Sephiroth," Aeris breathed.

Elfé then doubled over and fell back, dropping Muramasa.

"Whoa- are you all right?" Aeris asked as she scrambled to her feet.

"It's…nothing new," Elfé panted as she tried to pull herself up, "This…hasn't happened in a while…"

"I'm sorry," Aeris said as she helped her up, "I wasn't thinking…"

"No, I wanted to," Elfé argued, "Don't feel guilty. I needed to know if anything had changed…sorry to say it hasn't,"

"Do you need me to help you back to your room? Do you need a doctor? Or wait- let me see if I can help,"

"If you insist," Elfé winced.

Aeris put her hand on Elfé's forehead and closed her eyes. A green glow began to surround the ex-swordswoman. After a few seconds, Aeris removed her hand, and the glow disappeared.

"How do you feel?" she asked as Elfé stood up.

Elfé blinked a few times as she looked around.

"Better," she admitted, "I…you did all that?"

Aeris smiled. "Glad I could help,"

"Thank you, Aeris," Elfé said, "I guess I'll go have lunch now,"

"You're welcome. Try not to overdo it. Take a nap after you eat or something. We can talk later,"

Elfé nodded as she walked away.

_Ah, Planet…_Aeris thought as she sat down, _what secrets are you holding now? Why do those old voices get so much louder when Elfé exerts herself? And am I imagining things, or did I see a light coming from her…?_

* * *

Elfé struggled to keep her vision straight as she began to stumble.

Nothing had changed. Anything strenuous still sapped her strength. Even Aeris' healing was only a quick fix.

_Guess I haven't gotten any better…Shears and my father will be disappointed._

She tried as hard as she could to steady herself as she saw Tseng and Yuffie standing at the front door.

"Afternoon," Tseng greeted Elfé.

"Hello, Tseng," Elfé said, trying to hide her fatigue.

"You never did explain exactly why you're here," said Tseng, "Your father was curious about that as well,"

"I'll give him a call later tonight," Elfé waved impatiently as she went inside.

"Hey, who exactly is she anyway?" Yuffie whispered to Tseng when Elfé was out of earshot, "You guys seem to treat her like some kind of special guest…almost as important as Mrs. Shinra,"

"That's Felicia Veld," Tseng told her.

"Veld?" Yuffie repeated, "Veld as in…? Wait- you mean to tell me that Elfé is Mister Veld's daughter? Didn't that lady used to be in Avalanche?"

"You haven't heard the story yet?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"I think everyone in the organization finds out eventually," said Tseng, "Oh…here comes our relief,"

Two Turks approached them. Tseng nodded at them, and at Yuffie.

"Three hour break," Tseng told her, "I suppose I can explain it to you now,"

"Are Turks normally this gossipy?" Yuffie asked as the two walked around the back of the house.

"Depends on the Turk," Tseng answered, "No, it's just…it's something all Turks are supposed to know…just so we don't forget how far we've come,"

"Come again…?"

Tseng sat down at a picnic table. Yuffie lay down on the grass.

"Mister Veld has been in charge of us since long before I joined up," Tseng told her, "Back in the day, he and his family used to live in Kalm. His wife, and Felicia…Elfé,"

"There were reports of terrorists hiding out in Kalm. Mister Veld issued an order to find them and snuff them out. However, for some reason, his orders were completely misinterpreted. The attack that followed _did_ wipe out the terrorists, but it also wiped out Veld's home…and his family…or so we thought. Professor Hojo is said to have carried out the autopsies on the victims, so there's probably a whole other set of lies,"

"I learned about Hojo when I did a current events project for my classes last year," Yuffie recalled, "I heard he botched up the Jenova project right from the start,"

"He's the company's biggest embarrassment, that's for sure," Tseng agreed, "Anyhow- that whole incident is probably part of the reason why Mister Veld doesn't tolerate any failure. He's very committed to detail,"

"Yeah, no wonder," Yuffie remarked, "Though he doesn't seem like such a bad guy,"

"No, he's not," said Tseng, "Many of the Turks have nothing but the utmost respect for him, in fact.

"It was about a year after Jenova when Mister Veld found out. They just happened to be at the same convenience store in Rocket Town. She spoke, he recognized her, and well… he ended up taking a long leave of absence. We all thought he wasn't coming back, but in the end, he did,"

"And he found out they'd actually been trying to destroy each other for years?" Yuffie asked.

"Horrible, I know,"

"I don't remember hearing about any of this," Yuffie commented, "I mean, a full-out attack on Kalm? That town lives up to its name from what I hear,"

"Shinra's publicists managed to cover it up…just as they tried to cover up the whole Jenova attack until President Rufus took over. As far as the public was concerned, a tornado did Kalm in,"

"Yeah, I remember everyone getting pissed that Shinra was responsible for Jenova and all that," said Yuffie, "Geez…sounds like some tragic play,"

"As I've said…we've come a long way. I'd like to think that kind of corruption is finally gone from Shinra,"

"Rufus Shinra always struck me as the same kind of guy his old man was. Who knew he was actually a stand-up guy?"

"Not many people did," Tseng told her, "It's easy to cling to the past…good to know you of all people don't,"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow warily.

"Let's not talk about my past," she said uncomfortably.

"All right then," Tseng said as he stood up, "Well, enjoy the rest of your break,"

He left, making his way toward the large shed near the mountain.

_Going to the lounge to see if Elena's there? Hmm…._Yuffie couldn't help but smirk. _Oh! I wonder what's for lunch today…?_

* * *

Aeris sat idly underneath a tree, watching Keter devouring the granola bar she'd brought with her for his snack.

"More?" Keter stopped to ask, his mouth still full.

"You haven't even finished that one yet!" Aeris laughed.

"More?" Keter repeated.

"No, one is enough," Aeris told him firmly.

Keter looked disappointed, but resumed eating his granola bar.

"Hey, have you seen Jessie?" Tifa asked as she walked up to them.

"I think she's still taking her nap," said Aeris.

"Oh," Tifa said as she sat down, "Hey, Keter,"

"Hi!" Keter greeted her.

Tifa glanced at her PHS.

"So how have you been?" Aeris asked, "I heard about what happened in Nibelheim…you all right?"

"Yeah," Tifa nodded, "I'm all right. I've been getting through it,"

"Hmm…" Aeris smirked.

"What?"

"That look on your face," Aeris said slyly, "Who's getting you through it? Cloud?"

"You don't miss much, do you?" Tifa sighed.

Aeris burst out laughing. "Tell my mother that! She only sees my space-cadet side. 'Aeris, you _are_ your father's daughter!' she always says to me,"

"Well, you _were _pretty oblivious to how Zack felt about you all those years ago," said Tifa.

Aeris stared at Tifa confusedly.

"Zack had the biggest crush on you when we were going after Jenova," Tifa went on, "He and Sephiroth weren't exactly getting along as a result,"

"Wait- _that_ was why Seph was always glaring at him?" Aeris asked, "I thought…well…I didn't know if it was his issues with SOLDIER, or he might just be moody considering all that Jenova was putting him through…wow…I feel like the biggest idiot,"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Tifa said as she put her hand on Aeris' shoulder, "You had a lot on your mind then,"

"He doesn't still…? Zack, I mean…"

"No, he's over it," Tifa reassured her, "He knows you love Sephiroth. Besides…I think he likes having two arms and two legs more than getting on your husband's bad side,"

Just then, Tifa's PHS rang. Tifa immediately grabbed for the phone, but fumbled and ended up dropping it. She then picked it up and answered.

"Hello…? …Oh…no, you've got the wrong number,"

"Expecting a phone call?" Aeris asked.

Tifa laughed, embarrassed.

"That's why you check the caller ID," Aeris giggled as Tifa put her PHS away, "I'm sure Cloud will call,"

"Don't be too sure," Tifa sighed, "Cloud's pretty lazy when it comes to phone calls. He was the same way the first time we were dating,"

Keter finished his granola bar, and held the wrapper out to Aeris.

"Thank you," Aeris said as she took the wrapper and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Aeris looked up and saw Yuffie sitting in the branches of a nearby tree, holding her giant shuriken.

"I want a rematch!" the young ninja announced.

"Don't you have work to do?" Tifa asked.

"It's my break time," Yuffie answered.

"You won't leave me alone if I say no, will you?" Aeris asked.

"Nope," Yuffie said with a grin.

"Then…bring it on," Aeris said as she readied her staff, "Tifa, can you take Keter over to that rock where it's safer?"

"Come on, little man," Tifa said as she took Keter's hand and led him away, "This should be interesting,"

Aeris looked back up at Yuffie, only to find the rookie Turk gone.

"HAH!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped off another tree branch and tried to deliver a flying kick to Aeris back.

At the last second, Aeris whirled around and batted Yuffie's foot away, sending her to the ground.

"You don't learn, do you?" Aeris taunted her.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were playing baseball," Yuffie huffed as she swung at Aeris with her shuriken, not letting go of the weapon.

Aeris ducked, barely dodging the large weapon.

"Watch the hair!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Sowwy, is poor widdle Ewis worried about her hair?" Yuffie taunted.

"Are we sparring or talking trash?" Aeris shot back as she swung her staff at Yuffie's leg.

Yuffie jumped out of the way. "Hah!" she exclaimed, "You're not pulling that crap again! You're not getting near _any_ of my pressure points!"

Aeris unleashed an entire melee of attacks on Yuffie, who managed to dodge or block every one.

"By the way," Yuffie panted, "Next time you and your hubby decide to get your freak on, you might wanna keep your voices down,"

"Huh?"

"'Oh, Sephy, no, stop! Cid might find us! OOH, YOU'RE SO BIG AND _SEXY!_'," Yuffie shrieked dramatically as she blocked another attack, exaggerating what she overheard on the Highwind the other day.

Aeris froze, turning beet-red. Yuffie then wasted no time in sweeping Aeris' legs. The half-Cetra went down instantly, landing on her rear.

"DADADA DAH, DAH, DAH, DAH DADAAAAAA!" Yuffie sang as she jumped up and down happily.

"Mama!" Keter wailed.

"No, Mommy's okay, see?" Aeris forced a smile from the ground as she waved, "See? We're just playing!"

"You cheated!" Tifa accused the ninja.

"No such thing as cheating when you're battling for your life," Yuffie declared, still pleased with herself.

"What happened to your sense of Wutaian honor?" Tifa asked.

"Old folks' way of life," Yuffie scoffed as Aeris silently got to her feet and readied her staff, "My generation isn't as stuck on tradition as our elders are,"

_BONK!_

Tifa covered Keter's eyes as she saw Aeris smack Yuffie on the top of the head with her staff.

"Then make sure your enemy stays down before you start singing and dancing…" Aeris retorted sweetly as she stood behind her, "…my little voyeur friend,"

Yuffie rubbed her head, wincing, while Aeris went over to Tifa and Keter. Laughing, the two older girls high-fived.

"_Yuffie!_" Tseng's voice could be heard on the ninja's walkie-talkie, "_Break time's over. Get over to the front gate_,"

"Ah well," Aeris said with a shrug, "It was fun sparring with you. Even if you do cheat,"

"I'll beat you someday," Yuffie vowed with a grin.

"I'll be waiting," Aeris replied happily.

Yuffie began walking in the direction of the front gate.

_Someday, Pinky…I'll figure out how to win against you. Wait- what the hell's a "voyeur"?_


	15. Chapter 14: Shake It Up

Chapter 14: Shake It Up

"Snack time!" Jessie declared happily as she opened a bag of cheese puffs.

She took one of the cheese puffs out, and proceeded to dunk it in the large strawberry milkshake on the living room coffee table.

"Sick…" Tifa groaned as she looked away.

It was an unofficial night-time ritual that the three girls had developed during the several days spent on the estate. Jessie would invite Aeris and Tifa down to the kitchen to share a bedtime snack, which always consisted of a counter full of food to choose from. Both Aeris and Tifa agreed there were certain perks to having a friend with cravings.

"Interesting," Aeris commented, "When I was pregnant, it was…let's see…those crème-filled chocolate sandwich cookies…"

"Double-filling?" Jessie asked, eyes wide.

"Double-filling," Aeris confirmed, "Only I'd open it up and squirt strawberry syrup on. I didn't even bother with the milkshake,"

"That's so cool they have the same kinds of snacks in space," Tifa commented.

"I have to try that," Jessie said seriously before speaking into her walkie-talkie: "Mrs. Huntington? There's some Choc-O-Rama cookies in the pantry, and I think we've still got strawberry syrup there too…can you go bring those for me?"

"_Yes, ma'am,_" the housekeeper's voice could be heard from the radio speaker.

"Mmmm…" Jessie waved a shake-soaked cheese puff in front of Tifa, "Sure you don't want a bite?"

"Ungh…" Tifa groaned again, "That's disgusting…get that thing away from me…please,"

"I had no idea Tifa gets grossed-out so easily," Aeris said to Jessie.

"What's gonna happen if she has kids someday?" Jessie asked, "Gag every time she has a craving?"

"WHOA!" Tifa exclaimed, "Don't rush me! Besides- at the rate I'm going, I've got more of a chance with immaculate conception,"

"Wait- you and Cloud haven't done the deed yet?" Jessie asked.

"Well, we were _going_ to, but my bed was on fire at the time," Tifa sulked.

"Stupid Ravens!" Aeris declared.

"Yes!" Tifa agreed.

Jessie raised her glass. "Here's to the hope that our guys can stop the bad guys, so we can all go home and get laid! Wow, that was kinda sexist…ah, whatever! To getting laid!"

"Here, here!" Aeris and Tifa raised their milkshakes as well.

Elfé came into the kitchen. "Aeris, are you busy? Oh, you're eating now,"

Aeris swallowed her milkshake. "No, I can always put this back in the fridge for later. What's up?"

"Maybe Jessie should see this as well, since it's her place," Elfé suggested.

Jessie looked torn as she stared at her food.

"Eat really fast and catch up with us," Aeris told her as she and Elfé left the kitchen together.

* * *

"Here we are," Elfe said as she stopped before the door to the master bedroom.

Aeris scowled and put her ear to the wall, and then the door.

"I haven't been by that part of the house before…" she said absently, "If I had…"

She stared back and forth, from the door, to Elfé, to the door again.

"So what's going on?" Jessie asked as she waddled over with the help of Tifa.

Elfé held up her hand, which had begun to glow brightly.

"What the hell?!" Jessie exclaimed, "This is like when you used to fight. You'd start to glow like that!"

She then opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom, the other women following her. Aeris then began walking all over the room trying to pinpoint the sounds she could hear. Finally, her eyes came to rest on a small, crystal-shaped materia sitting inside a little plexi-glass box, mounted to the wall.

"I hear it…" Aeris said, "Like old memories…and they're coming from that crystal! That weird materia is talking to me!"

"What does that mean, then?" Elfé asked, "Why is my hand glowing now?"

"All I know is that I'm hearing the same voices in this materia that I hear coming from you," Aeris told her.

They both stared at Jessie, who held her hands up innocently.

"Don't look at me," she said, "That's been in Rufus' family for years now, but that's all I know about it. I guess I could leave him a voicemail. He'd probably be able to get back to you by tomorrow morning,"

"Thank you, Jessie," said Elfé.

Jessie sat on the bed and took out her PHS. The others waited while she dialed.

"Rufus, it's me. Hey, this may or may not be related to all the shit that's been going down, but there's some freaky stuff that's kinda happening with that old materia that's mounted on the bedroom wall here. If you could just fill me in when you call me next, that'd be great. I'll talk to you soon,"

She hung up and lay down on the bed.

"Bedtime?" Aeris guessed.

"Yep," Jessie yawned as she grabbed for her walkie-talkie, "And I'll bet you one of my bodyguards is already standing outside,"

"That's me!" Yuffie announced from outside.

Jessie grimaced. "Oh…not the loud one…" she whispered.

"Again, I appreciate this," Elfé told her.

"Just consider it payback for all the times you had to bail me out during missions," said Jessie.

Elfé shrugged. "If you want,"

"Goodnight, Jessie," Aeris said as she left the room.

"Sleep tight," Tifa said while waving.

"See you in the morning," said Elfé.

"'Night, guys," Jessie yawned as she pulled the covers over her.

The three women left the room, bidding goodnight to Yuffie as well.

"Is Elena out with you?" Jessie called out to Yuffie.

"No,"

"What about Tegwin?"

"…Who?"

"Shuriken,"

"Oh! No, she's off for the night,"

"Rafe?"

"Off for the night too. Elena will be here in a few minutes. But if you need anything, I can help you out!"

"_Ma'am?_" the housekeeper's voice could be heard on the walkie-talkie, "_Sorry to say, we're out of the cookies_,"

"No!" Jessie wailed.

Yuffie burst into the room. "What's wrong?!" she asked frantically.

Jessie stared at the girl before an idea popped into her head. A slow smile spread over her face.

* * *

A midnight cookie run.

That was what the Great Ninja Yuffie was now being reduced to.

Yuffie eyed the bag of sandwich cookies enviously as she walked down the path back towards the estate. Why Mrs. Shinra had _her_ go get them and not the servants, she had no idea.

So off she had run to the store, which was about twenty minutes away by foot if she ran. Now, she had slowed down to a steady jog.

_She'd better still be awake when I get back…_Yuffie thought.

She then tensed up as she heard something moving through the trees on the side of the road. An animal? A highway bandit?

She continued listening to the faint sounds, and realized they were too deliberate to be that of an animal. Reaching behind her back, Yuffie lightly gripped her giant shuriken.

_Yeah, I know what it is…_she thought with a smirk as she took out her weapon…_single out cute little girl and take her out, she'll never know what hit her…except they've underestimated me…_

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes and onto Yuffie's back. The young ninja was ready. Tossing the bag of cookies and her shuriken into the grass, Yuffie reached behind her and grabbed the person's arm, and effortlessly tossed them over her shoulder, slamming them hard on the ground. Not wasting any time, she dashed over to her shuriken and grabbed it. She could see the figure trying to get up, and realized they had on a full-body black ninja uniform. Before they could get to their feet, she had rushed back over and pinned them back down with her foot. Surprisingly, the mystery ninja was able to grab her foot and throw her off with surprising strength, considering how small she realized this person was.

"Gotta do better than that!" a young boy's voice spoke from behind the mask.

Yuffie then stared in shock as she recognized the voice.

"Shake?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

The boy sprang to his feet. "Long time no see,"

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" Yuffie demanded to know.

"I'm here to rescue you, duh!" Shake told her as he pulled his face-mask down, "I've been hiding out here for a few days, trying to get you alone so we can get you outta here,"

"Rescue me from what?"

"From those damn Turks! I'm not dumb, you know. I know they've blackmailed people into working for them before. But they're pretty stupid to do that to you. Did they think your dad wouldn't find out?"

"Shake, go home," Yuffie said wearily.

"Gladly. We both will, of course. I already have a plan on how we can get out and-!"

"I'm not going back," Yuffie interrupted.

"Why not?!"

Yuffie fished into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up, revealing a sizeable wad of cash.

"Turks are loaded," Yuffie said to him, "And the better you are, the more money you make. I plan to make a LOT of money. And I'll get to buy a LOT of materia, and become even more powerful, and make even MORE money,"

Shake crossed his arms. "What about the future of your country?"

"That's what I'd ask my dad every day," Yuffie answered, "We _barely_ won the war against Shinra, even though most people seem to think we won with both hands tied behind our backs. And the price of freedom was most of our country's resources. And he just _sits_ in the house and does _nothing!_ Then he lets the country become a freaking _tourist attraction!_ Wutai is a joke, Shake. And the joke's on us kids who get to run it in the future,"

"And now you wanna join up with the enemy? Don't make me remind you what _started_ that war in the first place…"

Yuffie glared at Shake, her fists tightening.

"You're betraying your mother's memory-!"

"DON'T you talk to me about my mother!" Yuffie shouted angrily.

"It was a member of _Shinra's_ SOLDIER who shot and killed her and started the whole thing!"

Yuffie turned around, staring at the horizon.

"I know that much," Yuffie said quietly, "But I want to know what _really_ happened,"

"So…it's not just about the money?"

"…No,"

"And I can't convince you to come with me?"

"No,"

"Fine," Shake said, "Then I guess I gotta take you back by force,"

"WHAT?!" Yuffie squawked as she whirled around, "Didn't you hear _anything _I just said?!"

"If you're so worried about Wutai's future, you should be _there_ and not here!"

"Oh, spare me!" Yuffie snapped, "Like I'd actually be the one running things! All of the other kids in line to rule Wutai are just as bad as my dad if not worse! I'd be fighting against them, _and_ whichever idiot my dad chose to be my husband,"

"I'm _not_ an idiot!" Shake exploded.

Yuffie stared as it dawned on her. "He chose _you_?! You're three years younger than me!"

"You think I like it anymore than you do?"

"Then do what I did!" Yuffie urged him, "Just get the hell out of there and marry whoever you want. On second thought- don't marry at all. Leviathan forbid you actually spawn…"

"Hey, screw you!" Shake yelled, "Whatever! I'm gonna head back with you, and if I have to knock you out and drag you there, I will!"

Yuffie held up her giant shuriken and assumed a fighting stance. "Bring it on," she said.

Shake whipped out a pair of sai and readied himself.

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be back in Wutai tonight!" Yuffie shouted at him.

Shake promptly did a backflip, landing behind her, and quickly slashed at her back.

"What the-?!" Yuffie exclaimed as she could hear and feel the fabric of her blazer ripping. She jumped away and glanced downwards, to see part of her jacket hanging by her side.

"I'm just getting started!" Shake declared triumphantly as one of the points of his sai gleamed in the moonlight.

"You're not supposed to sharpen the points of those things, idiot!" Yuffie yelled.

"I'm not taking any chances with those outsiders!" Shake argued, "This is savage country. People would try to kidnap me and make me into a kid prostitute!"

"…What?!" Yuffie sputtered, "WHERE the hell do you come UP with this stuff?!"

"Everyone knows it's true! There's men everywhere who'd love to butt-rape a kid! _Everywhere!_"

"You're an idiot!" Yuffie shouted as she landed a front kick in Shake's midsection. The boy grunted as he stumbled back a few steps.

Wasting no time, Yuffie charged past him, slashing with her shuriken, but Shake managed to dodge the attack. When he caught his breath and tried to assume another fighting stance, he realized his sai were gone.

"Looking for these?" Yuffie held up the crudely-sharpened pair of weapons.

"How-?!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You _really_ thought I was going to attempt such an obvious attack? That was just a distraction so I could pinch these. You're not armed anymore, except maybe a couple kunai. I've got way too much of an advantage over you. Go home, Shake. You lose,"

"This isn't over," Shake huffed, "Not by a long shot! You'd better keep looking over your shoulder…I'll be waiting,"

"What- now that you're betrothed to me, you get to act all creepy and stalk me? Go to hell!"

Shake stuck his tongue out at Yuffie as he flipped her off, before running off into the jungle.

_Idiot…_Yuffie thought before taking off her torn blazer. _Sorry about the jacket, Tseng. My fiánce just got a little angry…yeah, he'll love that explanation…this'll probably come out of my earnings…_

Picking up the bag of cookies, which lay undisturbed in the grass, she went on her way.

* * *

"Hmm…" Nanaki murmured as he examined the materia in the living room the next morning.

Aeris, Elfé, Tseng and Vincent sat behind him on the sofa.

"No mistake about it," the beast grumbled, "Yes, I've seen this materia before. Grandpa had one just like it,"

"…He did," Vincent recalled, "I'd seen it in his study on a few occasions,"

"What happened to it?" Aeris asked.

"It should still be there," Nanaki told her.

"What could you tell me about this?" Aeris wanted to know.

"I myself don't know anything about it," Nanaki admitted, "But I'm sure there must be some kind of book or document about it which he must have had. Do you still hear voices coming from that crystal?"

"I still do," said Aeris, "I don't get it. It's not like I hear voices from any old materia orb. I'd never be able to pass by a shop without going nuts. But I hear it. And then…" she then stopped short as a sudden realization hit her: "Of _course!_"

Nanaki's ears perked up. "What is it?"

"I remember when I was little and we were in Bugenhagen's study," Aeris recalled, "He was actually telling us a story, but I remember not being able to pay much attention. At the time, I thought the Planet had a cold,"

She giggled at the memory.

"If only I could get back to Cosmo Canyon and take a look," Nanaki said wistfully, "I doubt that pilot would want to take his airship all the way back here just to bring me over there,"

"Two of the Turks we have here are being sent out on other missions while we get a couple of MP's in their place," Tseng spoke suddenly, "Maybe there's a way for you to hitch a ride out to Gongaga at least,"

"That would work," Nanaki said, "Thank you, Tseng. I appreciate this. I'll let all of you know what I find,"

"We'll figure this out," Aeris said to Elfé, "We'll find out why you're sick, and why Fuhito's so bent on getting his hands on the both of us, and why he sent those Ravens after Jessie…Jessie?" she saw her friend waddle into the living room with a stricken look on her face, "What's the matter?"

She then stopped short as she saw the trail of liquid behind Jessie.

"This is it…" the computer guru whimpered.

"Oh…my," was all Aeris could say.

"I'll call the doctor," said Tseng as he whipped out his PHS.

* * *

"Man, I'm glad we got the morning off just as the stores are opening," Elena said as she and Yuffie walked through the streets of downtown Mideel together, "No crowds, no waiting in line, just grab and go because all the places are dead at this time of day. I can't believe you decided to come along as well. Most people your age like to sleep in,"

"Not me," Yuffie said as they passed by a newsstand, "As long as I get _enough_ sleep, I can be up at the crack of dawn!"

"Oh, Blue Steer!" Elena observed as she saw the energy drink in the newsstand's small refrigerator, "If walking around doesn't wake me up, _this_ will,"

Yuffie glanced briefly at the newspaper on the stands before doing a double-take.

"Oh gawd, no!" Yuffie exclaimed as she grabbed a newspaper and began to read.

"You read it, you buy it, kid!" the man behind the newstand growled at her.

Yuffie ignored him and kept on reading.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked as she paid for her drink.

Yuffie pointed at the newspaper. "That idiot Shake…got himself kidnapped! Says the ransom note arrived at five a.m., and that he was kidnapped in _Midgar_ looking for me?! How?! I just saw him last night!"

"Huh?! Who's Shake?" Elena looked confused.

"He's the guy my dad's trying to force me to marry," Yuffie answered, "I ran into him last night. He's the guy I fought when I ripped my blazer. He may be a ninja, but there is NO way he'd be able to make it up there to get kidnapped in such a short amount of time! Someone doesn't have their facts straight!"

"Who's Gen Kisaragi?" Elena asked while reading the article.

"I said-!" the man behind the counter began before Elena shoved three gil into the man's hand. "Damn Turks…" he grumbled.

"That's his real name," Yuffie sulked.

"Wait…I thought _your_ last name was Kisaragi,"

"It's his last name too. …Shake and I are…second cousins,"

Elena stared at Yuffie, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh god- no wonder you ran away and ended up here!" Elena managed to say, "Man, I've got problems with _my_ dad, but _your_ family's downright dysfunctional!"

"Aw, shut up," Yuffie muttered, "Anyway, this could be bad. Two Wutaian heirs missing? Granted, when I left, they got rid of the black sheep, but Shake was the Five Mighty Gods' golden boy. I've been on my own for a couple months now and no one's said anything. But now…"

"Now your dad is on his way to Midgar to deal with the situation right now," Elena announced as she continued reading the paper.

Yuffie stopped short, a look of utter panic spreading throughout her face.

"…HE'S WHAT?!"


	16. Chapter 15: Family Reunions

Chapter 15: Family Reunions

"Sir?!" Reeve exclaimed as he saw Rufus bolting down the corridor, stopping at the elevator and frantically jamming at the buttons.

"No time!" Rufus said quickly as he waited impatiently for the elevator to open, "Jessie's in labor and I have to get to the top of this damn building if I want to get to my helicopter…why is it taking so long? Why did there have to be so many people in my way?"

Just then, the door opened and Rufus jumped in.

"Congratulations, sir," Reeve said as the door was closing, "Should I head over to your office, then?"

"Yes, thank you," said Rufus as the door closed.

* * *

"Tseng, I need to leave for Midgar ASAP!"

Tseng looked up from his coffee only to see Yuffie slamming the newspaper on the table in the lounge.

"I know you think she's being out of line, but just read the story," Elena told him.

Tseng took the newspaper and began to read quietly. After a couple minutes, he put the paper down next to Yuffie, who was beginning to lose her patience.

"Yes…I could see how things might get out of hand," he said, "Fine. I can speak to the president when he gets here shortly,"

Elena frowned. "He's coming here?"

"Oh, so you're not aware of what's happened since you left for town," Tseng mused.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"Mrs. Shinra is having the baby right now as we speak,"

"What?!" the two girls chorused.

"The doctor came over, and Aeris is helping out. Rafe and Samantha are standing guard. Elena, I need you to stand guard outside the main gate with me. My shift's just about to start. But I can't leave before I speak with Yuffie further on the matter at hand, so go on without me,"

"Yessir," Elena left the lounge.

"Your fiánce who tore your jacket with a pair of sai, obviously managed to get kidnapped not long after you parted ways," said Tseng, "Who's to say the kidnappers wouldn't come after you?"

Yuffie snorted. "I'm a much better fighter than that little runt is. I proved it last night…" suddenly a guilty look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Yuffie looked away, "If I hadn't taken his sai, he might have been able to defend himself better against those people…" she then looked angry, "Oh, but if I hadn't, he'd have kept at it, and never let me get back here…! Damn that little brat for making me feel guilty!"

"History might repeat itself if the situation isn't diffused in time," Tseng remarked, "Your father declared war on Midgar and Shinra fifteen years ago in response to a tragedy caused by Shinra. If he's blaming Midgar…"

Yuffie shook her head. "There's no way we could afford to go to war without everyone starving to death. My father may be many things, but he's not reckless,"

"I'm sure the chief won't want to have to deal with this kind of thing right now," Tseng said as he picked up his PHS and began to dial, "I'll be taking care of this for the most part. I suggest you pack your things now,"

"Right!" Yuffie quickly left the room.

* * *

"Mr. Tuesti, we have a problem,"

Reeve glanced up from Rufus' desk at the president's secretary.

"I just got off with the head of foreign affairs," the middle-aged woman informed him, "Nibelheim's chief of defense is threatening an attack if SOLDIER and the Turks don't vacate the entire _region_. There's been a lot of trouble going on there these past few weeks,"

Reeve nodded wearily. It was true. Since the fire that destroyed City Hall, there had been a lot of growing resentment toward Midgar. A young couple vacationing there from Sector 1 had been unceremoniously thrown out of their hotel and escorted to the town line by several police officers. An old ex-SOLDIER had been viciously attacked by several youths for having a his medals displayed so prominently in his living room.

"Even though they've been told time and time again that these labs are still technically Shinra's property?" Reeve sighed.

"Afraid so,"

Reeve frowned. "President Rufus' orders were to anticipate any 'attack' that Nibelheim may throw at us, but not to massacre them. Nibelheim doesn't have an army, and there's only so much a few armed vigilantes and police officers can do,"

"That's the final word?"

"That's the final word,"

"Yes, sir," she said as she left.

Reeve leaned back in his seat, putting his hand to his temple. Only a short time filling in for the president, and already he was getting a lot to deal with. How on earth could Rufus handle this kind of thing every day? Having a pretty wife to come home to, and a giant collection of video games to vent one's anger out on couldn't possibly do it all.

_Maybe I'm just weak…_Reeve thought as he chuckled sadly.

* * *

"Welcome, sir-!" Elena tried to greet Rufus.

"Where's my wife?" Rufus barked at her.

"She's in the master bedroom," Elena told him.

"Wonderful," Rufus reached into his pocket and pulled out a 50-gil bill, thrusting it into Elena's hand. "Buy some champagne and share it with anyone who's not on duty. Keep up the good work, Shayna!"

Elena stared, stunned as Rufus dashed through the front gate and sprinted into the house.

"It's Elena…" she muttered as she stuffed the money into her pocket.

"Was that the president I just saw rushing by?" Tseng asked as he walked up to the gate.

Elena nodded as she pulled the money out again. "Champagne on the chief tonight,"

"Save me a glass then,"

"Sure,"

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"We both have a whole evening off together tomorrow. Would you like to grab some dinner then?"

"…Yeah. I'd like that,"

* * *

"Okay…" Aeris winced, "When I said you could grab my hand, I didn't mean you were supposed to cut off my circulation and break my knuckles!"

"Sorry!" Jessie gasped as she let go of Aeris' hand, "Oh god, that last one was horrible…you hear about contractions but…oh god!"

"I know, hon. Just hang in there," Aeris reassured her as she tried to shake some feeling back into her hand.

"Just relax, Jessie," a dark-skinned woman wearing a stethoscope and a white coat told her.

"Relax…" Jessie laughed bitterly, "Right. Maybe we can go to the beach and I can have the baby there. We'll bring the grill and I'll have a freaking cheeseburger! Yeah, I feel 'relaxed' now!"

"You're ranting again," Aeris sulked.

"Damn right, I ranted!" Jessie exploded.

"You're worse than my mother when she was having my sister, and when she had _me_, from what I hear," Aeris muttered, "Am I the only woman in the universe who can give birth _without_ turning into a psycho?"

Jessie's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Turning into a what…?"

"Oops!" Aeris giggled nervously, "Did I say that out loud?"

Just then, the door burst open.

"Here I am!" Rufus announced as he entered the room, "Did I miss anything?"

"Took you long enough!" Jessie remarked, "No, the baby's still here…" she waved at her midsection.

"We're trying to work on that," the doctor quipped, "Aeris, if you could cast another Esuna on Jessie, she might be ready for the next contraction,"

"Sure thing," Aeris rubbed her hands and prepared to cast another spell.

* * *

Yuffie stepped off the helicopter, looking at her watch. Taking a deep breath, she planned her next move in her head.

She had to find Midgar's embassy, which was located on the plate, about two miles away from headquarters. She was certain he'd be staying there. What she did when she found him depended on whether or not he had already had words with the government officials.

"Yuffie!"

The young ninja had already made a beeline for the door that she hadn't noticed the two young men she had walked by in her hurry. She looked back, and noticed Cloud standing nearby, waving at her. Next to him stood Zack and Sephiroth.

"Heyyyyy!" Yuffie greeted the three of them, "Long time no see, Cloud!"

"So you're a part of this whole mess, are you?" Sephiroth commented.

"Yep," Yuffie answered, "Oh yeah- Tifa sends her love, Cloud,"

"Oh, that's so sweeeeet!" Zack chirped in a high-pitched falsetto as he ruffled Cloud's hair.

Cloud glared at his friend.

Zack held his hands up innocently. "Hey- I only promised you no _dirty_ jokes,"

Normally, Yuffie would have laughed at the older man's teasing and probably joined in, but she had other things on her mind today.

"Do any of you guys know how to get to the embassy?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it's easy," Zack answered, "Why do you need to go there?"

"I'm practically certain that Lord Godo Kisaragi is staying there right now," said Yuffie, "If he is, I need to talk to him ASAP!"

"He's not at the embassy," Sephiroth told her.

"What? Where is he then?" Yuffie asked.

"He's downstairs waiting for President Rufus to return," Sephiroth explained, "Though he might be in for a wait, since he's now on a brief paternity leave. Normally, there wouldn't be a problem with having someone qualified to cover for him, but apparently, Lord Godo has been making a scene for the past hour…especially after he found out that his daughter joined the Turks,"

He then eyed Yuffie pointedly.

"Look what you did, Cloud," Zack teased, "You picked up some stray chick, and ended up corrupting a princess without even laying a hand on her,"

Cloud shrugged. "How was I supposed to know who her father was?"

"I gotta go!" Yuffie exclaimed as she dashed away in horror. Who knew what kind of crazy mess was happening down below?

* * *

"It's as I told you: as of right now, I don't know when exactly the president will be back," Reeve told the man evenly as they sat in Rufus' office, "All I know is that it's only a few days that he'll be gone,"

Lord Godo Kisaragi stared venemously at the acting president.

"Gen could be dead by then," Godo argued.

"We've already launched an investigation," Reeve told him, "We've got Turks, MPs, troopers, and SOLDIER following every possible lead. I know this doesn't look good after all that's happened between Midgar and Wutai, but…!"

"You're damn right, it doesn't look good! Tell me why I shouldn't stop all trade with Midgar right this second!" Godo demanded.

"Because then Wutai would have to live off their own crops," Yuffie said from behind him, "Plus, our ex-soldiers love imported booze too much to give it up. Seems to be that's what they fought for anyway: cheap beer,"

Godo turned around and stared at his daughter.

"Been a while, huh, Dad?" said Yuffie.

"Yuffie, what is the meaning of all this?!" Godo shouted, "I sent Shake to come take you back home, and now _this_ has happened? Not only has he been abducted, but now you're working with the Shinra? I hope you're dear mother has already been reincarnated, because the idea of her seeing you working for _them-!_"

"Dad, shut up!" Yuffie exploded, "I'm getting so sick of everyone using my mother's death as a way to guilt me into doing the 'right thing'! Do you really think she'd want people using her like that?! You always say how much I remind you of her, but _I_ sure as hell wouldn't wanna be used as a tool after I'm dead!"

Godo turned away, grinding his teeth. After a moment, he turned to look at Yuffie.

"Yuffie…" he said wearily, "Wutai has suffered so much: a bittersweet victory in a war where we lostvso many people. I had so much hope for you…and the future of Wutai. You're a strong girl, Yuffie,"

"Wutai isn't getting out of the craphole it's in until you ditch your old-hat traditions!" Yuffie informed him, "You want a country run right? How about letting the noblewomen actually have a hand in running the country, instead of using them as decorations who serve tea to foreign diplomats?"

"It's not that simple! You can't just take traditions that have been in our culture for _centuries_ and throw them away!" Godo argued.

"Hey, that's what President Rufus did!" Yuffie shot back.

"And look at what's happening there!" Godo told her, "The place is completely upside-down! People using drugs in the street, homeless camps outside of Midgar, can't you see what's happening?"

"You can't expect things to change without a little trouble at first, Lord Godo," said Reeve.

"Yeah, if you're not even trying to pay attention to all the _good_ stuff that's happened, like the taxes going down, and the schools improving…" Yuffie added, "Heck- _I_ might even go back to school when I get some time off,"

"Seems to me like the problems have merely shifted," Godo said evenly, "In any case, I want to know what you intend to do about my future son-in-law,"

"I am _not_ marrying that pipsqueak!" Yuffie squawked, "Go ahead and _try_ to make me!"

Reeve buried his head in his hands and let out a groan, which was ignored by the feuding father and daughter. How he was going to handle this situation, he sure as hell didn't know.

One thing he did know: Rufus Shinra's child had lousy timing.

* * *

"It's finally coming!" Rufus exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"About damn time!" Jessie grunted as she continued to push, "God, how long have we been here?!"

"Fourteen hours, approximately," the doctor answered matter-of-factly, "And here it comes!"

Jessie screamed and kept pushing.

"And it's over!" the doctor announced after almost half a minute, "You're all done, Jessie!"

"It's a girl!" Aeris exclaimed happily.

"Lynx!" Jessie managed to say before her head collapsed against the pillow.

"Fine," Rufus chuckled tiredly, "We'll call her Lynx if you insist,"

"I couldn't argue with her reasoning behind the name," Aeris shrugged slightly as she held the baby while the doctor tied off the umbilical cord.

"No, neither could I," Rufus sighed, "I still think Leandra Tyres is a more appropriate videogame heroine to name our child after than Lynx Firestorm, but-"

"One more word and it'll be longer than six weeks," Jessie warned her husband.

Rufus was about to make a sharp retort before Aeris touched his shoulder.

"Pick your battles, 'daddy'," Aeris advised him, "Wouldn't you rather go hold your daughter?"

The doctor held the infant out to him. Swallowing, the executive took the baby in his arms. His eyes widened in alarm.

"What's the matter with her head?!" Rufus whispered worriedly.

Aeris scowled. "What, her soft spot?"

"Oh…" Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, "That's right…babies…have that,"

"Hey, would you stop hogging her and bring her over already?" Jessie asked impatiently.

The doctor smiled. "I guess that's our cue to exit for a few minutes," She then turned to Aeris. "Thank you so much for all your help,"

"Hey, think nothing of it," Aeris told her, "I'm just glad I was here when I was,"

The two women then left the room together.

"Here we go…" Rufus said as he handed Lynx over to Jessie.

"…Wow," Jessie said after listening to the baby fussing for a moment, "I guess I should probably introduce myself, huh? Well all right…I guess I'm your mother. I say 'guess' because I'm still having a hard time coming to grips with that. But you know what? That's probably okay. Because I'm sure you'll be reminding me several times a day that I _am_ your mother, and I'd better get used to it.

"That," she pointed at Rufus, "Is your daddy. You're already taking after him, huh?"

Jessie gently touched Lynx's strawberry-blonde hair, still damp and sticky.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" she asked Rufus.

Rufus paused for a moment, and then began to speak:

"Lynx…Lynx Shinra…I can say this for certain: if you're able to grow up respecting your old man, then I'll have succeeded where my own father failed.

"It won't be easy though. I've done things that I'm not proud of in the past, and I know there will be a lot of people out there who won't hesitate to remind you that while twisting the facts as well.

"So you'll have to learn to be a good judge of people and know if they're worth listening to. And I know that the whole world tells you otherwise each day. Don't judge, they say. But in this life we lead, you have to or else you'll be suckered by the nearest parasite, liar, or schemer.

"Still…I'm not that worried. You come from a family with brains. I know you'll do all right. And…I'm looking forward to watching it all,"

"Me too," Jessie whispered softly as she took Rufus' hand.

"She sure has a long way to go before taking over the company," Rufus said as he touched one of Lynx's tiny hands.

"If she _wants_ to run it," Jessie pointed out.

"Right," Rufus corrected himself, "That's her decision. Anyway, if she doesn't want to, we can always have more…children….stop looking at me like you want to stab me in the head…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, the videogame heroines are completely made-up. Imagine that Jessie wanted to name her kid after Samus Aran while Rufus would have rather named her after Lara Croft. Hopefully that makes things a little more clear.

Next: Nibelheim declares war on Midgar.


	17. Chapter 16: First Strike

Chapter 16: First Strike

Reno stared in shock at the site before him. Nearby, Rude, Durman, and a female Turk stared as well.

Where the lab would have been was now a deep ditch filled with dirt, concrete, and other various remnants of the underground passage.

"Bastards…" Reno muttered, "…blew it all up,"

"Ah, whatever," the female Turk spoke, "We were practically done with this place anyhow. I've felt more welcome by Snow Queens in the Great Glacier than I do here,"

"Well, it's pretty obvious their threats of attacking us were bullshit," said Durman, "No one's even around,"

"They probably figured that we'd leave if there was nothing left to investigate," the female Turk said.

"We're going to have to give a report on this as well," Rude remarked, "Durman, Cyr…any of you got a cigarette?"

The female Turk shook her head. "I don't smoke," she told him.

Durman shrugged. "Fresh out,"

"That shit'll kill you, man," said Reno.

"Reno warning someone about their health," Cyr commented as she made her way down to the ditch, "That's rich,"

Reno flipped her the bird and followed her. Durman and Rude joined them.

"How the hell'd they even get the firepower to blow up the lab?" Durman wondered as he climbed down.

"Nibelheim's prosperity comes from mining," said Cyr, "I imagine they must have had some decent explosives available. Not quite Shinra technology, but adequate enough to get the job done…hey, what's this now?"

She paused and looked around for a moment. Then licking her finger, she held it out, waving her hand around for a moment, until she stopped, her hand coming to rest just below her knees in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reno asked.

"I feel a draft," Cyr explained, "And there's no wind at all,"

"Where exactly?" Durman asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," she answered as she walked around uncertainly.

The other Turks began searching the area as well.

"Found it!" Durman announced after a minute, "Check out this wall,"

The others joined him, staring at the small hole at Durman's feet. It looked as if it might be larger, but the broken slabs of concrete stood in the way. Curiously, Reno knelt down and stuck his hand in, and then his entire arm. He continued feeling around inside.

"Yeah, this is definitely something new," he concluded as he withdrew his arm and stood up.

"Guess we're in for a bit of hard labor if we're gonna find out more about this," Cyr muttered as she took off her blazer and tossed it aside. She then began rolling up her sleeves.

"Getting into a brawl with the locals would've been a lot more fun," Reno grumbled as he also shed his jacket.

* * *

Shake stared contemptuously at the king-sized candy bar, and then glared at Fuhito through the bars in his holding cell.

"Don't insult me," the boy spat, "I'm not telling you anything,"

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything," Fuhito informed him, "Your presence here, or rather- your _absence_ in Wutai is all that I need. I simply figured you might be hungry,"

"You seem to be the one in charge here, so maybe _you _can tell me…" said Shake, "What the hell _is_ this? What do you want from me?"

"That's not of your concern," Fuhito replied, "Don't worry. Nobody's going to hurt you. So enjoy your food and-"

He then stopped as the candy bar bounced off his forehead, and back into the cell.

"I'll eat when I feel like it," Shake informed him.

Fuhito re-adjusted his glasses and glared at the boy.

"Fine then," he said curtly, "Enjoy your solitude,"

He left the room.

Shake stared angrily at the door for a moment, and then went over to the small cot in the corner and sat down. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate.

_I'll figure a way to get out of this…_he thought before emptying his mind completely. _And when I do, I'm totally gonna kick Yuffie's ass…_

* * *

Tifa, Eleanor and Aeris burst into giggles at the sight of Rufus slumped over at the kitchen table, an empty bowl of cereal nearby.

"Is he sick, Mommy?" Marlene asked.

"No, I'm sure he's just tired," Eleanor chuckled, "Why don't we go have breakfast in the dining room with Mrs. V and the others?"

"'Kay!"

They left the room just as Jessie entered, holding the sleeping Lynx. She stopped for a moment, smiling at the sight of her husband asleep like that. Then she walked over to Rufus and gently kicked his foot.

"Huh?!" the young CEO jerked awake suddenly.

"Slumping at the table will ruin your posture," Jessie told him good-naturedly, "Who wants a hunchback for a president, hmm?"

"You sound like my publicist…" Rufus groaned, "Oh god, she's finally asleep?"

"Yeah," Jessie sighed.

"Good," Rufus groaned as he buried his head in his arms on the table, "I can finally get some sleep myself,"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who kept getting in the way of the nurse whenever she needed to be changed," Jessie pointed out.

"That woman was completely incompetent!" Rufus argued, "I don't want someone like that taking care of our daughter,"

"You wouldn't let _me_ change her either! If you could breast-feed, you'd probably do that too!"

"You've been through enough as it is," Rufus told her.

"You're sweet, but I'll live," said Jessie, "If I'm gonna get this whole motherhood thing right, you've gotta at least let me _try,"_

"I suppose you're right," Rufus acknowledged, "Sorry,"

Jessie giggled. "Don't apologize. It's so unlike you,"

"Yes, ma'am. Should we head to the living room? The morning news should be on right now,"

"Followed by 'Space-Bot Freedom Fighters' on the cartoon channel?"

"…Yes,"

Jessie leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead. "I love being married to a geek," she said fondly.

* * *

Reno sneezed as he and the other three Turks made their way down the long, dusty tunnel.

The four had spent a lot of time clearing away the rubble, revealing the entrance to a secret passageway that the concrete walls had originally hidden.

"Why would they block it off like that, though?" Durman had originally wondered.

"There was likely some secret door or lever that one could access it with," Rude had answered, "Not that we'll ever know now,"

Reno sneezed again.

"Allergies getting to you?" Durman joked.

"Up yours," Reno said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Check it out," Cyr pointed ahead, "The dirt turns into rock. But there's a bit of rubble ahead,"

"We must be nearing the mountains," said Rude, "Whoever made this tunnel must have blasted through the rock,"

They came to a fork. One path led up a steep, rocky hill, while the other path seemed to turn back into dirt.

"Split up?" Reno asked, "Rude and me can take the rocky path while you two can take the dirt one,"

Cyr nodded. "Sounds fine,"

"Everyone has their PHS on them, correct?" Rude asked.

Everyone held up their phones.

"Ladies first," Durman gestured ahead.

Cyr rolled her eyes and continued down the tunnel.

"Let's go, partner," Reno said to Rude as he began to climb up the rocky slope.

* * *

Rector frowned as he examined the newly-revealed passageway.

"I thought this area was to be guarded at all times," Mayor Lockheart said as he stood behind Nibelheim's chief of defense.

"I figured that destroying this site would remove the need for that," Rector replied, "But I wasn't aware of them investigating any secret passageways. It's obvious that Shinra has not heeded our warnings,"

"Are you sure that it's Shinra and not some of the local kids looking for something to do?"

Rector spotted something nearby. He walked over to a corner in the ditch, and bent down, picking up a blue blazer.

"Quite sure," he said smugly.

"What now?" the mayor asked.

"Time to send some of our special forces down there for a game of cat-and-mouse…"

"You're sure it's time?"

"I'll call Buchanan and let him know," Rector took out his PHS.

As the man dialed, Mayor Lockheart looked slightly apprehensive. He'd met Buchanan a few days ago. The man was the leader of the new special forces that Rector had introduced. Rude, brash, but an excellent marksman, having a gun-arm.

Also, he seemed to be quite capable of commanding his subordinates. The mayor had watched as the elite squad obeyed their orders without question during their drills. Plus, their endurance and skill were something to be admired.

The only thing that had seemed odd was how both Rector and Buchanan were reluctant to let the mayor speak with the other soldiers. As it was, he had only seen them during their training periods, when they wore their black suits and ski masks. Had he run into any of them during their free time, he would never have recognized them.

Rector hung up and smiled.

"Time to see what these guys can do," he said. _Though I'm already well aware…_

* * *

"So that explains where the draft was coming from," Reno remarked as he and Rude stepped out of the small cave that the fork had led to.

"They probably dug the tunnel here to help with ventillation," said Rude as his PHS rang. He answered it. "Yeah…I see…all right then- we'll be there soon,"

"What's up?" Reno asked as Rude hung up.

"Cyr and Durman found another lab," said Rude, "They've calculated the whereabouts. It would be located just outside of Rocket Town,"

"Perfect!" Reno exclaimed, "_Their_ mayor is cool! He won't have _any _problems with us doing an investigations there. Let's go!"

* * *

"What a waste," Cyr commented as she examined the area around them.

The tunnel had indeed led to another underground facility, but as she and Durman soon found out after calling Reno and Rude, the place was empty, dusty, and had clearly not been used in decades.

"Not completely," Durman said with a wink, "It might be a while before the others get here, so…"

"So we should probably find the door that leads out?" Cyr butted in, "Great idea,"

Durman rolled his eyes and began searching the area again.

"Did you hear something?" Cyr said after a moment.

"Like what?"

Cyr shrugged. "Thought I heard something outside. Must be my imagination,"

"Maybe the others were closer to us than we thought," Durman suggested.

Just then, the door opened.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Rude," Reno said as the two of them made their way through the tunnel, "Rocket Town's mayor, Cid Highwind, he's the man! Ah, if only you'd been assigned to watch the president with me that day five years ago…we could have _really _raised the roof! You missed out on all the fun!"

"Zack seemed to be a suitable substitute in my absence," Rude said dryly.

"No, we raised the roof _after_ we took care of Jenova," Reno told him, "I didn't raise any roof during the thing. I had _one _drink with Zack, and the dude couldn't hold his liquor back then. I had to teach him a lot these past few years,"

"You've taught him well," Rude said.

"Yes I have," Reno said proudly, "Hey, there's the door. They even left it open,"

They walked up to the door and entered the room.

"What the fuck?!" Reno exclaimed.

A group of men wearing familiar black suits were huddled in a circle. Upon hearning Reno speak, they turned around and parted, revealing the bloodied and broken bodies of Durman and Cyr.

"Yeah, they're definitely dead…" Reno quipped nervously.

"Five of them, two of us," Rude said tensely, "They just took our our teammates…odds are definitely stacked against us…what do you say?"

"Eheheh…" the Ravens began advancing slowly toward the two.

"I say we RUN!" Reno shouted.

Rude nodded quickly as the two dashed away.

The Ravens quickly followed behind them.

* * *

Veld left the cafeteria feeling slightly ill. Even at Shinra Headquarters, cafeteria food was still cafeteria food. Why he'd bothered to have lunch there instead of all the dozen restaurants also available there, he wasn't sure.

Still, he'd spent most of his lunch break on the phone with his daughter. Even though she still couldn't remember her own father, she had at least started warming up to him. She still wasn't calling him "Daddy" like she did when she was little, but they were making progress.

Apparently, Elfé was trying to figure out the cause of her mysterious illness, with the help of Professor Gast's daughter. It was ironic that the same girl he and the rest of the Turks had been ordered to hunt down ages ago was trying so hard to help his own daughter.

"Mister Veld!"

Veld turned around to see Reeve quickly catching up to him, looking panicked.

"There was a big massacre outside of Rocket Town!" the man panted as he caught up to him, "Reno and Rude were the only survivors! They're being treated at Rocket Town's hospital right now! They killed Durman, Cyr and a couple of kids from Rocket Town camping out who heard the commotion! And Mayor Highwind is having a fit about this, and we just got a message from Nibelheim…! They're declaring war on us!"

"President Rufus needs to know about this," Veld interrupted him, "Call him, and then go lie down and rest. Your nerves are shot,"

"Yeah…" Reeve sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll go call him now,"

Veld nodded at the acting president, and then headed over to his office. Picking up the phone, he began to dial.

"Get me a helicopter immediately," he said, "Have them take me over to Rocket Town…"

* * *

"I had no idea they were showing a whole marathon of Space-Bot Freedom Fighters," Jessie commented as she and Rufus sat watching TV, as they had been doing for the past few hours. Nearby, Lynx lay sleeping in a cradle.

"Neither did I," Rufus said with a rare grin.

Just then, Tifa walked into the room with Marlene and Keter trailing behind her. The four-year-old then stopped as she saw the TV on.

"Cartoons!" Marlene exclaimed happily, "Can we watch?"

"Sure," Jessie said as she gestured toward an empty chair, "Where's your mothers?"

"Grocery shopping," Marlene answered.

"There's servants to do that for them," Rufus said absently as he continued to watch, "Why not just kick back and relax?"

"Ah, let them get outside the estate," Jessie said, "At least _they_ can. Come on- sit down and enjoy the show, kids,"

"Let's try to keep our voices down so the baby can sleep, though," Tifa said softly.

"Okay," Marlene whispered before turning to Keter. "We've gotta be quiet, okay?" She then held a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

"SHHHHHH!" Keter hissed loudly.

"Oh, nevermind," Marlene sulked as she sat down.

"Oh, I remember this show!" Tifa said as she sat down on the couch next to Jessie, "I used to watch it every Saturday morning when I was little. Well, before my mother would turn off the TV and tell me to go play outside, anyway. Then my friends and I would pretend to be the Space-Bots,"

"Oh, I used to do that too!" Jessie said excitedly, "Who would you pretend to be?"

"Lyla," Tifa answered.

Jessie balked. "_Lyla?_ You mean that ditzy girl who'd always get kidnapped by the bad guys and the team would always have to save? You'd pretend to be _Lyla?_"

Tifa shrugged. "She was the only female character,"

"No she wasn't," Rufus spoke suddenly as the commercials came on, "What about Major Aquamarine? You could have been her if you wanted,"

"You mean from the _lost_ episodes?" Jessie reminded him.

"Okay then- who would _you_ pretend to be, Jessie?" Tifa asked.

"Tetra-bot," Jessie told her, "Yeah, he was a guy, but I had this problem with gender roles when I was a kid,"

"Tell me about it," Rufus teased, "I've seen pictures of her when she was little. I thought she was her brother,"

"Rufus wants to learn what it's like to sleep on a sofa," Jessie stage-whispered to Tifa.

Just then, Rufus' PHS rang. Irritated at the interruption, Rufus excused himself to take the call.

A few minutes later, he dashed back into the room looking alarmed.

"Rufus?" Jessie looked at him, concerned.

"I have to go right now," said Rufus, "Nibelheim just declared war on Midgar, which they did by slaughtering two of our Turks,"

"What?!" Tifa exclaimed as she stood up, "How is that even possible?!"

Rufus regarded her solemnly. "Their army consists of Ravens,"

"Oh god…" Jessie said quietly.

"But how…?" then it dawned on Tifa, "Rector, isn't it? All the weirdness started happening when my father started associating with that man. I'm coming too!"

"What for?" Rufus asked bluntly.

Tifa looked taken aback.

"You weren't able to get through to him the first time," Rufus told her, "They see you as some kind of traitor, and most likely, this Rector person, if he's the one bringing in Ravens, has probably sunk his claws even deeper into your father,"

Tifa said nothing, looking extremely upset.

"He's right, Tifa," Jessie said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You did what you could. Besides- if Rector and Fuhito _are_ in cahoots, they might know you're friends with me and Aeris. And if they find us, they'll find Elfé as well. What if they try to follow you? You might as well stick around here,"

"We're back!" Aeris announced from the kitchen.

"I need some air," Tifa said shakily as she stood up and quickly left the room.

"I have to go," Rufus said again as he hugged Jessie, "I'll call you later,"

"Be safe," Jessie told him.

Rufus kissed Jessie, before going over to Lynx's cradle.

"Sorry I couldn't spend one last day with you, Lynx," he said to the sleeping baby, "But Daddy's got to make sure it's safe for you and your mother to come back home. I'll see you soon, I hope,"

He leaned over and gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Bye," he said as he hastily made his way over to the entryway. A moment later, the front door closed quietly.

"Why's everyone leaving?" Marlene wanted to know.

Jessie forced a smile. "Oh, nevermind them. Let's just keep watching the show,"

* * *

A/N: The chapters just keep coming now, like with the last story. Hopefully, it'll last a while. In the meantime, let the carnage begin!


	18. Chapter 17: Move Out!

Chapter 17: Move Out!

Rufus stood in one of the many testing rooms Headquarters had for new weapons. Reeve and Cait Sith stood there in front of him. About ten feet away stood three clay statues.

He stared warily at the new-and-improved Cait Sith. Well, he was still having trouble understanding what had been so "improved" about that annoying robot. It still had that loud voice and greatly exaggerated Northern accent, and still acted like a hyperactive child.

"And this thing can help us in this war how, again…?"

"Sonic waves, sir,"

Rufus regarded Reeve curiously.

"He's right, Mr. President," Cait Sith chimed in, "Reeve, if you could just hand me my megaphone…"

Reeve obliged the robot and handed him the small cone-like object.

Cait Sith took a deep breath, and then let out a loud yowl.

The statues began vibrating until they eventually shattered.

"Obviously a human or monster body would be stronger than that," Reeve explained, "But they certainly wouldn't be happy after getting hit with that,"

"Why not just distribute the megaphone to people?" Rufus asked.

"Because Cait Sith himself is part of the weapon," Reeve told him, "His meowing has the necessary frequencies to make his megaphone a dangerous weapon,"

"So you're stuck with me," Cait Sith said sweetly.

"It's still in the developing stages," said Reeve, "But we're already making progress. By next week, we could have our little feline friend dealing some serious damage,"

Rufus nodded. "Excellent. Keep up the good work. But don't spread yourself too thin. You still have your regular job to keep up at. We don't need you collapsing at your desk from exhaustion,"

"I'll do my best, sir,"

Rufus turned to leave, but then turned around again.

"Hey Reeve. Just one more question…"

"Hmm?"

"What's with the moogle? It doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you just design a larger cat?"

"He was always supposed to be small. I thought it made him all the more charming, especially given the bad rap robots get in movies. Problem was, people just kept trampling all over him. So I made him loud so they'd have to notice. Still didn't work. The moogle works,"

"You've got an unusual way of solving problems, don't you?"

Reeve chuckled, "That's what my grandmother always told me,"

Rufus laughed softly before leaving the room.

* * *

The Shinra estate on Mideel was as tranquil as always the next morning, save for the commotion coming from the front gates, where Cait Sith had been escorted to. Aeris, Tifa and Jessie were there to greet him.

"So you're the famous Cait Sith?" Aeris asked amusedly.

"Pleased to meet you," the toysaurus extended a paw, which Aeris shook, "So you're the famous Pink Phantom who placed third in the Masqued Tournament, eh?"

Just then, Yuffie and Elena walked by.

"Gawd, no!" Yuffie exclaimed as she took one look and ran off.

"Gee, I missed you too!" Cait Sith called after her.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"Had I known that would happen, I'd have brought him here ages ago," Jessie snickered as she leaned against the gate.

"You really don't like her, huh?" Aeris said.

"Reminds me of the girls I went to school with, all loud and obnoxious," Jessie muttered, "Keep up the good work, Cait Sith! Maybe you can be my new bodyguard,"

"From fortune-teller to bodyguard…" Cait Sith mused, "So much in such a short time…are you sure you wouldn't rather I tell your fortunes?"

"Quite sure," Jessie said evenly.

The toysaurus looked hopefully at Tifa.

"No thanks," the martial artist said.

"You're no fun!" Cait Sith whined.

Aeris laughed. "Fine. Go ahead and tell me my fortune,"

Cait Sith hopped up and down excitedly. He then put his hands to his head and began to concentrate. He then recited: "What you pursue will be yours…but you will lose something dear,"

Aeris frowned, slightly jarred by his ominous fortune.

Tifa laughed and put a reassuring hand on Aeris' shoulder. "When I came to the Gold Saucer and met him, he told me to watch out for UFOs. I can safely say that I haven't encountered one,"

"He told _me_ that Rufus and I would have a happy life, just the two of us," Jessie added, "Lynx's mere existence disproves _that_ theory,"

"Fine, don't take me seriously!" Cait Sith sulked, "Maybe I was wrong about the president and his wife, but if aliens beam Tifa up into their spaceship and give her a third eye, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"Hey, don't I get a fortune too?" Elena asked.

"Oh, my apologies!" the robot exclaimed, "Alrighty then…you and your beloved will be united at last. Your lucky color is…red,"

Elena looked embarrassed while Jessie chuckled and nudged the Turk.

"My lucky color is red?" Elena repeated, confused.

Aeris winced slightly as she put her hand to her head.

"Hey, relax," Tifa told Aeris, "Don't get too worried about some stupid fortune,"

"It's not stupid!" Cait Sith protested.

"Oh, it's not that," Aeris shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "Just a little headache. I've been having them on and off. Probably just stress over what's going on,"

"Look- a toy kitty on a giant moogle!" Marlene exclaimed as she dragged her parents over to Cait Sith.

"Would you like me to tell you your fortune, lass?" Cait Sith asked Marlene.

"Okay," Marlene said.

Cait Sith concentrated again. His eyes flew open in a panic, but then calmly closed again.

"You will live happily surrounded by wonderful friends and family," he told her.

Marlene didn't look impressed. "But that's already happening _now!_"

Dyne held his hand to his head and closed his eyes as Cait Sith had done. "I also forsee something…" he said in mock seriousness, "I forsee…a trip to that little swimming hole we passed by yesterday…"

"Yeah, swimming!" Marlene cheered.

"Do you all wanna come with us?" Eleanor asked.

"Definitely," Tifa said right away.

"I'd love to, but it might be too hot for Lynx to be outside," Jessie said, "Afraid you'll have to count me out,"

Aeris suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Didn't we just eat half-an-hour ago?"

"Fine," Tifa conceded, "We'll go wading for half-an-hour, and _then_ go swimming,"

"Can Keter come?" Marlene asked Aeris.

"Uh…sure," Aeris said uneasily, "Just keep an eye on him. He can be underwater for hours and he'd be just fine, but if you can't find him, you'll have a heart attack,"

She rolled up Keter's sleeves, revealing a couple sets of slits on either side of his shoulders.

"Are those gills?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"Yep," Aeris told her, "Most Seraphim can simply will them to appear, like with Sephiroth's wing, but Keter's gills are permanent. He can't make them appear or disappear,"

"Does he have wings?" Tifa asked.

Aeris shook her head. "Nope. No shapeshifting abilities at all. Just be careful that he doesn't decide to literally take a nap at the bottom of the pond,"

"Wait- so you're not coming?" Eleanor asked.

"Nah, my headache…" Aeris said with a shrug, "No reason to deprive Keter, though. I'll go get him,"

"Count me out too," Cait Sith chimed in, "if my circuits have anything to say about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be surveying the estate,"

He bounded away, shaking his head.

_Poor Marlene…_he thought…_how could I have told her the truth…?_

* * *

Tifa adjusted the straps of her black swimsuit before stepping into a pair of flip-flops, throwing her towel over her shoulder and exiting her room.

While she hoped Aeris' headaches would go away soon, Tifa had been grateful for the diversion that would separate her from her two friends that afternoon.

For weeks, Tifa, Aeris and Jessie had become quite inseparable, always spending their free time together when Aeris and Jessie weren't extremely busy with their respective children. To Tifa, it was like finding the two sisters she'd never had.

Jessie had looked after Tifa like an older sister when she had first come to Midgar. In fact, it was on Jessie's couch that Tifa had initially slept on for a week, much to Rufus' chagrin.

Tifa also knew that Aeris and Jessie were very much aware of how troubled Tifa had been about Nibelheim declaring war on Midgar. For the past few days, the two older girls had been busy trying to take Tifa's mind off her worries.

Tifa wasn't having it. Her father was caught in the middle of a war, and she was here in Mideel about to go swimming?! What was being accomplished here? She and her friends were hiding. Yes, everyone was carrying on like it was some big, extended vacation, but she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she couldn't come back to the estate for fear of being followed, so she knew it would be goodbye for a while.

She had packed a bag of her things and left it in a secret spot in the woods, waiting for the opportunity to grab it and take off. And so it would go. On the way back from the swimming hole, Tifa would sneak off and catch the next ship to Costa Del Sol. There had to be something she could do, despite what Rufus had said.

_I won't let my childhood home get destroyed by warmongers…!_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked as she and Aeris watched Tifa, Dyne, Eleanor, Marlene, Vincent, Elmyra and Keter walking off into the woods. Lynx was fussing in Jessie's arms.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked as she and Jessie sat down on the bench on the back porch.

"Your headache seems to have gone away," Jessie remarked.

"Uh…well…" Aeris said hesitantly, "It's just…"

"What? You can't swim or something?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…I can swim just fine. It's just…all right, I guess I might as well show you…"

Aeris reluctantly peeled off her jacket, revealing her bare shoulder. Jessie tried not to cringe at the sight.

The skin on her right shoulder sported several unsightly dark grayish-purple blotches, reaching just short of where the sleeve of her jacket would have ended.

"It's the only thing left of Id's Death," Aeris explained.

"Id's Death?"

"That's what they call the Jenova virus on the other side of the gateway," Aeris told her.

"I see…"

"Now you know why I always wear the jacket if I'm not wearing sleeves," Aeris sighed, "…But I really did have a headache earlier,"

"Oh,"

"I don't even like to look at it when I shower. I know I shouldn't care. Sephiroth doesn't,"

"The way that guy worships you, I'm not surprised," Jessie said with a smile.

"When I found out he'd seen it during my coma, I was so mortified," Aeris confessed, "The people at the hospital put me in this weird sleeveless spandex-type thing before they hooked me up to all that machinery they had there. So everyone saw.

"One day, after I'd long since been released, I'd run out of regular short-sleeved shirts, and it was hot that day. But I wore a long-sleeved top. I was practically dying in the heat. Seph then told me go right back inside my house and not come out until I had something more suitable to wear,"

"And?"

"And I didn't come down," Aeris laughed, "But Sephy managed to talk me out of my room from outside my window,"

"Oh, so he serenaded you into baring your shoulder for him…" Jessie teased.

"He's quite the romantic…" Aeris joked, "Well, actually, he really is sometimes,"

"I'd believe it," Jessie said, "Sephiroth would know how to treat a lady. Heck- I remember him opening doors for little old ladies back in the day. Very polite and courteous,"

"He still does that," Aeris told her.

"I don't see Rufus doing that," Jessie giggled.

"Would you say Rufus is the romantic type?" Aeris asked.

Jessie frowned. "I'm sure _he'd_ say he was. Honestly, his romantic gestures take a lot of getting used to,"

"What do you mean?"

"The first time we saw each other after Meteor, for example," Jessie told her, "It was a week after I'd gotten back. Rufus had been so busy planning for the destruction of the reactors, and getting backup power for everyone. He'd barely had any time to email me. But then, one night, a couple Turks came knocking at my door, telling me to come quietly."

She laughed. "You should have seen Biggs and Wedge's reactions! The poor guys were about to fight them and 'save' me. I think their eyes were about to fall out of their heads when I willingly went with the Turks. They must've thought I was being kidnapped.

"So we got to Shinra headquarters, where they escorted me up to Rufus' pitch-black suite and left me to him…not that I minded at all,"

"Sounds creepy," Aeris laughed nervously.

"I guess I've got a fetish for creepiness," Jessie giggled.

"But he treats you well, doesn't he?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "These days, a little _too_ well if you ask me. When I got to about six months, he insisted I stop working,"

"Lying around on your back all day _does_ get a little boring," Aeris agreed.

"I couldn't even see my feet anymore," Jessie grumbled.

"You didn't have to lie around on a spaceship with no TV and pretty much nothing to do," Aeris pointed out, "If we hadn't gotten sucked into a wormhole, I might have died of boredom. We were scheduled to be in space for two more years before we crash-landed on the twin planet,"

"And it had a gateway, right?"

"Yes, but we didn't know that until after the group Seph and I were with started building a rocket out of our ship's old escape pod," said Aeris, "They're still working on it now. Seph instructed them to go find Cid after they finally make it here,"

"Oh, that guy would shit his pants to know he was going to work on space travel, _with_ aliens, no doubt," Jessie laughed.

"We've got a world of possibilities ahead," said Aeris, "That's why all of this chaos needs to stop now,"

* * *

Cid Highwind frowned as he lit up another cigarette and took a deep drag.

What the fuck had gotten into Nibelheim lately? Rocket Town had always been on friendly terms with them. What reason could they have possibly had for sending their soldiers after a couple innocent campers who happened to cross their paths?

The two Turks that these "Ravens" were supposedly after were recovering in Rocket Town's hospital. Neither of them really had any information that Cid didn't already know after speaking to both Rufus Shinra and Reeve Tuesti.

He looked out his window and saw a couple Shinra MPs patrolling the area, courtesy of Rufus Shinra. Since Rocket Town and Nibelheim were only separated by a mountain, Rufus had warned Cid to be on guard.

And it was with a heavy heart that Cid had established a curfew for the citizens of Rocket Town. No more drinking with the boys while this crisis was happening(though Shera had seemed glad about that).

He took another drag and exhaled, listening to the silence around him as he stood outside his front door.

"Captain?" Shera's voice could be heard from inside, "Isn't it getting cold?"

"You worry too much, woman," Cid grumbled as he took another drag.

His PHS rang, and he picked up. "Yeah…? What…? Wait- _what?!_ Fine- get all of the best materia you can find. I'll gather every able-bodied guy. Tell the weapons store there's a fucking emergency. I'll be there to help raid the place. Understood?"

He hung up and stamped out his cigarette.

"Cid, what's the matter?" Shera asked as she came outside.

"Get back inside and go hide in the basement!" Cid ordered her as he went inside, pulling her with him, "The watchmen spotted guys in black making their way down the mountain!"

"What are you going to do?" Shera asked worriedly.

Cid grabbed his spear. "Well, I ain't gonna just let 'em waltz on in and mess up this place!"

"But-!"

"I'd ask you to make me some tea for when I get back, but the basement is probably a crappy place to do it,"

"Be safe, Cid," Shera told him.

Cid leaned over and kissed Shera. "Lock and barricade all the doors. Don't open them until I call you to let you know I'm outside,"

"All right,"

Cid slammed the door behind him, grinning. Maybe it wasn't drinking with the guys, but it was at least _something_ to get him out of the house for tonight…provided he'd still be in any condition to return to it.

* * *

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror as he adjusted the single steel pauldron he wore on his shoulder. He then adjusted the turtleneck collar of his blue sleeveless shirt.

_SOLDIER 1__st__ class…_he thought…_my dream finally come true…_

Rufus himself had ordered Angeal, the head of SOLDIER, to re-instate Cloud back in the Shinra army. After completing his obligatory physical exam as a formality, Angeal had promoted Cloud to SOLDIER 1st class. Rufus had extended a similar offer to Sephiroth, but the rogue swordsman had declined.

"You've come a long way, haven't you?" Angeal had said to him, "By the way- I thought you were discharged because you lost a leg. Was I just mistaken, then?"

Cloud smirked. If only the man knew.

"Here we go," Zack walked into the locker room of SOLDIER's headquarters, carrying another pauldron. He handed it over to Cloud. "Now you're officially one of us,"

Cloud took the heavy shoulder pad and secured it firmly to his right shoulder.

"How does it feel?" Zack asked as the two stared into the mirror.

"Wish my mom was still around so I could write to her about this…" Cloud replied a little sadly, "I never stopped talking about my dream,"

"Ah, I'm sure she knows, and I'll bet she's proud," Zack reassured him, "And I'll bet she's telling you that you have just a smidge of mustard on your face,"

"I'm sure she is…" Cloud muttered.

"Yep- there it is," Zack pointed to Cloud's face and then licked his thumb, aiming to wipe Cloud's face.

"Get that thing away from me!" Cloud said as he backed away.

"But you can't possibly go out looking like that!" Zack joked as he chased Cloud around the locker room.

"You're crazy, you know that?!"

"Oh, hold still and let me wipe that off!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Cloud, you're such a willful little boy!"

"I don't want a spit-bath!"

"Not from me, but I'll bet you wouldn't mind if it were Tifa…!"

"Zack, you really need to get laid. You're too obsessed with me and Tifa,"

Zack's expression sobered, and he sat down on one of the benches.

Cloud scowled. "What's the matter?"

"Look, Cloud," he said, "There's something I think you should really know,"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"See, a couple of…"

He was interrupted by a loud squeal of feedback coming from the intercom.

"_Attention, SOLDIER 1__st__ Class!_" a voice announced, "_Attention, SOLDIER 1__st__ Class! Rocket Town is under attack, and needs backup. All members of 1__st__ Class report to Angeal and await further instruction!"_

"That's us," Zack said as he stood up, "We'd better go,"

"But what did you need to tell me?"

"Nothing important right now," Zack said with his usual carefree smile, "Ready for your first official mission, SOLDIER?"

Cloud nodded. "Let's do it,"

The two left the locker room.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Eleanor looked up from the crossword puzzle she was working on and saw Marlene coming into the living room, carrying a piece of paper.

"I tried to find Tifa and show her the shiny stone I found on the way back," Marlene told her mother, "But I found this taped to her bedroom door. What's it say?"

Eleanor took the note and began to read. Her eyes widened in shock.

"So that's why she went ahead of us when it was time to go back…" Eleanor muttered.

"Where's Tifa?"

Eleanor smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "Sometimes, darling, when grown-ups are still young, they do some very stupid things…"

* * *

"I think I'm starting to hear it," Sephiroth said as he stuck his head out the window of the van Zack was driving, "The battle, that is,"

"Me too," said Cloud, "And I can't even see the town yet,"

"See any of the other vans nearby?" Zack asked as he glanced in the side and rear-view mirrors.

"I think there's one behind us," Sephiroth answered, "The others must have gotten ahead of us. If a certain SOLDIER didn't drive like a little old lady…"

"Hey, it's raining!" Zack argued, "Besides- what good are we to Rocket Town if our heads all get cracked open in an accident, just because we wanted to have a drag-race with the other SOLDIERs? I'd invite you to drive, but…oh wait! You _can't drive!_"

Sephiroth seethed. "Shut up. I never had the time to learn,"

Zack then noticed a figure in the distance. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was a rider on a chocobo. The moonlight allowed him to see the dark blue cloak that covered their body.

"What on earth is someone doing riding a chocobo at this hour?" Zack wondered aloud.

"Forget about it," Sephiroth said dismissively, "We've got more important things to worry about. This is what I was talking about…"

Zack kept driving until they passed the rider. Cloud then glanced in the side mirror and with the help of his heightened night vision, recognized a familiar pair of red chucks sticking out from the cloak. He could also see the familiar black fingerless-gloved hands gripping the reins.

Zack recognized the figure as well, and began to slow down.

Cloud rolled down the window. "Hey!" he called out indignantly.

The rider looked at the van, bringing the chocobo closer, and pulling the hood down.

Tifa smiled at the two SOLDIERs.

"Hey, guys!" she said brightly.

"…What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud asked wearily as Zack brought the van to a stop.

"Taking a page from Aeris' book and helping you guys, whether you like it or not," she answered sweetly.

Zack and Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth.

"Looks like Aeris is a bad influence on her friends, huh, Seph?" Zack joked.

"Don't look at me like that. I only married her," Sephiroth responded dryly.

"Where'd you get the chocobo?" Cloud asked.

"Bought some reins, a chocobo lure, and caught her with a few gyshal greens," said Tifa.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't you let the bird go and get in, since you're here now?"

Tifa hopped off the chocobo and began removing the reins. "Whatever you say,"

* * *

A/N: I'm not particularly sure if Angeal was actually in charge of SOLDIER, but in a universe where Sephiroth never became Shinra's general, someone had to take that role.


	19. Chapter 18: The Raven War Begins

Chapter 18: The Raven War Begins

"Captain, two of these guys are making their way towards the rocket!"

Cid cursed loudly as he looked up from the body of the Raven that had been ripped apart by ten people shooting at him. There were still nine more Ravens running around carrying guns.

They had met five of the Ravens head-on, but had failed to take into account the other five that had snuck over to the elementary school, which thankfully, no one had been at this time of night. One of them had cast a Flare spell, engulfing the empty building. By the time everyone realized how many of them there were, the Ravens had destroyed the rec. center as well.

The children of the city had been evacuated along with most of the women, and were being taken to Corel. In the meantime, all of the able-bodied men, and a few of the women were trying to take down any of the Ravens they could find.

"Like fucking hell they're gonna touch my baby!" Cid growled, "Come on, Shears- time to raise hell uptown!"

"Right!" the dark-haired young man followed Cid up the road leading to Rocket Town's most prominent landmark. On the way, they managed to meet up with a few townspeople. Together, they kept their weapons up as they searched for the Ravens.

_BAM!_

Cid cursed as he felt a bullet whiz by his head. That was too close…

"Fuck…" one of the townspeople cursed as four of the Ravens appeared from behind the rocket and began closing in on them.

Just then, one of the Ravens fell over as gunfire hit him. Cid and the others looked around to see where it was coming from, to see two Shinra troopers standing about twenty feet away.

"Stay clear!" one of the troopers shouted as they kept shooting.

One of the other Ravens began advancing upon the troopers, while the other two advanced upon Cid and and the others.

"Shit- get ready, man," the pilot warned his companions.

Just then, a black streak whizzed by one of the Ravens. A second later, the Raven fell over, a long gash in his side. He still wasn't finished, though, and he slowly raised his head.

Sephiroth stood a few feet away, Masamune in hand. He glanced at his blade, looking pleased.

_Not a single drop of blood on it…_he thought admiringly…_people say dogs are man's best friend…I beg to differ…_

He then brought the blade down on the Raven, stabbing him through the chest. Lifting the sword up, his adversary was now struggling helplessly in the air.

"X-Zone," he whispered, a smirk on his face.

One of the young men aiding Cid fell on his knees and began to vomit as he watched the the black hole ripping into the Raven's body before sucking it in completely.

The troopers then shifted their gunfire toward the Raven that was closing in on them. The bullets seemed to be throwing him back slightly, but he held up his gun and managed to aim nonetheless.

Zack then rushed over and swung the Buster Sword, severing the Raven's hands. They fell to the ground along with the gun, which went off, the bullet only hitting the side of a tree.

"BREAK!"

A giant boulder appeared over the other Raven, crushing it underneath. When the rock disappeared, only the petrified body of the man remained.

"Nice one," Cloud commented as he and Tifa caught up to the others.

"Ah, I'd been saving up a while for a good Contain materia," Tifa shrugged, "Now I finally get to use it,"

"What the fuck?!" Cid exclaimed as he readied his spear, "That bastard's hands are regenerating!"

"Not much use without his gun though," Zack said as he held up the weapon that the Raven had dropped. He then raised his sword. "LUMINAIRE!"

Everyone stepped back as an array of lights enveloped the wounded man. When they finally dissipated, no trace of him was left, save for his severed hands.

"Show-offs," Cid grumbled.

"Here," Sephiroth handed the pilot a materia orb, "It's a Darkness materia. Anything that will completely eradicate the Raven's body is extremely useful,"

"Is everyone all right?" Zack asked.

"Aside from this idiot losing his lunch-," Cid indicated the young man kneeling nearby, "-we're all fine,"

Zack then rushed over to Tifa and handed the large handgun to her.

"You still remember how to use one of these, right?" he asked her, "Just like I taught you,"

"You taught Tifa to use a gun?" Cloud asked, surprised.

"A while ago," Tifa shrugged, "I couldn't afford materia at the time, and he was concerned that close-range combat might not be enough in Midgar,"

"You really helped her out a lot when she first moved there, huh?" Cloud said appreciatively.

"Hey- enough of the goddamned reminiscing!" Cid interjected impatiently, "There's still plenty of those guys running around! The girl can use a gun. Great- now go use it on one of those ass-holes!"

"He's right," Zack said, "Let's go find the other Ravens!"

Together, the group made their way back toward the main part of town.

* * *

Aeris sat reading a book in her room. Keter was taking a nap in the crib nearby.

Sephiroth had called her only an hour ago, telling her about the invasion of Rocket Town. Aeris had wished him luck, and hung up. She had then gone to Elfé and told her, knowing that the swordswoman would probably be concerned for Shears. Veld's daughter had stoically accepted the news, and had promptly excused herself.

Had they found out about Shears' whereabouts? Were they still looking for Elfé? Aeris knew it was likely. How much longer until they found out where everyone was hiding? And why was Tifa's father approving of all this? She hadn't met the man personally, but how could the man who had raised her friend for sixteen years okay all of this? Innocent people were being killed. No wonder Tifa had taken off.

Just then, the vibrator for her PHS went off. Putting her book down, she quietly left the room and answered:

"Hello?"

"_Aeris! It's Nanaki!_"

"Hey, Nanaki- what's up? Are you back in Cosmo Canyon?"

"_I am,_"

"Did you find your grandfather's materia?"

"_Not yet, but I found plenty regardless,_"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"_As always, Grandpa had to always keep notes. I've spent all day reading them…it was actually kind of nice,_"

Aeris felt a pang. "…Yeah,"

"_I went through his journal, Aeris. One of his entries from a couple of years ago was about the location of the other Zirconiade. However, Grandpa had apparently tried to find the other missing pieces. All he knew was that there was one in Wutai, and possibly one in Nibelheim,_"

"Wutai? I'll ask Yuffie about it right away,"

"_There's more, Aeris. Grandpa's last entry had him planning to visit the Ancient City to do some reading. He was sure there would be clues at least as to how many of the Zirconiade exist. I'd go there myself, but my knowledge on the Cetran script is spotty at best,"_

"I'll go," Aeris said right away.

"_Huh? Aeris- are you sure? What about Keter? And aren't you both here because those Ravens targeted you?_"

"Do you know anyone else who can read ancient Cetran?"

"_Sephiroth can,_"

"Seph's in Rocket Town helping to fend off an attack. He's really got his hands tied for now. I can talk to Jessie about getting quick transportation and probably be there in a matter of hours,"

"_What about Keter?_"

"I can take him with me. He won't mind,"

"_Aeris, do you think that might be the reason why they were after you in the first place? Being able to read Cetran, that is,_"

"It's possible…but do I really have a choice? I'll make sure to take the strongest materia I have. I've been levelling up all the orbs I brought with me. Nearly every one of them is mastered. Don't worry, Nanaki. I've survived the virus that practically wiped out my people here. I'll be okay,"

"_Then I should be accompanying you,_"

"What?" Aeris was surprised, "What for?"

"_You've always been way too cocky, even when we were younger. Let's face it- you'd have been dead by now had Sephiroth not tagged along when you summoned Holy. Jenova got you through the shoulder and infected you with her own virus. What if she'd gotten you through the heart? Or stomach?"_

"Jenova's gone. And there's people at the city right now. They're working on, or may have already completed another gateway. After hearing about Rocket Town…I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't send Keter through. He'd be safer with my parents, not to mention that the gateways are patrolled,"

"_Then why not just send the patrols over here to help us? You said that the Cetran galactic capital is extremely advanced in weaponry and other kinds of technology,_"

Aeris sighed. "That's not going to help us in the long run,"

"_I don't follow,_"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, when we meet up. I should probably go pack mine and Keter's things,"

"_Thank you, Aeris. I feel a lot better knowing you and Keter won't be alone in the city,_"

"…Am I really that careless, Nanaki?"

"_Only when it comes to yourself, but I wouldn't worry about it. You've got friends like me to keep you in line,_"

"You're the best, Nanaki,"

"_We'll meet up in Bone Village and continue from there,_"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"_See you then, Aeris,_"

* * *

Tifa sat in the lobby of Rocket Town's hospital about to nod off.

It had taken another hour before everyone was able to defeat the remaining Ravens. Several of the townspeople had been injured, but thankfully none of them had been killed. The mastered materia had really come in handy. She felt better knowing that there were plenty of spells that could finish these guys off.

How many more of them were still in Nibelheim, she didn't know. She hoped it wasn't a large amount. Not just because of these battles, but for the safety of Nibelheim's own citizens.

The materia they'd used against the Ravens were expensive and difficult to manufacture. If there turned out to be a whole army, SOLDIER would be hard-pressed to gather that much materia to go up against them. But it was the only thing that could really damage them despite their regenerative abilities and strong armor.

"Hey,"

Tifa looked up and saw Cloud approaching her.

"Hi," she yawned, "How's everyone doing?"

"Looks like they're all going to recover," said Cloud, "Some sooner than others,"

"That's good," she said sleepily.

"Come on," Cloud helped her to her feet, "I'll take you to the inn. You're exhausted,"

"I am," Tifa ageed, "You really have a lot more stamina now, huh? You're not the least bit tired. I'll bet Sephiroth isn't either,"

"Zack's doing pretty well too," Cloud told her, "Though he had about three Jolt Tonics. My guess is that he'll crash in a couple hours,"

Tifa sighed and grinned slightly. "What are we gonna do with that guy?"

"Good question," Cloud chuckled, "I guess we'll just have to keep him around. What else can we do?"

Tifa laughed softly as she got to her feet. Just then, her vision blurred and she lurched forward.

"Whoa!" Cloud exclaimed as he caught her, "Easy now. You just fought a pretty intense battle. Don't strain yourself,"

"Guess I got a lot on my mind as well," Tifa admitted with a yawn, "Plus I spent the whole day traveling,"

"No wonder," Cloud remarked, "All that materia you used. You really need to learn to conserve your energy in battle. Materia drains anybody who uses it. You're suffering from mako fatigue. Nowhere near as dangerous as mako poisoning, though. You'll be fine in the morning if you get a good night's sleep. And tomorrow, we'll buy you a few ethers just in case,"

"Hadn't used such powerful materia before," Tifa admitted, "Not since that battle against WEAPON…forgot all about the ethers,"

"Here- get on my back," Cloud crouched down, "I'll take you back to the inn,"

Tifa tiredly wrapped her arms around Cloud's shoulders and leaned forward. Cloud then grabbed Tifa's legs and carried her piggy-back out of the hospital.

"Nice night…" Tifa whispered as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, wishing that the two of them could have enjoyed it under different circumstances.

"I missed the stars when I first came to Midgar," Tifa yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm,"

Tifa didn't say anything the rest of the way.

Cloud went inside the inn, booked a room for Tifa, and carried her inside, slowly setting her down on the bed.

Tifa stirred, mumbling something.

"Just get some sleep now," Cloud whispered to her, "Zack and I already booked the room next door,"

"Zack…?"

"Yeah, me and Zack will be next door,"

"He taught me a lot…" Tifa murmured drowsily, "He's a great guy…he'll make some girl really happy someday,"

"Yeah. Go to sleep now,"

"I…really did want to love him," Tifa went on, still half-asleep, "But…couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't move on, Cloud…I love you…but didn't mean to hurt Zack…glad we're still friends…"

Cloud's blood ran cold.

"You and Zack…?" he said slowly.

"Long time ago," Tifa whispered, "Just friends now…"

Cloud slowly backed away. His hand managed to find the doorknob and he left Tifa's room.

How long had he been back for? How long had he been crashing at Zack's place? All this time, and Zack hadn't said a damned thing!

Cloud angrily made his way out of the hotel.

"Hey, bro!"

Cloud looked and saw Zack hurrying toward him.

"Damn, I think I drank too many caffeine drinks," Zack said excitedly, "Hey- where's Tifa?"

Cloud promptly slugged Zack in the face.

* * *

"Go bye-bye?" Keter asked as he watched Aeris packing.

"Yep," Aeris answered, "We're going to a big city with a gateway. Remember that?"

"Swim!" Keter exclaimed.

"No, we don't have to swim this time. We can just walk through this one,"

Keter stared blankly.

Aeris just smiled patiently and continued packing. She then spied Muramasa in the corner of the room. Walking over to it, she pulled it out of its sheath. She took a long look at it.

"Oooohhhh…" Keter said admiringly.

Aeris smiled again. Her son had inherited his father's appreciation for weapons. He even owned a toy bow and arrow, which he hadn't quite figured out how to use, despite Sephiroth showing him several times. For now, the two-year-old was content to simply carry it around.

She took one last look at Muramasa before sheathing it.

"I'm surprised to see you holding a sword again,"

Aeris spun around to see Vincent standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Vincent," she said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I've known you for fifteen years, yet I still manage to do that,"

"No harm done," Aeris said with a smile.

"Sephiroth told me you'd all but given up the sword," Vincent commented.

Aeris slipped the sheath through her belt and put it on. "I pretty much had. But…" she sighed, "…things change,"

"Why do you have a bag packed?" Vincent asked, "Are you and Keter going somewhere?"

"Yes," Aeris answered, "I just contacted the engineers who traveled back with us from the twin planet. The new gateway is completed. I'll be taking Keter there and sending him through. He'll be safe with my parents,"

"And if our enemies find the portal?"

"There's a whole squad of police officers on the other side at all times," Aeris told him, "Granted, things could get ugly if outside forces need to be involved. Beud A'evori is allowed to run itself the way it sees fit, but it's still a part of the Cetran Empire. If the empire finds out, they might try to swoop in and end things once and for all,"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Aeris shook her head. "We're better off not being ruled by them. As it is, Beud A'evori had to fight pretty hard to get the empire to back off. And we would be ruled by them if they stepped in. This is a battle we need to fight on our own. Besides- Rufus would have my hide if he were forced to surrender the Shinra empire to the Cetran one. I'll take his way of running things over theirs anytime,"

"You never did speak very highly of your own people," Vincent remarked.

"I'm disappointed in my own people," Aeris admitted, "They turned out to not be at all how I expected…they strayed from their roots centuries ago,"

"What about the Seraphim?"

"Some odd customs, but they're at least a culture that prides themselves on hard work and integrity. The Cetra just became lazy. That's part of why I stayed sick for so long is that they did a less-than-stellar job treating me at the hospital in the galactic capital,"

"You're not lazy, though,"

Aeris smiled. "Thanks, Vincent,"

"Are you sure that this is the best idea? Shouldn't you wait and contact Sephiroth first?"

"I left him a voicemail. Seph trusts me. He knows I wouldn't do this without good reason. Keter…he's my little boy. How could I _not_ try to guarantee his safety? I wish I could bring Marlene and Lynx through too, but that would attract too much attention, and like I said- best not get the Cetra involved. Besides- Lynx still needs Jessie there with her,"

Vincent nodded. "Well, when you're ready, have him come downstairs and say goodbye to Elmyra. She's grown so fond of him,"

"I've noticed," Aeris giggled, "She keeps feeding him so many sweets. I guess I should put my foot down and tell her no more food, but-,"

"NO MORE FOOD?!" Keter wailed, horrified.

He then began to cry loudly.

Aeris winced. One did occasionally forget that a two-year-old could take certain things literally.

"Sorry, sorry!" Aeris said hastily, trying to calm her son down, "I didn't mean no food EVER, just _not now!_"

She pulled out another granola bar and waved it at him. "See? There's still food! It's okay…"

Keter stopped crying and attempted to grab the granola bar.

"Later, though," Aeris told him as she put the bar away.

Keter began to cry again.

"But you're going to Bone Village!" Aeris said as she picked him up and tried to comfort him, "Maybe they still have the little bakery there! There's always cake there- don't you want cake instead?"

Vincent smirked.

Aeris saw the smirk and glared. "Yeah, really funny,"

"Sorry," Vincent shrugged, "I've just never seen a baby take food so seriously before,"

Aeris sighed and handed Keter the granola bar. Keter quickly stopped crying again.

"I'll go tell Elmyra you're leaving," Vincent said, still smirking.

He left.

"You just love putting me through this at the wrong time, huh?" Aeris said to Keter.

Keter handed her the granola bar, suddenly no longer interested.

"Cake!" he demanded.

Aeris rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well, Seph…" Cid declared as he lay in a hospital bed, "I gotta say, we kicked some serious ass tonight. Nobody terrorizes my town, or my rocket,"

Sephiroth, who was sitting next to the bed, nodded in agreement.

"But do they have to take so damn long to give me a freaking cure materia?" Cid growled, "I mean, I'm the goddamn _mayor_ and I get shafted!"

"It's just a few bruised ribs. You'll survive," Sephiroth told him.

"Easy for the man made of titanium," Cid grumbled.

"Anyway, isn't it a popular belief that leaders are expected to put the public good's interests before their own?" Sephiroth asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey- I'll have none of that language in my room!" Cid warned him.

"Captain?!" Shera's voice could be heard in the hallway. A few seconds later, she burst into the room.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Captain!" Shera exclaimed as she threw her arms around Cid.

"AHH! GOOD GOD, WOMAN- YA TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Cid yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Captain!" Shera apologized and stepped away, "They didn't tell me where you got hurt,"

"Well, doesn't matter anyway," Cid winced, "Soon as the doctor gets back, I can get healed, get the hell out of here and go back home,"

"What was all this about?" Shera asked worriedly, "I heard that group of fighters came from Nibelheim. Why would they attack us? Isn't Midgar who they declared war on?"

"Midgar is obviously some kind of subterfuge," Sephiroth said, "Likely, they wanted Shears, because they thought he could lead them to Elfé,"

"What?"

Everyone turned to see Shears standing in the doorway, looking alarmed.

"What the hell would those…_things_ want with Elfé?" he asked.

"I suppose you should pull up a chair," Sephiroth told him, "It's a pretty long story, which Cid should probably hear about as well,"

Cid shrugged. "Hey, at least it passes the time until those quacks finally get here…"

* * *

"Really…" Aeris said to the two Shinra MPs that were accompanying her, "This isn't necessary. I'm just dropping off my little boy with my parents and that's it,"

Aeris and Keter had been dropped off by helicopter on the shores of the Northern Continent, in the company of the two MPs. Even after meeting up with Nanaki in Bone Village and getting something to eat at the bakery, the men hadn't left her side.

"Mrs. Shinra's orders, ma'am," one of them responded simply.

"She says you already endangered your life once by taking off alone," the other MP added, "She won't stand to see it happen again,"

"Geez, nobody trusts me anymore after I pulled that stunt five years ago…" Aeris muttered.

Nanaki shrugged as if to say, _I told you so_.

"Destination is up ahead, ma'am," the first MP said.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'!" Aeris snapped, "I'm twenty-two. Do I _look_ like a 'ma'am'?"

"Never call a woman 'ma'am' if she's not your commanding officer," the second MP whispered to the first, "Or else you'll always get that reaction,"

"Listen to your friend," Aeris said with a smirk, having overheard.

The group had made it through the Sleeping Forest, whose spell had finally been broken by the three engineers that had also come to this world with Aeris, Sephiroth and Keter. Aeris had made a joke about calling it the Insomniac Forest instead, which caused Nanaki to groan. If the MPs had thought the joke was lame as well, they did a good job of not showing it.

They had now made it through the city, into the shell building, and down the stairs into the heart of the city.

Upon making it to the building where the gateway was located, Aeris found it completely empty, save for the note explaining how to work the portal.

_If ten years pass by when I enter this_…Aeris thought.

Suddenly, she clutched her head, wincing in pain. She then found herself fighting the sudden wave of nausea that had hit her.

"Are you all right?" Nanaki asked, concerned.

"I'll be okay…" Aeris managed to say as she managed to fight the nausea.

"Boo-boo?" Keter asked innocently.

"No," Aeris said with a smile, "That's just your little brother or sister making a bit of mischief,"

Keter stared blankly, obviously not understanding.

"Aeris?" Nanaki's ears perked up, "Are you saying you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I got the results of the test I took right before I left. You and Keter are the first people I've told. I wanted to tell Vincent and Elmyra, but I figured Elmyra would get all worried and try to keep me there or something,"

She sighed as she went over to the console and began working the controls. "I really wish Sephy were here though. I hate the idea of having to tell him over a phone or computer screen, but I don't know when I'll get to actually see him again,"

The portal suddenly materialized a few feet away. Aeris sat down, looking troubled over what she'd said, as Keter watched her curiously.

"Hey, Keter!" she then said excitedly, "Do you wanna see Grandpa and…" she then trailed off sheepishly, pointing at the gateway in hopes that Keter would understand.

Keter did. His eyes widened and a big smile spread across his face.

"Mama, you've got to get over this whole 'grandma' thing…" Aeris muttered.

"Friend?" Keter asked.

Aeris smiled at the term he used for her little sister, who was the same age as Keter. "Yeah, you can play with Rakael too. How about that?"

"Go now?"

"Yes, we can go now,"

Keter began to bounce around excitedly.

"What's going to happen now?" Nanaki asked.

"I'll take him through, contact my parents, and hopefully they can come and get him soon," Aeris told him, "I'll try to come back as soon as I can,"

She scooped Keter up and headed toward the gateway.

"Let's take you where it's safe, okay?" she said to him, "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you…"

She kissed the top of his head, and together they went through the portal.

* * *

A/N: Just to clear things up, there is no such thing as mako fatigue in canon. It's just a fancy term I made up for Tifa's MP hitting zero. :P


	20. Chapter 19: Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 19: Hello, Goodbye

"Doesn't it ever end?" Ifalna sighed.

Aeris and Keter had finally made it over to her parents' house on the twin planet. The adults sat on the couches in the living room while Keter and Rakael played in the corner.

"I wish there was something we could do to help, but…" the professor trailed off as he watched his grandson and youngest daughter knocking down a pile of blocks and laughing gleefully.

"Boom!" Keter shouted.

"Boom!" Rakael repeated.

"No, we can handle this," Aeris reassured them, "But I'll feel a lot better knowing Keter is safe. He'll have you taking care of him, and you know he and Rakael are inseparable,"

"Now this crystal you found on the Shinra estate…" Ifalna looked puzzled, "You said you felt something familiar?"

"Yeah," Aeris said, "It was like…"

"…An old friend?" Ifalna finished for her.

Aeris was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I used to hear that in Cosmo Canyon all the time. Plus, I heard a voice like that years ago in Nibelheim," Ifalna told her, "In the old Shinra mansion the whole time I was there. I thought maybe it might have been some kind of hallucination from the drugs…but from what you say…" Ifalna looked at her eldest daughter.

"You think that one of the pieces might be in Nibelheim?" Aeris asked, "But Mama- the Shinra mansion was converted into a boarding house not long after Meteor. Who knows what might have been done with it? Not to mention the current state that Nibelheim is in. If Fuhito, and this guy Rector have such a hold on the place, they've probably already gotten to it by now. Rocket Town needed backup against ten Ravens. Who knows how many more there are in Nibelheim?"

"Yes, but at least you can get the ones in Wutai and Cosmo Canyon. If there's one in Wutai, it's doubtful that they've gotten to it. Didn't you say your friend from there told you it was heavily guarded at the Pagoda?"

"Yes, but…" Aeris suddenly turned pale.

"What's the matter, dear?" Ifalna asked worriedly.

"Yuffie's friend!" Aeris exclaimed, "I can't believe none of us put two and two together! Wutai is probably Fuhito's next target, and I'll bet he's already got a plan! I'm sure of it!"

She stood up quickly. "I have to go right now! I need to tell Yuffie and let her know what's going on before that maniac gets his hands on another piece of that materia…!"

* * *

Nanaki awoke from his nap upon hearing the low frequency noise that had accompanied Aeris stepping through the portal.

"Everything went all right?" Nanaki yawned.

Aeris nodded. "I ended up telling them everything. I probably don't need to say that they're extremely worried. Especially since Mama knows about the zirconiade. She did offer a hint, though. One of the crystals needed to perform the summon is hidden in Nibelheim. Or at least it was when she was being held there fifteen years ago. She could sense it the entire time she was there. Same thing with Cosmo Canyon,"

"A lot can happen in fifteen years," Nanaki pointed out.

"That's what I told her, but think about it- why else would Fuhito and this guy Rector target Nibelheim?"

"If it's true, that's pretty bad, then," Nanaki acknowledged, "That place is swarming with Ravens now. Fuhito probably already has his hands on it,"

"One more thing…" Aeris said, "I think Fuhito's targeting Wutai next. We've gotta get out of here and warn Yuffie. I'll explain on the way…"

"Why not just call her?" asked a voice.

Aeris' eyes widened as she turned around to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway of the portal room.

"Sephy!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to her husband.

Sephiroth caught her in an embrace. "Miss me, I take it?"

"You know I did. Keter did too,"

"You already took him back to Mom and the professor?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine there,"

Sephiroth looked disappointed. "I wish I'd gotten here sooner. I'd have liked to see him off as well,"

"Why _are_ you here?" Aeris asked, "Wasn't there a big battle to fight over in Rocket Town last night?"

"Over and done with," Sephiroth told her, "I figured I'd get away for a bit, though. A little too much drama going on there, and I'm not talking about the damage sustained in battle…"

* * *

"Cloud?"

Cloud didn't turn around as he sat on a bench not far from the rocket. He had been sitting there all morning after a fitful night's sleep.

Tifa sat down next to him. "Cloud, talk to me,"

Cloud looked over at Tifa and then sighed.

"I was scared…" Tifa said, "Zack still is a good friend of mine, and he's obviously a good friend of yours. I just…was afraid things would get awkward between the three of us. And Zack was probably worried you'd accuse him of trying to steal me from him,"

"After we broke up and I disappeared?" Cloud looked at the sky, "Tifa- Zack didn't have ESP. How would he know I'd turn up again and that we'd pick up where we left off?"

"Cloud, you have no idea how bad Zack feels about not telling you," Tifa told him, "He's still got that shiner you gave him last night. He won't heal it until it heals itself, or you two make up- whichever comes first. Believe me, Cloud- that black eye is going to take a _long_ time to heal on its own,"

"He's a moron," Cloud muttered.

"Well, he's got a moronic way of showing that he's sorry, maybe. I'm sorry too, Cloud. I should have told you sooner. I was going to tell you the night my room burned down, and then we didn't really see each other after that. And it didn't seem right to tell you over the phone,"

"I forgive you, Tifa. Most people don't talk about their sexual history with their significant others right off the bat," Cloud pointed out, "But Zack…we tell each other everything. That's how it always was. I thought that hadn't changed…I guess I was stupid to think things would just go back to the way they were…"

"Things change. But they don't have to in this case. Zack still cares about you so much. I wasn't the only one moping around when you disappeared, you know. I think that's part of why Zack and I became friends in the first place. We tried tracking you down together, and in the meantime, we'd well…just talk about you and what a great guy you were. It was still another couple years before we tried being more than friends. Maybe that's why it was easy to go back to being friends after the romance failed,"

Cloud chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa…I'm not happy with him, but I forgive Zack too. Not sorry for punching him. One would think that my best friend and roommate would be the first to tell me. But…it's not worth ditching him over. Still…I can't pass up an opportunity to let him sweat this out. That'll also teach him to keep stuff from me in the future,"

Tifa stared at Cloud for a moment, and then shook her head in disgust.

"Ugh! You're just like little kids sometimes!" she exclaimed.

Cloud smirked as he shrugged.

"But…we're still okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said as he put his hand on Tifa's hand, "We're good. It's old news,"

The two of them sat there on the bench like that for a while.

"So…" Tifa said after a few moments, "How long until you tell Zack he's forgiven?"

Cloud looked at his watch. "Another hour or so,"

"You're so mean sometimes," Tifa lightly punched Cloud's shoulder.

_That's what he gets for making me have to live up to his "legendary lover" status…_Cloud thought, slightly irritated…_I hate being a virgin…_

* * *

"You're sure Nanaki will be fine going back to Cosmo Canyon?" Sephiroth asked as he and Aeris sat on the steps outside a familiar house.

"The two escorts will keep him safe," Aeris answered, "Plus, Nanaki isn't exactly a pushover himself,"

"True. I've known him long enough to know that. And you were able to get a hold of Lord Godo's daughter?"

"She's on her way back to Wutai right now," Aeris told him, "Hey…I kind of wonder…what if you went there too? From what you told me about fighting WEAPON all those years ago, it seems like the people of Wutai really respect you. Maybe if you talked to the Five- er, Four Mighty Gods, they'd listen,"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Well, you could always do one of your speed-flights, couldn't you?" Aeris asked.

"Tomorrow morning, then,"

"Right," Aeris wrapped her arms around Sephiroth, "Tonight, I get you all to myself,"

"I can live with that,"

"I just realized something…" Aeris commented, "We sat on these steps once before,"

Sephiroth nodded. "Five years ago,"

Aeris leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "Seems like ages ago,"

The two were silent for a moment.

"What a waste," Aeris sighed.

"Hmm?"

"This beautiful city is still standing here, yet it's completely deserted," said Aeris, "I know people want to respect the Cetra of the past, but I don't think they built this city so that just the two of us could sit here thousands of years later,"

"Is it so bad that there's no one around?" Sephiroth asked slyly.

Aeris burst out laughing. "You don't waste much time, do you?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Are you complaining?"

"Sorry," Aeris said to her stomach, "Guess you had to find out Daddy's a pervert _sometime._ That's how you were created, after all,"

Sephiroth stared. "Aeris…? You're…?"

"You don't miss much, do you?" Aeris teased.

"…You're positive?"

Aeris nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Hmm…" Sephiroth mused as he took one of Aeris' hands in his, "Maybe this time I'll get a daughter,"

"Really? You want it to be a girl?"

"Sure. Why not? She'll probably take after her mother,"

"Are you sure?" Aeris asked, smirking a little, "She may very well turn out more like her father for all we know. Long silver hair, brooding loner type…well- either way, I know she'd be 'daddy's little princess'…_if_ it turns out to be a girl. You know I can't tell anymore than anyone else,"

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see,"

"Yep. About eight months, I figure…"

* * *

Yuffie looked around once more to make sure that no one was coming. Satisfied that she was alone, she began unbuttoning her white shirt.

It was still nighttime when she had been dropped off in the wilderness south of Wutai's capital. She had known better than to have a Shinra helicopter drop her off right there. Wutai had become almost as anti-Shinra as Nibelheim had, practically overnight. Though given their past history, it wasn't surprising.

_I don't really feel like having Dad summon Leviathan on us…_Yuffie thought as she slipped into her old sleeveless turtle-neck sweater.

Aeris had called her, ripping her out of a sound sleep, no less(why had Yuffie chosen that annoying fanfare ringtone?). She had then told her all about the story behind Wutai's prized materia(next to Leviathan). Knowing that this was urgent, she was able to go to Tseng, who was on patrol, and get his permission to leave the compound once again.

She had been able to catch up on her sleep on the way there, only to be unceremoniously shoved out upon arrival. Elena had been right. Turks _were_ rough on rookies.

"Yo, princess!"

With a yelp, Yuffie ducked behind a large rock, only to trip over her pants, which she had only partially lowered. She fell flat on her face.

"So…" she could hear Reno's voice, "You're _not_ done changing?"

"I hate you!" Yuffie yelled as she stood up and grabbed her shorts from her bag.

Yes…the Turks _were_ rough on their rookies. The fact that Reno had been assigned to escort Yuffie home was proof of that. She had hoped her other "bodyguard" Rude wasn't as obnoxious as Reno, which to his credit, he wasn't. Still, even Rude couldn't keep Reno under control all the time.

"Ow! Rude- let go of my hair!"

"Leave the girl alone," she could hear Rude scolding him.

"Fine, _Mom!_"

"I'm not your mother. I've _met_ your mother…"

"All right!" Yuffie said as she emerged from behind the large rock, "So it shouldn't be more than half-an-hour until we get there. And Reno- I don't care if I'm at 'the bottom of the food-chain' like you claim I am. If you fart in front of the Five- er, Four Mighty Gods again, so help me, I'll find _something_ to block all that gas, if you catch my drift!"

"…I farted?" Reno asked, scratching his head as he watched Yuffie stalk off.

"I'd believe it," Rude said dryly, "Hmm. And here I thought Tifa was the aggressive one,"

"Guess Cloud has a knack for attracting the spunky ones," Reno said with a shrug, "Anyway- let's go catch up with Her Royal Bitchiness,"

Rude nodded as he followed Reno.

* * *

Shears steered his jeep carefully through the deserted roads leading to Costa Del Sol.

Sephiroth had taken off, saying he wanted to visit with his family for a day. Everyone else worked to clean up the mess left from last night's battle. Once the swordsman had taken off, Shears knew this would be the best time to sneak away.

He had asked Sephiroth and Cid repeatedly where Elfé was staying, but the two men had remained silent, saying that they couldn't have too many people knowing where she was. He had wanted to call Elfé herself and find out, but she hadn't picked up her PHS. Most likely she was taking one of her long naps, trying to conserve her strength, as always.

Maybe he shouldn't be trying to find her, but he wasn't going to just let her deal with her condition alone. For years, he had always worried about her sick spells, worried that one day the sickness would simply take her. He had been so relieved to see that her health had improved somewhat after she had retired her katana.

And so he had packed his things, and driven off into the early morning hours. Sephiroth had left, Cid was too busy with his duties, and Cid's friends seemed to be busying themselves with personal issues. He had fled while the going was good. Where exactly he was going, he still wasn't sure…

* * *

"I still don't understand," Reno said as he stretched luxuriously and leaned against a tree, "You'd think we would be the one distracting people while Princess stole the materia. Why the hell are we standing around here?"

"The kid said outsiders aren't allowed in the Pagoda," Rude said with a shrug.

"That's fucking racism if you ask me," Reno grumbled.

"All the more reason for us to stay hidden unless she needs us," Rude replied, "Ninjas aren't the only ones who can use stealth to their advantage,"

"Don't need to remind me that, partner," Rude said with a grin, "Hey- you didn't happen to bring…?"

Rude immediately pulled out a flask.

"You _rock_, you know that?" Reno said happily as he took the flask from his friend.

"Drinking on the job?" a young voice said disapprovingly, "I knew Yuffie would be better off with me than you clowns,"

The two Turks looked up to see a young boy in his early teens perched in the branches of a tree.

"Hey kid- here's 20 gil," Reno said as he took out a crisp note, "Scram, alright?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I don't want your money, Turk. I want my bride, and I want the Shinra out of my homeland,"

"Wait…" Rude stepped forward, "You look familiar,"

"Shit- he's the kid that's in the headlines of every newspaper!" Reno realized.

Shake smirked. "What if I am?"

He then jumped down from the tree. The two Turks stared as they recognized a familiar black outfit the boy wore.

"What?" Shake asked in a slightly detatched manner, "Surprised I'm not grunting and giggling like the others? Nah- I'm the final improvement,"

"Doesn't seem like it too me," Rude remarked.

"No shit," Reno agreed, "If you were anyone else, I'd say you were smoking the Bahamut, but your eyes…"

Reno wheezed as Shake managed to kick him in the stomach with lightning speed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yuffie," a woman said, standing at the steps of the Pagoda, "But you have to fight all five of the Five Mighty Gods to climb the Pagoda. Since little Shake was kidnapped, only four of us remain. And until then, no one is allowed to climb the Pagoda unless Shake-chan returns…or we found out he's dead,"

"Midgar isn't behind Shake's kidnapping!" Yuffie insisted, "One of Wutai's own citizens is! That's why I need to see my father! I couldn't find him at home, so he's got to be here. And I need to see him! Please, Lady Chekhov! This is an emergency! Wutai's prized materia is in danger!"

"Leviathan and the crystal are both heavily guarded, Miss Yuffie," Lady Chekhov assured her.

"No, you don't understand!" Yuffie protested, "These guys want the crystal, and you _can't_ defend yourselves against them! Not without Leviathan and any other powerful materia we can get our hands on! We need to round all of that stuff up! And I have materia to help us!"

"Wutai won the Midgar war without excessive materia," Lady Chekhov reminded her coldly.

"We _barely_ won!" Yuffie argued, "Why are all you people so damn stubborn?! These guys, their armor is too tough for our usual weapons! You have to either incinerate them, explode them, or dismember them which can only be done with _materia_, and lots of it!"

"We have Leviathan," Lady Chekhov told her, "That is how we won the war,"

"We can't _drown_ the Ravens like we did SOLDIER!" Yuffie was losing her patience, "They're going to steal the crystal, and they're going to use it for some heavy shit!"

"Watch your tongue in the Pagoda, Miss Yuffie," Lady Chekhov warned her.

"You seriously can't let me in to see my own father?" Yuffie whined.

"You can fight Lord Gorky, but Shake-chan isn't there. We must uphold our traditions so long as he decides to remain there. You know that. I find it amazing your father hasn't disowned you for your blatant lack of regard for such traditions,"

"Fine!" Yuffie sighed, digging into her bag, "You want tradition, here!"

She pulled out Shake's pair of sai and dropped them at the woman's feet.

Lady Chekhov stared in disbelief. "Those are…?"

"Last time we met, I disarmed him completely. Doesn't that count as a defeat? Even though we weren't actually in the Pagoda?"

The woman glared icily at Yuffie. "Then it was _you_ who disarmed him and put him at a disadvantage when he was accosted by the kidnappers!"

Yuffie was taken aback. "What?! No- how was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?!"

Lady Chenkhov grabbed Yuffie's arm.

"It appears we'll be visiting your father after all," the woman said coldly.

* * *

A/N: Whoops! Cliffhanger.

Sorry I'm getting slow at this. I guess I'm just really paranoid about this story. After reading the sequel to "Silver Rose", another great AU Aeriseph, I'm terrified I'll end up writing myself into a corner and having to nuke this like that author did. (And BOY did they nuke it!)


	21. Chapter 20: Veni, Veni, Venias

Chapter 20: Veni, Veni, Venias

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Reno cursed as he barely avoided Shake's attacks.

"Fire!" Rude said, his voice slightly raised.

But the spell was no good. It was as if Shake had casted "haste" off of a mastered materia. The boy was all over the place, and Rude just couldn't land a spell for the life of him.

Finally, out of desperation, Reno stuck his leg out as Shake dove in for another series of disorganized attacks. The boy tripped over Reno's leg, though the force of his speedy movement caused him to fall a good twenty feet away.

It also managed to break Reno's leg.

Before anything else could happen, however, a figure streaked by, grabbing Shake and flying up into the sky. Without warning, Shake was flung out, sailing toward the other side of the mountains.

The dark figure descended, and as it approached the torches lighting the city, Rude could make out the person.

"Sephiroth!" he called out.

The swordsman quickly descended, and took a look at Reno, who was writhing in pain and coming up with some very creative curses.

"Reno, I'm going to set your leg before I heal it," Sephiroth told him, "Brace yourself, it will hurt,"

Thinking ahead, Sephiroth cast a short-term "Mute" spell before he set the leg. No sense in waking up everyone within a five-mile radius.

Reno's mouth opened in agony, but no sound came out. Immediately, Sephiroth quietly cast a healing spell, and stood back.

"You didn't cure his mute spell," Rude pointed out.

"Let's just enjoy that before the spell does wear off," Sephiroth suggested.

Reno stood up and began stomping his newly-healed foot angrily.

"Where's Yuffie?" Sephiroth asked.

"Inside," said Rude, "All we can do is wait. If we bust in, we'll make things worse with the locals,"

"It should be a while before that boy makes his way back here," Sephiroth remarked, "I suppose we can wait for a bit,"

Rude nodded silently, and the three stood outside the large building, waiting for Yuffie.

* * *

_Sephiroth stood up, smoothing his hair back slightly before grabbing the sheathed Masamune from the corner of the room._

"_You'll be okay on the way to Cosmo Canyon?" he asked._

_Aeris, still in the bed the two had shared the previous night, stretched. "It's one of Cid's people who will be picking me up," she said, "No reports yet of Ravens shooting anyone out of the sky,"_

"_Yet," he stressed._

_Aeris tossed the covers back and got up, walking over to her husband. She put her arms around him._

"_I'll cast shield and protect spells," she assured him, "And haste spells can work on machinery. We'll be too quick and too guarded for any stupid old Raven to take down,"_

"_Where do you plan to go once you have the crystal piece?" Sephiroth asked._

"_Rufus wants me in Midgar," said Aeris, "That's where he took the piece from the compound in Mideel,"_

"_I suppose we'll meet again in Midgar once we have the piece there secure,"_

"_Yep,"_

"_How long until you get to Wutai?"_

"_It'll be nighttime when I arrive," said Sephiroth, "By then, Yuffie and the others will be there. I'm to meet them near the Pagoda._

"_Planet knows what Rufus plans to do with those pieces. If destroying them doesn't destroy the world, then I'd be glad to get rid of them. Even after we deal with them, there's still this new war. Something tells me that things are beyond all reasoning,"_

"_But that means Tifa left for nothing," Aeris said sadly._

"_If she can at least reason with her father, then her mission won't be in vain," Sephiroth pointed out, "They can at least flee to somewhere safe,"_

"_I'll pray for them," said Aeris._

"_Pray for us all," Sephiroth said as he caressed his wife's cheek, "Because we're about to enter hell,"_

* * *

A faint noise snapped Sephiroth out of his reverie.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the two turks.

Rude shook his head. Reno, still mute, did the same.

"It sounded like a woman screaming…" Sephiroth's eyes widened and he instantly broke down the doors to the building. He quietly rushed to the top floor where he saw a woman with her arm around Yuffie's neck, and two men trying to force a small blade into her hands.

"If you care about your family's honor at all, you'll do as we tell you!" the woman grunted.

Sephiroth's blood ran cold. They were trying to force Yuffie to commit seppuku.

"What is this?" he asked angrily.

"Stay out of this!" Lord Godo yelled. Sephiroth hadn't noticed the man weeping silently in the corner.

The three adults holding Yuffie stared at Sephiroth, shocked that any outsider would have the gall to enter the Pagoda. That was all Yuffie needed to land a hook-kick on one of the men, sending him crashing into Lady Chekhov, who then crashed into the other man. Yuffie pulled away and ran next to Sephiroth where she assumed a fighting stance.

"Think we can take them out?" Yuffie asked the swordsman.

"Absolutely," Sephiroth answered as his eyes fell on the tiny shrine in another corner of the room. On the altar was a familiar-looking crystal…

* * *

"The town has been completely evacuated," said Cid.

He, Shera, Cloud, Tifa, and Zack were seated in the conference room of the Highwind, which had just taken off, and was bound for southern Wutai.

"We're traveling to Wutai in the hopes that the others are able to jack that crystal and then we can fly them back to Midgar. And we'll need all the manpower we can get over there,"

"Nibelheim could strike any day now," said Tifa.

Cloud squeezed her hand.

"Rufus told me that their mayor is on his way to Midgar for one last chance at negotiations," Cid announced as he eyed Tifa.

"He'll be surrounded by his new entourage," Tifa pointed out.

"That's where we come in," said Zack, "Cloud and I will take those guys out. We'll have backup too, just in case. Then, we 'kidnap' the mayor and bring him to you,"

"Don't ruffle his feathers too much," Tifa pleaded, "You'll only make him more difficult to deal with,"

"We'll be as gentle as we possibly can, won't we, buddy?" Zack nudge Cloud.

"You know him best," Cloud said to Tifa.

"He'll be there next week," said Shera, "So in the meantime, we've got a day or so before we reach Wutai,"

"Get some fucking rest before then," Cid dismissed them.

* * *

"Where are you taking me too?" Cloud asked as Tifa led him by the hand down the corridor of the large airship.

"Cloud, we don't have much time, do we?" Tifa asked as she led him into an empty cabin.

"A day or so, yeah," said Cloud.

Tifa locked the door behind them. "Then I have to stop being afraid. If I hadn't been afraid, maybe you wouldn't have fallen in with Fuhito's people,"

"I don't know, Tifa," Cloud said as he sat down on the bed, "What happened to me ended up being a pretty good lead. And it's pretty nice to be able to run again,"

"I don't want us to be separated again," said Tifa, "So whatever happens, I won't let you face whatever happens next without me. Do you understand?"

She had taken Cloud's face in her hands as she spoke. Perhaps squeezing a little too hard.

"Urm-hrm…" Cloud mumbled, looking surprised.

"I fought alongside you once before, and that's how it's going to be now," Tifa went on, "If my father still has a problem with that, fine. Just as long as he's safe, that's all that matters,"

"What are you getting at?" Cloud managed to say.

"I'm saying, I still love you, and I want to be with you…right now!" Tifa blurted out.

Cloud stared, a little stunned. "Right now?"

Tifa's face flushed, but she wouldn't look away. "Yes,"

Cloud smiled and hugged her. "You know, you could have always just _asked_ me if you wanted to go somewhere private,"

"Sorry, Cloud, but you can be pretty dense sometimes, so I couldn't risk you not getting it," Tifa joked as her hands snaked around his waist.

"I don't know…" Cloud joked sadly, "I've got a lot to live up to now that Zack was your first- OW!"

Tifa had stepped back and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"No, seriously," Cloud held up his other hand defensively, "Just don't be too put off by my lack of experience…all right?"

"Idiot…" Tifa said tenderly, "I don't care about that. And anyway, you always used to be a pretty good kisser when we were in Nibelheim…"

"Well, then…" Cloud leaned in and kissed Tifa.

* * *

Aeris emerged from Bugenhagen's study. Outside, Nanaki had fallen asleep.

"It's a mess…" she said.

Nanaki awoke and squinted at her.

"This is going to be as bad as Meteor if we don't get that last piece from Fuhito,"

"What is it?" the beast asked, "Have you finished up with the readings?"

"Zirconiade is a very dangerous tool," said Aeris, "And should it be put back together, it can be used to summon a creature that can wipe out all life here,"

"No…!" Nanaki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Then the Planet can start over from scratch," Aeris went on, "It all makes sense. Fuhito _was_ a member of Avalanche. For whatever reason, he now thinks that the only solution is to hit the 'reset button' on life and start again. This is serious, Nanaki. We've got to get those pieces…_all_ the pieces, and fast,"

"Right," Nanaki nodded.

"That's not all…" Aeris went on, "Fuhito…was a resident of Cosmo Canyon,"

Nanaki leaped to his feet. "Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"He lived there even when we used to play together," Aeris said as she waved the notes, "He even considered being an apprentice, and approached your grandfather on the subject. But before Bugenhagen could even decide whether or not to take him on, he was gone.

"What we need to do now, is put the pieces back together. It will create a support materia that interacts with the summon, which is still lodged inside Elfé. After that happens, we need to destroy the summon and the materia,"

"Then Fuhito will have no need to cause conflict," Nanaki concluded.

"Yes, but it's clear he's not the only one involved," said Aeris, "One person couldn't orchestrate all this chaos on his own. We need to find out who else is behind all this political mess,"

"Have you found the piece yet?" Nanaki asked.

Aeris shook her head. "I looked all over the place. His study is a mess now. Sorry about that. But I haven't seen it. I also don't feel it here,"

Nanaki's face fell. "Then Fuhito might have…"

"Hang on," Aeris interrupted, "I don't feel it _here_, specifically, but I do feel it in the general area. Let's get started on looking for it. And maybe the townspeople might be able to give us any hits about Fuhito. It doesn't seem like he took his trail of destruction here like he did with Wutai and Nibelheim,"

"No, if anything, we can warn the elders," Nanaki suggested, "But why is it you never felt the presence of the materia before?"

"Maybe my abilities weren't up to snuff when I was little," Aeris said, "I'm just relieved there's only a few pieces to find. It would be disaster if there were, say, twenty of them,"

Nanaki nodded. "I'm optimistic about this,"

"Let's do it, then," Aeris said as she and Nanaki left Bugenhagen's old home.

* * *

"Why are we running so fast?" Reno asked, having finally found his voice again.

"It's only a matter of time before Five- er, Four Mighty Gods wake up and see what we did!" Yuffie answered as she, Reno, Rude, and Sephiroth fled on stolen Chocobos through the wilderness outside of Wutai.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Reno chastised Sephiroth and Yuffie.

"I'm not going to kill someone for the crime of being deceived," Sephiroth answered, looking at the crystal he held.

"They don't know where we'll be going," said Rude, "We just need to hold out until that pilot comes and gets us,"

"What the hell happened in there, anyway?" Reno asked.

"Let's just say this might actually be the last time I ever set foot in Wutai," Yuffie replied, "They think I'm the one who kidnapped Shake. All I did was bring back his weapons,"

"That's a pretty good reason to think you were involved," Sephiroth chided her.

Normally, Yuffie would have come back with a biting insult, but this man had saved her life twice now. Instead, Yuffie fell into a sulky silence.

"Anyway," Sephiroth went on, "We got what we came here for. Just don't let your guard down. Once we reach the southern coast, we find a place to hide,"

* * *

"No sign…" Nanaki pondered aloud, "No trace of him at all,"

He and Aeris had wandered the town for over an hour, asking questions, trying to see if Aeris could track down the missing crystal, or any clues about Fuhito.

"I still feel it, no matter where I go," said Aeris, looking frustrated.

"So it's in the general area of this town, yet we haven't encountered any clues in any of the places we _have_ explored…" said Nanaki.

"You look like you know something," Aeris said as she stared at Nanaki.

"It's possible then…" Nanaki said thoughtfully, "That it might be hidden in the one place Fuhito would have never considered…"

"What's that?" Aeris asked.

"The Gi Cave," Nanaki answered, "Until recently, it was known to all as a haunted cave, that no one had been able to exorcise. That is, until Cloud came and agreed to escort Grandpa through the tunnels. He was able to hold the malevolent spirits at bay long enough for my grandfather to cleanse the area finally. But since Fuhito wasn't there when it happened, he wouldn't have known,"

"If the place is cleared out, we should go look right now!" Aeris exclaimed, excited.

"When it gets dark," Nanaki suggested, "I don't want us to be seen by the casual observer,"

"You're probably right," Aeris agreed, "All right. Sundown it is,"

* * *

"_May I have your attention!_" Cid's crass voice came over the loudspeaker, "_We'll be flying over the pickup point in roughly half an hour. Be ready for anything! And if you're still sleeping, stop it!_"

Tifa opened her eyes and looked around. Beside her, Cloud mumbled something, still asleep. They had fallen asleep in the bed last night, exhausted from their very first romp. They managed to sleep the whole night through.

Yawning, Tifa sat up and looked around, trying to find her clothes. Slowly, she began to gather them up. As she picked up Cloud's clothes as well, she would throw each garment on the bed so that he wouldn't have to bother looking for them.

Dressing quickly, she then noticed Cloud still wasn't awake. Snickering softly, she sat on the edge of the bed and poked the side of his head.

"Wake up,"

Cloud groaned and rolled over, putting his arm out. When there was nothing to grab, he then sat up and looked around.

"Cid's gonna have us for breakfast if we're not ready. We need to be ready for whatever happens when we land,"

Cloud sighed as he began getting dressed as well.

* * *

"I see them!" Yuffie exclaimed as she pointed in the air.

Sephiroth immediately soared up into the sky, flying past the windows.

"_Yeah, okay, Seph- I see you already! Shit…!_" Cid protested over the loudspeakers.

"Get lost, birdies…" Reno said to the chocobos as he threw a bundle of gyshal greens into the tall grass behind them.

The airship descended until it hovered only about a hundred feet in the air. Shera could be seen on deck as she tossed the rope ladder down.

"Woo-hoo!" Reno cheered as he ran up to the ladder and began to climb. Rude followed him.

Yuffie hesitated a bit. Knowing this may very well be the last time she ever stood in her homeland again, she bade a silent farewell. Then, with a heavy heart, she climbed up the ladder.

* * *

A/N: Very sorry for the wait. Now this story can finally continue.


	22. Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

"I thought I was going to faint when I saw that giant statue-thing," Aeris laughed nervously as she and Nanaki emerged from the Gi Cave.

"I'd have protected my old childhood friend from that thing if it had come alive," Nanaki jokingly boasted.

"So many heroes I have," Aeris joked back, "What ever shall I do without you all?"

She held up the crystal piece and smiled.

"I hope the voices or whatever aren't too loud," said Nanaki, "I know you already get headaches due to the baby,"

"Sephy wouldn't have approved of my actually going out and finding the crystal myself," Aeris admitted, "We'd better get back to Midgar. Oh…it's going to be…interesting, in a few weeks,"

"In what way?"

"I get very vivid dreams when I'm pregnant," Aeris confessed, "So does my mother. It's a Cetra thing, and even then, it's rare. But it happens to me. And…I end up acting out the dreams,"

Nanaki peered at her for a second, and then began laughing.

Aeris stamped her foot. "Stop it!"

"Do you dream you're a Chocobo?" Nanaki chuckled.

"I'm not telling you anything again,"

"Sorry…it's just…for some reason, I can picture that happening to you,"

"And I picture having a dream tonight where I strangle a very annoying friend of mine," Aeris shot back.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop teasing you. How does Sephiroth handle it, though?"

"He plays along…" said Aeris.

That only got Nanaki laughing again.

* * *

"Seriously?" Jessie asked the image of Rufus on her laptop.

"_I've turned Shinra Headquarters into a virtual fortress,_" said Rufus, "_It would be just as safe for you and Lynx over here, as the compound would be. Besides- if we keep moving you around, it would be harder for the Ravens to pinpoint your location,_"

"Well, I'm glad we can all be together again," Jessie admitted, "But will the others be safe? The people from the boardinghouse still need a place to stay, and Elfé is still in danger,"

"_The others are on their way with the crystal from Wutai,_" said Rufus, "_I'll be sending more Turks over there to add more protection. Once we have all of the crystals, we can extract the summon from Elfé, and then no one will have any reason to go after her,_"

"All right, then," said Jessie, "I'll go pack our things,"

* * *

Yuffie lay on the couch in the Highwind's lounge. She had figured out that lying down and closing her eyes helped to keep the airsickness at bay. But nothing seemed to be helping the heartache she felt.

"You okay?"

Yuffie opened her eyes and saw Tifa sitting in the chair nearby.

"Yeah," Yuffie sighed, "When I lie down, it usually keeps me from puking,"

"Other than that, how's life as a Turk?"

"Well…" Yuffie said, "I got to stand watch over a cranky pregnant lady, then see my country going to shit, and _then_ have my country's leaders try to kill me, while my dad watches sniveling in a corner,"

"Wow," said Tifa, "You know, our lives are eerily similar,"

"How?"

"My own dad stood by and watched as I was kicked out of my own hometown," said Tifa, "Not only that, but I got clubbed over the head and knocked out,"

"Dads are a real pain in the ass, aren't they?" Yuffie remarked as she sat up.

"Especially when we're trying to look out for them," Tifa agreed, "You know, I'm just waiting to see who's whispering in Wutai's ear about all of this,"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same people who kidnapped Shake and turned him into…well…Reno and Rude said he claimed to be an improvement over the Ravens,"

Knowing that being a Raven was a death sentence of sorts, Tifa looked sad.

"I know he was supposed to be your fiancé…" she began.

"GAWD, no!" Yuffie interrupted, "Look, me and Shake, we've been at each other's throats for as long as we can remember. But still…just because I didn't like him, it didn't mean I wanted something like that to happen to him,"

"No, you seem to be better than that," said Tifa, "Look at all those little kids you took in and looked after. You act like a punk, but you're a good kid too,"

Yuffie groaned and lay back down. "Do you really have to mess up my street cred by putting it like that?"

"Just being honest. Hey, and if you ever wanna spar sometime, well, I'll be around,"

"After we land, all right?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure," Tifa said as she stood up. She headed for the door.

"Hey," Yuffie called out.

"What's up?" Tifa asked.

"Is Midgar a cool place to live?"

Tifa smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Especially if you make the right friends,"

She left.

"_Attention, passengers,_" Shera's voice came on the intercom, "_We will be docking at Cosmo Canyon for one last pickup. I'll also be taking over the announcements, because frankly, I'm sick of the Captain's 'colorful' commentary. Also, there may be some slight turbulence,_"

Yuffie groaned loudly at the last sentence.

_Why?_

* * *

Elfé watched as the helicopter that Jessie and Lynx boarded flew out of sight.

So far, life on the compound had been fairly peaceful. The time spent there also showed promise. Now Elfé knew what was wrong with her. What had given her abnormal strength, but also the illness she was battling.

Once she was rid of her curse(there was really no other way to describe it), she could go back to working for Cid. What would it be like not waking up feeling like hell? Actually, what would it be like _not_ being second to Sephiroth in fighting ability?

A rustling in the trees and bushes behind her broke her out of her thoughts. Quickly, she turned around.

"Show yourself!" Elfé demanded.

Nothing happened.

Elfé sighed. Probably some wild animal.

She headed back into the mansion, hoping there might be something to snack on.

* * *

"This man has kept himself hidden so far," said Rufus.

He, Reeve, Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Tifa, Cid, Reno, Rude and Yuffie sat at a table in one of Shinra Headquarters' many conference rooms.

"The only link we have to Fuhito is this man Rector, who is in charge of Nibelheim's defenses," Rufus continued, "Unfortunately, the entire area of Nibelheim is crawling with Ravens.

"However, since Mayor Lockheart will be arriving within the hour to speak with me, this is the one opportunity we might have to get a lead. Our two soldiers here," he gestured at Zack and Cloud, "will see to it that the mayor is separated from the people who will be accompanying him. The goal is that Ms. Lockheart can reason with her father, and find out any clues as to Fuhito's whereabouts. It's our only chance to be able to confront the man, and get our hands on the missing crystal. Once that happens, we can get Felicia Veld out of hiding and safely extract the summon piece in her hand. Then we can see to it that the summon is destroyed. Sending all life back to the lifestream is no way to solve our problems,"

"I'll see to it that the materia is destroyed," Aeris volunteered, "You can't just smash it like a piece of glass. It needs to be sent back to the Planet and absorbed. I can take care of that,"

Rufus nodded and went on: "My wife and daughter will be arriving soon. However, she does know where Ms. Veld is, so she'll need constant supervision to protect her from anyone who might try to interrogate her. Reno and Rude, that will be your job,"

"Yessir," Reno said cheerily.

Rude nodded.

"I'll be sending more Turks to watch the compound in Mideel," said Rufus, "Kisaragi, you're to go back as well,"

Yuffie was not happy to have to travel again, but by now, she had learned that complaining would solve nothing.

"Yes, sir," she said tiredly.

"Cid, if I could ask for your services once again in transporting them?" Rufus asked.

"You got it," Cid replied, "Soon as she's refueled,"

"Reeve, you're a good speaker and mediator," said Rufus, "I'll need you to assist Tifa. I'll be staying out of it altogether. I'll be waiting for my family to arrive, anyway,"

He stood up. "Those who are involved with the mayor, please follow Mr. Tuesti to the lobby outside of my office. The rest of you, make yourselves at home until I summon you again,"

He left the conference room, followed by Reno and Rude.

Reeve stood up. "Well, you three had better follow me now,"

He also left, followed by Tifa, Cloud, and Zack.

Cid stood up and motioned at Yuffie. "Let's go, kid,"

Once they left, Aeris and Sephiroth sat alone in the conference room.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked Aeris.

Aeris smiled. "Fine,"

"Where's Nanaki?"

"He decided to stay in Cosmo Canyon and make sure nothing sketchy happens there,"

"You think you can take on the task of destroying that cursed thing?"

"These memories that come from the summon," Aeris said, "they seek something. I think what they're seeking is relief. To return to the Planet would be such a relief. My ancestors have spoken. It requires a proper sacrifice, which only I can give,"

Sephiroth tensed up.

"But don't worry," Aeris reassured him, "It's a simple ritual. You and the others will take care of acquiring the pieces. Once you've done your part, I'll put them back together and perform the sacrifice. It won't drain my life, I promise you,"

* * *

"Please, Papa!" Tifa begged her father, "We need to know what's going on! We know Rector's working for someone else. If you thought Meteor was a tragedy, then this situation could outright wipe out all life on the planet!"

Mayor Lockheart glared at the two SOLDIER who were each guarding an exit. He knew both of them all too well. The blond boy had nearly gotten Tifa killed on Mt. Nibel when they were just children. Then she had to go and start seeing him after they had returned from wherever the hell they'd gone to.

What kind of future could she possibly have with a disabled veteran who had no ambitions beyond stocking shelves at an item shop? Her grades had dropped a full level, she had quit her piano lessons. The only thing she had kept up, and even excelled in, were her martial arts lessons.

Now he was fully-abled again, and had been promoted to SOLDIER. What kind of experiments had he been subject to? Shinra's science scandals were no secret to anyone. What if whatever had been done to him would affect his mind someday?

Then the black-haired man would visit occasionally. Even worse was when the red-headed turk would accompany him. The two would often cause a ruckus at the tavern. He hadn't known until much later that Tifa and Cloud would often join them behind his back.

When Cloud had left, he thought things might finally settle down. And for a while, they had. She stayed home, she studied, and her grades were improving slightly. They hadn't risen up to the high honor grades they had been before, but it was a start.

Then the SOLDIER and the turk showed up again, this time with a young woman wearing a red bandana. Again, he could hear them from in his own bed. Then the police showed up at his door, with Tifa. She had sneaked out and joined the three in a few drinks, and was now falling over herself. Meanwhile, in the background, he could see and hear the drunken outsiders in the paddy wagon in the background, singing old sea shanties from Junon.

Tifa hadn't been content to simply accept her punishment and go to bed. No, she had started yelling back at her father. She would always be on Shinra's side. It was the beginning of the end. He'd made up his mind. As she passed out on the couch, he packed her bags for her.

It was meant to teach her a lesson. She was supposed to return, understanding what she'd done wrong. However, she hadn't come back. Slowly, he began to accept the fact that whatever had happened when she disappeared before Meteor struck, had changed her. Shinra had corrupted her, as it did all of the youths who got themselves tangled up in their rottenness. Meteor was the ultimate result of that. Half the area had been wiped out, and the city had to rebuild itself. That was Shinra's doing ultimately. And now she was on their side.

And so he mourned the loss of his only daughter.

This was why seeing her in front of him, all grown up, pleading with him, was hard to take. Seeing the two young men guarding the doors was simply insult to injury.

"Rector is an ex-Shinra tactician who wishes to take a stand against Midgar's monopoly. Nobody sent him,"

"We've had no record of such a man working for Shinra," Reeve politely pointed out.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," the mayor countered.

Tifa put her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. This wasn't working. It wasn't working at all. It was time for a new plan.

"Out," she said loudly, still wincing.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking-?"

"All of you, _out!_" Tifa ordered the three men.

Cloud, Zack and Reeve looked at each other uncertainly. Then finally, Cloud spoke:

"Let's do as she says. Come on,"

He opened the door behind him and motioned for the others. Together, they left the lobby and walked out into the hallway.

"Let me start from the beginning, Papa," Tifa said quietly as the two walked down the corridor, "Maybe if I'd told you more about what actually happened, than about the friends I'd made, it would make a lot more sense. Maybe I was too immature to really tell the story correctly. I'd like to try now,"

"If you say so. Go ahead,"

And so she began speaking, starting with the story of Professor Gast discovering the remains of Jenova thirty years ago. He had already known from history, of the Jenova Project, and how Professor Hojo's son was the final result. Tifa told him about Sephiroth's true parentage, and how his true father freed him from the Shinra labs. She told him about Professor Gast falling in love with the last true Cetra, and how Vincent had brought Sephiroth to the couple, who were already expecting their own child. She told them of how eight years later, Hojo had kidnapped Professor Gast and his wife, leaving Aeris and Sephiroth as fugitives. How Vincent had rescued them and seen to it that they were well taken care of.

She then diverged into telling him about Avalanche, and their dedication to ridding the world of Shinra's influence. She talked about Sephiroth joining Avalanche and fighting alongside his father, and how Aeris joined up a few years later.

Tifa finally was able to tell the story of her travels with Avalanche, and how Rufus Shinra willingly agreed to travel with them, realizing eventually that how Shinra was run had to change. From the day she was hired to escort Rufus and his entourage, to when her comrades emerged from the Ancient City without Sephiroth and Aeris.

She finally brought him up to speed talking about Aeris and Sephiroth's return, and the truth about the Ravens.

"Haven't you wondered why Rector keeps you away from Nibelheim's defense troops?" Tifa pressed.

Mayor Lockheart rubbed his forehead, wincing. It was true. He also was shocked when the same troops invaded Rocket Town. Throughout all that, he'd felt his authority slipping more and more out of his grasp.

"What do you need to know…?" he finally asked.

* * *

Fuhito sat reading an old classic novel from years ago. He had recently set in motion the final stages of his plan. Now he waited in the inn of Icicle Town, ready for when Scarlet and Heidegger would fly Rector's helicopter up to where he was, giving him and their guest a lift to the Northern Crater.

It would be at least a day or two before his plan would really take shape. In the meantime, he felt content to spend the last couple days of his life…of everyone's life…enjoying himself with a few good books.

Life was good…and it would be even better, once it all started over.

* * *

Cid knew there was something wrong once the Shinra compound came into view. There should have been some lights on inside the building at this time of the evening, yet there was no light coming from the compound at all.

He nudged Shera awake.

"Get on the intercom and warn everyone I'm gonna be speeding this thing up," he told her, "Something's up,"

* * *

Carnage.

There wasn't even a fight anymore. Nothing but blood and destruction of property everywhere.

Yuffie readied her weapon nonetheless, silently sneaking about the area along with her fellow turks who had just arrived with her.

"Fuck!" Cid shouted, "I just tripped over a dead Raven!"

Two other turks rushed over.

"Looks like some folks were able to skewer him, and then finished him off with a Comet spell," Cid concluded.

"It's Tseng!" another turk yelled in a panicked voice, "Goddammit, he's dead!"

Yuffie's blood ran cold. Dead? The guy who'd been looking out for her since she'd first arrived here? Impossible!

She immediately ran over to make sure, only for a turk to grab her and drag her away.

"I can't let you look, rookie," she said to Yuffie, "It's not worth it. Ain't a pretty picture,"

"Look for survivors!" the leader of the group had ordered.

Yuffie quietly ran into the mansion through the open door. Looking around, she could hear a small child crying; probably the Pierson girl. She was about to investigate when a hand grabbed her leg. Startled, she jumped back and turned her flashlight on.

She gasped as she saw Elena, bloodied from head to toe, grin miserably up at her.

"Oh god…" Yuffie whimpered, "What happened?!"

"Ravens," Elena coughed, "They came for Veld's daughter. Tried to get them as they were leaving with her. She was totally out cold. But they got me…"

She pointed to a gaping stab would on her stomach.

"No!" Yuffie said stubbornly, "We'll get you help!"

"Look, I know you think materia is the answer to the world's problems, but it's not…" Elena said weakly, "It won't help me. Just…take this…"

She handed Yuffie her flask.

"Give it to Tseng and tell him I won't be able to make that dinner date after all…" she told the teen, "Tell him I'm sorry…"

"Tseng's dead," Yuffie blurted out.

Elena stared for a few seconds, and then smiled again. "Oh. Well then…you keep it. I've got a date soon…"

Yuffie sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"No…none of that…" Elena scolded her, "You're a turk. Turks aren't supposed to cry. All right…?"

She then closed her eyes for the last time.

Yuffie fell to her knees and threw her flashlight against the wall. She sobbed quietly. Turks didn't cry? She wasn't a Turk! She was a kid who couldn't go home anymore, and didn't belong here.

But where could she go now?

* * *

Dead…

Rufus sat on his couch and stared at the floor, completely dazed. Jessie sat next to him, holding him tightly.

The closest thing he'd ever had to an older brother was dead.

The compound had been invaded by Ravens, looking for Elfé. They had taken her, proving too powerful for the turks that were guarding the place. They hadn't been above killing innocents either. They'd killed Eleanor Pierson, and severely injured Vincent Valentine.

Things were going straight to hell.

Now his landline phone was ringing.

"I'll get it," Jessie got up and squeezed Rufus' hand before walking over to the phone. "Hello? Yeah, just a moment," she brought the portable receiver over to him.

"What is it?" Rufus asked, sounding exhausted.

"We just got a call on the radio," Veld said.

"From who?"

"Fuhito," Veld answered, "As we suspected, he's got Felicia. He wants the other crystals brought to the Northern Crater,"

* * *

A/N: I've only got two large chapters and an epilogue left, but I've got two entire stories after that, so fear not.


	23. Chapter 22: We All Fall Down

Chapter 22: We All Fall Down

Aeris sat alone in the conference room reading her favorite book, _Melodies of Life._ She had just started re-reading it when Sephiroth left to join Cloud and Zack.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud when the knight Steiner crashed into the castle tower in his vain attempt to "rescue" the runaway princess.

"Oh," said the man who had just walked in, "I didn't know there was somebody here,"

Tifa walked in as well. "Oh, hi, Aeris,"

"Hey, Tifa," Aeris greeted her, "How's it going?"

"Okay," Tifa answered her, "I don't believe you've met my father,"

Mayor Lockheart took a good look at Aeris. "So you're the daughter of Professor Gast?"

"That's me," Aeris beamed as she stood up. She went over to the mayor and extended her hand.

Tifa's father scowled at her. "Your father was the one who found Jenova in the first place," he said coldly, "And you married the abomination that Professor Hojo created with Jenova's DNA,"

Aeris looked taken aback. Had this not been her good friend's father, she would have slapped the man for his outright rudeness. And there was something else wrong…

"Papa!" Tifa exclaimed, horrified, "That's a horrible thing to say to Aeris! I thought we covered all of this! I thought you understood?"

"Wait a minute, Tifa," Aeris held up her hand, "Something's off. It's like…"

The mayor's sword had been checked in at the lobby of Shinra Headquarters. However, he still wore the belt that the sheath slipped into. Aeris glanced at the ornate belt buckle that the man wore. _Of course…_she thought.

"Sorry, Tifa," she apologized before ramming her hardcover book into the man's abdomen.

The man doubled over, and before Tifa could say anything, a small yellow orb popped out of the buckle and landed on the floor.

"What the-?!" Tifa exclaimed as she helped her wheezing father sit down.

"Maybe you two did have bad blood four years ago," Aeris said as she knelt down and picked up the materia, "But lately, his attitude has clearly been caused by this,"

"You've been manipulated by Rector," Tifa said to her father.

The mayor appeared to be too dazed to respond.

"Papa, let me help you to the elevator," Tifa offered as she helped him up, "I'll tell Reeve what happened and he can get you a room you can rest in. It's gonna be okay, Papa…"

* * *

Rufus sat in his office once again. Veld sat across from his desk.

"What do we do now?" Rufus asked, "Your right-hand man is dead, and the person we were to protect is in Fuhito's hands. Tifa is holding off the mayor of Nibelheim, but ultimately, it's Rector who makes the call to invade Midgar. Wutai probably isn't that far behind now that their 'golden boy' has returned and is telling them more lies,"

"If we make any false moves," said Veld, "Fuhito will kill Felicia and probably just cut that thing out of her,"

"If he does that, then he'll never get the crystals and the summoning will be incomplete," said Rufus, "This is not a reckless man. Everything he's done up to this point has been carefully laid out,"

Veld sighed.

"Angeal can't help us," the turk said, "A full-on SOLDIER assault would be too obvious. Stealth is our best chance. I was really hoping that our newest turk would be of help, but apparently, she's in shock over what happened in Mideel. Losing Tseng was even worse,"

"It's up to Avalanche," said Rufus, "It's as simple as that. I have faith in them. They've saved our skin before, and they can do it again,"

"Need I remind you that Fuhito was a tactician in Avalanche?" Veld pointed out, "That's probably exactly what he was expecting. We can't take that risk,"

"Need I remind you that it's ultimately my call?" Rufus coldly pointed out, "I know what I'm doing, Veld,"

Veld closed his eyes. He had been afraid that this might happen. He opened his eyes, and looked directly at Rufus.

"Sleepel," he said firmly.

Rufus blinked, and then slumped forward.

_Now to find the pieces…_Veld thought as he got out of his chair and began to search the room.

* * *

"You okay?" Aeris asked as she and Tifa sat in one of Shinra Headquarters' many coffee shops.

Tifa glanced at her friend, and then looked back down at her cup of tea, which was likely getting cold.

"I'm just wondering," Tifa said softly, "I wonder what will happen when this all ends. Regardless of what happens, I have this feeling that things still won't go back to normal between my father and me,"

"Well, no, they won't," Aeris said bluntly.

Tifa looked back up at her friend again.

"Things didn't go 'back to normal' between my parents and I," said Aeris, "No matter how much I wanted them to, and no matter how much I tried to make them. Too many things had happened. But still, I moved back in with them and allowed myself to live under their rules, even though I'd spent a long time living under my own. At first, I didn't mind. I was just so grateful. But I think it kind of upset Sephiroth. I know he probably would have wanted me to live with him. Still, he didn't complain.

"I wound up joining the White Mages' Guild anyway," she continued, "Just so I could find myself a bit. I wasn't finding myself at home. I was watching my mother slowly become paranoid as she had more time to reflect on everything. What was said and done to her can't be undone. I saw how sad they both were that they had missed out on so much of my life. I've spent more time without them than I have with them. Nothing will change that.

"I think you can still work around the changes, though. I'm sure you'll figure out a way. Now, I don't know your father, but how can anyone stay that mad at their kid, especially now that he must know he's been wrong about a lot of things?"

Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now," said Aeris with mock-sternness, "Drink your tea!"

Tifa laughed and began to sip her drink.

* * *

"I let my guard down…" Rufus said miserably as Jessie, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth sat in his office.

Jessie had waited over an hour for Rufus to return. When he didn't answer his PHS, she went looking for him. She was relieved to find him asleep in his office, however, the place had been turned inside-out. When she'd woken him up, he was instantly alarmed, and knew right away what had happened.

Veld had stolen the crystals, and was likely on his way to the Northern Crater.

"I've never seen him do something like that," Rufus yawned as Jessie handed him an energy drink called "Alarm Clock".

"When loved ones are in danger, people can lose their heads," Sephiroth pointed out.

"How's Lynx?" Rufus asked his wife.

"Sleeping," Jessie told him, "The nanny's watching her. She's fine,"

"I take it we'll be heading to the Northern Crater as well?" Zack asked.

"There's a Shinra helicopter that isn't being used," Rufus said with a nod, "Sephiroth, I need you to find Aeris. She obviously needs to be a part of this. I'll be coming along as well in my own helicopter. Jessie, you're back in shape, so I'll need you too. This will be our chance to use the experimental materia,"

Jessie nodded. "Right,"

* * *

Aeris and Tifa stepped off the elevator at the 35th floor. It had been two hours since Tifa had helped her father to his room after Aeris had freed him from the manipulate materia.

Both women had decided that a swim in the giant pool was what they needed to relax until Rufus gave them another update on Fuhito's whereabouts. After that, Tifa would check in on her father.

Little did they know that Sephiroth was trying to find them that very moment, and that Aeris' PHS batteries had died. Tifa had left hers with her father for him to use, for fear that his was bugged.

Wearing sandals and Shinra Inc. bathrobes over their swimsuits, they happily walked down the hallway leading to the pool. Tifa rolled her eyes as a few male workers whistled at the two. Aeris shrugged her shoulders and the two friends laughed.

They were just about to enter the locker room when an alarm began sounding off.

"What's going on?" Aeris asked.

"_Attention employees!_" a voice announced over the intercom, "_There has been a security breach in the lobby! Code Crimson! Repeat, code crimson!_"

"What's code crimson?" Aeris asked above the noise.

"Means someone's been killed!" a turk answered as he ran by.

"Let's go!" Aeris suggested as she threw her towel down and ran back toward the elevator, "Maybe we can help!"

"In our swimsuits?!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran after her friend.

"Hey- less restrictions if you need to kick people!"

"True…"

* * *

"The intruder escaped!" Zack announced to the group of troopers, "According to the receptionist, he had blond hair, was wearing a green suit, and was in his thirties! He would be carrying a handgun, but he may have dropped it. Now, move out!"

The elevator door opened, and Aeris and Tifa burst out.

Zack glanced at the two women, ignoring the way they were dressed. A mournful look came over his face.

"We came to help!" Aeris announced.

"There's nothing you can do now…" Zack said sadly as he put a hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Tifa, I'm so sorry…"

Tifa looked confused. "What do you mean…?"

She then gasped in horror as she saw the body under the sheet, recognizing the boots made for maneuvering the mountains of Nibelheim.

"PAPA, NO!" Tifa screamed as she ran towards her father.

"No, Tifa!" Zack grabbed her and struggled to keep her from seeing the corpse, "It's too gruesome! Don't make it worse!"

Aeris stared in horror at the sight before her. He had only spoken to her just a couple of hours ago. What had happened?

"The witnesses say the intruder found him pacing around in the lobby," Zack explained to a hysterical Tifa, "They argued, and the man pulled out a gun and shot him, and ran off,"

"What were they arguing about?!" Aeris asked frantically.

"We're still trying to piece that together," said Zack, "Tifa, let's get you to a doctor. They can give you a sedative and…oh shit…"

Tifa had suddenly fallen silent. Her skin was bright red. In fact, there seemed to be an entire red aura about her. Quickly, with unnatural strength, she shoved Zack aside and sprinted out of the main entrance.

"What happened…?" Aeris managed to ask.

"She's hit her limit…" Zack answered.

* * *

Rector was running scared.

The mayor had indeed turned his back on the army, vowing over the phone that he would see to it that Rector was ousted from his position, and that the Ravens were disbanded as far as he was concerned.

Heidegger was no longer reachable via PHS.

Upon finding him walking on the bottom floor in the lobby of the building, the two had argued. Finally, Rector pulled out his gun and had shot the mayor down. In an instant, members of SOLDIER and several troopers had surrounded the body. Rector had run out the main entrance.

He tried again to reach Heidegger, but the recording had insisted that the number he had called was no longer in service. He'd tried Scarlet, only to get the same results. He'd tried the "big" boss, but there was only voicemail.

Rector kept running through Sector 1. What was going on?

* * *

"I can't just leave Tifa after she ran off like that!" Aeris protested as she watched two emergency medical technicians carry Mayor Lockheart's body away.

"_Jessie and I will stick around to deal with the situation here,_" Rufus said on Zack's speakerphone, "_But you're the one who said only you can eradicate Zirconiade. Elfé is in danger, and now Veld has run off with our fragments. We need you, and we need you right _now!"

"_I'll look after Tifa once she returns,_" Jessie assured her, "_Just get to the top floor with Zack, and meet Cloud and Sephiroth at the Launchpad,_"

"All right," Aeris said before hanging up. She looked grimly at Zack.

"Let's do this," Zack said as he pocketed his PHS.

* * *

"God, poor Tifa…" Jessie sighed as she sat on the edge of Rufus' desk.

"It's out of control now…" Rufus said, looking slightly sick.

"We'll get it under control," his wife assured him.

"Maybe I _don't _know what I'm doing…" Rufus admitted.

Jessie looked at him, saying nothing. Then she got up off the desk and went over to her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I gave people a chance," said Rufus, "For once, they had a chance. Before, my father had it set up so that pretty much every legitimate business on the continent was owned by Shinra. If done right, that's not an issue, but he had it set up so that he would keep most of the profits. Shinra wasn't so much a corporation as it was a protection racket. I ended it, knowing that on top of the switch in power supplies, we'd also take a hit by giving the companies back the money that was rightfully theirs. I knew I might even be setting myself up for ruin, since it would give other companies a chance to match Shinra in productivity. After all- it was my grandfather who discovered the seemingly endless potential in using mako energy to power people's lives. The secrets were exclusive to us, thus nobody could ever surpass us.

"The problem, however, is that for over thirty years, business owners deferred to my company. This new generation is helpless. Maybe I shouldn't have severed the safety line so abruptly. Maybe I went from having no faith in humanity, to having too much faith given the circumstances. I've been burned either way,"

"So once this is over and done with, perhaps there should be some amendments made to the 'Only The Strong Survive'?" Jessie suggested as she rubbed the president's shoulders.

"I think…" Rufus said slowly, "…that maybe it's time for the Shinra family to pull out of politics…at least on such an executive level. Clearly, I've taken on too much,"

"Nothing wrong with bowing out of a situation when you're in over your head," said Jessie as she leaned over and rested her chin on Rufus' shoulder, "You know…what if instead of focusing on energy, we focus on something we do have an edge in? Like software? Internet security? I've made some pretty good strides in my work. Think about it. You and me already make an awesome team as husband and wife. With my 'mad computer skills', and your business sense, we could…"

"…Take over the world?" Rufus chuckled sadly.

"No more guns," Jessie said, "No more bombs. No more red tape. This would be the chance for us to work without restrictions. No stupid balls or banquets, no polls or campaigns. We'd have time to spend with Lynx,"

Rufus heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling.

"What about the Turks?" he asked.

"Let them work for whoever does take charge of Midgar," said Jessie, "Politicians always need security. I'm sure they'll be all right. I think…that Tseng would have agreed,"

Rufus pursed his lips together and looked thoughtful for a time. Then he looked at his wife and smirked.

"What am I going to do with so much spare time?" he asked, "Lynx will get sick of us,"

Jessie grinned and stood back, leaning casually against the wall. "We'll go follow the Behemoths on their world tour. You know, if it weren't for that band, Aeris and I would have never met Zack and Cloud. Maybe some other awesome thing will happen if we see them again. We wouldn't be where we are now without all the friendships we've made,"

Suddenly, she straightened up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

"To find Tifa," Jessie answered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rufus exclaimed, "Let the soldiers find her. You need to stay where it's safe,"

"Tifa needs a friend- not a soldier," Jessie argued, "You can't stop me,"

She left, shutting the door behind her.

"No, I never could…" Rufus sighed.

* * *

"No one will be looking for this aircraft?" Veld asked the young man as he expertly piloted his plane from its secret takeoff outside of Midgar.

Shears smirked and shook his head. "I'm just a pilot-for-hire at Highwind Airlines. What would I be doing escorting the chief of turks to the Northern Crater? I mean, this is my own personal airplane,"

"Rufus may have alerted Highwind about my betrayal," Veld pointed out.

"It's not like this thing has a tracker device," said Shears, "If they didn't find you before you got in, they won't find you while you're up in the air. This baby will beat any Shinra chopper on the way to the same destination,"

"Why are you so willing to help out?" Veld asked.

Shears sighed and said nothing.

"Does she mean that much to you?"

"…Elfé turned my life around. Before I met her, or Sephiroth, or Vincent, I was a stupid-ass bandit. I had an army of thugs, and we were gonna take out Shinra. Yeah- a bunch of fucking thugs taking out the Shinra,"

"So what's _your_ reason for hating us?" Veld asked dryly.

"My parents were killed because of the Shinra. Fast-forward to the day I decided to rob your daughter…stupidest thing I ever did, but also the luckiest thing I ever did. She took us out…all of us. Single-handedly. Then, instead of finishing me off, she offers me a chance to join Avalanche. Can you believe that?"

"She's always had good judgment," Veld answered, "So I can believe that,"

"She saved my life," said Shears, "And I'll crush anything that causes her grief,"

"So will I…" Veld said quietly, "We have that in common, I suppose,"

* * *

"Amazing…" Fuhito marveled at the giant mechanical assault weapon.

"It's called the Proud Clod," Scarlet told him proudly.

"It'll wipe out anyone that tries to get in your way," Heidegger added, "Once you use those crystals to summon Zirconiade, Midgar will be all ours…gya-ha-ha-ha...!"

Fuhito kept his face passive, but inside, he was smiling. He had been able to spin so many lies to everyone he had involved in his plan. He had convinced Don Corneo to invest his fortune, which had paid for the research that had resulted in the creation of the Ravens. It had also allowed Fuhito to pay Scarlet and Heidegger to feed Rector the lines he needed to persuade Nibelheim that Midgar was after their territory. Buchanan hadn't even needed much in payment. He simply wanted to see Rufus Shinra destroyed for ruining his life.

Rector was no longer needed since the Ravens were ready to go, and Buchanan would have his moment in the sun before Zirconiade consumed everything. Everyone else truly expected that Midgar's government would fall and that they would be there to assume their previous roles. Ridiculous! No wonder Rufus Shinra's father was able to use them the way he had. All it took were skills in manipulating the truth, and they were putty in one's hands. Much like people in general. Indeed, humanity was a blight on the Planet. Hopefully next time, such a race would never evolve.

"When are you going to start?" Scarlet asked.

Fuhito smiled. "As soon as our guests arrive,"

* * *

Jessie sped through the streets of Sector One on her motorcycle. She weaved in and out of the throngs of soldiers that were already patrolling the streets. Seeing the gate to Sector Two, she pulled over.

"Everything's secure, ma'am," a trooper saluted her.

"No one's been spotted?" she asked.

"All of the gates out of the sector have been sealed off," the trooper replied, "That guy is still running around here,"

"And has there been any sighting of the mayor's daughter?" Jessie asked.

"None,"

"Well, keep up the good work," Jessie said as she revved up the engine and drove off.

The assailant had been identified as Nibelheim's Chief of Defense. He had come to Midgar to check up on the "peace talks". Apparently, he didn't like how things had turned out.

Jessie had no illusions of what kind of man Tifa's father had been. He was a dick. Plain and simple. He'd had Jessie, Reno, and Zack unceremoniously tossed from Nibelheim for something many of its locals did every weekend, and had broken his daughter's heart. She had been the one who had to pick up the pieces and take the poor kid under her wing in Midgar.

Still, lots of people's fathers were dicks. It didn't mean there was no love. The fact that Tifa had been so depressed when she had first arrived in Midgar was proof of that. Families could be a pain in the ass, but they were still something to treasure. Most of Jessie's friends in the slums had been orphans. Indeed, she had been a rarity, having both of her parents alive and well.

Now, Tifa had nothing left of her family. And now, she was after her father's murderer, likely thirsting for his own blood.

Jessie kept looking around. She would be damned before she let another friend of hers get killed.

* * *

"Strife, are you even listening?"

Cloud looked away from the window of the helicopter he was in, and saw Zack glaring at him.

"I said, Tifa needs you now more than ever. She was out for blood when she ran out,"

"Once this settles down, she'll be pretty sad," Aeris said gently, "She'll need us all to help her through this,"

"She will…" Cloud agreed softly.

"Take good care of her," Sephiroth added.

Aeris forced a smile. "Let's do a good job out there. All of us. For Tifa…Marlene, and for all the people who won't be coming home anymore,"

"I see the shore up ahead," Reno cut in as he maneuvered the helicopter through the skies, "We're close to Bone Village. Let's just hope Mister Veld didn't do anything stupid…"

* * *

"Somehow…" Fuhito chuckled, "I figured it would be you who came to see me first,"

He and Veld stood alone near the edge of the crater.

"Where is my daughter?" Veld asked coldly.

Fuhito gestured behind him. Elfé was propped up against a rock about twenty feet from the large pit of mako. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be unconscious.

"She's been a perfect guest the entire time," Fuhito quipped.

"Bastard!" Veld hissed as he glared at the gun in the younger man's hand.

"Hand them over," Fuhito said simply as he gestured for the crystals, "You did bring them, did you not?"

"You've presented me with quite the situation," Veld said as he patted the satchel tied to his belt, "You're telling me that if I want my daughter back, I have to sacrifice my daughter…and everyone else on this planet. Do you see where the problem lies?"

"I've read the files on you," said Fuhito, "Palmer had them backed up long before he was fired. That was his contribution to all of this. He gave me the archives. So I known about Kalm. I know about the incident that killed your wife and left you missing an arm. I know they lied and told you that your daughter was dead, when in reality, Hojo experimented on her before he captured the last Cetra and was subsequently killed. I know you don't like sacrifices and failure. I also know you've got something up your sleeve to try and stop me, which I've also taken into account!"

Just then, Scarlet appeared on the hillcrest behind Veld. Just as the turk turned around, she fired several shots at him from her gun. One of them hit him in the side.

_Yeah…_she thought smugly..._there was a reason they put me in charge of weapons…I've still got it._

Just then, the hum of a helicopter could be heard, slowly getting louder.

"Showtime," she chuckled as she went down the hill as fast as her high heels could get her.

* * *

Tifa kicked down several garbage cans. She would find him. She would kill him like he'd killed her father. But where was the bastard?

She had been on the streets for the better part of an hour, running as fast as she could, not even stopping.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed into the night.

"Tifa,"

The martial artist spun around to see Rufus standing near the street.

"You're a mess," he said calmly, "Come back to HQ. There's a doctor waiting for you,"

"Not until I find that bastard!" Tifa shrieked.

Rufus shook his head. "He was dispatched with a silencer five minutes ago. Lockdown is being lifted right now,"

Tifa's eyes widened, and she stared at the president in shock.

"You…you're lying…!" she whispered.

"Revenge doesn't suit you, Tifa," Rufus said calmly, "Not that kind of revenge, anyhow. Kill for self-defense if you must. But killing some pathetic thug to make yourself feel better? Being a murderer is not all it's cracked up to be. Take it from someone who knows,"

Tifa sank to her knees in disbelief.

"Let go of the rage," Rufus coaxed her, "And follow me. Jessie's been worried sick about you. She shouldn't be out looking for you. _I_ shouldn't have been out looking for you. But…I guess I've grown fond of my wife's friends. So come back and we'll go see Jessie together, all right?"

Tifa fell over in a faint.

Rufus rolled his eyes and whipped out his PHS, dialing Jessie. "I found her. Help me carry her back. I don't think she wants some trooper manhandling her back home…"


	24. Chapter 23: Into The Unknown

Chapter 23: Into The Unknown

Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth stared at the strange light coming from the edge of the Northern Crater's opening.

"Mister Veld wouldn't just up and give that freak the pieces," Reno said to Rude, "The guy's gotta have some kind of thing up his sleeve, right?"

"Hope you're right," said Rude.

"Maybe I should scout ahead," Sephiroth remarked, "That light looks bad,"

"Not by yourself!" Aeris protested, "Anything could be there!"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Feel like flying?"

"Huh?!" the younger swordsman exclaimed.

"Give me your hand," Sephiroth instructed. Cloud reluctantly grabbed the older man's hand. Without warning, the two rocketed into the air, bearing straight for the top of the crater.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Aeris muttered as she adjusted her white mage robes, which she had donned once again for the trip to the freezing wasteland.

"Let's keep going," said Zack.

The party set forth on their long climb up the steep hill.

* * *

"Yes, I was right, that is clearly very bad," Sephiroth remarked.

"What the hell is that?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"A portal," Sephiroth replied, "But not one I've seen before,"

"No, I don't imagine anyone has seen something like that," a voice called out to them.

Scarlet stood about fifty feet away from the two swordsmen.

"Scarlet from Shinra," Sephiroth said, "You're a part of this?"

"I'm here to make sure you two don't go inside," the woman said, "Fuhito needs time to complete the summoning, and he can't be disturbed,"

"Big talk from one person who isn't even armed," said Cloud.

Scarlet whipped out a walkie-talkie and spoke:

"It's time,"

Sephiroth and Cloud turned around at the sound of something large thundering toward them.

"Perfect," said Sephiroth as he unsheathed Masamune.

* * *

"Guys!" Reno yelled from the large boulder he stood near, "Mister Veld is here! He's been shot! Elfé's there too! Aeris- we could really use a healer!"

"I'm right on it!" Aeris shouted as she quickly made her way to the rock.

"They've barely got a pulse," said Rude as Aeris knelt down to take a good look at the two.

Elfé's hand was mangled horribly from when Fuhito had hacked the summon piece out. Veld was bleeding, but barely hanging on.

Reno took out a walkie-talkie and began requesting backup for the wounded.

"That ought to do it," said Aeris as she stood up, "Their wounds are closed up, but they've both lost a lot of blood,"

She took out a first-aid kit and began applying disinfectant to a cloth.

A groan came from Veld.

"Take it easy, sir," Reno said to the man, "We've got backup coming to take you back to the chopper. Then we'll bring you somewhere safe while we wait for the president to calm down. He's kinda pissed off at you,"

"Shears…" Veld whispered.

"Did you say 'Shears'?" Aeris asked, "What about him?"

Veld winced as he tried to talk through the pain. "He helped me. Brought me here without getting caught. Saw him go in after Fuhito. He's alone,"

"No, he's not alone," Zack reassured him, "Cloud and Sephiroth went ahead. They're catching up right now,"

* * *

"Scarlet's already failed, I see," said Fuhito as he stood on a platform. In front of him stood Shears, ready to fight.

The materia pieces lay behind him, connected by what looked like a live electrical current. The lifestream swirled about them, occasionally lit up by the summoning in progress.

"It's already started, Shears," said Fuhito, "I won't let anybody stop it. I've worked a very long time at making this happen. I even thought it would take me much longer. I figured the Ancient, or Shinra's wife would be the ones who lead me to Miss Veld with much persuasion. Turns out that it was the ninja girl and her little friend that indirectly allowed me to find her. I'd hoped that the boy would lead me to the support piece in Wutai, but he led me straight to the woman herself,"

"Where is she?" Shears demanded to know.

"I've no idea, really," said Fuhito, "She's outlived her usefulness as far as I'm concerned. We all have. It's time to start over now. I only pray we don't make the same mistakes again,"

* * *

"This thing's tough!" Cloud exclaimed as he dodged the Proud Clod's fist, which had nearly slammed into him.

"_Tough?_" Heidegger's voice came out of a speaker. He laughed. "_You haven't even seen the Beam Cannon! Here it comes…!_"

"Get behind me!" Sephiroth ordered the younger man.

Cloud obeyed.

* * *

Aeris shrieked at the sight of the bright flash of light that briefly lit up the peak of the crater. Quickly, she held up her right arm, which contained a few materia on the silver bangle she wore, which covered up the tattoos on her wrist.

"Haste!" she shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Zack shouted as Aeris darted up the mountain, too fast for anyone to catch up.

"Stupid lovesick moron…" Reno grumbled as he watched Aeris zipping away and out of sight.

* * *

"Are you guys all right?" Aeris called out worriedly.

"Where are the others?" Sephiroth asked, not taking his eyes off of the Proud Clod.

"I ran ahead!" Aeris informed him, "Does that thing have any weaknesses?"

"Never mind this thing!" Sephiroth warned his wife, "Head to the portal! Now! Shears is in danger!"

"Right!" Aeris sped past the giant assault weapon.

* * *

"That kid with the white cloak is getting away!" Scarlet exclaimed angrily.

"She's not important," Heidegger said dismissively.

"Says you! Take over for me," said Scarlet as she threw the switch for the escape hatch. She unbuckled herself and jumped out, running off.

"Gya-ha-ha! Don't have to ask me twice!" Heidegger laughed.

* * *

"Scarlet's getting away!" Cloud yelled, "Crap- she's going after Aeris!"

"She'll be fine," Sephiroth assured him as he dodged another beam, "Trust me- she can hold her own against a single person,"

* * *

"That's far enough, Ancient!" Scarlet yelled as she pointed her gun at Aeris from a good several yards away.

The Cetra blinked, and then laughed.

"You really think that thing has enough accuracy to hit me from all the way over there?" Aeris scoffed before she began running again.

"Dammit!" Scarlet cursed as she cast a "Hastega" spell on herself. The girl was fast, she had to hand it to her.

Aeris was getting closer to the portal, but Scarlet finally caught up to her, stopping in front of her. The two collided and bounced off each other, falling to the ground.

Scarlet reached to pull her gun out and shoot Aeris once and for all.

"Looking for this?" Aeris asked as she stood up and opened the chamber of Scarlet's gun, the bullets scattering on the ground. "It fell out of the holster when you crashed into me. I really don't like these things, but my father-in-law at least showed me how to take the bullets out,"

Scarlet screamed furiously as she stood up and slapped Aeris' face as hard as she could. The younger woman stumbled back, trying to straighten out her vision.

"I'd rather be able to do that to Shinra's woman, but that still felt pretty good," Scarlet said smugly.

Aeris reached for her sheath, pulling out the stub of her hydraulic staff.

Scarlet's stronger haste spell made her too fast for Aeris to dodge the next slap. This time, Aeris went down.

"Not so tough without your husband around, are you?" Scarlet sneered.

Aeris then swung the stub toward Scarlet, pushing the button. This time, the barbed end shot out, catching the former Shinra woman in the side of the face. Scarlet let out a cry as she fell back.

"I _really_ don't have time for this nonsense!" Aeris huffed.

Scarlet sat up and put a hand to her face, which was now bleeding out of several tiny puncture wounds. Aeris then raised her staff and brought the butt down upon the other woman's head, knocking her out cold.

"Oww…!" Aeris exclaimed as she rubbed her face, "What on earth _was_ that?! Ugh! That makes me so…_mad!_"

She brushed the dirt off of her mage robes, exhaled, and then kept going.

* * *

"We're way behind schedule with this political bullshit everyone's been manipulated into," Rufus said irritably as he piloted his personal jet over the Ancient City.

"Fuhito was a brilliant tactician," said Jessie, "but I didn't realize how good he was at manipulating people the way he has. He used Nibelheim to conduct his experiments, and used the anti-Shinra sentiment to get everyone riled up when we got too close to his operation,"

"That was one hell of a smoke screen he put up," Rufus agreed.

"When we're done with stopping that lunatic, we're still gonna have a lot of loose ends to tie up with what he's caused. Maybe we can send Sephiroth and Vincent over to Wutai to straighten things out over there. They haven't forgotten what Sephiroth did for the people there,"

"Sephiroth recently stopped a ritual suicide, though," Rufus pointed out, "I'm not sure they're too happy with him right now considering _that_,"

"There could be a whole mess of surprises popping up," said Jessie, "I just hope we're equipped to deal with them when we get back to Midgar,"

* * *

Tifa gazed out of the window of the van she was riding in. Her father lay in a closed coffin right next to her. A SOLDIER named Kunsel sat up front driving the van, with an MP sitting in the front passenger seat. They hadn't really said anything, given the situation.

_I'll make sure you get home alright, Papa…_Tifa thought as she put her hand on the coffin…_You'll be able to rest right next to Mama…_

Tifa was completely numb now, no longer able to cry.

Suddenly, Kunsel slammed on the brakes. Thankfully, the coffin was secured in place.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, startled.

"What the hell is that?!" Kunsel exclaimed, looking out the window.

"I don't know, sir!" the MP answered worriedly, "Those aren't Shinra choppers!"

Tifa looked out the window and saw half a dozen helicopters flying by.

Kunsel immediately picked up his radio unit. "Sir! Several unidentified helicopters seem to be headed in Midgar's direction! Over!"

"_Roger that! We're looking into it right now! Keep heading toward Junon! Over!_"

"Yes sir! Over and out!"

* * *

"Once I have you out of the way," Heidegger said as the Proud Clod shot at the group, "We can take over Midgar. A group of Ravens are headed for Midgar right now. And they're armed with a little present from Scarlet,"

"Y'know, that guy talks even more than Elena ever did," Reno quipped as he and Rude rolled out of the way.

He and the others had finally caught up with Cloud and Sephiroth, and the battle seemed to be moving in their favor now.

"Have some respect for the dead," Rude scolded his friend, "Don't put the two in the same category,"

"Yeah, you're right," Reno acknowledged as he launched a bolt spell at the giant machine.

Sephiroth flew onto the weapon's shoulder. "Pathetic," he said, "You really think this is about taking over Midgar and overthrowing Rufus Shinra?"

The Proud Clod swatted at Sephiroth, but he jumped onto its other shoulder.

"You're all so easy to fool," Sephiroth taunted Heidegger, "If you win, the joke's on you. All life will be wiped out, to start anew. I'm sure that wasn't part of your plan,"

"Now you're going to resort to stupid lies?" Heidegger scoffed as he swatted and missed again.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me," Sephiroth said menacingly as he flew in front of the Proud Clod. "Because you are…"

He stabbed Masamune straight through the Proud Clod, and Heidegger.

"…a puppet," he finished.

He yanked his sword out, and hopped off the giant weapon, right before it fell over.

"God, that guy always gives me the creeps when I see him fight…" Reno whispered to Rude.

* * *

"You!"

Fuhito and Shears turned around to see Aeris pointing her staff, panting, and looking furious.

"Yeah, _you!_" Aeris snapped, "Did you really think people were just going to sit back and let you press the 'reset' button on the world?"

_Reset button? I definitely spent too much time with Jessie on the estate…_she thought briefly.

"Scarlet is _really_ letting me down today," Fuhito sighed.

Aeris touched her cheek, which was still smarting. "Would that be the blonde lady who tried to challenge me to some kind of cat-fight? Because I'm not too impressed myself!"

Fuhito closed his eyes, exasperated. That second was all Shears needed. He quickly cast a "stop" spell, freezing the madman in place. Whipping out a switchblade, he quickly stabbed Fuhito in the chest.

Aeris' hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"I thought you prided yourself on your hands and feet," Fuhito grunted as he sank to his knees, the spell instantly broken.

"Guess a guy's gotta think outside the box when it comes to an asshole like you," Shears said coldly. He turned to Aeris. "Y'know, I never liked this guy, but I never thought he'd take things this far,"

"Did you really think that killing me would stop everything?" Fuhito wheezed, "That you could just take the pieces back and things would be back to normal? The summoning will still happen! I'll just see the world reborn from the lifestream instead of right here…If it means I can save this world, I'll do anything…even if it means…giving up my life…"

"You never had to do that…" Aeris said sadly.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. A familiar pain shot through Aeris' head, and she fell to her knees.

_WEAPON…_

"NO!" Aeris screamed as she clutched the ground, "STAY PUT! I COMMAND YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU ARE! _WE WILL HANDLE THIS!_"

Gradually, the ground stopped trembling.

"It was said that a young woman had commanded WEAPON five years ago," Fuhito mused, "It would figure…that you would be that woman…Aeris Gast…last of the…Cetra…"

He then went silent, his expression blank, as he toppled over and lay flat on the ground. He did not move again.

"Are you okay?" Shears asked as he helped Aeris up.

"Yeah…" Aeris shook her head vigorously, as if to clear it, "I'm really not in any condition to be doing this…story of my life…"

"Aeris!"

Shears and Aeris turned around to see Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Rude running up to them.

"God, that maze was a pain in the ass!" Zack exclaimed.

"Is he dead?" Sephiroth asked as he pointed toward Fuhito.

"Yeah, he's done for," Shears told him, "But the monster's still coming,"

"So we take him out, right?" Reno asked.

"Seems like a good idea to me," said Sephiroth.

Everyone then froze as the room seemed to get brighter.

"Here it comes…" Cloud said as he braced himself for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N: Next, the final battle! I know I'd said earlier that the end was coming sooner, but I decided to break up the large chapters.


	25. Chapter 24: Game Over

Chapter 24: Game Over

Aeris was quickly running out of ethers. The summon was quickly gaining the upper hand over everybody, and the Cetra was running all over the area trying to heal and protect everybody.

"God, this thing is kicking the shit out of everyone…" Reno panted as Aeris aimed another "shell" spell at him.

Sephiroth threw off his black duster and steeled himself. He hadn't tried to use this trick in five years. Even then, he had unleashed his ultimate power by accident. He hoped he could make this work…

The others could see his form shifting before their eyes. His black leggings seemed to sprout feathers, his legs each splitting into three parts, quickly morphing into wings. His right arm was also enveloped by feathers, which were black, as opposed to the white wings that had replaced his legs.

Aeris clutched her right hand, which felt as if it were burning. She then cried out in shock as she saw that her marital tattoo was glowing a bright red.

_His life energy is a force to be reckoned with now…_Aeris thought, afraid. _Sephiroth told me about something like this happening in Wutai…is it happening again?_

"Get behind me…!" Sephiroth ordered everyone.

Nobody hesitated to obey.

Sephiroth encased the others in a magical barrier before he began to cast a spell he'd never done before, but seemed as familiar to him as the sun in the sky. Somehow, that analogy seemed appropriate as he envisioned the sun expanding and burning through several planets before reaching his target.

The others watched through the barrier as what looked like a huge wall of flame crashing down upon Zirconiade.

_My beautiful supernova…_Sephiroth thought.

As the blinding light faded, so did Sephiroth's enhanced form. His frame shrank down, the feathers flew, revealing black leather once again, and his wings morphed back into legs. The barrier surrounding the others shattered, leaving everyone vulnerable again. Only his lone black wing remained of the transformation.

The summon looked ready for the grave, but it continued to launch ground blasts at the group, who were all dodging frantically.

"I can't cast anything anymore," Sephiroth growled, frustrated, "I've used up all my energy. Without magic…can we even stand a chance of winning…?"

_I could try feeding off the_ _lifestream..._he thought, _but would Aeris forgive me for such a transgression against the Planet?_

Cloud then stepped forward, a red aura emanating from his body. Raising his sword, he jumped up and began slashing away at the monster, with speed that no one had ever seen before.

"He's hit his limit at the perfect time," Sephiroth remarked.

Aeris clutched at her husband's arm hopefully.

"Hell yeah, Strife!" Reno cheered, "Kill that mother-!"

Just then, another tremor could be felt under everyone's feet. Behind the wounded summon, a large wave of spirit energy shot up from below the cliff.

"The Lifestream is emerging again!" Aeris exclaimed, "It's trying to help us!"

The green wave continued to rise as it had five years ago. However, it began to form a whirlwind, spinning faster and faster. With increasing speed, various rocks and debris began flying toward the growing tornado, which soon swallowed up Zirconiade completely.

"It's gone!" Zack exclaimed, "Come on, Cloud! Get over here!"

Having been knocked over by the tremors, Cloud stumbled to his feet and began running back toward the group. However, it was becoming difficult for him to move forward as the Lifestream kept gaining strength.

"Cloud!" Aeris screamed as she watched her friend getting pulled into the vacuum.

Sephiroth quickly flew over to Cloud and grabbed his hand, flapping his wing frantically. Slowly, Sephiroth was able to fly away from the edge of the chasm.

_Thank the Planet…_Aeris thought, relieved.

Suddenly, one final beam shot out of the tornado and struck Sephiroth directly. The Seraph instantly went limp, and the two were instantly sucked over the edge of the cliff.

Before anyone could react, Aeris screamed hysterically and rushed over, allowing herself to be swallowed by the intense force of energy, which sank back into the pool of lifestream as quickly as it emerged.

"DAMMIT!" Zack yelled.

"Come on!" Reno yelled as he pulled the SOLDIER away, "We've gotta get out of here! Who knows how long that portal will stay?"

Feeling completely helpless, Zack ran back through the labyrinth with the others.

* * *

None of Midgar's citizens had seen the bombs coming until it was too late. The plate was full of holes everywhere. The slums had lasted for about thirty minutes until the pillars began to give way. At good portion of the slums' residents were able to escape through the emergency exits, which had been instantly activated upon the first sightings of the foreign helicopters.

The choppers had been constructed in a deserted valley behind Mt. Nibel. The only residents there were an elderly couple, who had soon been dispatched by the Ravens, and their house taken over by the builders. They had moved quickly, done their damage, and flown off into the proverbial sunset.

Buchanan wandered through the slums, wearing a gas mask to avoid fumes and dust from the destruction. He had walked in through the emergency exit, stopping every now and then to shoot a few citizens who had straggled behind the initial exodus.

Since he was young, he had always enjoyed the thrill of violence and destruction. He'd even been diagnosed as a potential psychopath in secondary school. Of course, during Shinra Sr.'s reign, such a diagnosis had never been a hindrance in wearing the blue suit of the Turks. Since Rufus had taken over, though, way too many changes had occurred, seriously interfering with Buchanan's fast-paced and thrilling life.

Was Rufus pussy-whipped by the young Mrs. Shinra? Or were the rumors about Rufus never bleeding or crying exactly that? Just rumors? Buchanan didn't know. And he no longer cared. The rush he was feeling right now was the only thing he cared about.

A pillar began tilting towards Buchanan. The moment he saw it, he froze, giggling madly.

_Fine! Who cares? What a way to go! It's perfect! I always wanted to go down fighting!_

He opened his arms to welcome the falling pillar, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Jessie eyed her husband warily. He still was maintaining control over the helicopter, but since they had gotten the frantic message from headquarters about the bombing of Midgar, he was deathly silent, as if it were taking all of his willpower to concentrate on maneuvering the aircraft.

Had Jessie known anything about piloting helicopters, she would have quickly taken over for Rufus, but since she knew nothing on the subject, she was stuck riding next to him, scared of his too-calm demeanor given all that was happening.

The nanny had escaped with Lynx in one of the Shinra choppers, along with Reeve and other essential Shinra personnel. However, the radio message had shorted out, leaving the president and his wife to wonder at the fate of those still at headquarters.

"There's the crater now," Rufus observed, his voice weary, "We'd better pray the others aren't-,"

"-Don't go there," Jessie said quickly, "Let's just find a landing spot and see what's going on,"

* * *

_Foolish…_

Aeris opened her eyes, and saw that she was still floating through the Lifestream. Cloud and Sephiroth were nowhere to be seen, however, the Planet's voice was much clearer.

"Planet?" she looked around.

_Thank you. Will not forget this…but do not belong here…_

"Are you really safe now? Is the summon gone?"

_Was always safe, but did not want you erased…am glad you won't be…Zirconiade is gone. Life here is safe…_

Aeris sighed, relieved. Then, she looked around again.

"I went after my husband!" she called out, "He was hurt really bad! Please, help me find him!"

_You cannot help…_

"Let my try!" Aeris protested.

_Not your time…_

"I have to find Sephiroth!" Aeris argued, "My friend Cloud went down too!"

_Safe…now go…_

A hand appeared, and Aeris grabbed onto it. She could feel herself being pulled through what looked like another portal.

* * *

"We've got another one!" a man shouted as he dragged Aeris from the giant green pool.

Not far away, a group of bystanders had gathered. Two men had already found Cloud laying halfway out of the mako, and had pulled him out, calling an ambulance. Just as it was arriving, one of the men had seen what looked like another body floating in the green liquid, and had grabbed Aeris.

"Aeris?!" a voice exclaimed from the crowd, "Let me through!"

Reidmar, the Cetra who had immigrated from the Galactic Capital five years ago with his wife Medea, pushed and shoved through the crowd, running over to Aeris.

"Shaman Reidmar! You know her?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Reidmar cradled the unconscious demi-Cetra in his arms, "Damnit, Aeris, you really need to stop getting into these situations!"

"Do you know this kid?" the other man asked, gesturing at Cloud.

"Oh god, yes!" Reidmar exclaimed as the EMTs arrived, "Can you guys take me with you to the hospital?"

"Sure, Mr. Shaman," one of the EMTs said, "Hop in…"

* * *

"The Chief's up ahead!" Reno called out as he saw Rufus and Jessie making their way up the mountain, "Sir! Mrs. Chief! Up here!"

The couple looked up. Seeing Reno, they hurried up to meet him and the others.

"What's going on?" Rufus demanded to know.

"It's over, Sir," Rude announced, "Zirconiade has been stopped,"

"But Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aeris were all sucked into the Lifestream," Zack informed the president.

"Sucked in?!" Jessie was horrified.

"Look…there still might be a chance," Rufus reassured her, "The Northern Crater runs through the earth, connected all the way to a large pool of mako in Mideel. Many archaeological treasures discovered here have similar counterparts that were found washed up in Mideel. Those three are incredibly special people. If anyone could survive a trip through pure mako, it's them. Right now, the most logical thing we can do is set a course for Mideel,"

"But does that still apply when we accessed another part of the Lifestream when we entered the portal?" Zack asked.

"It's all we can hope for," said Jessie.

"What should we do, sir?" Reno asked.

"I'll call for a helicopter to pick you up and take you to Midgar," said Rufus, "We'll need a lot of help gathering survivors,"

"We should stop at Junon and get Lynx," said Jessie, "She needs us. We can continue to Mideel from there,"

Rufus nodded. "Fine. We'll do just that,"

* * *

Yuffie wandered around the makeshift camp in a daze, as she pushed a cart full of water bottles toward one of the large tents that had been erected five miles away from Midgar. All around her were the sounds of people screaming, wailing, and crying. In the distance, emergency buses were pulling in and out of the area, dropping off decreasing numbers of refugees from Midgar.

"Yuffie!"

The ninja turned around to see two familiar faces running up to her.

"Drake!" she exclaimed, "Kylie! What the hell are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in Kalm!"

"You really think we were gonna stay with those smelly old ladies at the orphanage there?" Drake scoffed, "We found a new place to hide out. Old empty cottage a couple miles from here,"

"But why are you _here_?" Yuffie pressed.

"We heard the news report on the radio," said Kylie, "Remember little Mika? She was adopted by a couple living on the plate two weeks ago. We came here to see if we could find her. I mean…she's still one of us, y'know?"

"I can make some calls," Yuffie offered, "But in exchange, I can really use your help with all the injured people here,"

"You got it, o fearless leader," Drake quipped.

* * *

"Thank god Lynx is okay…" said Jessie.

The two had made their way back to the chopper and set a course for Junon, where the infant was hidden away with the nanny.

"Thank goodness Reeve and Angeal are okay too," Jessie continued.

"Angeal had damn well better be okay given how I've had to bend over backwards to have him treated for that damned ailment, _and_ keep his condition under wraps," Rufus grumbled, "Having Genesis disappearing four years ago was bad enough. I can't lose the man in charge of SOLDIER. Sephiroth and Cloud had better come back safely. I might finally have time to convince them to help me help permanently cure Angeal. Given their history with scientific experiments, I will have to make it very worth their while if I have a snowball's chance in hell of agreeing to assist the doctors…if the doctors are still alive, even. And on top of that, we need to find Aeris as well, so that we can get in touch with Professor Gast. He may very well be the final piece in the puzzle that is Angeal's cure,"

Jessie looked out the window, biting her lip. Rufus glanced at her, and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And because Aeris is your friend," he added.

Jessie nodded. "Thanks, Rufus,"

"We're about twenty miles away," Rufus observed, looking over the navigational equipment.

Just then, a voice came on the speaker.

"_Hello, Mr. President_…"

"Scarlet?" Rufus exclaimed.

"No way!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"_You never did change the radio frequencies of your communicator aboard your helicopter, did you? So I guess I get to have my last word with you,"_

"I assume you had something to do with all that happened?" Rufus asked her.

"_That's neither here nor there. You're about to die. Attached to the underside of your helicopter is a bomb I managed to plant while you left your helicopter completely unattended when you landed at the crater. I could have decided not to tell you this, but I love the idea of you squirming before you die, even if I can't be there to witness it. I hope your dear wife is onboard with you. It's too bad you had to replace me with a goddamned _kid_ after so many years of loyal service to the Shinra company…_"

Rufus and Jessie were scrambling to put on their emergency parachutes.

"_This is goodbye, I'm afraid. In 5…4…3…2…1…_"

The night sky was briefly lit up by the giant explosion.

* * *

"Thank god…"

Cloud could barely hear the voice speaking to him. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't even bring himself to do that.

"You're in Mideel now. They say you'll be all right…"

Zack was speaking to Cloud, who lay in a hospital bed.

"We couldn't find Sephiroth, but we found Aeris. I'm just glad you're both alive, at least. It's a miracle neither of you suffered from mako poisoning. Apparently, Aeris is a couple of months pregnant. According to your friend Nanaki, she was well aware of it, too. In any other situation, I'd call her completely selfish to risk her baby's life, but considering what was at stake, I can understand her having no choice.

"God, you're lucky to be alive. If you went and did that to Tifa, dying, I could never forgive you. She's one of my best friends, you know. You're also one of my best friends, kid. I'd be angry for my sake as well if you went and died on me,"

_I needed to find him…_Cloud wanted to say. _He did so much for me…yet I couldn't do anything for him._

"God, I don't know what's gonna happen now, Cloud. Rufus and Jessie are dead. Their chopper was rigged. It exploded over the archipelago. We're still looking for all the parts. Scarlet was found by some Turks scouting the area for anything we missed. They shot her without hesitation. That's when they found the detonator on her. She's the one who killed the president. Someone should have been watching the helicopter, or else this wouldn't have happened. But what's done is done,"

"Sir!" a nurse exclaimed, outraged, "The last thing that young man needs is for you to go on about depressing things like that! If he's going to snap out of it, you should be talking about happy things! Honestly…!"

Zack sighed.

"Get better for Tifa," he went on, "She needs you. I'm sure you need her too. You depressed lovebirds are perfect for each other, I swear. So seriously- get better so you can go see her. I'm not sure where you can go now that Midgar's a wreck. I know a lot of survivors are settling around the southern edge before the plate. It gives the salvage workers a chance to well…salvage…people's stuff from the remains of Midgar. Your little ninja friend is there too. I hear she's bouncing back from the massacre on the compound. Y'know, I still can't believe that Tseng is dead…"

"Sir, I warned you not to talk like that!" the nurse snapped, "I hear you going on like that one more time, and you'll have to leave!"

"Sorry," Zack said sheepishly. He then continued speaking to Cloud:

"Tifa's coming down here soon. I think she's on her way right now. We'll be here by your side until you're all better. Don't worry about me. Angeal disbanded SOLDIER after the explosion, even if the majority of the members are still together helping out with the survivors. But you're stuck with me, buddy…"

Cloud felt himself growing sleepy. He would try and talk again tomorrow, after he rested for the night.

* * *

"But I need to find him!" Aeris protested loudly as two hospital orderlies restrained her down the hall from where Cloud was recovering.

"If he had surfaced, he would have been found already," the doctor calmly said to her, "It's been two days since we found you. You need to rest. If you don't, after all the stress you've been through, there's a good chance you will miscarry. I can't allow that to happen,"

"You said he was safe!" Aeris yelled at the ground, "Why isn't he here?! He needs your help! Help him, for Odin's sake!"

The doctor nodded at one of the orderlies, who produced a syringe and quickly jabbed Aeris with it.

"Did…you…lie…Pla…net…?" Aeris managed to ask before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Yuffie had spent a week helping with the survivors. Eventually, residents from both Kalm and Junon also migrated over to the encampment, offering their help. It eventually became clear that her services were no longer essential, so when Cid offered to take her to Junon to clear her head, she readily accepted.

She had found herself back on the Highwind, lying on the floor as she always did. She'd had enough time to think about everything that had happened, and it wasn't helping her nausea.

"Hullo there,"

Yuffie looked up and saw Cait Sith standing above her, peering curiously at her.

"Not in the mood…" Yuffie groaned, "It's been a pretty crappy couple of weeks, alright?"

"I can relate, lass," said the toy cat, "I've got proxies all over the place, and we're all having to deal with a lot,"

"There's more than one of you?" Yuffie shuddered at the thought.

"Just now, though," said Cait Sith, "I had to tell the Valentines about Sephiroth,"

Yuffie cringed. She had forgotten that Sephiroth's father and step-mother were still in Mideel.

The robot laughed sadly. "Yes, an' Mrs. Valentine was crying herself silly. Vincent, though…he just sat there for a moment, and then he limped off and locked himself in his room,"

"Must…really suck," said Yuffie, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Reeve took Cloud's words to heart when Cloud talked about empathy," said Cait Sith, "He did some work on me shortly before Midgar was attacked. What it is I feel after seeing them dealing with Sephiroth…and seeing similar situations using my proxies…everyone's going through the same thing, and I can't bear it. They talk about how important empathy is, but…I feel like my circuits are being ripped out of me!"

"I'm sure your owner was doing what's best," said Yuffie, "You haven't made nearly as many stupid comments because of how you feel. He did a good thing,"

"I hope so, lass," said Cait Sith.

"He did…" Yuffie said as she lay back down on the floor, "Now go away before I throw up on you,"

"Would you like an airsick bag?"

"…Yes…please,"


	26. Epilogue: Bittersweet Symphony

Epilogue: Bittersweet Symphony

Yuffie perched high up in a tree at the edge of the crowd. Peering through a small telescope, she scanned the giant mob below, and the platform in front of them. Cid stood on top of it, flanked by a young man and woman.

Yuffie recognized Cid's companions from all of the newspapers, bulletins, and blogs. The blonde woman wore a white hooded robe decorated on the edges with red triangles. Her name was Ingrid…something. The man was Gregor Unne, and hardly ever took off his straw hat, which completely shadowed his face, except for his strange yellow eyes. They had touched down in a spacecraft about three months ago, and instantly were able to help Cid improve his rocket. It would be enough to get the Shinra 26 all the way over to the other planet that was just a little farther away than the moon.

Shera stood off to the side, her hands on her stomach, which had grown quite large.

Yuffie knew that they had been friends of Aeris and Sephiroth. It was a shame that they had arrived after Sephiroth's death.

Cid had finished the speech he had been making, and together, the trio turned around and headed for the rocket ship in the background. Cid turned around and waved at Shera, who blew him a kiss. Cid grinned cockily, and reached forward, "catching" the kiss and putting it in his pocket.

Two other people suddenly caught Yuffie's eye. The man's hair was shorter now, but she could see the scars on the left side of his face. Veld and his daughter were in the crowd. Yuffie could recognize the woman's face, but her demeanor was different. Her sleepwalking persona was gone, and now the woman smiled and pointed at the podium, saying something to her father. Veld smiled and put his good arm around her shoulder, hugging her. A moment later, Shears appeared, carrying a bottle of water, which he handed to Elfé.

Yuffie slowly made her way down the tree, and headed towards a tavern. Save for the bartender, the place was virtually empty.

"How come you're not out there with everyone else?" the man behind the counter asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Yuffie, "You could close up right now and it wouldn't matter, since there's no one here,"

The man's eyes twinkled. "Ah, but once the rocket blasts out of sight, everyone is going to want to come in here to see the satellite coverage. People are gonna be glued to TV sets all over the globe to see us explore the galaxy, and they'll be thirsty to boot,"

Yuffie nodded. She didn't bring up the fact that there was a gateway that led to all sorts of places in the galaxy. The existence of the portals was something only a select few even knew about. She knew from Aeris that the building that lead to the gateway had been sealed off. The reason had something to do with not wanting to freak out the public too much, and to let the world discover space gradually.

It was just as well. The destruction of Midgar had taken its toll on the world's morale. The space program had taken everyone's minds off of the Nibelheim war, and the hatred many people felt toward the now outcast country.

Yuffie could sympathize with Nibelheim's plight, at least in the sense that she knew what it was like to be an outcast.

Shake had died from an unknown side-effect of his mutation, and the leaders of Wutai had resumed the country's old isolationist way of life, as it had been before the war. However, word got around among Wutain ex-patriots that Yuffie's name was never to be spoken out loud over there, along with the name 'Shinra'. Gen Kisaragi had died trying to bring her back. That was what her running off had done to the country.

Yuffie had known better to try and go back. She remembered what had happened the last time she had gone back there. Seppuku was probably too good for her now. They'd likely sic Leviathan on her.

"Here we go!" the bartender announced as he vaulted over the counter, "Come on! We can still see the rocket from right outside!"

Yuffie followed the man out of the tavern and watched as smoke billowed out from the rocket. She could hear the crowd excitedly counting down along with the technician. The bartender counted down as well.

Finally, the rocket blasted off into the sky. Pandemonium erupted in the town square. Flares were being set off, firecrackers exploded, and kids were running this way and that.

"I think this is really gonna help us after all that's happened," the bartender said absently.

Yuffie nodded as she pulled out Elena's flask and opened it.

_To you, Senpai…to the people who laid down their lives…_

She glanced down at the multicolored armband she wore. Red for Rufus Shinra and his wife, blue for the dozen Turks that had been slain in Mideel, black for Sephiroth, and white for the innocent citizens killed in Midgar's collapse.

"Kampai…" she said softly before she took a sip.

* * *

"Aeris' new daughter is a little cutie, y'know?"

Cloud continued to stare into the flames of the campfire.

"Hey- Cloud? Hello…? You with me, bro?"

Cloud finally looked up.

Zack grinned. "Where were you this time? The twin planet? Actually, that's feasible now that Cid's in space. I've read the news, and Rocket Town's bursting at the seams with visitors who came to see the show,"

"Cool," Cloud said absently.

Cloud had made a full recovery in the Mideel hospital in a matter of weeks. He and Zack had become mercenaries, protecting the scattered villages of Midgar survivors from monsters, criminals, and the like. Right now, they were camping out and keeping watch while the people of the large settlement, unofficially named "Edge", slept in their tents, and a few buildings.

"Aeris' baby looks a lot like Sephiroth," Zack went on, "She's got her daddy's silver hair. Of course, you'd know yourself if you had bothered to come to the hospital in Kalm to visit,"

"The kid will never know her father," Cloud sighed.

"Don't say that in front of Aeris," Zack warned his friend, "She still believes he'll come back. She says it's the tattoo. If he were really dead, it would have changed color,"

"I shouldn't have rushed over to attack. I still had a few good spells that could have done the trick,"

"You had no way of knowing what the lifestream would do. You had no idea that monster could launch such a strong attack while it was dying," Zack reminded his friend.

"She's not the same now," said Cloud, "I see her all the time when I visit Tifa. They live right next door to each other. She's like this…smiling zombie. I can't stand seeing her like that,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Now _you're_ the one who's thinking about something,"

Zack scratched his head. "Yeah. I was thinking about how if Jessie were still alive, she'd probably smack Aeris upside the head and tell her to knock it off,"

"All of those bastards had a 'final strike' planned, huh? Fuhito with the attack on Midgar, Scarlet with the bomb, and Zirconiade when it blasted us all into the lifestream,"

"We won at a huge cost…" Zack agreed, "But think of how much worse it would have been had we lost,"

Cloud nodded silently.

"Keter's growing like a weed," Zack continued, "It's good that Aeris decided to move in with Vincent and Mrs. V. I think having Aeris and Keter around helps them. And that little baby will help even more,"

The two were silent for a while. Then, Zack spoke again:

"Oh, you know I got an email from Reno?"

"How is he?"

"Still traveling with Rude. Their bromance knows no bounds, I guess. Kinda like us,"

"I hate the term 'bromance',"

"Why? You think I'll try to kiss you one of these days?"

"That would be a sad day indeed. See, I'd have to kill you,"

"Man…that's harsh,"

"Man…that's the truth,"

* * *

Tifa could barely keep her eyes open.

She and Marlene had stayed up late watching an old children's movie on TV, but the five-year-old had already passed out. Her friend Denzel was out cold as well, sleeping on the other couch.

The boy had become a permanent fixture in her home. His parents had been killed by one of the explosions, and he hadn't had any other relatives that he knew of. The fact that he was already a friend of Marlene had sealed the deal when he just showed up and ended up staying. He was a good kid, he looked up to Cloud and Zack, and in his own way, helped Marlene deal with the pain of her mother's death and her father's sudden absence.

Eleanor's death had just about broken Dyne. The man had become listless, and one day, had left while Tifa was looking after Marlene. He wrote letters, and visited occasionally, but Tifa could see how hurt and confused Marlene was by her father's behavior. The little girl was improving, though. She had come a long way from when she and her father had arrived at Fort Condor both in shock, having witnessed the massacre. Marlene had gone completely silent for five months. During the fourth month, Denzel was sleeping in Zack's room, the former SOLDIER now sleeping on the couch.

The tiny apartment was quiet with Zack and Cloud on patrol, and the kids asleep. Still, Tifa felt strangely content. Despite the heartbreak of losing so many friends, and her father, she felt that she could breathe. Cloud was safe, and she now realized how much she had missed the sunlight and fresh air, despite the convenience of the now-destroyed underground metropolis.

Despite Cloud's intense guilt over Sephiroth's disappearance, he had at least saved Tifa's sanity. When the grief would occasionally resurface, he was there. Even just a hug could do so much.

Deciding not to move the children, Tifa quietly got up so as not to disturb Marlene. She went over to the linen closet and got out a couple of blankets. She went up to Marlene, and put one gently over the little girl. Tiptoeing over to Denzel, she did the same thing.

"Sleep well, you two," she whispered before walking down the hallway to her room.

* * *

Aeris had finally gotten her daughter to fall asleep. Little Remielle was only three days old, but from day one, had kept her extremely busy. While she had inherited her father's silver hair and turquoise eyes, everything else was different. Much like Rakael, Aeris' baby sister, Remi was a screamer.

The past several months had been difficult. She had spent a week in Mideel waiting for Sephiroth to show up. When he hadn't, she had beseeched the Planet once more. It simply instructed her to be patient. Trusting both the Planet, and the fact that her marital tattoo had not turned black, she began the painful task of both waiting, and moving on.

Keter kept asking for a long time where "Daddy" was. Aeris told him many times that she didn't know. Eventually, Keter asked less and less. Aeris wasn't sure which was worse: his constant questions, or his acceptance of Sephiroth's absence.

She sat down and decided to get a bit of reading in before she went to bed herself. Picking up her favorite book, "Melodies of Life", she read for a good hour. Finally, she had come to the final part of the book.

_…You were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore._

_ Why I was born..._

_ How I wanted to live..._

_ Thanks for giving me time to think. To keep doing what you set your heart on..._

_ It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous..._

_ What to do when I felt lonely..._

_ That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves..._

_ I'm so happy I met everyone. I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday. Everyone...thank you. Farewell. My memories will be part of the sky..._

Aeris closed the book and wiped her eyes, which now glowed like a SOLDIER's since she had fallen into the lifestream.

_Now this story means even more to me than the first time I ever read it…_she thought…_Sephy…you're in the hearts of many…but most of all, you're in my heart…and in our two beautiful children…the three of us will be all right until you return. I _know_ you'll return…_

_ Jessie…you were the first friend I'd made in a very long time. May your soul find happiness in the next life…_

_ Eleanor…Dyne is not well…please watch over him and Marlene for a little while longer. In the meantime, Tifa is still taking good care of her…_

_ Rufus…for a few years, you made Jessie very happy…take comfort in the fact that Lynx and the nanny escaped Midgar with their lives. Lynx will be able to grow up free and anonymously with Jessie's family…_

_ All of the Turks and members of the army who gave their lives in Midgar and Mideel…_

As she always did before she went to sleep every night, she bowed her head and said a silent prayer for the souls of the fallen.

* * *

When he woke up, his mind was a complete blank. Aside from a faint green glow, there was darkness all around him. How much time had passed?

"Finally, you've materialized," a voice said contemptuously, "I was beginning to think my 'fail-safe' had been a failure,"

Sephiroth turned around and saw the image of Professor Hojo standing behind him, looking exactly as Sephiroth remembered.

"The old religions were right after all…" Sephiroth said miserably, "There _is_ a hell, and I'm standing in it,"

"No you aren't, Sephiroth," said Hojo, "You're outside of the Lifestream. Like me, your will is too strong, too tied to the world of the living for your soul to merge. That's good. We can begin now,"

"Begin what?" Sephiroth asked acidly.

"The resurrection process," Hojo answered simply, "I planned to have this happen to you when you were twenty-five, but that bastard ex-turk killed me ten years before I could set things in motion,"

Sephiroth glared at his step-father suspiciously. "Resurrection?"

"Your will, and your body…it's strong enough. Like a worm, the pieces can regenerate. They've already started. I've watched it happen from here,"

"What does that have to do with me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Once the pieces are in place," said Hojo, "the reunion can begin. I can help guide you through the process. Before I allow myself to merge with the Lifestream, I will watch as my final experiment succeeds,"

"So I have to help you in order to reunite with my family," Sephiroth concluded.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to break a few eggs in order to bring an omelet back from the dead. Besides, you were tempted to feed off the lifestream to kill that monster,"

"How would you even know that?" Sephiroth demanded to know.

"Because until now, only your thoughts remained. I took the liberty at peaking at some of them. You've become somewhat of a sentimental fool, but you still think like a fighter whose ends justify the means. I think you might be willing to bend a few of the laws of nature to return to the living world once more,"

Sephiroth cringed. He closed his eyes, and sighed, before looking at his old nemesis.

"A deal with the devil…" he said slowly, "…All right. Tell me more,"

"Actually, I'd be able to explain it better," said a female voice.

A woman suddenly materialized in front of the two men. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he recognized her silver hair, her wings, and the familiar uniform he'd last seen her in.

"But I…" Sephiroth was at a loss for words, "I carried you through the gateway! How are you even here?"

"Sephiroth, right?" the woman spoke calmly, "We haven't formally met. My name is Resara Delrayo, or, as you all were so fond of calling me, 'Jenova'. It's good to finally meet you,"

The End

* * *

A/N: I can't exactly say when my new story "Missing Pieces" will go up. These last chapters really wore me out. I had known for a long time how this story would end, and I wanted to make it work well.

Next story will "introduce" other cannon characters, so hang tight! Kadaj commands it! ;)


End file.
